Mi Plegaria
by Panari
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki apenas llevaba viviendo 4 meses en Rusia junto a su entrenador y prometido, Viktor Nikiforov, cuando un hecho trágico coartó las ilusiones de la joven pareja. Anonadado por la trágica noticia, el mejor amigo de Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont, decide hacer una pausa en su carrera profesional para averiguar qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió.
1. Capítulo 1: Adios Makkachin

**Notas iniciales** : Antes que todo, la imagen no es mía, no sé quien es su autor porque la guardé de un grupo de YOI en face, si el autor se aparece por aquí por favor pronúnciese y le daré todos los créditos.

Bueno, Yuri on Ice tampoco es mío. Los personajes corresponden a Mitsurō Kubo, al estudio MAPPA bajo la dirección de Sayo Yamamoto. Yo tomo los personajes para mera diversión, sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Adiós Makacchin.**

 **Carta n° 1 Hasetsu, Japón**

He decidido llevar un registro de mis ideas y emociones para poder digerirlas. Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Hace un año estaba preparando todo para regresar a Hasetsu luego de terminar la universidad, buscando escapar de la realidad del fracaso. Hace 10 meses nunca me imaginaría que conseguiría la medalla de plata en el GPF, menos con el apoyo y entrenamiento de mi máximo ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov… qué idílico, ¿no?

Menos aún pensaría hace 8 meses atrás que lo conocería en mi propia casa, ofreciéndose a ser mi entrenador… y menos la relación que se formó entre nosotros. Siempre lo admiré, quería patinar como él, llegar a ser tan perfecto como él… pero también lo amaba y nunca nadie me parecía tan perfecto como él para interesarme. Ahora estamos juntos, aunque a la distancia. Viktor decidió regresar a Rusia para entrenar y me ofreció ser mi entrenador a la vez, yo estoy en Japón disfrutando de las fiestas, quería ver a mi familia antes de partir. Me voy a Rusia, para estar con él.

Dejaría todo lo que tengo para estar 1 segundo con él.

Me iré a dormir, mañana sale mi vuelo a San Petersburgo. Espero no tener problemas con el idioma, pues Viktor no podrá ir a buscarme al aeropuerto. Todavía todo me parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar nunca.

...

* * *

 **Estación de trenes de Hasetsu**

–Mamá, papá, gracias por todo su apoyo –murmuró Yuuri mientras hacia una reverencia a sus padres. Llevaba consigo su clásico abrigo café, a sus costados una maleta y una mochila de camping. Su madre, rompiendo el protocolo, lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo–. ¿Mamá?

–Queremos que seas feliz Yuuri, aun cuando tu felicidad esté en otro país –Hiroko se separó de su hijo y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

–Gracias mamá –soltó un susurro contenido, mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

–¡Esfuérzate al máximo por Hasetsu! –exclamó Toshio con gran entusiasmo.

–Papá –susurró con nostalgia el joven patinador.

–Y también tráenos clientes –el rostro de Yuuri cambió a aturdimiento–. ¡Recomienda Yutopia a todos tus amigos!

–Aja, claro, jeje….

–Cuídate hijo, te amamos.

–Volveré para los nacionales –mencionó con energía el joven patinador, para luego cruzar el torniquete. Volteó hacia la estación y vio que sus padres seguían ahí, haciendo señas con sus manos. Levantó su mano en señal de despedida y se dirigió al andén. Una pequeña lágrima escapó por su mejilla, la corrió inmediatamente de su mejilla. De pronto sintió un escalofrío, la idea de regresar a su casa pasó fugazmente por sus circuitos neuronales. ¿Por qué? Qué curioso, si tenía tantas ganas de ver a Viktor.

–Debe ser el miedo al cambio, me pasó lo mismo cuando me mudé a Detroit.

–" _Esta vez no es lo mismo"_ creyó escuchar dentro de su cabeza.

Sacudió su mano cerca de su rostro, como espantando esas extrañas ideas. Pero la incomodidad permaneció durante el recorrido, haciéndose un poco más fuerte al llegar al aeropuerto. Incluso sintió como su estómago se encogía.

Sin embargo no pudo prestarle más atención debido a que un conjunto de personas se acercaron a pedirle fotografías, distrayéndolo completamente.

* * *

–¡Yuuri! ¡Am…! –de pronto apareció el castaño caniche del patinador ruso–…. ¡Ma…k…in …n…! ah-ho… no… –se escuchaba realmente mal la señal. De pronto Makacchin empujó la computadora de la mesa, botándola al suelo.

–¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! –Yuri vio como la computadora era levantada, viendo difusamente el rostro preocupado de su entrenador– ¿me escuchas?

–...ri… ¿m-me o…?

–Viktor espera, levanta tu pulgar si me oyes bien.

–¿Q-qué?

–¡Si me escuchas levanta la mano!

–Esp….ra v-voy a v…r … i…rnet…

–¿Qué? –y de pronto se cortó la señal–. ¡Viktor! Aghh –musitó molesto–. ¿Por qué siempre tengo problemas con Skype cuando hablo con Viktor? Con Phichit-kun no tengo ningún problema, y eso que él está en Tailan… –el sonido de llamada de Skype lo interrumpió, Yuri aceptó la llamada.

–¿Ah-hora s-sí? –se escuchaba más fluido que antes, pero aun entrecortado.

–¡Sí! ¿Tú me escuchas?

–¿Qué?

–¡¿Me escuchas?!

–Yuuri, ¿es necesario gritar? –de pronto apareció Mari, la hermana de Yuuri, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

–Ah, perdón… no fue mi intención –Mari miró la pantalla y vio que Viktor la saludaba animosamente con la mano.

–¡Konichiwa Mari-chan! –saludó en un acentuado japonés, Mari levantó su ceja derecha, devolvió el saludo con la mano.

–Parece que la señal en Rusia no es muy buena –comentó por lo entrecortado que se escuchaba, aunque era entendible–. Trata de no gritar tanto, tenemos huéspedes.

–Sí, lo siento –dicho esto se retiró.

-¡Yuuri!

–Viktor, ¿me escuchas?

–¡Sí! –dicho esto empezó a reír.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Siempre tenemos problemas con Skype.

–Jaja, sí. Skype no está de nuestro lado.

–Tuve que reiniciar mi internet, eso parece que arregló todo. Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás?

–Yo bien, ¿y tú?

–Extrañándote mucho.

–Yo también te extraño mucho.

–Yuuuri –el japonés sonrió al escuchar al ruso susurrar su nombre con ese tono cantarín que tanta ternura le generaba–. Quiero verte, necesito tenerte cerca. Quiero abrazarte, besarte, tocarte y mimarte, ¿cuándo vendrás?

–Dentro de poco.

–¿Cuándooo? –exclamó tortuosamente, el japonés rio al ver su rostro de desesperación fingida.

Jjajaja, Viktor, eres un tonto.

–Pero soy TU tonto –le mostró el anillo de compromiso, alias "amuleto", el cual brilló intensamente.

–Jajjaja –Yuuri rio con ganas, mostrándole su anillo también.

–Para siempre –mencionó el ruso para luego mandarle un beso. Yuuri se lo devolvió.

–Ok, no quería decirte ahora, pero ya compré el boleto.

–¡¿Ya lo tienes?! –el pobre ruso casi se cae de la silla al oír esa declaración.

–Sí, Viktor sí. Llego el 12 de enero –de solo pensar de volver a ver a su querido ruso platinado, unas lágrimas de emoción escaparon de sus ojos.

–Ohh Yuuri –Viktor se llevó una mano a su rostro, se veía que sonreía emocionado.

Se quedaron hablando un largo rato, hasta que al pelinegro empezó a afectarle el sueño. Se despidieron, aunque Viktor no se veía muy feliz con la decisión. Él quería seguir hablando con su prometido. Cuando cortaron la señal, Yuri soltó un suspiro.

–Viktor puede ser muy demandante a veces –suspiró mientras se quitaba los lentes. Se colocó su pijama y se tiró a su cama. Conocía a Viktor, él no era muy expresivo con el enojo, más bien se colocaba muy serio. Nunca lo había visto alterado, ni siquiera cuando no le salían los saltos o se le olvidaban los pasos y tenían que repetirlos una y otra vez.

Se durmió pensando en su prometido, en su sonrisa, en sus hermosos ojos, en sus adictivos labios y sedosa piel…

-Mmmhh V-Viktor ...

* * *

 **...**

 **San Petersburgo. Después del Nacional Ruso.**

–¡Yuuri! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas de casa si no vas conmigo?

Fue lo primero que escuchó el joven patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki al volver a la casa que compartía con la leyenda viviente Viktor Nikifovor. Viktor estaba molesto, tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra levantaba el teléfono de Yuuri

–Más encima te vas sin teléfono, ¿cómo te ubico si te pasa algo?

–¡Déjame ya! –le gritó hastiado, corriéndolo de encima. Sin embargo, el patinador ruso lo arrimó contra una pared, haciendo presión sobre sus muñecas.

–¿Cómo no entiendes que necesito saber dónde estás?

–¿Por qué me tratas como tu propiedad? ¡No quiero vivir enjaulado! –un sonido sordo retumbó en toda la habitación.

Yuuri miró a Viktor anonadado, sentía la mejilla ardiendo luego de la fuerte abofetada que le propinó su prometido. Se llevó la mano a la zona para apaciguar el dolor, pero había calado más profundo… le quebró el alma.

–¡No me grites! Rusia no es seguro como Japón, ¿acaso quieres perderte o algo así?

–M-me prometiste… que nunca más… –le temblaba el labio inferior, un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar correctamente, a la vez que las odiosas lágrimas querían aparecer una vez más.

La mirada de Viktor cambió a una de sorpresa y pasó rápidamente al arrepentimiento.

–Yuuri lo siento. No quería, no fue mi intención…

–¡Me prometiste que nunca más me levantarías la mano!

–Lo siento, me enojé, pero no quería hacerte daño –el japonés lo apartó de un tirón y se fue corriendo al baño–. ¡Yuuri! –Viktor corrió detrás de él pero no pudo alcanzo, el japonés le cerró la puerta en la cara.

–¡Déjame!

El ruso podía escucharlo llorar, cada lágrima que su amado derramaba era un cuchillo afilado que apuñalaba su alma, haciéndolo sentir miserable. Le ardía la mano, pero sabía que lo que él sentía no era nada en comparación a lo que el extranjero sentía.

–Perdón, Yuuri perdón. Nunca más, nunca, nunca más –se apoyó en la puerta, intentando no llorar.

Pasaron largos y tortuosos minutos donde el eco del llanto los acompañaba.

–M-me voy –susurró entrecortadamente el japonés.

–¿Qué?

–Me regresaré a Japón, no quiero nada más contigo.

...

* * *

 **Carta N° 2 Hasetsu, Japón**

Desde mi exitosa presentación en el GPF, decidí mantenerme en forma para poder seguir patinando competitivamente por un año más, ¿seguiría? Quizás, no lo tenía muy claro, pero no había aventura más emocionante que la que no sabes cuándo terminará. Es… como la vida en sí.

Todos los días a las 8 am me levantaba para salir a trotar y hacer el entrenamiento, no quería que las generosas porciones de katsudon de mi madre hicieran estragos en mi cuerpo como a principio de año. Recorría el borde costero trotando, subía las enormes escaleras del castillo de la ciudad, entrenaba en el mirador del castillo, sin poder evitar recordar cuando Viktor estaba aquí. Ahora estoy escribiendo esto como un descanso luego de terminar la serie de 100 estocadas sobre el banco donde tantas veces había hablado con él. Recuerdo ahora cuando me preguntó si tenía novia o si había tenido, ahora entendía que era para saber si "podía tantear terreno". Qué vergüenza notar lo ingenuo que era en esos ámbitos, ¿cómo no me di cuenta hasta después del nacional? Menos mal que Viktor no desistió en su misión. A mí me habría dado vergüenza robarle un beso...

...

 **Yutopia, Hasetsu. Luego del campeonato nacional**

–¡Felicitaciones por tu primer lugar, Yuuri! –cantaron al unísono sus familiares y algunos amigos de la familia en japonés, Viktor intentó sumarse en japonés pero terminó hablando en japanglish, a la vez que lanzaron confites de colores.

–Gracias –agradeció un poco avergonzado. Viktor se colocó a su lado, aumentando su vergüenza. El ruso le dio una suave caricia en la espalda alta, generándole un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Su familia vio esta situación de manera extrañada, asumieron que eran "cosas de extranjeros".

–Tengo champán para celebrar –Toshio levantó la botella que había comprado y se dispuso a abrirla.

Todos exclamaron y rieron cuando el corcho salió volando, dejando un rastro de vino espumoso. Toshiyo sirvió a todos los invitados y cuando terminó Hiroko le sirvió. Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron, aunque sin tocar las copas… bueno, uno si lo hizo.

–No, Viktor, sin chocar las copas –le comentó Yuuri al ruso, quién rio despreocupado por su pequeño error.

–Jjjajaja, gomenasai –se disculpó a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante un poco brusco. Todos sonrieron.

Estuvieron bebiendo un rato, pasando un momento muy agradable. Toshiyo contaba historias muy divertidas de Yuuri cuando recién patinaba, causándole mucha vergüenza. Miró de reojo a Viktor, quién miraba fijamente su propia copa.

–¿Cómo será estar en un país donde no hablan ningún idioma que conozcas? Pobre, no entiende nada. Debo hacer algo….

–Yuuri –el japonés se sorprendió al escucharlo, sintiéndose descubierto–. ¿Si me retiro será de mala educación? –le susurró mientras Toshiyo seguía contando historias divertidas de la familia, pero ahora de su propio padre.

–No, tendrías que….

–¿En serio? Muy bien.

Sin esperar, Viktor dejó la copa en la mesa, hizo una pequeña reverencia juntando las manos, exclamó "arigato" y se retiró. Todos quedaron estupefactos.

–Todo tan literal –pensó acomplejado el japonés, quién rápidamente excusó al extranjero. Aprovechó de disculparse por retirarse, diciendo que iría a ver que le sucedió. Todos aceptaron.

Yuuri se dirigió al cuarto improvisado de Viktor, encontrándolo cambiándose de ropa a una deportiva. Su torso desnudo impactó al pobre japonés.

–¿Y esa cara? –rio el extranjero sin cubrirse.

–Vi-Viktor –susurró completamente atónito, luego reaccionó–. P-perdón, te espero afuera.

–Yuuri –le tomó del brazo, a la vez que susurraba seductoramente. Lo acercó a su cuerpo, reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada seductora. Yuuri temblaba, tanto por dentro como por fuera, sentía sus mejillas arder y sus manos humedecerse. Viktor levantó una de sus manos y la llevó al rostro de su pupilo, recorriendo con lentitud su labio inferior.

–V-Viktor… –musitó apenas, tenía un apretado nudo en el estómago, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

–¿Ves lo fácil que es hacer Eros? –afirmó con una sonrisa, apartándose del chico, dejándolo más confundido todavía.

–¿Qué?

–Eso te faltó en el campeonato nacional –mencionó mientras se colocaba la playera deportiva–. Si quieres clasificar al Gran Prix Final necesitas exteriorizarlo y no ponerte a pensar.

–Viktor, ¿en serio te las darás de entrenador ideal ahora? –lo miró con molestia, sintiendo que el ruso estaba jugando con él.

–¿Eh? –miró a Yuuri confundido, sin entender porque se había enojado. Era una simple broma, después de todo. El japonés lo miraba arrugando ligeramente su nariz. Viktor sonrió–. ¿Vamos a la playa?

–¿Ahora? ¿Con el frío que hace?

–Te abrigas –sugirió con una amplia sonrisa–. ¿O acaso no quieres salir conmigo? –extendió su labio inferior a la vez que colocaba "ojitos de pena" para chantajearlo.

–Ok, iré a buscar una chaqueta –murmuró para salir de la habitación.

–¡Gracias Yuuri! –lo abrazó por atrás, sorprendiéndolo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese estilo tan "de piel" de su entrenador".

–Ah, sí.

–Gracias –susurró ahora con un tono más sensual, dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Yuuri se apartó bruscamente de su lado, mirándolo con la cara completamente roja. Viktor le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa inocente–. Abrígate luego, antes de que haga demasiado frío para ti.

Yuuri salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya completamente anonadado, ¿era una prueba de su entrenador? ¿Acaso así piensa interiorizar su Eros? ¿Por qué es así?

–Yuuri, ¿qué te gusta hacer cuando tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza?

-¿Eh?

–A mí me gusta salir a caminar.

–Ah, a mí también.

–¡Hey! ¡Mira! –sin previo aviso, Viktor tomó la mano de su pupilo y sin darle tiempo para pensar salió corriendo camino a la playa.

–Hey, Viktor, ¿qué pasa? –le cuestionaba aun corriendo.

–¡Mira, mira!

Se internaron en la arena de la playa hasta llegar frente al mar, Viktor había visto movimiento en el agua. No soltó la mano del asiático.

–Hay peces muy cerca de la orilla –mencionó entusiasmado.

–Sí, la gente pesca aquí –en eso se dio cuenta que Viktor aún le tenía tomada la mano. La miró aturdido, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿soltarla? ¿quedarse así como si nada? Viktor se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente el océano, ¿qué estará pensando? ¿se sentirá incómodo?

–¿Alguna vez has ido de pesca? –le preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

–N-no, mi padre sí. A mí nunca me llamó la atención. ¿Tú sí?

–Tal vez si has ido a pescar –se le acercó un poco, colocándolo más nervioso.

-¿Eh?

–Tú pescaste mi corazón –y antes de que Yuuri dijera o hiciese algo, Viktor se acercó a los labios de su pupilo para darle una suave caricia con los suyos. De la impresión, Yuuri no cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se quedó estático, incluso no respondió cuando Viktor intentó seguir el beso ni cuando entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de él. El contacto fue breve, no duró más de 5 segundos.

Viktor se separó de su pupilo, quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su rostro inexpresivo asustó a su entrenador. Viktor tomó mayor distancia, e incluso le soltó la mano.

–¿Yuuri?… Yuuri lo siento si te incomodé –se apresuró en disculparse al ver su nula reacción–. Lo siento, yo creí que… verás… me gustas… y pensé qué… perdona, perdona si te hice sentir mal.

–¿Yo qué?

–Me gustas Yuuri, y mucho. Tus ojos, tu manera de patinar, su personalidad adorable, tu perseverancia. Me gustas –el ruso se quedó en silencio para ver la reacción del japonés, quien poco a poco iba procesando lo que había ocurrido.

-V-Viktor ...

–Yo… entenderé si no me correspondes… podremos seguir trabajando igual, ¿cier…? –no pudo continuar por el abrazo inesperado del japonés. Sonrió, recordó que los japoneses son diferentes a los europeos, suavemente le acariciaba su cabellera pelinegra.

–Viktor… tú también me gustas –susurró muy avergonzado, sin saber realmente si quería que su entrenador supiera.

–¿Eh? –lo apartó de su cuerpo para verlo bien, pero el japonés había apartado la mirada. Con delicadeza, guió su rostro hasta poder ver sus ojos, comprobando lo avergonzado que se sentía el pelinegro. Lentamente bajó sus labios para besarlo nuevamente, solo que esta vez, Yuuri correspondió el beso.

Viktor sonrió en medio del beso, comprobando efectivamente que Yuuri nunca había tenido una pareja antes. Ese detalle aumentó su visión de lo adorable que era su pupilo.

Debido a la formalidad excesiva de los japoneses, Yuuri no le comentó nada a su familia y le pidió a Viktor que no fuera demostrativo por educación. El ruso entendió que Asia no era bien vistas las demostraciones públicas de amor, así que prefirió contenerse a estar en privado con él. Además, entendía que Yuuri tenía que asimilar lo que ocurría.

...

...

Aun me pregunto… ¿cómo Viktor se interesó en mí? Será mejor que vuelva a las estocadas. Hasta aquí dejo esto.

...

* * *

 **San Petersburgo. Después del campeonato ruso**

El ambiente se había vuelto muy denso. Yuuri simplemente no quería salir del baño. Makacchin estaba acompañando a su dueño, pero Viktor no miraba nada, solo buscaba una forma de emendar el daño. Él no estaba loco, tenía sus razones para dudar.

–Yuuri, de verdad lo lamento, ¿podemos conversarlo? No quiero perderte.

El japonés no respondió. Soltó un suspiro y golpeó la puerta, pero no se escuchó ningún sonido.

–Yuuri, por favor. Conversemos esto como adultos, de verdad me arrepiento. Quisiera invitarte a cenar, sé que te he descuidado por el campeonato ruso, pero ahora que ya terminó puedo dedicarme totalmente a ti… –seguía sin noticias–. Yuuri, yo… yo te amo, de verdad te amo. Por favor, no te vayas. Me equivoqué, prometo controlar mi enojo…

–No quiero nada tuyo.

–Ok Yuuri, ¿quieres libertad? Sale, anda a hacer cualquier cosa afuera. No me enojaré, si quieres no lleves celular.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El joven patinador tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

–¿Acaso crees que así se soluciona? ¿Así de simple?

–¿No es acaso lo que quieres?

–¡Me prometiste que nunca más me golpearías de nuevo!

–¡Lo siento! De verdad lo siento, Yuuri. Me dejé llevar y no quería hacerlo.

–Estoy cansado de tus excusas –empujó al ruso a un costado, caminó hacia la salida del departamento y se retiró.

Viktor miró con preocupación que Yuuri saliera tan tarde y sin la ropa adecuada al invierno ruso, pero decidió no intervenir. Sin dejar de preocuparse se dispuso a preparar la cena y a esperar lo mejor.

Eran las 8 de la tarde-noche, había pasado una hora desde que se había ido y aun no regresaba. Viktor estaba lavando los platos, preguntándose si estará bien, cuando su celular sonó. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a buscarlo. Era un mensaje de Yuri.

 _Yuuri está conmigo, me dijo que no te dijera pero te aviso para que después no me llenes de mensajes como la otra vez. Se va a quedar acá está noche._

Apretó el teléfono con fuerza, ¿por qué se había ido a la casa del vándalo malcriado? Nacieron unas ganas de ir a buscarlo inmediatamente, pero se contuvo. Si aparecía allá, además de odiarlo, tendría problemas con Yuri y con Yakov. No, no quería más problemas. Al menos no estaría en la calle, que era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

A las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente, Viktor escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Yuuri regresó. El japonés se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el ropero, se veía muy serio.

–¿Vas a tomar desayuno conmigo?

–No quiero nada tuyo –masculló sin mirarlo, caminando directo al dormitorio. Viktor soltó un largo suspiro.

Cuando terminó de cocinar se dirigió al dormitorio, donde se encontró con la escena de que el japonés estaba ordenando su ropa en la maleta. Estaba de pie a la cama matrimonial, donde tenía la maleta abierta y la ropa que estaba guardando.

–¿En serio te irás?

–Sí, ya tomé la decisión –respondió sin mirarlo.

–Yuuri, ¿no podemos conversarlo?

–¿Conversar qué? –lo miró desafiante, sosteniendo una playera entre sus manos–. ¿Qué quieres hablar? ¿Acaso crees que hablar remendará lo que hiciste?

Viktor se acercó a Yuuri dominantemente y le arrebató la polera de sus manos.

–No le contestes a tu entrenador.

–No quiero que lo seas –Viktor tomó las muñecas de su prometido y usando el peso de su cuerpo lo recostó sobre la cama con fuerza, el joven japonés empezó a forcejear.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Por esto no quiero estar más contigo!

-Shhhh.

–¡Déjame ya!

–Yuuri, yo soy tu tonto para siempre –le susurró al oído y, aprovechando que tenía más fuerza, aprisionó en una mano las dos muñecas del pelinegro, mientras que con la mano libre le sujetó el rostro e imposibilitó el movimiento de sus piernas aprisionándolo con sus propias piernas.

–¡Déjame! ¡No quiero! –Viktor comenzó a acercarse a su rostro y lo besó a la fuerza. Yuuri intentó apartarlo pero no tenía la fuerza para correrlo, de la impotencia soltó varias lágrimas. Lágrimas que Viktor limpiaba con la mano que le tenía sujeto el rostro. La resistencia que Yuuri le generaba le lastimaba el alma. Decidió separarse de él, y al verlo enojado comenzó a llorar.

–Yuuri… si tú te vas… yo me muero –le confesó sin poder contener las lágrimas–. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

–Yo quiero a mi Viktor de vuelta –le confesó el japonés sin poder contenerse las lágrimas–. No este Viktor agresivo que ni me deja salir con Yurio.

–No quiero que salgan solos, Yurio no es de confiar.

–¡Tiene 16 años maldita sea! ¿Qué me puede hacer un niño?

–A él le gustas.

–Viktor, a mí no me interesa nadie más que tú. Deja estos celos enfermizos, deja de crear cuentas falsas de stalkers, deja de perseguirme, deja de controlarme –en ese momento el ruso lo abrazó desesperadamente.

–Corres peligro Yuuri, no quiero que te hagan nada.

–¿Pero qué hablas? ¡Basta de manipularme!

–No te manipulo, te digo la verdad. Te estoy cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada. Yo me moriría si te pasa algo.

–No te creo, ¿sabes? No te creo nada. Si fuera verdad no me tratarías como me tratas.

–Solo busco tu bien.

–Yurio tenía razón, me manipulas.

–¿Le contaste a Yurio?

–Sí, Yurio sabe todo… todo.

La cara de Viktor se deformó al oír eso. Yuuri estaba con los brazos cruzados, mostrando seriedad pero por dentro temblaba como gelatina.

–¿Qué tu qué?

–Él me compró el boleto a Japón, me voy mañana. Vengo a llevarme mis cosas y me voy donde Yurio.

El ruso se quedó estático mientras veía a su pareja ordenando su ropa. Apretó sus labios y se retiró de la habitación. Yuuri miró la puerta sorprendido, ¿de verdad lo dejará tranquilo? Decidió seguir con su misión, sintiendo una amarga sensación en su interior. De pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dedujo así que salió. Siguió ordenando, ignorando las gruesas gotas de agua que mojaban su ropa.

Cuando terminó de ordenar, vio que Makacchin le traía su pelota favorita.

–Vicchan… –susurró, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la mascota–. Cuida a Viktor por mí, ¿ok? Si pudieras hablar, te pediría que le digas que lo amo… q-que lo amo mucho –rompió en llanto, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Makacchin se colocó a su lado y le lamía la cara, buscando consolarlo. Se levantó, buscó su maleta y la mochila.

–Adiós, Makacchin.

Cruzó la puerta y se dirigió a la casa de Yurio sin mirar hacia atrás.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Espero que les guste! Es mi primer fic de YOI ^^

Gracias por leer


	2. Cap 2: El teléfono en el mercado libre

**Notas iniciales** : Los tres puntos suspensivos indican espacio para que no estén amontonados los parrafos. Las líneas indican cambio de lugar.

Gracias por los lindos reviews que han llegado.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El teléfono en el mercado libre.**

...

 **San Petersburgo. Tarde**.

Aun sin ser día de entrenamiento, Viktor decidió ir a patinar un poco. Estuvo a lo mucho media hora, los demás patinadores rusos no paraban de preguntar por Yuuri. No quería escuchar nada de su, ahora, exprometido. Pensó que vería a Yuri, iría a recriminarle. Él sabía que Yuri no veía a Yuuri como un amigo, para él era algo más. Por eso lo manipuló en el GPF antes del programa libre para que Yuri no se retirara y por eso entendía el enojo que le tenía luego de los anillos. Pero Yuri no había ido, ¿acaso estará esperando a Yuuri? Qué rabia sentía, ¿cómo le había contado todo? Él no era mala persona… solo se descontroló… y pagaría muy caro su error.

Pasó a una tienda a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer la cena, extrañaría tanto la comida que él preparaba.

–¿Estarás bien? ¿Yurio te habrá recibido? Me encantaría que no te fueras… traté de cuidarte, para no perderte, pero creo que fue demasiado –pensaba, mientras intentaba no llorar.

...

Llegó al departamento, estaba todo en silencio. Makkachin dormía en su cama, todo estaba limpio, ordenado, como sin usar. Tal cual como era su vida antes de que Yuuri llegara a llenarla de color. No podía dejar las cosas así, iría a buscarlo y lo traería de vuelta a como dé lugar.

-¡ Yurio!

–¿Qué quieres ahora?

–Ábreme la puerta.

–¿En serio estás afuera?

–Sí, mira –tocó el timbre y el adolescente lo escuchó dentro de su casa.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Quiero hablar con Yuuri.

–El cerdo no está aquí.

–No seas mentiroso niño malcriado y ábreme la puerta.

–Te estoy hablando en serio, idiota, katsudon no está aquí.

–¡Ábreme la puerta!

–¡Aghh qué fastidias!

A los pocos minutos la joven promesa del patinaje ruso, Yuri Plisetsky abrió la puerta. Vestía un pantalón deportivo y su chaqueta de leopardo.

–Déjame pasar –Yurio le dio la pasada con desgano, Viktor recorrió toda la casa del menor.

–¿Ves? No está.

–Pero me dijo que vendría a quedarse aquí, ya que mañana se iría a Japón.

–Se suponía que sí –le respondió de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared del dormitorio.

–¿Y dónde está?

–No lo sé.

–¡No seas mentiroso!

–Es verdad, idiota, no sé dónde está. Lo he llamado toda la mañana y no me contesta.

La expresión de Viktor fue de terror total, sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad.

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber dónde o cómo está después de todos los malos tratos que le has dado?

–No es tu incumbencia.

–Mira, anciano, sé perfectamente lo que pasa entre ustedes dos. Si al cerdo le pasa algo, te denunciaré a la policía.

–Y lo mismo haré yo contigo, pero por acoso.

–Yo no lo acosaba.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y todas esas veces que te vi afuera de mi departamento?

–La demencia senil te pega fuerte –mencionó pero con la voz temblorosa.

–¡Llámalo!

–No me contesta.

–¡Qué lo llames!

Llamaron 6 veces, nadie contestó. Viktor se estaba preocupando, lo cual llamaba la atención de Yuri.

–¿Qué haremos?

–¿Y si llamamos a la policía?

–¡No! –espetó Viktor al instante.

-¿Eh?

–No, hay que buscarlo. Debió pasarle algo, iba con todas sus cosas, quizás le robaron.

–Entonces llamemos a la policía.

–No confío en la policía… es decir, ni siquiera llegaron cuando te denuncié por acoso –Yuri lo miró extrañado.

–¿Qué?

–Fue una vez que te quedaste 1 hora afuera del departamento.

–Viktor… agh, no tiene sentido discutir contigo, ¿y qué planeas?

–Salir a buscarlo.

–¿En serio? ¿En esta ciudad de más de 5 millones de habitantes planeas ir a buscarlo?

–Sí… y tú vienes conmigo.

...

Recorrieron todo el centro de la ciudad buscando al joven japonés, pero nada encontraron. Recorrieron tiendas, museos, parques, plazas públicas, centros turísticos, incluso fueron al hospital por si estaba ahí… y nada. Luego se adentraron en la periferia, pero se les hizo de noche y desistieron de la misión. No había rastro del pelinegro, nadie había visto a algún japonés, ya que no era la mejor época de turistas. Y para empeorar las cosas, Yuuri no contestaba el teléfono.

–¿Aún no quieres ir a la policía? –le preguntó Yurio luego de horas de búsqueda.

–Hay que ir –murmuró mirando al frente.

Llegaron a la comisaría más cercana y Viktor le explicó al policía la situación. Tomaron la denuncia por presunta desgracia, activándose el protocolo específico.

–¿Hay alguna razón que ustedes piensen por la cual el muchacho pudo desaparecer? –les preguntó el policía con desgano a ambos patinadores. Se miraron de reojo, Yuri vio que Viktor se colocó un poco nervioso y sonrió débilmente para pasar desapercibido.

–Él es mi prometido, pero ayer tuvimos una discusión y quería irse de la casa. Yo tengo un problema con una ex pareja y la verdad tengo miedo que le haga algo. Él no conoce el idioma, hace poco llegó a Rusia así que se desorienta fácilmente. Quiero creer que solo se perdió pero que está bien.

–Queremos más detalles de su ex pareja –Viktor miró a Yuri, quién chasqueó la lengua y se retiró del cubículo.

El policía interrogó un poco a los patinadores, aunque no consideró a ninguno como sospechoso.

–Bien, cuando tengamos noticias les avisaremos.

* * *

Al principio la búsqueda fue bastante liviana, pero luego de que pasaran cinco días y no hubiera luces del japonés comenzó a preocupación. Del aeropuerto no habían tenido reportes de que hubiera viajado a Japón, incluso el boleto no se utilizó, ya que el asiento no fue ocupado. Tampoco estaba el nombre del chico en los registros de la policía internacional. Consultaron con todas las fronteras y el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki no aparecía en ningún lado. Luego vieron el transporte terrestre, pero tampoco había señales, como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Viktor no quería que la noticia traspasara las fronteras, temía que sus suegros se enteraran de la noticia, pero fue inevitable cuando el chico llevaba 2 semanas desaparecido.

–¿Eh? un mensaje de texto… este número… –abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que era de origen japonés. Era Minako, la maestra de ballet de Yuuri.

 _Viktor, ¿cuándo pensabas contarnos que Yuuri lleva desaparecido dos semanas? Los padres de él están desesperados y nadie les había dicho nada. Me parece horrible tu actuar. Quiero que me digas que sucede para poder decirles que pasó con su hijo._

–¿Qué le voy a decir? –sus manos temblaban del miedo. Le contó lo que sabía, pero omitiendo el detalle de porqué se iba a la casa de Yuri.

...

Al día siguiente, a las afueras de su departamento se llenó de periodistas de diversas partes del mundo, especialmente japoneses. Todos querían saber sobre la noticia de la desaparición del as japonés, además que la investigación había arrojado que él era el principal sospechoso.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué? –preguntó incrédulo a la prensa japonesa.

–Las investigaciones de la policía rusa indican que usted es el principal sospechoso puesto que fue el último en ver a Katsuki antes de su desaparición.

–Yuuri iba a la casa de Yuri Plisetsky pero nunca llegó, no sé qué pudo pasarle en el camino.

–¿Por qué Katsuki se iba con todos sus enceres? La policía habla de un crimen pasional.

–¿Crimen pasional? Pero qué demonios.

–La policía rusa señala que usted les dijo que habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte y que por eso Yuuri Katsuki se había ido del inmueble, ¿es cierto eso? –le preguntó una periodista inglesa.

–Hay versiones de un testigo que había violencia intrafamiliar en…

–¡Eso es mentira! –gritó el patinador ante la acusación del periodista ruso–. Yo jamás le toqué un pelo a Yuri sin su consentimiento–. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Yurio acaso?

–¿Quién es Yurio?

-Yuri Plisetsky.

–Los testigos mantienen su identidad protegida –le explicó otro periodista ruso.

–Bueno, ¿quieren detalles? Yurio se quedaba horas fuera del departamento, seguía a Yuuri a todos lados, le mandaba mensajes de texto hasta en la noche, si alguien tiene un grado de sospecha ese es él.

–¿Está afirmando que Yuri Plisetsky es el responsable de la desaparición de Katsuki Yuuri? –le preguntó el periodista japonés.

–Yo solo digo que soy inocente, que no tengo nada que ver en lo que está pasando. Yo estoy preocupadísimo por mi prometido, quiero creer que él está bien. Ahora déjenme pasar –sin embargo, los periodistas lo siguieron hasta su auto.

–Señor Nikiforov no ha confirmado nada acerca de la denominación de "crimen pasional" para este caso.

–¿Si ustedes estaban tan bien, por qué Katsuki quería regresar a Japón?

–¿Es cierto que usted lo tenía controlado todo el tiempo?

–¡Déjenme en paz o los atropello! –gritó desesperando subiéndose al automóvil, los periodistas se apartaron y Viktor salió del barrio, sintiéndose completamente abatido.

* * *

 **...**

 **Bangkok, centro de entrenamiento. Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Yuuri**

–Phichit, te encuentro distraído –mencionó Celestino al ver que su pupilo volvía a caerse al realizar un triple axel, acercándose hacia él por fuera de la pista.

–Lo siento, Ciao Ciao –se disculpó levantándose del hielo, para apoyarse en el borde de la pista–. Es que no dejo de pensar en Yuuri.

–¿No se ha sabido nada? –el tailandés negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

–Estoy preocupado, tengo una corazonada de que algo no está bien.

–¿Has hablado con Viktor?

–No me responde los mensajes, todo es muy extraño.

Phichit miró a su entrenador, una idea ha circulado en su cabeza desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su mejor amigo, pero hacerlo implicaba un alto costo.

–Ciao Ciao –lo llamó.

–Dime.

–Quiero ir a Rusia a buscar a Yuuri.

* * *

...

 **Hasetsu, Yutopia. Dos semanas después de la desaparición**

–Minako-sensei, ¿no has sabido nada? –preguntó Hiroko con gran aflicción, ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, lo único que sé nuevo es lo que Viktor me respondió ayer.

–Mi pequeño Yuuri –susurró la mujer con un gran nudo en la garganta.

–No te preocupes, Hiroko, iré a Rusia a buscar a Yuuri.

–¿En serio? ¿Y la academia?

–Yuuri es lo más importante.

* * *

...

 **San Petersburgo. Pista de entrenamiento de la Federación Rusa**

Todos intentaban llevar una vida normal, a pesar de que la policía cada día iba a buscar nuevas pistas sobre la desaparición del joven patinador japonés. Todos los días alguno era interrogado, ya que la Federación pidió que no interrumpieran a la mayoría de los competidores. Uno de los más afectados era el entrenador de los patinadores sobre hielo, en estas dos semanas habían interrogado a Yakov dos veces, y hoy sería la tercera. ¿Qué más podría ofrecerles a los oficiales? Él no tenía mucha injerencia en Yuuri, pues su entrenador era Viktor. Él no podía entrenarlo por pertenecer a otra federación, él ya había hecho lo suficiente con mediar con la federación para permitirle a Yuuri patinar y entrenar ahí.

–Yuuri venía todos los días que Vitya venía a entrenar –comenzó a contarle al oficial–. No lo conozco mucho, es una persona muy introvertida.

–Usted lo entrenó una vez.

–Reemplacé a Vitya en la Copa Rostelecom por un problema personal, pero nada más.

–Usted dice que Viktor Nikiforov es muy cercano a Yuuri Katsuki.

–¿Cómo no? Son novios, en teoría iban a casarse este año.

–¿Usted sabía que tenían problemas de pareja?

–Acá no se veía nada de problemas. Vitya era muy empalagoso con él, siempre abrazándolo, besándolo, generando incomodidad en el resto de patinadores. A nadie le gusta ver a una pareja melosa. Lo que pasara puertas adentro ya es cosa de ellos dos. Pero acá, ninguna pelea.

–¿Nunca vio signos de que Katsuki fuera agredido?

–No sé de dónde sacan esa teoría, Vitya era lo más dulce con él. La única vez que vi que Yuuri tuvo una lesión fue una vez que se cayó en el hielo cuando vieron a practicar los dos solos y le quedó el ojo morado.

–¿Usted no estuvo cuando pasó eso?

–Como dije, estaban solos. Pero yo he visto a muchos patinadores lesionarse, son gajes del oficio. Una vez vi a Mila caerse al hacer un salto y le quedó el ojo morado, es algo que puede pasar.

–¿Qué cree usted que pudo pasarle a Yuuri?

–Al principio pensé que le habían robado sus cosas, ya sabe, esta no es una ciudad muy segura, pero ahora que han pasado dos semanas la verdad no sé qué pensar.

–¿Cómo es la relación entre Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky?

–De rivalidad, pero de rivalidad sana, de querer superarse. Muchos medios han dicho que Plisetsky odiaba a Katsuki, pero no, se ayudaban y animaban mutuamente.

–Nikiforov mencionó que el Yuri ruso acosaba al Yuuri japonés.

–Verá… Plisetsky no tiene familia como tal y su carácter agresivo le dificulta hacer amigos, él solo quería tener la amistad de Katsuki pero no sabía cómo.

–¿Le parece que es la manera de buscar la amistad de alguien quedándose afuera del departamento por horas?

–Yuri tiene 16 años solamente, todavía es un niño. Hay cosas que él cree que son geniales pero no lo son y no tiene quien lo guíe. He intentado suplir esa falencia paterna, pero a estas alturas es difícil. Yo no digo que mi Yuri sea un delincuente, pero no sería capaz de hacerle daño al Yuuri japonés.

–Eso es todo por hoy, gracias señor Feltsman.

–Espero que sea útil para la investigación, oficial.

–Quisiera saber si podríamos investigar su domicilio.

-¿Eh?

–Usted vivió un tiempo con Plisetsky, necesitamos saber la mayor cantidad de datos de él.

–Eh, sí, no hay problema.

* * *

...

 **Aeropuerto internacional de San Petersburgo. Dos semanas desde la desaparición de Yuuri**

Un joven moreno que cubría su rostro con una mascarilla no dejaba de revisar las redes sociales mientras esperaba en la fila del control aduanero. Estaba cansado, la diferencia horaria estaba pegando fuerte en conjunto con el largo viaje con escala desde su país hasta una de las tierras más frías del mundo. Revisaba las redes con gran ímpetu no para ver la cantidad de _likes_ de sus _selfies_ , sino para ver si había noticias sobre su amigo.

–Yuuri, ¿dónde estarás?, ¿qué te pasó?

...

–¿Viajar a Rusia? ¿Y la Copa de China?

–No puedo entrenar sabiendo que mi mejor amigo puede estar en problemas, ¿puedes entender? –Celestino lo miró atentamente, Phichit se veía decidido a cualquier cosa–. Cuando yo tuve problemas con la beca deportiva, Yuuri me ayudó mucho. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

–Yo entiendo tus sentimientos, pero no puedes darte el lujo de desaparecer mucho tiempo. No eres un patinador de grandes triunfos como Nikiforov como para volver fácilmente a las pistas.

–Lo sé, pero es mi amigo. No puedo concentrarme, de seguro fracasaré por tener mi mente en otro lado. Por favor, Celestino… –el entrenador soltó un largo suspiro.

–Está bien, entiendo.

–Kop khun khrap –agradeció Phichit con una pequeña reverencia.

–Pero volverás apenas lo encuentren –el asiático asintió con una sonrisa.

...

Una vez terminados los trámites migratorios, tomó un bus que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Gracias a las buenas relaciones que mantiene en general con los patinadores, Mila accedió a acogerlo para su investigación. Mila vivía en un pequeño departamento muy central, así que le quedaba cerca de la parada de autobuses. Caminó unas pocas cuadras y, aunque había un camino más corto, una feria libre llamó su atención. Siempre le gustaron los mercados al aire libre como ese, le recordaban a Bangkok. Recorrió los puestos cuando dos jóvenes de un puesto improvisado le ofrecieron un Smartphone Samsung.

–Muy barato, muy barato –indicaron en un inglés muy básico y acentuado.

–No, gracias.

–Tenemos un iPhone, muy barato –se lo mostraron y llamó inmediatamente la atención del tailandés.

–¿Puedo verlo? –un ruso se lo entregó pero no le quitó el ojo de encima, Phichit lo giró para llevarse una sorpresa mayúscula. Tenía la carcasa azul con varios caniches.

–¿Dónde encontraron este teléfono? –les preguntó con las manos temblorosas.

–Pagar o no –intentaron quitárselo pero Phichit impidió.

–¡Este teléfono es de mi amigo! ¡¿Dónde lo encontraron?! –los gritos llamaron la atención del resto de feriantes.

–¡Extranjero está robando! –exclamaron en ruso los chicos, muy asustados. Una de las feriantes fue a buscar al guardia de seguridad.

–¡Se lo robaron a mi amigo! ¡¿Dónde está?!

–Nosotros no robar –explicaron asustados.

–¿Qué está pasando? –el guardia ruso, un gigante de 2 metros, miró amenazantemente a Phichit, quién no se dejó intimidar.

–Este teléfono es de Yuuri Katsuki, el japonés desaparecido.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Yo soy su mejor amigo. La carcasa es de él y él le hizo esta marca en la tapa trasera por si lo perdía – le mostró un rasmillón que decía VN.

–Los tres me acompañarán a la estación de policía.

–Descuida, amigo, pronto te encontraremos –Phichit sostenía el teléfono de su amigo con mucha fuerza.

...

Los dos jóvenes rusos no habían robado el celular, sino que más bien lo encontraron en una mochila de camping que habían encontrado cerca de la carretera regional, y por temas de dinero habían decidido venderlo. No se habían llevado nada más de la mochila. Los jóvenes guiaron al policía y al patinador tailandés hasta la mochila, la cual seguía en el mismo lugar. Estaba bajo una especie de canal, tapada con unas ramas. Phichit quiso tomarla pero el policía no lo dejó.

–Si efectivamente pertenece al japonés desaparecido, tocarla sería alterar las huellas.

–¡Nosotros no le hicimos nada! Solo encontramos la mochila.

–Debieron dar aviso, ahora son sospechosos –los dos jóvenes se miraron espantados.

–Te dije que era una mala idea –le reprochó uno al otro.

El policía llamó a un operativo para tomar las evidencias y, junto con Phichit, en la misma zona, hicieron el reconocimiento de objetos.

El tailandés no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando encontraron una billetera, era igual a la billetera que él le había regalado antes de que se fuera de Detroit. Al abrirla, aparecieron los documentos del patinador y el dinero que tenía.

–Encontramos los documentos de Yuuri Katsuki, esta es su mochila. Muchachos, hay que revisar todo el sector.

La zona estaba llena de vegetación y era algo difícil de revisar, especialmente porque el clima no favorecía mucho al ser otoño. Phichit quería ayudar, pero los policías no querían que se perdiera –ya tenían suficiente con el japonés para que ahora otro asiático desapareciera–, pero le dieron la chance de revisar la mochila a gusto. Eso le pareció raro al tailandés, porque apenas la revisaron. Encontró dentro de la mochila el boleto de ida a Japón, un sándwich en estado de putrefacción, una libreta de apuntes, un estuche, fotos de Viktor, la medalla del GPF, el pasaporte y la caja donde guardaba los lentes, la que estaba vacía.

–¡Encontré algo! –se escuchó a la distancia. El capitán de policía se levantó para ir hacia allá y Phichit se sumó.

–Quédate aquí.

–No, ¿y si es mi amigo? Tengo que estar ahí –el oficial rodó los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro de desgano.

Por medio del walkies talkies encontraron una nueva pista. Ahora era la maleta. Estaba más adentro de la vegetación. Los policías comenzaron las pericias en el lugar, tomaron las muestras posibles y luego con guantes la abrieron. Estaba llena de ropa.

–¿Reconoces esta ropa? –Phichit asintió cubriéndose la boca y nariz con ambas manos.

–A este chico no le robaron nada, qué raro… entonces solo fue…

–Fue… ¿qué? –preguntó en un hilo de voz el tailandés.

–Nada, pensaba en voz alta.

–¿L-lo m-mataron? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–No sabemos, esperemos encontrar alguna pista.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, el tailandés no podía quitarle la mirada a la maleta. Era la maleta que Yuuri usaba en las competencias.

–¿Y si nunca más te veo competir? ¿Y si nunca más podremos hablar? Yuuri… ojalá no te hayan hecho nada. Manda una señal divina por favor –él creía mucho en la religión de su país, así que empezó a rezar, pidiendo por su amigo.

Mientras rezaba pudo percibir el ruido de un riachuelo, cosa extraña porque por las temperaturas no debería haber agua correr. Le pidió a una oficial que estaba tomando fotografías si podía acompañarlo hacia ese riachuelo, al principio no quiso pero ante la insistencia del extranjero aceptó con fastidio.

Al llegar lo recorrieron por todos lados, pero no vieron nada extraño.

–No creo que esté aquí, yo creo que él debe estar en otro lado.

–¿Otro lado?

–Creo que lanzaron las cosas por acá para distraer, es de tontos colocar las pistas cerca de la persona.

–¿Cómo podríamos encontrarlo?

–Con una buena cuota de sue….

–¡Encontré algo! –se escuchó a la lejanía.

Todos corrieron hacia donde estaba el oficial que habló. Estaba en una laguna, la cual no estaba congelada. En la orilla se encontraba un gorro que parecía ser gris, pero estaba muy sucio y húmedo.

–Llamaremos a la Marina para que nos ayuden, mientras tanto revisaremos los bordes.

–¿Cuánto tardarán? –preguntó el tailandés.

–Tendremos suerte si pueden venir dentro de la semana –esto lo desanimó, ya no podía seguir esperando. Necesitaba respuestas ya–. Ya enviamos las coordenadas, será mejor regresar.

...

Regresaron a San Petersburgo y comenzaron los análisis a las evidencias. Desde la comisaría y, sin ubicarse mucho, Phichit tuvo que regresar a la casa de Mila. Ya en un lugar donde poder descansar, Phichit revisó el teléfono de su amigo. No tenía batería, así que decidió cargarlo.

–Espero poder encontrar algo aquí.

* * *

 **...**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de San Petersburgo. Dos días después.**

Una joven y delgada japonesa se encontraba esperando que su maleta apareciera por la cinta para poder pasar a los trámites migratorios. Había perdido todo contacto con el novio de su ex alumno, lo cual le hacía sospechar enormemente… ¿por qué?

* * *

 **...**

 **San Petersburgo. Pista de entrenamiento de la Federación Rusa**

Estaban todos entrenando como cada día, preparándose para las clasificatorias al Gran Prix Final. Todos menos uno, la leyenda rusa.

–¿Cuándo volverá Viktor a entrenar? –le preguntó Georgi a Mila.

–Debe ser muy fuerte lo que está pasando –respondió Mila–. Imagínate si el año antepasado hubiera secuestrado a Anya.

–No me hables de esa perra –el ruso colocó una cara de asco–. No puedo creer que le dedicara mis programas a ella.

–Eso hace el amor, imagínate como debe estar Viktor.

–Debe ser muy doloroso y tan lindos que se veían. Mila, ¿sabes cómo está Yuri?

–Nunca fueron muy cercanos, así que debe estar como nosotros.

* * *

 **...**

 **San Petersburgo, casa de Viktor.**

El platinado patinador estaba acostado en la cama matrimonial, tenía el cabello sucio y despeinado. Se sentía tan deprimido que no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Makkachin estaba a su lado, recién le había dejado su pelota favorita, pero Viktor simplemente lo ignoró. Su rostro perfecto lucía demacrado, dos profundas ojeras decoraban sus ojos, de los cuales salían gruesos surcos hasta las mejillas.

* * *

 **...**

 **San Petersburgo, casa de Mila**.

Phichit estaba sentado en el comedor con la televisión de fondo, intentando ver como reparar el teléfono de su amigo. Se había bloqueado por tanta manipulación que le habían hecho los rusos, así que estaba pensando en llevarlo a un servicio técnico.

De pronto sonó el teléfono celular del tailandés. Inmediatamente lo tomó y contestó.

–Encontramos a tu amigo...

De milagro no se le resbaló el teléfono de las manos.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Agradezco mucho su apoyo! ❤️


	3. Capítulo 3: Esa curiosa gargantilla

Notas Importantes: Hola que tal? Soy la chica de las poesías (?) ok no xD

 **First** : Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad les agradezco que se tomen unos minutitos en darme sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo y también me hacen jodidamente feliz :DD corazoncitos gays para todas ustedes.

 **Second** : Sé que en el anime, el nombre de nuestro Dios ruso es Víctor pero como es ruso encuentro que le queda mejor "Viktor". También sé que el nombre de nuestro cerdito sale como "Yuri" y que algunas le ponen "Yuuri" por los kanji, por eso (y porque hasta a mí se me confunde con el gatito ruso) ahora saldrá como "Yuuri".

Y ahora, a leer :)

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Esa curiosa gargantilla.**

 **Carta N° 3. Moscú**

Lamentablemente la suerte no estuvo de mi lado y para poder llegar donde mi amado tengo que hacer una escala de 7 horas… ¡7 horas! Y eso que estoy en el mismo país. No recuerdo una escala tan larga hasta la fecha. No me gustan los aeropuertos, menos cuando estás solo. Pienso cómo sería si Viktor estuviera aquí. No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar esos gratos momentos que pasé con él, cómo cuando salimos a comer antes de la competencia en la Copa de China. Ahora me río pero me dio mucha vergüenza que Leo, GuangHong y Phichit vieran a Viktor totalmente ebrio y tratando de besarme todo el tiempo. Cuando noté que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, le pedí a Phichit que me ayudara a llevarlo al hotel. Me alegro que Leo y GuangHong nos ayudaran con Celestino, porque Phichit y yo jamás habríamos podido con los dos. Dejamos a Celestino en su habitación y Phichit me acompañó a la habitación que compartía con Viktor.

–Yuuuri, ¿prrour qué nou vam'os al onnnzen?

–Mañana hay que levantarse temprano –le susurré realmente apenado por la situación.

–Jajjjaja –mi amigo se reía de mí y de la situación–. Nunca pensé que vería borracho al gran Viktor Nikiforov.

–No le digas a nadie, por favor –mi amigo me guiñó el ojo en señal de confidencialidad.

–Querro qe sstemos losss dosss sssolosss Yuurrri –Viktor cada vez se ponía más pesado, tanto literal como figurativamente. Nos costaba llevarlo afirmado de nuestros hombros–. Tshe almo taaaantho.

Viktor se me arrimó al cuello, soltándose de Phichit. Yo lo miré completamente aturdido, sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza. Torpemente intentó besarme pero estaba tan borracho que su motricidad le jugó en contra y se afirmó a mi cuerpo para no caer directo al suelo. Miré a Phichit, quién nos estaba sacando una foto con una gran sonrisa.

–No la subas –le pedí aterrorizado.

–¿Te imaginas la cantidad de likes que tendría esta foto?

–Phichit, por favor –guardó su teléfono mientras reía.

–Jajjaja, ok, vamos a la habitación.

Me ayudó a acostar a Viktor en la cama que estaba al lado de la mía, a estas alturas se había quedado dormido. Lo arropé para que no fuera a resfriarse y solté un profundo suspiro, él susurraba mi nombre en sueños. Me giré y vi a Phichit con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con interés.

–No es lo que piensas –intenté excusarme, pero él solo sonrió.

–Puedes confiar en mí –me guiñó el ojo–. Desde que te conozco sé que tu amor platónico de toda la vida ha sido él. Me parece genial que puedas hacer ese sueño realidad –sentí calor en mis mejillas, un gran golpe de nerviosismo me invadió, evadí su mirada–. ¿O me equivoco?

–Ok –solté un suspiro–. Viktor y yo estamos saliendo.

-¡Woaaaaa!

–¡No grites o lo despertarás! –le rogué en un susurro, miré de reojo a mi ruso, quién estaba profundamente dormido.

–Felicitaciones Yuuri, me alegro mucho por ti –dio unos pequeños aplausos. Solté una pequeña sonrisa.

–La verdad… estoy muy feliz, parece un sueño.

–¿Ves que los sueños se pueden cumplir? –me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro–. Tengo que ir a ver cómo está Celestino.

–Sí, gracias por ayudarme a traerlo –caminamos hacia la puerta principal y amablemente se la abrí–. Definitivamente no habría podido solo.

–Jajaja, de nada. Espero que Viktor se porte bien esta noche –me guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice.

–¡Phichit-kun! –exclamé muerto de la vergüenza, él rio de buena gana.

–¿No se supone que somos mejores amigos? Conmigo no deberías tener vergüenza –me miró con una gran sonrisa, mis mejillas parecían dos grandes tomates–. Me quedaría a interrogarte, pero me preocupa que Celestino muera intoxicado ¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se retiró de la habitación.

...

Aunque me daba vergüenza, me sentía feliz de poder comentárselo, pero me enojé con él al día siguiente cuando vi la foto que compartió de nosotros.

–¡Phichit-kun! ¡¿Cómo haces esto?! –le reproché mostrándome la foto de Instagram donde Viktor está semidesnudo y encima de mí tratando de besarme.

–No dice que estén juntos y tuve mis likes –se reía al verme ligeramente molesto.

–¡Pero está borracho! Dios, pensarán que me fui de fiesta con él antes del campeonato.

–Admite que está divertida, me encantan los comentarios. Y, ¿qué tal se portó anoche?

–No te contestaré eso –me di media vuelta, todavía sonrojado. Él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en todo mi tórax.

–Uhhhh, qué misterioso andas Katsuki.

–Jjajajaj, déjame ya.

–El poder del Eros te tiene cambiado –me molestaba aun haciéndome cosquillas. Trataba de quitármelo de encima mientras reía de buena gana.

–Me encanta su amistad –escuché a lo lejos a GuangHong hablar, pero no sé con quién.

* * *

...

Noticia de última hora.

En un lago camino a la carretera interprovincial se encontró el cuerpo del patinador japonés desaparecido "Yuuri Katsuki", el cual fue derivado al Servicio Médico Legal para determinar las causas de su muerte. Nos encontramos en el lugar de los hechos junto al capitán de policía de la primera comisaría de San Petersburgo, Vladímir Lébedev.

–Encontramos el cuerpo del joven a unos dos metros de la orilla, con heridas cortopunzantes en ambas muñecas y en la garganta, en el lado izquierdo. No se veían signos de forcejeo ni lesiones de características de terceros.

–¿Podría haber sido un suicido?

–Es una hipótesis, pero hay que estudiarlo a fondo.

–¿Cómo podría relacionarse esto con las pistas y antecedentes recolectados?

–Eso es motivo de una exhaustiva investigación. Por ahora los peritajes del Servicio Médico Legal nos ayudarán a determinar qué sucedió y cómo sucedió.

–Gracias por sus declaraciones, Capitán Lébedev. Próximamente se harán las diligencias necesarias con la embajada de Japón en nuestro país y el contacto con los familiares para culminar esta trágica historia. Irina Pávlova, Piervy Kanal.

...

La noticia se transmitía en directo por todos los canales rusos. El tailandés no podía contener las lágrimas al ver la noticia. Sentía que se le oprimía el pecho y se le escapaba el aire, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y cuello con ímpetu, sentía ahogarse en medio de un lago de tristeza. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía al frente, llorando amargamente. Susurraba el nombre de su amigo angustiosamente, sin poder creer que jamás volvería a verlo, no volvería a verlo patinar, ni volvería a escuchar su voz.

...

* * *

–¿Alguien ha visto a Yuri? –preguntó Yakov a sus pupilos. La mayoría negaron–. Este niño, terminará por dejarme calvo.

–Entrenador Yakov, dijo que iba a buscar agua al baño y volvería –le respondió Mila luego de llegar al borde de la pista para no gritarle.

El entrenador le agradeció y se dirigió a los baños, pero no encontró al joven rubio.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Salió de la pista de patinaje y se dirigió hacia otro sector por si se le había dado la gana de ir a ver a otros deportistas entrenar, cuando se lo topó mirando la televisión. Estaba dándole la espalda y, aunque pensó que era una ilusión, parecía temblar.

–¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Cómo te vas sin avisar? –lo regañó, pero Yurio no se volteó.

Sin decirle nada, apuntó a la televisión. Yakov levantó la mirada y vio la noticia del encuentro del Yuuri japonés. Se quedó mudo de la impresión. Miró de vuelva a su pupilo, quién tenía su mano derecha en el rostro. Lo escuchó gimotear y se acercó para abrazarlo protectoramente.

–Suéltame –intentó correrlo en un suave susurro, pero su entrenador no se apartó–. ¡Qué me sueltes! –le gritó con la voz rota, apartándolo con sus brazos temblorosos y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ven –intentó llevarlo a un banco para que se sentara, pero fue difícil moverlo, el ruso pequeño colocaba mucha resistencia.

Ya sentado, Yuri seguía intentando controlando los sollozos. Yakov intentaba consolarlo cuando una frase del rubio lo perturbó.

–Viktor lo mató…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

–Viktor lo mató… –susurraba con la voz rota, aun conmocionado por la noticia.

–Yuri no digas esas cosas, Vitya lo adoraba.

En su interior, la rabia de Yuri creía exponencialmente al imaginarse las veces que Viktor fue tan meloso con Yuuri en público contrarrestando con la cruda realidad que el japonés le contó, recordó con impotencia como se desarmaba en lágrimas al mostrarle las marcas en las muñecas y del miedo que le tenía, al punto que empezó a hacer lo que Viktor quería. Apretaba sus manos con fuerza mientras las ideas circulaban por sus neuronas. Esos sentimientos de ira al mezclarse con la gran tristeza que sentía crearon un cóctel fatal, cóctel que nadie lograría frenar.

...

En tanto, Viktor no se había enterado de la noticia. Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, traspasando las cosas con su mirada vacía. Makkachin lo miraba afligido y decidió acostarse a su lado, le lamió la mano pero eso no hizo que reaccionara.

–Debería levantarme –murmuró para sí mismo–. Necesito hacerme ánimos.

Se fue a duchar, mientras los recuerdos lo atormentaban constantemente, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ¿por qué no lo pensó dos veces?, ¿por qué se dejó llevar por sus emociones? Esas odiosas gotas de agua volvieron a aparecer en su rostro, mezclándose con el agua de la regadera.

...

* * *

–¡Viktor! –llamó dulcemente el japonés entrando a la pista de entrenamiento de la Federación Rusa. El platinado ruso volteó bruscamente, ignorando la secuencia que estaba realizando.

–Vitya no te desconcentres –lo regañó Yakov, pero sabía que no podía intervenir en las acciones de su pupilo, suspiró resignado cuando lo vio patinar rápidamente hacia el borde de la pista–. Tú y Yuri harán que me quede calvo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –lo miró con seriedad, el patinador japonés lo miró confuso pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–Estaba aburrido de estar en el departamento, así que salí a dar una vuelta y te traje una merienda.

–¿Saliste solo? –Viktor lo miró con enojo, Yuuri lo miró un poco asustado.

–Eh, sí, ¿qué tiene?

–¡Vitya! ¡Regresa a entrenar! ¡Después regaloneas con tu novio!

–Quédate aquí, nos devolveremos a casa juntos y vamos a conversar –dicho esto, el ruso regresó a la pista, dejando estupefacto a su prometido.

–¿Eh? pero Viktor… –susurró mientras apretaba la cajita que había traído con la merienda.

Ante la orden de su entrenador, Yuuri se quedó dos horas en la pista de entrenamiento completamente aburrido. Miró en dirección a la ventana, viendo unos pajaritos volar despreocupadamente. Aunque tenía hambre, no se comió la merienda de su prometido.

Cuando Viktor terminó, él se fue a cambiar en conjunto con sus compañeros y la pista quedó vacía, solo se quedó el japonés. Veinte minutos después, regresó el astro ruso.

–Yuuri, nos vamos.

El japonés bajó rápidamente de las gradas y se dirigió donde su amado, le entregó la cajita, cosa que el ruso aceptó con cierta molestia.

–¿Qué pasa?

–En casa conversaremos, vamos.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y buscaron el auto del mayor. Yuuri miraba de reojo a su pareja extrañado por la actitud tan distante, en tanto, el ruso miraba hacia el frente. Cuando se subieron al auto, antes de colocar las llaves, Viktor soltó un suspiro.

–¿Qué te he dicho yo de andar solo aquí?

–Viktor, yo sé que Rusia no es tan seguro como Japón, pero no es para que te pongas así.

–¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¿Contento? –lo miraba fijamente, con un aire de seriedad que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

–Pero no me perdí, no hablo con desconocidos, miro a todos lados por si me siguen y por tus recomendaciones salgo siempre con la fotocopia de mi pasaporte, no uso el teléfono en la calle. Sé cuidarme, recuerda que viví 5 años en Estados Unidos.

El ruso echó a andar el automóvil y se quedó en silencio.

–Viktor… –llamó Yuuri pero no le respondió, prefirió quedarse callado hasta que llegaran al departamento.

Cuando llegaron, Makkachin salió a saludar a los dos. Yuuri se agachó para jugar con él pero Viktor no lo dejó al sujetarlo del brazo.

–¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?

–No lograste zafarte de este agarre, ¿qué harías si alguien te hace esto en la calle?

–Estás muy paranoico, me das miedo.

–¿Y si te pierdes y la persona no habla inglés?

–Te llamo.

–¿Y si te roban el teléfono?

–Te llamo de un teléfono público, me sé tu núme… –no pudo continuar debido a que el impacto de la mano de Viktor en su mejilla lo calló al instante.

–¡¿Por qué tienes respuesta para todo?!

Yuuri lo miró completamente aturdido, inconscientemente se llevó su mano a la zona golpeada. Nunca antes Viktor lo había golpeado, si gritado y forcejeado pero jamás le había levantado la mano. Fue un golpe muy doloroso, sentía pinchazos en la piel, a la vez que sentía que su corazón se destrozaba.

Cuando sintió el ardor en su mano, Viktor entendió que fue lo que había hecho.

–Yuuri, lo siento amor –lo abrazó con fuerza, completamente arrepentido de su actuar. El japonés comenzó a llorar en su pecho–. Perdona, lo siento –le tomó delicadamente del rostro y comenzó a besarle la mejilla enrojecida.

–¿Por qué? –le cuestionó en medio de su llanto.

–No quería hacerlo –dejó de besarle la mejilla, para secarle las dolorosas lágrimas–. Pero es que Yuuri, tengo miedo de que te suceda algo.

–Me tienes encerrado y, ahora tú…

–Nunca más –Viktor volvió a abrazarlo–. Será la primera y última vez, lo prometo cariño.

–¿Nunca más?

–No mi amor, nunca más. Perdóname.

…

…

–Si tan solo… –murmuró todavía debajo del agua de la regadera–. Pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

Su teléfono celular sonaba insistentemente en el dormitorio.

...

* * *

 **Servicio Médico Legal de San Petersburgo**

 **Día de la noticia**

Una gran cantidad de reporteros de varios países, en su mayoría rusos y japoneses, se encontraban fuera del edificio esperando algún detalle para informar a sus cadenas televisivas y obtener la premisa. El equipo de Piervy Kanal fue el primero en captar cuando el furgón del Servicio Médico llegó con el cuerpo del patinador. Intentaron hablar con los funcionarios pero ellos, hábilmente, ingresaron los restos lo más rápido posible al recinto. Unos minutos después, comenzaron a llegar los otros medios. Estaba todo relativamente tranquilo, algunos estaban haciendo despacho en directo y otros estaban grabando para hacer la nota después, cuando notaron la llegada de dos asiáticos, un chico moreno y una chica muy delgada. De inmediato reconocieron al chico.

–¡Estamos en directo desde el Servicio Médico Legal y acabamos de ver que viene en camino el patinador tailandés Phichit Chulanont! Disculpe, ¿tiene unos minutos?

En eso toda la prensa se fue encima de los dos asiáticos. Phichit llevaba su mascarilla y lentes para que no se le vieran sus ojos llorosos. Minako se cubrió el rostro con una mano y con la otra tomó la manga del abrigo del tailandés para no perderse.

–¿Usted sabe si la familia de Katsuki viajará para la repatriación?

–¿La embajada de Japón se comunicó con la familia?

–Lamentamos el fallecimiento de Yuuri, ¿cómo se encuentra luego del anuncio?

–Por favor, señor Chulanont denos sus impresiones.

Sin decir nada, los dos asiáticos entraron con mucha dificultad al establecimiento. Al no tener respuestas positivas, todos los periodistas comenzaron a informar que era lo que estaba pasando, aludiendo la reacción por el shock de la noticia.

–Esos periodistas… no tienen ningún respeto –murmuró con mucha frustración el tailandés una vez dentro, sentándose en la primera silla que vio e inclinándose hacia adelante.

–No sé cómo decirle la noticia a los padres de Yuuri.

–De seguro ellos ya lo deben saber –Phichit levantó la mirada y vio a la maestra apoyada contra la pared, intentando secarse las constantes lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos–. Se supone que la embajada se comunicó con ellos.

–Pobres, deben estar destrozados…

–Esto no debería estar pasando –murmuró aturdido, llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

...

* * *

 **En tanto en otra parte de San Petersburgo**.

–…¿Q-qué? –el control remoto cayó de sus temblorosas manos. Había decidido prender la televisión para sentir algo de ruido cuando estaban transmitiendo la llegada de Phichit y Minako al Servicio Médico Legal.

No lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad. Se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo en el sofá de la sala. Su manos, sus labios, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Torpemente se llevó las manos a su rostro, empapándolas con las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin control. Era un llanto apagado, llanto de aturdimiento. Su mente quedó en blanco, simplemente no lo podía procesar.

...

* * *

 **Carta N° 4. San Petersburgo**

¡Por fin estoy con mi amado! Lo extrañaba tanto. Aunque no me pudo ir a buscar al aeropuerto, me avisó qué bus tomar y donde bajarme. Apenas lo vi me abalancé sobre él. Él me respondió el abrazo con fuerza, lo sentí más intenso que el abrazo luego de que regresé de la Copa Rostelecom. Se separó de mí y vi su sonrisa de enamorado, me acarició el rostro y me dio un suave beso. Extrañaba tanto sus sedosos labios, como su aliento recorría mi boca y bajaba a mi garganta. La pasión y el cariño que me transmitía con esa danza tan suave y placentera que solo él sabía hacer.

–¡Puaj! Sí hubiera sabido que estarían comiéndose asquerosamente no habría venido –Yurio colocó expresión asqueada. Nos separamos y lo saludé con una sonrisa.

–¡Qué gusto me da verte, Yurio!

–Qué no me llamo así, cerdo.

–Yurio no seas tan amargado –le dijo Viktor en tono divertido.

–Al menos ya tienes a tu cerdo, ya no me molestarás más.

–Me extrañarás, admítelo –le dijo burlonamente, Yurio lo miró con desprecio.

–¿A ti? Primero muerto –mi querido amado rio hermosamente.

–Me imagino que estarás hambriento –me habló cariñosamente, quitándome la mochila para cargarla él–. ¿Vamos a comer? Quiero que conozcas la gastronomía de Rusia.

–¡Sí!

–Tranquilo, Yurio, te invito a ti también.

–Como que yo quisiera andar con ustedes.

–¿En serio? Qué pena, íbamos a ir justo al restaurant que te gusta.

–¡Ya me invitaste, anciano! ¡No puedes correrte ahora!

Me reí al ver la expresión de Yurio, si tan solo fuera menos agresivo sería una persona genial, aunque esos detalles lo hacen único.

Creo que mañana seguiré, Viktor está llamándome. Creo que nos pondremos al día esta noche, jejeje.

Estoy tan contento, tan feliz.

...

* * *

El médico forense no los dejó ver el cuerpo. Les recomendó que mantuvieran el ataúd cerrado, pues producto del agua el cuerpo se había descompuesto rápidamente y sería un mayor impacto para ellos. Minako realizó los trámites para la repatriación, gracias a que ella tenía un poder judicial del gobierno japonés para ser la representante de los padres de Yuuri.

Phichit llevaba el teléfono de su amigo en las manos y, aunque se sentía deshidratado, de alguna forma seguían saliendo lágrimas. Se sentía mentalmente exhausto, sin poder dimensionar lo que sucedía.

–Pesadilla, pesadilla, pesadilla –murmuraba continuamente en su idioma nativo.

...

Pasaron cuatro días para completar los trámites. En esos días ninguno de los dos asiáticos tuvo noticias de Yuri ni de Viktor, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención.

El Servicio Médico Legal dictaminó que Yuuri había muerto por ahogamiento, no había estado bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia, no había sufrido lesiones de terceros y que los cortes que presentaba se los había producido él mismo, por la dirección del corte. El médico forense envió el informe a la policía rusa, por lo que el caso concluyó con suicido como causa de muerte. Entregaron la maleta y la mochila a los dos asiáticos.

–Phichit –llamó Minako al ver al chico mirando con nostalgia la mochila de su amigo–. Si quieres, quédate la mochila.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, Yuuri era muy importante para ti y, creo que a él le gustaría que tuvieras sus cosas más preciadas.

–G-gracias –agradeció con una profunda reverencia.

–Si quieres revisa la maleta por si quieres llevarte otra cosa. Sus padres entenderán.

Minako dejó al tailandés revisar tranquilamente la maleta mientras iba por un café. El chico revisó la maleta, encontrando ropa, útiles de aseo, un libro para aprender ruso nivel básico y su computadora, decidió quedarse con esta última.

...

Gracias a la agilidad del gobierno japonés, como también a las altas cantidades de dinero que invirtió la familia y la federación japonesa de patinaje, el cuerpo llegó luego de cinco días de su descubrimiento a Hasetsu. Al contrario de las tradiciones japonesas, la familia decidió hacer un velorio de dos días para que la gente que quisiera despedirlo pudiera asistir. Asistió al funeral una gran cantidad de patinadores internacionales, el antiguo entrenador de él, amigos, pobladores de la ciudad, fanáticos de él y del patinaje. Los únicos no invitados fue la prensa, quién informaba de todo desde el exterior. Todos pensaron que Viktor y Yuri aparecerían, pero ninguno fue al funeral.

Phichit se quedó con la familia Katsuki, intentando acompañar a la familia en ese doloroso momento. Le produjo escalofríos recordar la reacción de la madre de Yuri cuando llegó el féretro, lentamente se acercó a él y se colocó en la cabecera, para luego abrazarlo. Sollozó amargamente y su esposo se quedó con ella, acompañándola.

El féretro estaba rodeado de hermosas flores que dejaban los visitantes. Cuando llegó la noche todos se retiraron, quedando el tailandés solamente.

–Phichit-kun, deberías ir a dormir –el tailandés estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía Hiroko. Aun con lo destrozada que estaba, tenía fuerzas para atender a los invitados con una sonrisa.

–Descuide, iré en un momento. Me despediré de mi amigo.

La señora asintió y se retiró lentamente. Phichit miró el féretro, desde que le dijeron que mejor no vieran el cuerpo ha tenido la curiosidad por verlo. Sabiendo que sería su única oportunidad, abrió la cabecera, encontrándose una desagradable sorpresa.

–Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir el médico –el cuerpo estaba en avanzado estado de putrefacción, los rasgos eran confusos, estaba muy delgada y grisácea la piel–. ¿Cómo pudo quedar así luego de dos semanas solamente? Pareciera que hubiera llevado meses bajo el agua–. Miró el cuello para ver la herida, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía una gargantilla. Con mucho cuidado se la retiró, observando que era una placa de plata alargada con una inscripción, aunque era muy difícil de ver, ya que estaba muy oxidada. Quiso ver las manos, pero no encontró el anillo.

–¿Dónde estará su anillo?

Cerró el ataúd y se dirigió al baño para intentar limpiar lo máximo posible la placa. Luego de varias lavadas la secó y buscó algún polvo para echarle, encontrando un frasco de talco. El polvo permitió ver un poco mejor las letras y, aunque no entendía que decía, pudo determinar que era ruso.

–¿Para qué tendría un colgante en ruso? Veamos que dice –tomó su fiel amigo, su teléfono y comenzó a escribir–. Mila, necesito pedirte un favor. Sé que está difícil, pero ¿puedes decirme qué dice aquí? –le mandó la fotografía de la placa.

A los pocos segundos se vio online y las dos palomitas azules. Mila tardó en responder.

–¿Dónde sacaste eso?

–Estaba en el cuerpo de Yuuri, lo acabo de ver.

–Es el nombre de un chico ruso que desapareció hace 1 año y nunca lo encontraron. Fue un caso muy mediático, la familia decía que tenía una placa como esa.

Momento…. ¿qué?

–No me digas qué….

–Phichit, él no es Yuuri.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Chan chan! Ahora comienza la verdadera historia ¡¿Dónde está Yuuri?!

Gracias por leer :D ❤️


	4. Capítulo 4: La tienda de empeño

**Notas iniciales:** Nihao people! Gracias por el amor que le dan al fic, se merecen mil corazones geis y todo mi kokoro! ❤️

Este cap es largo, muy largo (5800 palabras de puro capítulo), así que recomiendo que vayan a buscar alguna merienda y se tomen el tiempo para leerlo.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La tienda de empeño.**

...

Si ese no era Yuuri… ¿dónde estaría? ¿Seguiría vivo? Phichit no sabía qué hacer. Decirle a la familia sería aún más doloroso porque volverían a vivir la incertidumbre, además ¿cómo mandarían el cuerpo de regreso luego del alto costo que tuvieron que pagar para la repatriación? Sin embargo, era injusto para la familia real del cuerpo negarles la posibilidad de darle santa sepultura. Mila le dijo que ella iría a la policía en la mañana y llevaría la fotografía.

–Tienes que decirle a los padres de Yuuri.

El tailandés se preguntaba como el médico forense no se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo la policía no lo notó? Era muy sospechoso un avanzado estado de putrefacción con solo dos semanas de inmersión. Una angustiosa sensación tocó su pecho, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará vivo?

–¿Estarás vivo aun? –susurró tomando el teléfono de su amigo, el cual aún no llevaba a reparar–. Amigo, te voy a encontrar, lo prometo.

–Phichit-kun –llamó la madre de Yuuri con semblante cansado. De los nervios dejó caer su teléfono y la placa, llamando la atención de la mujer–. ¿Y eso? –Phichit volteó, sin saber cómo darle la noticia.

–Señora Katsuki… no podemos enterrarlo –señaló el féretro sin mirarlo. Ella lo miró confundida.

–¿Qué dices, Phichit-kun? –el joven caminó hacia ella y le entregó la placa.

–Esta placa estaba en su cuello y… –tragó en seco, le temblaba la voz–. Y pertenece a un chico ruso que desapareció hace un año.

–¿C-cómo dices?

–La policía rusa se equivocó, este no es Yuuri.

Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo sostener a Hiroko antes de que se desplomara directo al suelo.

–¡Señor Katsuki! ¡Mari! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, acudiendo muchas personas a su encuentro.

...

* * *

 **Carta N° 5. San Petersburgo**

Han sido días realmente maravillosos, me siento como en una luna de miel. Jajajaj, ni que nos hubiéramos casado, pero me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo. Viktor es un encanto conmigo, todos los días tenemos algún panorama aparte del patinaje, salimos a comer a restaurantes finísimos, damos largos paseos con la costanera o hacemos turismo. Él me cuenta todo lo que sabe de su ciudad y me traduce absolutamente todo. Es demasiado atento, la verdad no sé si merezco tanto. Está entrando para volver a los nacionales, así que está dando lo mejor de sí. Noto que, aunque se cansa, siempre tiene energía para enseñarme, creí que tendría que volver a los nacionales, pero al haber quedo segundo en el GPF paso directo a las copas clasificatorias, así que Viktor todavía tiene tiempo para planear mis coreografías.

Viktor me llamó para que hagamos un streaming, pues los fans se organizaron y crearon el hashtag #ViktuuriOnAir, etiquetándonos para pedir el streaming. Y, aunque cueste creerlo, se volvió trending topic en varios países, no solo en Rusia. Así que dejo esto hasta aquí.

...

* * *

La noticia causó un enorme revuelo internacional, sin embargo no se divulgó en la televisión rusa. Era demasiada la humillación que sufrió la policía nacional y el Servicio Médico Legal por tremenda negligencia a nivel internacional y, para evitar que perdieran la credibilidad en la ciudadanía, prefirieron omitir la noticia. Para Rusia, Yuuri Katsuki fue encontrado muerto y punto. La embajada rusa corrió con todos los gastos para la repatriación del cuerpo, el cual finalmente fue entregado a su verdadera familia y, de paso, le entregaron una gran indemnización a la familia Katsuki y a la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje. Esto último, claramente, no arreglaba nada.

La madre de Yuuri debió ser internada debido a una descompensación que sufrió producto del estrés. Todos los invitados, completamente anonadados por el descubrimiento, se retiraron a sus respectivos países o localidades.

–Phichit, es hora de volver a Tailandia –Celestino tomó del brazo a su pupilo, pero él se apartó–. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

–Volveré a Rusia.

–¿Para qué? Debes concentrarte y continuar tu carrera.

–¡Ya te dije que no volvería a patinar si no encontraba a Yuuri!

–Phichit, yo entiendo que ahora todo se ha vuelto demasiado difícil. Pero si haces esta pausa, te será prácticamente imposible clasificar a otro GPF.

–No me importa.

–Escúchame. Tú no puedes darte el lujo de "tomarte un descanso" como lo hizo Viktor porque tus puntajes son bajos. Irte será como retirarte para siempre.

–Pues así será –el tailandés iba a regresar al onsen cuando Celestino volvió a tomarle del brazo para detenerlo y obligarlo a que volteara.

–¿Acaso piensas echar a perder tu carrera por ponerte a jugar a ser detective?

–No voy a jugar a nada –lo miró muy serio.

–Phichit reacciona, esto es la vida real, no una película o un cuento donde todo será fácil, ¿acaso piensas que encontrarás a Yuuri al cabo de unos días? ¿Piensas que él estaría feliz con esto?, ¿de ver que renunciarías a tu sueño por él?

–Él sabe que soy capaz de eso y mucho más –lo apartó bruscamente–. Si no te parece, podemos terminar nuestra relación aquí.

–Bien, cómo quieras. Te vas a arrepentir después –y dicho esto, Celestino dejó el onsen camino al aeropuerto. El tailandés apretó sus labios intentando contener la frustración que sentía, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sintió el teléfono de su amigo, lo apretó con fuerza, reafirmando su decisión.

…

Ahí estaba él, recorriendo nuevamente las calles de San Petersburgo buscando una nueva pista. Estaba molesto, la policía lo había tratado realmente mal cuando él llegó pidiendo que le dijeran los avances del caso. Qué impotencia sentía que a los rusos no les importaba lo que sucedía con Yuuri, más enojo sintió cuando al amenazarlos con divulgar todo, ellos solo fueron más maleducados.

–Pensar que me dijeron "confórmate con un par de semanas de investigación y ya, a nadie le importa ese extranjero".

Llevaba dos semanas recorriendo todas las ferias libres que pudo encontrar, pero nada. También había recorrido tiendas, centros comerciales, cualquier lugar donde pudiera ver objetos usados. No sabía tampoco que podría encontrar, así que tenía sus ojos lo más abiertos posible. Luego de cinco horas de recorrer la ciudad por ese día, se sentó en un banco que daba al frente de varias tiendas, completamente exhausto.

–Me duelen mucho las piernas, ¿realmente habré tomado la mejor decisión? –se cuestionó afligido al recordar las palabras de su entrenador, pero sabía que no podría dar lo mejor de sí con esta incertidumbre rondando en sus fibras. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró hacia al frente, una tienda de empeño.

Decidió entrar, por si acaso, ya había recorrido unas 4 antes y nada. Era una tienda muy grande, llena de joyería muy fina, tanto de plata como de oro. Observó cada una de las joyas, hasta que llegó al mostrador.

–¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –le preguntó la dependienta en un perfecto inglés.

–Estoy mirando, gracias –respondió el tailandés con una sonrisa, para luego seguir mirando las joyas, hasta que…. –¿M-me podría mostrar ese anillo? –apuntó a un solitario anillo de oro con un grabado particular. La señorita lo sacó del mostrador y se lo entregó.

–Tiene una extraña inscripción…–empezó a explicar la dependienta, pero Phichit la ignoró.

Leía perfectamente VN y lo que parecía ser dos patines.

...

* * *

–¿De verdad se casarán?

–Jjajajajja, no, ¿cómo crees? Apenas estamos saliendo.

–¿Entonces por qué armaste tanto escándalo cuando dijo que se casarían? –le pregunté riéndome.

–¿Viste las caras que pusieron Yurio, Chris y Otabek? Me aterrorizaron… bueno, tú también.

–Bueno, todos nos estamos esforzando por ser el mejor y que salgas con que ganarás el oro para casarte, pues nos dejó en estado de alerta.

–¡Yo no lo dije! Fue Viktor.

–¿Dicen algo? –miraba con curiosidad lo que parecía ser un grabado.

–Sí, son nuestras iniciales y dos patines. Fueron muy amables en la joyería, no nos cobraron extra y los entregaron de inmediato.

–Realmente parecen de matrimonio.

–Son ilusiones.

–¿Qué? Pero eso lo usan los novios que van a casarse en algún momento.

–Lo sé, por eso Viktor cree que nos casaremos. Los compré como amuleto, son dorados, como la medalla que quiero ganar.

–¿Vas por la medalla?

–Es la única manera que tengo de que la gente no vea que Viktor perdió el tiempo conmigo.

–¡Yuuri! No seas tonto, no dejes que lo que diga la gente te afecte. Siempre habrá gente que hable mal de ti y es mera envidia.

–¿Tú crees?

–¡Claro! Eres un patinador fabuloso, me encanta estar compitiendo contra ti, contra los mejores.

–Phichit-kun, gracias –le guiñé el ojo.

–¿Selfie con el anillo? –me dio risa su rostro de ligero fastidio.

–Ok –nos acomodamos y nos sacamos la selfie, los dos sonriendo y él mostrando su anillo. Me sentía como padrino de bodas, porque, en el fondo, sabía que se iban a casar en algún momento.

–Qué linda foto, podrían haberme dicho que se las sacara –Viktor apareció con una sonrisa un poco tiesa, lo cual llamó mi atención–. Ok Yuuri, vamos a calentar.

–¡Sí! Nos vemos en la pista –se despidió de mí con su brazo, siguiendo a su entrenador.

...

* * *

–¿Lo lleva, señor? –la voz de la dependienta hizo que el tailandés volviera al presente, se le apretó la garganta y rápidamente se secó unas incipientes lágrimas.

–¿Cómo llegó aquí?

–Una chica lo vendió.

–¿Una chica? –ella asintió–. ¿Cómo era? –la señorita lo miró confundida.

–No sé bien, yo no la atendí. Espera… ¡Alex! –llamó hacia el interior, apareciendo al cabo de unos segundos un chico muy alto de corta cabellera rubia–. ¿Te acuerdas como era la chica que vendió este anillo? –le preguntó en su perfecto inglés, él colocó pose pensativa. El tailandés los miraba desesperado.

–Era estatura promedio –él también comenzó a hablar en inglés–. Rubia… sí, rubia, tenía un mechón que le cubría el lado derecho de la cara. También tenía los ojos verdes, su voz era ronca, pero tenía apariencia más de chica que de chico. Debe haber tenido unos 16 años.

–¿Cuándo lo empeñó? –el trabajador buscó en la base de datos de la empresa.

–Hace una semana exacta.

–¿Cómo puedo…? –sabía que tendría que pagar por él, pero no tenía mucho dinero y supuso que no saldría muy barato.

Y efectivamente, le costaba 600 dólares. Pagó con la tarjeta sintiendo un profundo dolor en su bolsillo, lo bueno es que pudo pagarlo en cuotas, o sino no habría habido forma.

Para no perderlo, decidió colocárselo. Pensó en llevarlo a la policía, pero luego de la manerita en que lo trataron hace dos semanas atrás y de lo manoseado que tenía que estar, no estarían las huellas intactas para descubrir a la niña que lo vendió, ¿dónde lo habrá obtenido? ¿Ella sabrá algo de Yuuri?

...

* * *

 **San Petersburgo. Casa de Viktor**.

 **Dos semanas atrás, día de la noticia.**

Alguien había estado golpeando su puerta con insistencia. El astro ruso estaba todavía conmocionado por la noticia. Había apagado todos los teléfonos y simplemente te recluyó en su casa, ahogándose en la enorme tristeza y culpa que sentía. No iría a abrir, no quería ver a nadie, pero la persona seguía golpeando con furia.

–¡Ábreme la puerta maldito imbécil! –la voz del hada rusa retumbó como eco por toda la casa. Viktor miró la puerta tanto con angustia como con miedo, ¿qué hacía Yuri afuera?

Decidió abrirle para saber qué quería ahora.

–¿Qué te pasa malcriad…? –no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el pequeño ruso le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara, desequilibrándolo ligeramente.

Viktor retrocedió por el impacto, se llevó una mano a su nariz, notando que salía sangre por ella.

–¡¿Por qué lo mataste?! –le gritó en medio de su llanto, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia que sentía, respiraba agitadamente y sentía que su cabeza explotaría de la tensión que sentía. Eran demasiadas emociones que no sabía manejar, dejándolo completamente fuera de sí–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste maldito? –antes de que Viktor reaccionara, Yuri lo tomó de la ropa con fiereza, pero no tenía la fuerza bruta como para levantarlo. El ruso platinado lo apartó de un manotazo con facilidad.

–¡¿Qué te crees viviendo a mi casa a golpearme?! ¡Lárgate ahora!

–¡¿Por qué lo hiciste desgraciado?! –Yuri volvió a abalanzarse sobre Viktor, sin embargo el mayor lo esquivó con facilidad.

–Yo no lo maté, estúpido, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

–¡No te creo! ¡No después de todo lo que le hiciste! –Yuri le recriminaba a gritos, completamente fuera de sí. La garganta le dolía a horrores por los gritos y le costaba ver ante las constantes lágrimas.

–¿Qué te vienes a meter tú, mocoso malcriado? ¡No tienes idea de nada!

–¡Te voy a denunciar maldito! ¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel!

–¡Ándate de mi casa! –con brusquedad echó al pequeño ruso a la calle, incluso lo lastimó ya que al empujarlo, Yuri se tropezó con los resbaladizos escalones, golpeándose el hombro con la calle.

Viktor cerró la puerta de un portazo y la reforzó con llave. La nariz le dolía demasiado, pero los gritos del menor dolían más, porque no podía asumir que su querido Yuuri estaba muerto. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose contra la puerta.

Lloró amargamente, culpándose por todo lo que ocurría.

...

* * *

 **Primera comisaría de San Petersburgo.**

 **Pocos días después de la bochornosa noticia del cuerpo.**

–¿Otra vez tú aquí?

–La otra vez no me prestaron atención.

–Niño, ya encontraron el cuerpo y se terminó la investigación, ese japonés se suicidó, ¿por qué no te preocupas por los estudios y nos dejas trabajar? –le contestó de mala gana uno de los oficiales de la policía rusa a un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

–¡¿Acaso crees que yo me creo la versión rusa?! ¡Ese chico no es el patinador y ustedes son unos ineptos! ¡Yuuri me contó muchas cosas y estoy seguro de lo que les digo!

–No vengas a insultar a la autoridad o te podría costar muy caro.

–¿Y si toda la población rusa se entera de la tremenda negligencia? Está el Internet para demostrarlo –Yuri lo miraba desafiante.

–Capitán, tengo un adolescente alterado que habla incoherencias del caso del patinador japonés… –le comentó el oficial a su jefe por teléfono, su rostro de fastidio cambió a extrañeza–. ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice en se…? … ok, le diré que pase. Gracias –colgó la llamada y miró al chico con hastío–. El capitán quiere verte, pasa al fondo del pasillo

…

–Ok, niño, ¿qué quieres?

–Vengo a denunciar al asesino del patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki.

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso si la policía no encontró ni el cuerpo?

–Lo mató Viktor Nikiforov, tengo pruebas –le mostró su celular al policía, específicamente una serie de mensajes entre él mismo y Yuuri, donde Yuuri le cuenta las razones por las que quiere irse de la casa de Viktor.

No eran las mejores pruebas, de hecho no decían nada, pero le sirvió a la policía para pedir una orden de allanamiento y tomar detenido al astro ruso para interrogarlo.

–Espero que ahora dejes de fastidiar –exclamó molesto el jefe de policía luego de despachar la solicitud de interrogatorio al Juzgado por medio de un email. Yuri sonrió de medio lado.

–Si ustedes consiguen justicia para el japonés, yo me quedaré tranquilo –dicho esto se retiró, cubriéndose su cabello con el gorro de su chaqueta para luego tomarse su hombro izquierdo, que aun dolía luego de la caída.

El policía observó extrañado la silueta del joven, pero luego decidió seguir con sus funciones administrativas.

–Te arrepentirás de todo lo que le hiciste a Yuuri.

...

* * *

Su teléfono sonaba con insistencia, qué molesto podía ser Yakov cuando no asistía a las prácticas, ¿qué sentido tenía? Por favor, había ganado el oro en su debut como senior, ¿qué práctica necesitaba? Sin embargo, luego de que el estridente sonido de la canción que patinó en la gala de exhibición volviera a sonar por tercera vez decidió que ya era suficiente.

Con desgano y molestia se incorporó de su cama, pasando a llevar a su querida gatita, quien se quejó en un maullido. Tomó el celular para llevarse una sorpresa.

 _Llamada perdida: Katsudon (3)_

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, ¿por qué lo estaba llamando con insistencia? Volvió a sonar los gritos de la canción y rápidamente contestó.

– _¿Qué pasa, cerdo?_

– _¿Y-Yurio?_ –la voz del japonés se escuchaba entrecortada y rasgada, abrió los ojos de la impresión cuando lo escuchó gimotear en medio de profundos sollozos.

– _¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasó?_ –su tono agresivo cambió a preocupación, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al oír los intentos desesperados del asiático por tranquilizarse.

– _¿E-estás snif snif o-ocupado?_

– _¿Qué necesitas? Dime, ¿qué te pasó?_

– _Y-yo n-no p-puedo snif snif, ya n-no snif snif…_ –era realmente difícil entenderle ya que apenas murmuraba y sus palabras se mezclaban con los sollozos.

–¿Dónde estás?

– _Y-yo_ … –el chico se desarmó en un amargo llanto, solo se oía como gimoteaba cerca del teléfono.

– _¡Katsudon dime dónde estás!_

– _E-en mi c-casa._

– _Voy a para allá._

Colgó la llamada, se colocó su chaqueta de leopardo, tomó sus llaves y salió disparado hacia el domicilio de su tocayo. Apenas llegó a la casa golpeó la puerta con brusquedad, sintió que se cortó el aire de un latigazo cuando vio al japonés con los ojos rojos e hinchados debajo de sus lentes, empapados en lágrimas. El ruso entró rápidamente y sentó al dueño de casa en lo primero que pilló, el sillón de la sala de estar. Yuri se mantuvo de pie, sujetando al asiático por los hombros. Yuuri no lo miraba, tenía la vista en el suelo mientras sus hombros se elevaban rápidamente por los constantes sollozos.

–Katsudon ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

–No p-puedo más Y-Yurio, snif snif, y-ya no más…

–No te entiendo –se hincó para quedar a su altura, sin soltar sus hombros. El asiático, sin ser un sujeto muy de piel, lo abrazó con desesperación. El ruso quedó aturdido ante el gesto, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Tragó en seco y le devolvió el abrazo, cobijando al afligido chico en su pecho.

Esperó a que se tranquilizara, miró a todos lados pero no veía rastro de Viktor, ¿habrán discutido? Le parecía extraño, ya que en público siempre se veían muy bien. Quizás extraña a su familia, pero también le parecía extraño, considerando que Yuuri vivió muchos años en Estados Unidos.

Cuando los gimoteos fueron cesando y su respiración se volvió más tranquila, Yuri decidió que ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

–¿Qué pasa, katsudon? ¿por qué estás así?

Yuuri se separó un poco del ruso, se limpió algunas lágrimas y secó sus lentes. Respiraba un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo todavía sollozaba.

–No le cuentes a nadie, por favor –y se le entendía lo que quería decir.

–Puedes confiar en mí.

–Nadie puede saber, Yurio, nadie.

–Me estás asustando, pero no le diré a nadie, lo prometo –notó que Yuuri tomó aire entrecortadamente, un sonido nasal se interpuso.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, impacientando al ruso. Yuri, al estar mirándolo fijamente, notó un aura violácea en el borde externo de su ojo derecho. El dueño de casa soltó un suspiro y extendió sus muñecas temblorosas.

El ruso no entendía que significaba eso, hasta que Yuuri subió las mangas, mostrando unas horribles marcas en las delgadas muñecas.

–¿Qué te pasó ahí? –le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración acelerada. Yuuri trató de hablar pero la angustia volvió a apoderarse de su voz–. Yuuri habla, ¿qué pasó?

-V-Viktor ...

–¿Viktor te hizo esto?

–Él… me golpea.

El hada rusa no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su boca de la impresión, se le formó un nudo en el estómago al ver esas horribles marcas en la blanca piel del chico, de más de 5cm de largo. Yuuri no pudo controlar su tristeza e impotencia, volviendo a sollozar con gran congoja. Yuri lo abrazó protectoramente, sin poder creer que detrás de la sonrisa que llevaba el japonés se escondía esa oscura y dolorosa realidad.

En medio de sus sollozos, Yuuri le contó todo lo que sucedía, los gritos, los golpes, las amenazas. El pequeño ruso no sabía que decir, nunca le había tocado vivir algo similar, solo atinó a abrazar más fuerte a su tocayo para transmitirle que con él estaría seguro.

–Tienes que denunciarlo –espetó separándolo de su cuerpo para que lo mirara, el japonés negó.

–T-tengo miedo.

–Te prometo que él no te hará nada, yo te voy a cuidar.

–Alguien quiere h-hacerme daño, él q-quiere cuidarme…

–Nadie quiere hacerte daño, eso lo dice para manipularte.

–No, Viktor me quiere mucho para eso.

–¡Si de verdad te amara no te haría esto! –le gritó exasperado, le dolía, le dolía tanto verlo así. Dolía, porque lo apreciaba mucho–. Alguien que te ama jamás te golpearía, sea cual sea la excusa, ¡jamás! –Yuuri lo miró sorprendido, Yuri se veía decidido. El japonés tragó en seco y evadió su mirada, el hada rusa lo obligó a mirarlo al tomarlo por el mentón, se miraron directo a los ojos–. ¿Entiendes? –Yuuri asintió con duda.

...

Yuri intentó lavarle el cerebro al japonés para que lo denunciara, tratando de sacarlo del bucle de la victimización. Hizo grandes esfuerzos para levantarle la poca autoestima que tenía luego de todos esos dolorosos gritos.

–Y-yo lo amo, Yurio, lo amo mucho.

–Entiendo, pero si sigues con él esto puede terminar peor.

–No sé porque se enoja tanto conmigo, yo trato de hacer las cosas bien.

–Yuuri, la violencia ya está. Si no te vas luego de aquí, él puede terminar… –guardó silencio, no quería decirlo, pero Yuuri entendió lo que quería decir.

–Él jamás me haría eso.

–¿Alguna vez pensaste antes que él te levantaría la mano? –el asiático negó, dolido al notarlo–. ¿Tú crees que a tu familia esto le debe parecer bien? –volvió a negar sin poder evitar sollozar–. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, la víctima jamás tiene la culpa. Debes irte, debes volver a tu casa.

–Q-quiero irme –mencionó con sinceridad en medio de un desolador llanto–. Q-quiero volver a mi casa, p-pero no puedo… V-Viktor me r-rompió todas mis t-tarjetas, no tengo n-nada de dinero, n-nada.

–Ven conmigo –Yuri se levantó y le tendió la mano para levantarlo, el japonés lo miró confundido–. Vamos a mi casa, yo te compro tu pasaje –el asiático negó.

–No es necesario, no quiero causarte molestias.

–Yuuri no es molestia, entiende que esto es una situación especial.

–H-hablaré con él.

–¡Nada de eso! –Yuri obligó a su tocayo a levantarse, por la fuerza Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante y Yuri lo sujetó–. No te dejaré solo, vamos a mi casa ahora.

–¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? –le preguntó extrañado.

–Porque eres importante para mí –Yuri se sonrojó por la declaración, sorprendiendo al japonés–. Nos vamos ahora.

Prácticamente Yuri llevó a la fuerza al extranjero a su casa, incluso ni se molestó en llevarse el teléfono. Ya en su casa, el hada rusa siguió lavándole el cerebro a su tocayo para que entendiera que era lo que pasaba, aleonándolo para cuando enfrentara a Viktor. Al principio Yuuri no quería ceder, pero luego fue entendiendo lo que sucedía, tomando como cierta la teoría del pequeño ruso al decir que Viktor lo manipulaba.

–Te compraré el boleto –Yuuri negó.

–Espera a que yo te lo pida. Deja hablar con él, si algo malo pasa, volveré a tu casa.

Yuuri volvió en la noche, Viktor lo había golpeado de nuevo. El japonés le explicó que ese golpe había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ahora sí que sí quería regresar, había terminado por entender.

–Yo te lo dije, ¿por qué eres tan tozudo?

–Soy japonés, está dentro de mis genes –Yuri lo miró molesto.

–Mañana irás a buscar tu ropa y vuelves para acá, ¿entendido? Nada de quedarse a conversar, no puedes darle la oportunidad a que te haga algo.

–Sigo sin entender porqué eres así –le confesó el asiático, Yuri negó al notar lo idiota que era su tocayo. Rápidamente, antes de que se arrepintiera, se inclinó hacia él colocándose de puntillas y le robó un suave beso.

Yuuri lo miró aturdido, el ruso evitó su mirada.

–Yo dormiré en el sillón, así que la cama es toda tuya –le explicó sin mirarlo.

-Yurio ...

–No quiero nada tuyo, ¿entiendes? –le indicó todavía sin mirarlo, confundiendo más al japonés.

Yuuri asintió y se dirigió al dormitorio, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido. El hada rusa prácticamente se lanzó al sillón, se quedó mirando el techo fijamente.

–¿Por qué tuve que arruinarlo todo?

…

* * *

Yuri regresaba de la estación de policía hasta su casa, se lanzó al sillón tal cual como fue en sus recuerdos y en la misma postura, siguió recordando la angustiante sensación que le dio cuando el japonés se retiró a la mañana siguiente, la última vez que lo vio.

Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con total de separarlo de ese desgraciado.

–Haré lo que sea para meterte en la cárcel. Te haré sufrir cada lágrima que derramó.

...

* * *

Una de las razones de la policía rusa para sospechar de Viktor es que nunca fue interrogado ya que la ley rusa (1) no permitía obligar al acusado a declarar si no lo deseaba sin una orden del juzgado aprobando la solicitud de interrogación. Sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto. Luego de 14 días pudieron conseguir la orden y llevarla a cabo.

–¿Sí? –Viktor abrió la puerta y se asustó cuando vio a la policía–. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Usted queda detenido bajo la Ley N° 20446 (1) y por orden del Juzgado de Policía Local, allanaremos su vivienda –los cuatro policías abrieron la puerta e ingresaron al departamento.

–¿Eh? Esperen un poco, ¿Qué está pasando? –intentó correr a los oficiales que buscaban esposarlo–. ¡No! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Esperen!

–No coloque más resistencia o se agravarán los cargos en su contra.

–¿Qué cargos? Esperen, mi mascota no puede quedar sola –intentó apartarlos para poder llamar a Yakov pero los oficiales se colocaron más rudos y redujeron al ruso, quién se quejó por el dolor.

–Grrr –gruñó Makkachin al ver lo que le hacían a su dueño y comenzó a ladrar compulsivamente, incluso se le abalanzó a un policía. Pero el policía lo apartó de una patada.

–¡No! ¡Makkachin! –Viktor intentó ir donde su mascota, que magullaba adolorido en un rincón, pero entre tres lo sacaron del departamento, ya esposado–. Esperen, tengo derechos ¡no pueden tratarme así!

Dos policías se llevaron al astro ruso al departamento de policía, mientras que los otros dos comenzaron a allanar la casa. Makkachin ladrada fuertemente e intentó volver a abalanzarse sobre uno de los policías, pero él lo encerró en el cuarto más cercano, el baño.

–Qué animal más molesto.

Revisaron toda la vivienda, lo único que encontraron de Yuuri fue un montón de tarjetas de crédito rotas que estaban a nombre del patinador japonés. Nada más. No había armas sospechosas, aunque se llevaron todos los cuchillos para analizarlos, también revisaron objetos contundentes e inspeccionaron toda la casa en búsqueda de armas o alguna señal del paradero del japonés. Se llevaron el celular del ruso y su computadora.

–Este caso es como buscar una aguja en un pajar –mencionó hastiado un policía al otro.

–Ni que lo digas. De seguro no harían tanta parafernalia si fuera un desconocido turista.

–Ni se hubieran dado cuenta que no era el cuerpo, qué gente tan complicada esta.

...

Aunque para la nación a Yuuri lo encontraron muerto, de todas formas mostraron cuando Viktor fue ingresado a la estación de policía completamente esposado. Solamente había prensa nacional.

–¿Es cierto que usted provocó la muerte de Katsuki?

–¿Por qué lo hizo?

–¿Se arrepiente? ¿Tiene algún mensaje para la familia?

Él prefirió guardar silencio, aunque se le partió el alma imaginarse la expresión de sus ex suegros. Tan bien que lo habían tratado el año pasado y él les pagaba así.

...

–Ok, Nikiforov, vayamos directo al grano, ¿Por qué mataste a Yuuri? –estaban en la sala de interrogación, Viktor estaba impávido, mirando directamente al oficial a los ojos, como desafiándolo internamente. No tuvo respuesta–. Será mejor que cooperes y nos digas porque mataste al chico.

–Tengo derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado.

–¡Acá no tienes derechos! –golpeó la mesa furioso–. Estás detenido bajo la ley de interrogación, estás obligado a respondernos. Contesta de una vez.

–Yo no lo maté –el oficial soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que se corría el flequillo de la frente.

–Nikiforov, hagamos esto sencillo. Dinos de una vez, ¿por qué lo mataste?, ¿dónde tienes el cuerpo?

–Qué no lo maté, yo no tengo nada que ver aquí.

–¡No nos mientas! –lanzó lejos el vaso de agua que le entregaron al detenido, el cual se quebró en miles de pedazos al estrellarse contra la pared, ese acto le cortó la respiración al patinador–. Estoy cansado de esta mierda, ¿entiendes? Podemos hacer esto mucho más sencillo, incluso puedes sacarla fácil. Cooperas con la investigación, pagas la fianza y te quedas en tu casa con arresto domiciliario unos… 30 días. Evitas la cárcel, se acaba el caso y todos felices, ¿ok?

Viktor siguió serio.

–Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿por qué mataste a Yuuri?, ¿dónde lo tienes?

–¿Quieres la verdad?

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí!

–Ok, te diré la verdad y solo la verdad –tomó aire–. Yo-no-lo-maté –lo miró desafiantemente–. ¿Quedó claro esta vez?

El policía perdió la compostura, parándose rápidamente para sujetar a Viktor de la mandíbula.

–Te crees intocable por ser famoso y tener dinero, pero para la justicia todos somos iguales. Sabemos que había violencia intrafamiliar, tenemos testigos y encontramos las tarjetas de Katsuki. Te daré la última oportunidad –lo soltó bruscamente–. ¿Por qué lo mataste?

–¡Está bien! Sí, lo asumo –se mordió el labio inferior y respiró agitadamente–. Le pegué, le corté las tarjetas para que no se fuera a Japón e hice todo lo que pude para mantenerlo a mi lado. Pero juro por mi nombre que no lo maté, ¿por qué no me creen cuando digo que no fui? –lo miró con impotencia, sintiendo unas gruesas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

–Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, quedas detenido por obstrucción a la justicia.

–¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

–Muchachos, a la celda.

Dos aspirantes tomaron al astro ruso para llevarlo a una celda dentro de la comisaría.

–¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero mi abogado! ¡Quiero mi llamada! ¡Están faltando a la justicia! –siguió reclamando, pero nadie le prestó atención.

El capitán se pasó la mano por el rostro, completamente exhausto.

...

* * *

 **San Petersburgo. Casa de Mila**

Phichit estaba mirando el teléfono de su amigo con nerviosismo, recién había llegado del servicio técnico donde consiguió que le repararan el teléfono sin hacer tantas preguntas. Encendió la pantalla y vio la tierna imagen de Vicchan como fondo, lo desbloqueo y se topó con el menú. Decidió ir directo a WhatsApp y comenzó a leer las conversaciones. La última fue con Plisetsky.

 _¿Dónde estás?_ 9:45

 _¡Contesta el teléfono!_ 9:46

 _Te he llamado 6 veces, ¿dónde estás?_ 9:52

 _Me estás asustando idiota, ¿viktor te hizo algo? 10:00_

 _Cerdo por favor contéstame 10:02_

 _Te estamos buscando con Viktor 11:03_

 _Nos tienes preocupado, ¡da señales de vida maldita sea! 11:37_

Después leyó las conversaciones con Viktor, eran muy pocas en la últimas dos semanas, no había alguna señal de agresión ni nada, pero si eran conversaciones muy distantes.

Salió de WhatsApp y se fue a galería, donde encontró muchas selfies con Viktor, tanto en la casa como en lugares turísticos. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver la selfie que se tomaron después del GPF.

...

* * *

–¡Felicitaciones por tu plata, Yuuri! –exclamé contento cuando terminó la premiación. Yuri me sonrió, se le veía tan contento–. Y felicitaciones por esa extraordinaria marca, ¡lograste superar a Viktor!

–Gracias, Phichit-kun –le di unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro en señal de felicitación–. Aunque, me hubiera gustado ganar el oro.

–¡Estuviste tan cerca! 0.12 puntos.

–Sí, muy poco. Siento que… podré lograrlo el próximo año.

–¡¿No te retirarás entonces?! –lo miré entusiasmado, él asintió con una gran sonrisa–. ¡Hay que inmortalizar este recuerdo! –iba a sacar mi teléfono pero él lo impidió.

–Con el mío, por favor –me entregó su teléfono.

–¡Claro! Me etiquetas, ¿eh?

–Jajajaj, sí –posamos para la foto, Yuuri lucía orgulloso su medalla.

–¡Yuuri! –atrás nuestro apareció Viktor, volteamos a verlo–. Te he estado buscando, tenemos que cambiarnos.

–¡Ahh sí! perdona, Phichit-kun –dicho eso se retiró, lo miré extrañado, pero recordé que ahora seguía la presentación de exposición.

...

* * *

Revisó todo el teléfono, pero no encontró nada que le diera pistas. Solo había selfies, fotos a Viktor, fotografías a monumentos, algunas capturas de pantalla sin sentido a algunas transmisiones en vivo y a mensajes en Instagram. Ninguna foto extraña.

Se dejó caer en el sillón que se había vuelto su cama, completamente confundido y abatido. Llevó su antebrazo a su frente, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto ¿cómo luego de todas esas semanas no iba a poder encontrar nada?

 _¿Acaso piensas echar a perder tu carrera por ponerte a jugar a ser detective?_

Bajó su antebrazo a la altura de sus ojos al darse cuenta que renacían esas odiosas ganas de llorar.

 _¿Acaso piensas que encontrarás a Yuuri al cabo de unos días?_

–L-lo encontraré –murmuró en un sollozo ahogado.

 _Esta es la vida real, no una película o un cuento._

–¿Por qué nadie me apoya?

 _Te vas a arrepentir después…_

La imagen de su ex coach regañándolo se desvaneció para luego oír las palabras de Minako cuando le comentó que regresaría a Rusia.

 _Phichit, será mejor que desistas. Yo entiendo lo importante que él era para ti, pero Yuuri debe estar muerto. Mejor honra su memoria y regresa a patinar._

–No me rendiré.

Se levantó de un impulso del sillón y caminó hacia la mochila de su amigo, buscando la computadora. Comenzó a sacar todas las cosas de ella cuando se le resbaló la libreta de apuntes de las manos, esta cayó al suelo, abriéndose y dejando ver un montón de papeles sueltos. Se recriminó por lo idiota que era y se dispuso a ordenarnos, algunos papeles estaban en japonés, pero otros estaban en inglés.

… _siempre lo admiré, quería patinar como él, llegar a ser tan perfecto como él…_

–U-un diario –abrió la libreta completamente, encontrándose con un montón de apuntes en inglés, en la esquina superior derecha decía "Hasetsu, Japón".

 _He decidido llevar un registro de mis ideas y emociones para poder digerirlas._

Se dispuso a leer la mayor cantidad que pudiera, quizás ahí estuvieran las respuestas a sus preguntas.

–Les callaré la boca a todos cuando lo encuentre.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1) Ley rusa de interrogación: no le crean a internet queridas xD la inventé yo por si acaso.

Makkachin lo siento D':

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es bastante intenso emocionalmente, encuentro yo. Las loveo, gracias por su apoyo ❤️


	5. Capítulo 5: El stalker

**Notas iniciales:** Hola mi gente! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. No tengo palabras para agradecer el amor que le entregan al fic, especialmente cuando me lo hacen saber con sus comentarios ❤️

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El stalker.**

 **Carta N° 8**

Es difícil ser extranjero en un país donde la gente no es para nada amable contigo. Viktor salió a entrenar y decidí salir a pasear por mi cuenta, nadie me ayudó cuando intenté tomar el bus. El chofer todo el tiempo me habló en ruso, cuando es evidente que no sé ruso. No me pude subir porque tenía que pagar un ticket, pero no sabía dónde sacarlo. Me acerqué a una señora a preguntarle en inglés y me ignoró, tuve que ponerme delante de ella para que, al menos, me mirara.

–Si vienes a Rusia debes hablar ruso –me dijo como escupiendo esas palabras en mi cara, con una mirada de asco. Luego la vi irse del paradero.

Me sentí tan impotente, qué rabia. En mi país si ves a un extranjero haces lo posible por ayudarlo, porque sabes que si tú necesitaras ayuda otro vendrá a socorrerte. Pero acá son todos unos individualistas ignorantes maleducados.

Decidí ir caminando a mi destino, a medio camino me dio hambre y cerca había una panadería. Entré y quise comprar un pastel, pero no sabía que tenía.

–Disculpe, ¿de qué está hecho?

–No hablo inglés –me respondió la vendedora en inglés a secas, para luego atender a una persona que estaba al lado mío.

–¡Hey! Yo estaba primero –llamé su atención, levantando mi mano.

La otra persona me corrió de un codazo y algo habló en ruso, la vendedora simplemente me ignoró.

Me regresé al departamento completamente enojado, tanto así que se me escapaban lágrimas de furia.

Makkachin salió a mi encuentro, apenas le presté atención. Solo quería tirarme en el sillón y llorar de la frustración, me sentía discriminado, ¿cómo era posible que si no estoy con Viktor la gente me trate como la misma mierda?

–Guau guau –la mascota de Viktor se acomodó a mi lado y empezó a lamerme la mejilla. Lo abracé con fuerza, yo sentía su colita golpear mis piernas.

–Gracias, Makkachin.

Si no fuera por Viktor, me regresaría a Japón ahora mismo.

...

* * *

Phichit tomó las notas de su amigo y decidió sentarse en el sillón para comenzar a leer, a medida que iba avanzando en la lectura fue acomodándose hasta terminar acostado boca arriba, con su cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazo del sillón. Al principio todo parecía ser muy normal, pero ciertos detalles llamaron su atención, llevándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Página tras página la lectura se volvió densa, angustiante y aturdidora, incluso no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus acanelados pómulos ni esa desagradable sensación en su estómago.

–Si tan solo hubiera sabido, si tan solo hubieras confiado en mí, Yuuri, yo te habría sacado de ahí, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? Ahora entiendo tu distancia, ahora entiendo tantas cosas.

Al terminar de leer las 20 notas y de limpiarse los restos de agua, llevó las notas a su pecho, para comenzar a pensar. Sin embargo, el cuello le molestaba por la forzada flexión en la que se encontraba, por lo que cambió de posición recostándose en el sillón mirando hacia el techo, ese sillón que se había vuelto su cama desde semanas. Al acomodarse, los párpados empezaron a pesarle, estaba tan cansado. Había estado recorriendo la ciudad hace semanas, levantándose temprano y regresando tarde, pensando una serie de teorías y desechando varias de ellas por día. Estaba física y mentalmente exhausto, por lo que el sueño terminó por vencerle, quedándose dormido, sujetando las notas de su amigo con una mano sobre su pecho, mientras la otra mano colgaba del sillón.

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo, pero si lo sacó del estado de sueño profundo en el que se encontraba. La dueña del departamento caminó hacia él y soltó unos sollozos, decidió irse a la cocina para no despertarlo. Sin embargo, el sonido de los electrodomésticos y de los platos terminó por despertarlo.

Se desperezó estirándose profusamente, tomó la libreta y la guardó en la mochila de su amigo. Caminó a la cocina para saludar a la dueña.

–Hola Mila, ¿qué tal el…? –se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver a la patinadora rusa sollozar amargamente mientras intentaba cocinar–. ¿Qué te pasó? –rápidamente fue donde ella y la ayudó a que no se le quemara lo que estaba preparando–. ¿Mila?

–L-lo s-siento –murmuró con dificultad en medio del llanto–. N-no quise d-despertarte.

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te pasó algo? –la linda patinadora no podía mirarlo, no quería llorar más, se mordía el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. Phichit la miraba sin entender que hacer.

–D-detuvieron a V-Viktor.

–¿Qué? –la miró anonadado. Ella intentó controlarse pero su llanto aumentó. Phichit la condujo a una silla y la ayudó a sentarse–. ¿Qué pasó?

–L-lo acusan de… m-matar a Yuuri –explicó con dificultad mientras intentaba cubrir sus ojos. El tailandés se quedó en blanco, shockeado por la noticia–. ¿C-cómo pudo? Es i-imposible. L-lo adoraba.

Phichit dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que topó con los muebles de cocina, sintiendo la contención que necesitaba.

Es decir, era una hipótesis que todos los medios manejaban, pero no podía creer que fuera la verdad. No podía ser, recordó cuando Yuuri le dijo lo feliz que era, pero a la vez recordó los apuntes que había leído. Viktor podría no haber soportado la noticia y haberlo matado para que no se fuera de Rusia, ¿pero realmente él podría haber hecho algo así? ¿Su nivel de obsesión y dependencia hacia Yuuri era tanta para llegar a eso?

No podía contestarse esa pregunta.

...

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mila se tranquilizó un poco, pudiendo seguir hablando.

–Yakov está destrozado. La Federación Japonesa… nos tiene en la lista negra.

–¿Qué?

–El mundo del patinaje está consternado… nos ven como asesinos en potencia –mencionó abatida–. La Federación Japonesa no dejará que ningún ruso vaya a la Copa NHK. Esto es terrible Phichit, terrible.

–¿Cuándo lo detuvieron?

–Ayer.

–Será mejor que descanses, yo te haré la cena –ella intentó levantarse de la silla, alegando que no era necesario–. Déjame compensarte tu amabilidad.

Phichit le preparó una comida originaria tailandesa pero ligeramente modificada al ruso, debido a la falta de algunos ingredientes. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el patinador intentó distraerla con anécdotas o comentarios divertidos, sin embargo ella estaba absorta en la comida. Decidió respetar su decisión, pero antes quiso hacerle la última pregunta.

–Eh, Mila, ¿dónde está Viktor?

–En la primera comisaría de San Petersburgo. Yakov y la Federación intentarán que no lo manden a la cárcel –le contestó sin mirarlo.

...

Se terminaron la cena en silencio.

–Gracias por la comida –le agradeció con una leve sonrisa, él se la devolvió.

–Te ves mucho más bonita con esa sonrisa –ella lo miró extrañada, él sonrió despreocupadamente. Tomó los platos y el servicio para lavarlos.

–Descuida –intentó detenerlo, colocando sus manos sobre las de él–. No tienes que hacerlo.

–Tienes que descansar, fue un día duro –le tocó la nariz con su dedo lleno de espuma, para luego arrastrarlo hacia la mejilla derecha, dejando un caminito de espuma, sin dejar de sonreírle divertido. A ella se le cortó la respiración–. Yo me encargo de todo –le guiñó un ojo y siguió lavando.

–Gracias –le dio una suave caricia en la negra cabellera y se retiró a su dormitorio, con una extraña sensación en su pecho. En tanto, el tailandés tarareaba la canción principal de su película favorita. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sacó su teléfono, se manchó la nariz y las mejillas con espuma de lavaloza y se sacó una selfie, procurando que se viera la loza llena de espuma.

...

 _Phichit + chu: Shall we wash ~?_

...

Los likes y comentarios no tardaron en aparecer, rio divertido.

Aun tarareando la canción, terminó su labor y se retiró a dormir. Mañana sería un día agitado.

 **...**

* * *

 **San Petersburgo. Primera Comisaría de la ciudad.**

...

La mala voluntad de los oficiales era visible, solo querían que los dejaran trabajar en paz; o más bien, querían no trabajar más. Phichit agradeció que Mila lo acompañara a la estación de policía, pues a él lo habrían echado del lugar.

–Yuuri tenía razón, los rusos son muy discriminadores y maleducados con los extranjeros. Menos mal que la señorita que me atendió no era rusa –recordó la tienda de empeño, el perfecto inglés de los dos trabajadores le hizo notar de inmediato que no eran rusos.

Gracias a la intervención de la patinadora rusa, pudieron ver a Viktor.

–Solo uno puede entrar–mencionó en ruso el policía, aturdiendo al tailandés.

–Él entrará –respondió la chica en el idioma nativo, Phichit la miró confundido.

–Bien, tú –apuntó al patinador, el volteó a mirarlo levemente asustado–. Ven –lo llamó en inglés, para luego caminar hacia el interior de la comisaría.

Si no hubiera sido porque Mila lo empujó para que caminara, se habría quedado estático, mirando como el policía se iba.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta.

–Tienes 10 minutos –dicho esto abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio el patinador fue a un hombre de rostro demacrado sentado frente a una mesa muy blanca, con ambas manos esposadas sobre ella, resguardado por dos grandes policías con armas de fuego.

¿Dónde estaba el grandioso y magnífico pentacampeón del mundo, Viktor Nikiforov?

Tragó en seco y caminó hacia delante, se sentó al frente de él. Una gran rabia nació al momento de verlo, recordó todo lo que su amigo había escrito y unas fuertes ganas de golpearlo aparecieron. Lo miró desafiante, pero el ruso le devolvió una mirada entristecida y perdida.

–Hola, Phichit –saludó débilmente.

–¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? –le cuestionó duramente.

–Yo no fui, lo juro.

–Estoy buscando a Yuuri, dime dónde lo tienes.

–Ojalá supiera dónde está, pero yo estoy tan confundido como tú.

–Te creería si no supiera que le pegabas y lo tenías encerrado en tu departamento.

–¿Ese odioso malcriado de Yuri Plisetsky te dijo eso?

–Fíjate que no, Yuuri dejó notas donde cuenta las veces que lo cacheteaste, las veces que le gritaste y las veces que le dejaste marcas en los brazos –de los hermosos zafiros azules del ruso comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas de angustia.

–Lo sé, lo sé, no sigas.

–¿Qué no siga? ¡¿Por qué le hiciste todo eso?! Él te adoraba.

–Yo solo… quería cuidarlo… de él.

–¿Quién?

–Mi última ex pareja –esto llamó la atención del tailandés–. Asumo todo eso y estoy jodidamente arrepentido, pero yo no lo maté. Yo solo quería que él no le hiciera nada.

–¿Quién?

–Dmitriy Kuznetsov –Phichit lo miró sin entender, ese nombre no le sonaba para nada–. Es un jugador del equipo nacional de voleibol ruso. Cuando se enteró de mi relación con Yuuri, no dejaba de mandarme mensajes. Siempre me decía "¿por esto me cambiaste?". Incluso estoy seguro que él inventaba esas cuentas falsas en Twitter e Instagram para acosar a Yuuri. Hubieras visto los mensajes aterradores que le llegaban a mi pobre Yuuri. Siempre tuve miedo que le hiciera algo.

–¿Nunca lo denunciaste? –negó con la cabeza–. ¿A ti alguna vez te hizo algo? –el rostro de Viktor se tensó y evadió la mirada del asiático–. ¿No me dirás? –no podía tener tacto con el, muy posible, asesino de su mejor amigo. Viktor negó con su cabeza y se llevó sus manos hacia ella, soltando leves sollozos.

–Yo no quería que esto pasara, traté de cuidarlo de esas cosas tan dolorosas… pero todo empeoró. Phichit, te juro que yo no lo maté –la mirada dolida del astro ruso junto con sus sollozos agónicos conmovieron al asiático–. Yo amaba a Yuuri, lo amaba con todo mi corazón y alma, quería de verdad casarme con él, él era mi vida entera. Pero… no tengo nada ahora, lo perdí todo –se veía realmente afectado, incluso llevó su cabeza a la mesa y sollozó escondiéndola entre sus brazos.

–Pero Viktor… todo esto podría haber sido muy diferente –el ruso levantó su rostro con rapidez y lo miró con gran congoja.

–¡Lo sé! Maldita sea, lo sé, ¡¿acaso crees que no me lo cuestiono?! –le gritó completamente dolido, Phichit vio en sus ojos su arrepentimiento–. Todos los malditos días desde que vi la noticia me culpo, me culpo por como fui, me culpo por todas esas veces que lo hice llorar. Maldita sea, Yuuri era demasiado bueno, yo no merecía a alguien tan puro como él –las lágrimas se atragantaban en sus palabras en conjunto con sus temblores, sentía que la culpa lo mataba por dentro.

-Viktor- ...

–Yo lo amaba tanto… pero jamás podría haberlo matado… siempre me arrepentí de las veces que le grité y lo golpee, de verdad me arrepentía… pero… perdía el control, de solo pensar que alguien podría arrebatármelo de mi vida… nunca debí traerlo a Rusia, nunca… –sollozaba en medio de cada palabra, para finalmente apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

–Se acabó el tiempo –los policías rápidamente tomaron a Viktor para sacarlo de la sala.

–¡Phichit por favor encuentra al responsable! –le gritó el astro ruso antes de que lo sacaran de la sala y se lo llevaran a su celda.

El tailandés en tanto, aturdido por las declaraciones del patinador ruso, fue arrastrado por el policía hasta la salida.

...

Mila lo interrogó con la mirada, pero él se veía serio y pensativo.

–Mila –la llamó cuando ya habían salido de la comisaría, ella lo miró curiosa–. ¿Conoces a… Dimitri Kunesov?

-¿Dmitriv Kuznetsov?

–Sí, ese mismo.

–Uff, cómo no conocerlo, su presencia es intimidante… ¿por qué? –preguntó al final, extrañada por la pregunta.

–¿Es un tipo violento?

–No… bueno, no violento, pero sí muy rudo y dominante, ¿dónde oíste ese nombre?

–Viktor lo mencionó, dice que él pudo haber sido el responsable.

–¿Eh? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Dmitriv ahí? –le preguntó extrañada.

Phichit la miró confundido, ¿acaso no sabía que era el ex de Viktor?

–Viktor me dijo que era su ex pareja –ella seguía mirándolo confundida.

–Eh, sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver aquí?

–¿Lo sabías?

–Claro que sí, todos sabemos cómo es Viktor. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Dmitriv en esto.

Phichit le contó lo que Viktor le dijo, ella lo miraba extrañada y negaba constantemente.

–No, imposible. Bueno, Dmitriv si es muy dominante y digamos que no se tomó muy bien la ruptura, ¿aunque quién se toma bien una ruptura cuando te dicen de un día para otro "ya no te amo, me aburrí de ti"? pero aun con todo eso, él jamás le haría algo a Yuuri. Eso pasó hace muchos años, si incluso tiene otra pareja. Aparte, lo de ellos fue tan… absurdo.

-¿Eh?

–Agua y aceite –Mila giró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro–. Viktor era muy infantil en todo caso, bueno, aún lo es. Esto pasó hace como unos cuatro años.

–¿Viktor no ha tenido otra pareja? –la pelirroja rusa negó con su cabeza.

–Desde lo ocurrido con Dmitriv quedó como el eterno soltero.

–Entiendo.

...

Llegaron al departamento, Mila ingresó a su dormitorio a la vez que Phichit escribía nuevas teorías en la libreta de su amigo. Ya había terminado de leer las veinte notas que dejó el asiático en inglés, le habría gustado saber que decían las que estaban en japonés pero no tenía a quien recurrir.

Anotó todo lo que Viktor le dijo y, al momento de anotar "mensajes amenazantes", algo hizo click en su cabeza.

–Hora de stalkear.

Prendió el computador de su amigo y entró a Facebook, notó que estaba abierta la cuenta de su amigo y rápidamente cerró la página. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y dejó de respirar por unos segundos, cuando vio que estaba viendo el fondo de pantalla exhaló y relajó sus músculos. Nadie podía saber que tenía el computador de Yuuri en sus manos, nadie más que Mila podía saber esta investigación. Abrió nuevamente Google, pero ahora abrió la pestaña de incógnito. Entró a su sesión y comenzó a buscar al famoso Dmitriv, aunque como no recordaba el nombre tuvo que buscarlo en San Google.

–Bendito sea al que se le ocurrió inventar esto.

Su perfil de Facebook estaba en público, donde salía mirando con seriedad en todas las fotografías, la mayoría de ellas junto a un hombre atractivo, incluso revisó cuánto tiempo llevaba con él y quién era. Revisó por si había alguna mención de Yuuri o de Viktor, pero nada de nada. Buscó si algún contacto le escribió algo sobre el tema, pero tampoco.

–Si tan solo tuviera el celular de Viktor…

Eso le dio una idea.

Se cambió a la pestaña normal y abrió Instagram. La cuenta de Yuuri estaba abierta.

–Yuuri no le escondía nada a Viktor –murmuró al ver que tenía guardada todas sus cuentas. Revisó los mensajes privados, encontrando uno que daba escalofríos.

 _Me quitaste lo que tanto amaba, vas a pagar_ –estaba en ruso, para traducirlo lo copió y pegó en el traductor de Google. Abrió los ojos, anonadado. Revisó la cuenta dueña del mensaje, pero estaba privada. Había muchos mensajes en ruso de distintas cuentas, tradujo algunos.

 _Eres basura, deja a Viktor en paz._

 _Regrésate a tu país, inútil._

 _Vas a pagar por quitarle a Rusia al pentacampeón._

Y un largo etcétera.

–No entiendo… si este chico tiene una nueva pareja y llevan dos años juntos, ¿por qué le mandaría "me quitaste lo que tanto amaba"?, Mila dijo que fue un romance esporádico, tampoco era algo taaaan importante. Terminaron hace tantos años, ¿para qué inventaría cuentas falsas para molestar a Yuuri? –se quedó pensativo un momento–. Capturas…

Miró el celular del japonés y rápidamente revisó las capturas del streaming, agrandó la imagen y vio los mismos comentarios haters pero en inglés. No alcanzaba a leer los nombres de todas las cuentas. Identificó cuatro cuentas de todas esas y las buscó en twitter, tres de cuatro cuentas estaban en privado, dos tenían caricaturas por imagen de perfil y una tenía una selfie muy extraña, apenas se podía ver un rostro. La cuarta cuenta tenía más tweets pero la imagen de usurario era un meme de la rana René, la revisó pero no había muchos datos como para relacionarla con una persona. Todo era muy extraño.

Buscó los streamming en YouNow, vio el último que habían hecho en pareja, hace cuatro meses atrás. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que no podía ver los comentarios que se hicieron durante las transmisiones.

Volvió a entrar a la cuenta de Facebook de su amigo y revisó los mensajes privados. Nuevamente estaban los comentarios horribles, aunque había algunos de algunas chicas que le daban su apoyo, una cuenta llamó su atención.

 _Quizás no me recuerdes, soy Tanaka Natsuki, te conozco desde la primaria, éramos compañeros de salón junto con Yuu-chan y Nishigori. He visto que mucha gente está en tu contra, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en contar conmigo._

–Yuuri nunca me habló de esta chica –Phichit revisó el perfil de la japonesa, tenía el cabello negro muy liso, unos ojos oscuros muy bonitos y una piel muy blanca, era bastante bonita. Cómo lo vio desde el Facebook de su amigo, pudo acceder a las publicaciones, notando lo dolida que se veía cuando se declaró la muerte del japonés. Una publicación llamó mucho su atención.

 _Espero que Rusia haga justicia y ese imbécil pague por todo esto. Te tendré siempre en mi memoria, Katsuki Yuuri 3._

–¿Habrá sido alguna novia que tuvo? Mmm, no, Yuuri me contó una vez que nunca había tenido novia. Quizás a ella le gustaba pero él la rechazó.

Apuntó los nombres de todas las cuentas haters en un block de notas, eran todas rusas, para luego cerrar la pestaña. Volvió a entrar a su cuenta, soltó un profundo suspiro y comenzó a buscar a cada chica que había apuntado:

 _Anastasia_ _Dostoievskaya_

–Lo tiene privado –musitó molesto al ver que solamente podía ver la foto de perfil y de portada. Era una adolescente de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que vivía en Moscú.

 _Svetlana_ _el T_ _arasova_

–¿Ella también? –refunfuñó al poder ver solo la foto de perfil y de portada, era una chica entre los 18 y 22 años con el cabello teñido rojo y, al parecer, usaba lentes de contacto porque se le veían grises, quien vivía en Volgogrado.

 _Nadezhda Vitálieva_

–Al fin una que no lo tuviera privado –murmuró al poder ver las publicaciones de la chica de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes que vivía en San Petersburgo. Encontró una donde expresaba toda su pena al ver que Viktor fue detenido. Decía "no puedo creerlo, mi ídolo máximo fue detenido por matar a su pareja, es imposible, él es una persona muy pura. La policía debe hacer mejor su trabajo, mi querido Vitya te amamos". No encontró más–. Sí, niñita, es una persona tan pura que le pegaba a su pareja, muy inocente.

 _Klavdia Yúrieva_

–Ella tampoco –musitó interesado al ver a una joven de entre 24 y 26 años de cabello color plata muy largo y de ojos celestes que vivía en Novosibirsk. Revisó todo su perfil, notó que el día que Viktor fue detenido ella subió una foto dándole todo su apoyo y tachando de traidor al hada rusa–. ¿Traidor? ¿Por qué?

Revisó 6 perfiles más: _Ekaterina Gagarin_ , una joven como de 20 años de cabello rojo ondulado y ojos azules que vivía en Moscú; _Irina Jakova_ , una joven como de 15 años de cabello rubio con cintas azules y ojos verdes que vivía en Perm; _Valeriya Vólkova_ , una adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que vivía en Moscú; _Polina Nikoláyeva_ , otra adolescente rubia de ojos azules que vivía en Sarátov; _Yulia Záitseva_ , una chica de unos 22 años de cabello negro y ojos azules que vivía en San Petersburgo; la última era _Alexandra Ivánova_ , apenas una niña de 12 años castaña de ojos pardos que vivía en Moscú.

No vio comentarios sospechosos antes ni durante el día que encontraron muerto a Yuuri en ninguna cuenta.

Revisó nuevamente los perfiles de cada chica, cuando algo llamó su atención.

...

 _Nadezhda Vitálievna_

 _Shopping day! Con Irina Petrova_

...

Salía la ubicación de un gran centro comercial de la ciudad.

–¡Mila! ¡Mila!–se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la habitación de la rusa. La chica le abrió la puerta, parecía haber estado durmiendo.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó adormilada, tenía el cabello desordenado e inflado, se había quedado dormida con su ropa deportiva.

-¡Acompáñame El centro comercial!

-¿Eh?

–¡Es urgente! ¡Es para la investigación!

–Ok, deja arreglarme –pero antes de que entrara al cuarto la tomó de la muñeca.

–¡Estás linda así! ¡Vamos ya!

Rápidamente la sacó del departamento y se dirigieron al centro comercial lo más rápido posible.

–Esto es raro –susurró ella ya dentro del centro comercial de 4 pisos, Phichit se había tapado su rostro con la mascarilla y miraba constantemente su teléfono y su alrededor.

–Busca a esta chica –le mostró la foto de Nadezhda, quién había subido una selfie con su amiga post compra, compartido que estaba en una tienda del segundo piso del centro comercial–. Segundo piso, vamos allá –le tomó la muñeca y la llevó rápidamente en medio de la gente hacia las escaleras mecánicas, aun con los suaves reclamos de la rusa.

Llegaron a la tienda nombrada, pero no vieron a las rusas. Phichit miraba a todos lados y miraba el teléfono, parecía como si anduvieran buscando a un amigo, actualizando cada dos segundos. Recorrieron todo el segundo piso buscando a la chica rubia y a su amiga de cabello azul hasta que la investigada posteó que estaban en el patio de comidas esperando su comida.

–Phichit, puedo caminar sola –le reclamó la patinadora al ser tironeada por el asiático hacia las escaleras mecánicas, rumbo al tercer piso.

Dieron una vuelta por todo el tercer piso, era muy difícil encontrar a una chica rubia entre tantas rubias, así que el asiático buscaba cualquier ser vivo con el cabello azul, hasta que encontraron a dos chicas charlando animadamente sentadas en una de las mesas del patio de comidas, junto a varias bolsas de la tienda publicada.

–Mila, voy a ir a comprar comida, siéntate cerca de ellas y escucha todo lo que digan –ordenó el asiático y rápidamente se fue a un local de comida rápida. La rusa, aturdida por toda la situación, se sentó en una de las sillas cercana a las jóvenes rusas.

–Ni siquiera pude decirle lo que quería comer –susurró desanimada. Sacó su teléfono para no parecer demasiado evidente y comenzó a oír lo que decían las chicas.

Hablan temas típicos de adolescentes, chicos, escuela, cosas así. La patinadora se preguntaba en qué minuto se le ocurrió al chico que sería una buena idea seguir a las niñas.

Al cabo de quince minutos llegó Phichit con una bandeja que llevaba una caja pequeña de papas fritas, dos gaseosas y dos hamburguesas. Se sentó frente a la pelirroja, quién negó con su cabeza, desanimando al patinador.

–Oye, ¿ese no es el patinador tailandés que llegó al Grand Prix Final del año pasado? –le preguntó la rusa de cabello azul a su amiga, apuntando a Phichit. Nadezhda volteó disimuladamente y vio el rostro del asiático que demostraba desánimo.

–Parece que sí, ¿qué andará haciendo aquí? –preguntó Nadezhda sorprendida, Irina levantó los hombros como respuesta.

–¿Lo viste en las noticias? Se veía súper triste cuando salió la noticia de que encontraron a Yuuri.

–Amiga, sabes que no me gusta hablar de esa noticia.

–Sí, lo sé, solo me acordé –Phichit trató de hablarle a Mila, quien le levantó la mano en señal de stop, mientras sus ojos miraban a la derecha, completamente concentrada en lo que decían las chicas.

–Me siento tan mal de haberle mandado ese mensaje a Yuuri.

–Yo te dije que no se lo mandaras.

–Es que, me dio rabia que por su culpa Viktor se fuera de Rusia. Pero ahora que salió que él era así de malo, jamás le hubiera mandado ese mensaje.

–¿Tú crees que Viktor lo mató?

–Por como encontraron el cuerpo y por como son los japoneses de dramáticos, yo creo que Yuuri se suicidó por culpa de Viktor.

–Él patinaba muy lindo, no sé porque le escribiste que era un pésimo patinador.

–¡Estaba enojada! Ya no me hagas sentir más culpable y termínate tu comida.

Mila miró a Phichit sorprendida, el asiático se pasó una enorme película en pocos segundos.

–¿Ella le hizo algo? –le escribió en un Whatsapp. La rusa negó y le escribió un resumen de lo que escuchó. Mila vio el rostro de decepción del asiático.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y se retiraron al departamento, las rusas seguían charlando animosamente, aunque miraron extrañadas cuando se fueron los patinadores.

–Mira, mira, está también Mila Babicheva.

–¿Qué harán juntos?

–No me digas que… –se miraron aturdidas por unos segundos.

–¡Saca el teléfono! –Irina le hizo gestos a su amiga y le exclamó en un susurro la orden para que le sacara fotos a los dos patinadores, para tener la gran premisa, pero ellos ya se habían perdido entre la gente–. ¡Te demoraste mucho!

...

Phichit volvió solo al departamento, Mila le dijo que iría a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la despensa, él le entregó algo de dinero para cooperar con la compra. Cuando llegó al departamento se recostó en el suelo de la sala de estar y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había visto en el día.

–Lo tengo al frente, pero no puedo verlo –murmuraba, alzando los brazos hacia el techo–. Maldita sea –se quejó llevándose las manos a su cabellera–. Esto es más difícil de lo que creía. Me siento igual que al principio, no llego a nada –se quejó para luego girarse, quedando de lado mirando hacia la computadora, los montones de papeles y los teléfonos tirados.

Se quedó así un rato, quizás cuánto, quizás una hora o más. Su mente daba vueltas sin parar, pero mientras más razonaba, más se perdía. Se sentía varado en medio del océano, sin ningún norte. Después de un largo rato empezó a sentir una molestia en la sien y zona retroocular, estaba pensando demasiado. Se levantó a tomar algo de agua, pero la molestia siguió.

–Ok, medida drástica –abrió completamente la llave del lavaplatos y metió su cabeza directamente bajo el frío chorro de agua. La sacó luego de contar hasta cinco, sintiendo cómo el frío le congelaba hasta los pensamientos. Con lo primero que pilló se secó el cabello y la cara, para luego ir al baño y tomar una verdadera toalla.

Al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza.

...

Para despejarse decidió navegar por internet, estaba muy abrumado como para poder hilar algo coherente. La verdad era difícil manejarse en el computador de su amigo porque todo estaba en japonés. Decidió apagarlo y revisó su propio celular. Se metió a Instagram para ver que hacían los demás patinadores, era temporada baja así que todos solían estar de vacaciones, cuando de pronto algo llamó la atención.

Él seguía a las principales páginas de fandom de cada patinador y le llamó en demasía la atención una foto de las "YuriAngels" era un comunicado donde le brindaban todo el apoyo al ruso pequeño, luego de ser tratado como "traidor" por las fanáticas rusas que preferían a Viktor.

–¿Qué pasó aquí?

Revisó la última fotografía de la joven promesa rusa, cuando vio miles de comentarios en ruso y en inglés, gracias al traductor de la aplicación pudo leer todos los comentarios negativos, algunos demasiado crueles.

–¿Por qué le están tirando tanta mierda? –se preguntó anonadado.

Revisó los portales de noticias deportivas y encontró la respuesta: Yuri había sido el que acusó a Viktor del homicidio de Yuuri y por eso ahora estaba detenido.

–¿Y por qué se mete este rubio…? –Phichit se calló al ver bien la foto de la página de noticias.

Rubio

Ojos verdes

Flequillo que tapa el ojo derecho

Voz grave pero parecía una niña

16 años.

Se quedaba afuera del departamento.

Vendió el anillo.

Viktor le dijo a Yuuri que él era más que un amigo.

La respiración se le cortó, las manos le temblaron y su mente comenzó a andar demasiado rápido, tanto que no pensaba con claridad. Una energía poderosa desde sus entrañas lo llevó a levantarse como un resorte, tomó su chaqueta, su teléfono y salió del departamento con rapidez.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales** : No sé si se entendió, pero cuando Phichit se toma la selfie y pone " _Shall we wash?~_ " hace referencia a la canción de su programa corto "Shall we skate?".

Quiero pedirles un favor, si alguien de aquí tiene talento para el dibujo podría dibujar la escena donde Phichit se queda dormido en el sillón con los apuntes? Necesito ver eso en mi vida *-* (si alguien lo hace, me etiqueta en twitter ＠panari_fly)

Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6: Bendito sea el Internet

**Notas iniciales:** Nihao!No sé por qué razón, motivo, circunstancia, nunca les dejé la canción en la que me inspiré para el desarrollo del fic.

No puedo dejar los links (se borran aquí) pero busquen en youtube: Marija Šerifović – Molitva

La mejor traducción está en música . com , les sale mejor buscar en Google y hacer click en el link de música . com

En las notas finales les dejaré algunas cosillas de la canción para que empiecen a leer.

Gracias por el amor que le dan al fic, gracias a todos por sus reviews, les mando besitos y corazones geis ❤️

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Bendito sea el Internet.**

 **Carta n° 10**

Ok, me estoy asustando. Yo sabía, sí, lo tenía más que claro. Acaparar la atención de Viktor y apartarlo un año del mundo del patinaje era un pecado enorme… ¿pero era para esta cantidad de mensajes?

Al principio no le tomé mayor importancia, estoy acostumbrado a los haters, ¿pero llegar a las amenazas? No quería decirle a Viktor, sería colocarlo más paranoico de lo que está. Es decir, un mes después de que llegué empezó a sobreprotegerme. Qué no saliera solo, qué no lo fuera a buscar, que no anduviera con el celular en la mano. Ok, sí, Japón es un país DEMASIADO seguro, por lo que nosotros solemos ser víctimas de robos en el extranjero, pero viví 5 años en Estados Unidos. Tan idiota no soy.

Pero notó lo que pasaba luego del último streaming.

–Yuuri, ¿viste esto? –me mostró varias capturas de pantalla, donde se veían comentarios realmente aterradores hacia mi persona.

–No me había dado cuenta.

–¿No ha pasado en otros lados?

–N-no, o sea… así de fuerte no.

–¿Qué te ponen?

–Ya sabes, los típicos haters. Pero esto llegó lejos.

–¿Ves la razón del porqué te digo que tienes que tener cuidado?

–Viktor, tengo 24 años, no necesito que me cuides –vi una expresión de enfado.

–¿Acaso quieres que te hagan desaparecer?

–No, pero… Viktor son comentarios de haters simplemente, nadie me hará nada.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro… hay alguien, que quiere hacerte daño.

–¿Q-quién?

–Y no dejaré que lo haga, tendrás que hacerme caso en todo –me sujetó con fuerza las muñeca.

–Auch, Viktor me duele –me quejé, pero él no me soltaba–. Viktor, me asustas.

–Tendrás que hacerme caso en todo, ¿quedó claro?

–Viktor, ¿qué te pasa?

–¡¿Me harás caso?! –me gritoneó, sacudiendo con fuerza mis muñecas.

–¡Sí! Sí, sí –repetí asustado, él me soltó y yo me tomé las muñecas. Dolía, pero dolía más su actitud.

...

* * *

 **Carta n° 13**

Vine a encerrarme al baño, Viktor está histérico, incluso llamó a la policía. Creo que esto está saliéndose un poco de control. Según él, hay una persona afuera de la casa mirando directamente hacia acá. Mañana yo iba a salir a entrenar pero ahora no quiere, quiere que me quede encerrado por la presencia de esta persona. Discutimos fuertemente y me gritó algunas cosas un poco ofensivas, pero luego me pidió disculpas y me dijo que está estresado. Está muy alterado y eso me asusta. Al menos esta vez no me sujetó de las muñecas como el otro día, aún tengo las marcas, por eso tuve que entrenar hoy con una camiseta deportiva manga larga, aunque fuera incómodo.

Ay no, está llamando a Yurio, puedo oír cómo le grita por el celular. Por favor, Viktor, él no me haría nada. No sé qué obsesión tiene con él, si incluso Yurio quería que me retirara.

Tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto se estropee.

* * *

…

Siguiendo las indicaciones entregadas en la conversación entre ambos Yuris, Phichit caminó hasta la casa del "hada rusa". Al principio le costó ubicarse debido a que Yuri le daba referencias en base a la casa de Viktor, pero gracias a la ayuda de Google Maps, pudo orientarse. Durante todo el camino pensó en lo que le diría y la forma de conseguir que el arisco gatito pudiera soltar toda la información que necesitaba.

¿Y si todo hubiera sido planeado por Yuri ante un amor no correspondido? ¿O para hacerle daño a Viktor por todo lo que le hizo a su platónico? ¿O por haber regresado al patinaje? Para qué andamos con cosas, con Viktor en la pista, le sería más difícil a Yuri volver a ganar el oro en los próximos campeonatos. Después de todo… su amigo iba camino a la casa del hada rusa.

...

Sin titubear, tocó el timbre de la vivienda. Respiró hondo y colocó mirada desafiante.

Pero esta cambió bruscamente a aturdimiento, aun con su boca ligeramente abierta su respiración se cortó.

–¿O-Otabek? –preguntó titubeoso, soltó el aire abruptamente pero de forma entrecortada.

El joven kazajo lo miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

–¿Qué quieres? –su tono serio y su mirada penetrante lo colocó demasiado nervioso. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

–¿Está Yuri?

–Sí.

Se quedaron callados un momento, Phichit comprendió que si él no le preguntaba directamente, el patinador no le diría nada.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–¿Qué quieres?

–Vengo a hablar con él.

El héroe kazajo lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, para luego entrar a la vivienda sin cerrar la puerta. Phichit miró curioso hacia el interior.

–¿Sí? ¿No? –se preguntó dudoso–. ¿Me quedo? ¿Me voy?

Al cabo de unos minutos de incertidumbre, volvió el joven con la misma mirada seria.

–¿Vas a pasar o no?

Phichit se apresuró a entrar antes de que le cerrara la puerta. Otabek caminó directo por el pasillo para luego doblar a la derecha, donde estaba la sala de estar. Mientras lo seguía, pensaba como hablar con Yuri ahora si estaba el kazajo ahí. En un sillón estaba Yuri, envuelto en una manta cuadrillé negra con rojo, al frente tenía una mesita con unos piroshki y una taza de té. El ruso giró su cabeza para ver a su amigo, cuando se topó con la mirada confundida del visitante.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó ariscamente, pero con la voz temblorosa.

–¿Qué te pasó? –Otabek caminó hacia el dueño de casa y le dio una suave palmadita en la cabeza, para entregarle en sus manos una empanada rusa.

–Intentaron secuestrarlo.

Phichit lo miró anonadado, el ruso se dedicó a comerse su piroshki, sin embargo se veía que temblaba ligeramente.

–¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por los mensajes de Instagram? –el surasiático bombardeó de preguntas a los dos patinadores–. ¿Qué pasó?

–Yura salió a entrenar –empezó a explicar Otabek al ver que el rubio ruso seguía comiendo y escondiendo la mirada–. Cuando dos niñas intentaron persuadirlo arriba de un auto…

Yuri sintió escalofríos al recordar lo que había sucedido hace apenas tres horas atrás.

...

* * *

Él iba caminando pensando en sus asuntos cuando un Hyundai plateado se detuvo a su lado.

–¡Hey! –le tocó la bocina la conductora, una joven castaña de largo cabello ondulado, tez muy blanca y de ojos azules–. Somos de Pskov y estamos perdidas, ¿cómo llego a la carretera para ir a Nóvgorod?

–Estoy apurado –la interrumpió de mala gana para seguir hacia adelante, ella aceleró y volvió a quedar a su altura.

–Por favor, te ves alguien confiable.

–Agh, mira, no sé cómo darte las indicaciones, ¿ok? Además estoy ocupado.

–¿Pero sabes dónde queda?

–Usa Google Maps.

–Hey –en eso el vidrio polarizado de la puerta trasera bajó y apareció una adolescente muy parecida a él, con su mismo corte de cabello–. ¡Hola! Mira, hagamos un trato. Tú nos indicas cómo llegar y nosotras te llevábamos a donde vayas –la chica le sonrió muy amigablemente.

–Qué no sé cómo llegar, entiendan.

Siguió su camino, cuando de pronto sintió que lo sujetaban por la espalda.

–¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…? –la chica rubia lo metió a la fuerza a la parte trasera del automóvil.

–¡Vámonos! –le ordenó a la chica castaña mientras forcejeaba con el ruso para mantenerlo reducido.

Yuri se movía para todos lados, sin embargo la chica tenía demasiada fuerza. Rápidamente ella le amarró las manos con una tira de plástico, para así sostener con una mano las dos muñecas del chico mientras con la otra le tenía fijo el cuello en flexión. Comenzó a gritar para que de afuera lo escucharan, pero la conductora subió todos los vidrios.

–¡Suéltame estúpida! –trataba de pegarle con sus brazos, no obstante ella lo tenía muy firme.

Sabía que tenía que luchar por su libertad, sabía que tenía que intentar lo que fuera para poder salir de ahí. Comenzó a azotarse contra la puerta, sin ningún resultado.

–¿Podrías apurarte? No creo que aguante, se resiste demasiado –le pidió la rubia a la castaña, ella aceleró.

Llegaron rápidamente a la carretera, la cual estaba despejada. Aunque no se podía, la castaña metió el auto hacia la vegetación y se estacionó ahí. Abrió la puerta para ayudar a la rubia a sacar al ruso, pero él se zafó del agarre de la rubia y con sus muñecas aprisionadas le pegó un certero golpe a la frente de la castaña, dejándola tan aturdida que se desplomó al suelo. La rubia intentó apresarlo, pero él le pegó un rodillazo directo en el estómago, la cual la derribó. Se zafó de la amarra empujando sus muñecas contra la rodilla y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, antes de que las rusas reaccionaran.

...

* * *

…

Phichit escuchaba la historia con la respiración contenida, no entendía como Otabek podía mantenerse tan sereno al contarla.

–¿Cómo son las chicas? –Yuri negó con la cabeza.

–No sabría describirlas… me fijé solo en su color de pelo y color de ojos.

–¿Anotaste la patente del auto? Eso podría servir para capturarlas.

–Difícil –mencionó el centroasiático–. Yura salió corriendo de ahí, estaba en estado de shock cuando me llamó.

–No la anoté ahí, pero le tomé una fotografía –susurró el ruso, buscando su teléfono. Se la mandó al tailandés por WhatsApp, ahí él la vio bien. Le sacó foto al auto pero se podía ver la patente.

–¿Pudiste hacerlo? –le preguntó el kazajo sorprendido.

–No soy un niño debilucho –lo miró molesto–. Te llamé para que me fueras a buscar porque no tenía como regresar a la ciudad.

–Nadie dice que lo seas –el tono de Otabek cambió ligeramente a uno más dulce.

–Quiero ir a denunciarlas, por eso le tomé la foto al auto.

–¿Por qué lo habrán hecho? –Yuri negó con su cabeza.

–No lo sé, no me robaron nada.

–¿Tendrá que ver con los comentarios que te llegaron?

–No lo creo. Hay muchas fans de Viktor enojadas conmigo, pero… ¿de ahí a llegar al secuestro? Además, somos de la misma nacionalidad, hacer algo así significaría…

–Qué Rusia se quedaría fuera del podio –murmuró Phichit entendiendo la situación.

–Claro, no es algo que un fan haría. Y muchas son unas niñas tontas, solo tiran mierda por las redes sociales pero no harían nada en la vida real. Yo creo que querían pedir un rescate, saben que la Federación Rusa pagaría mucho dinero para sacarme de donde estuviera, ahora que Viktor no puede competir.

...

Phichit entendía que Yuri no estaba en las mejores condiciones después de esa horrible experiencia, pero necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

–Yuri, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría charlar contigo –el ruso le dedicó una mirada tanto extrañada como a la defensiva–. Y en privado.

Otabek miró a su amigo, quién asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, con este gesto el kazajo se retiró.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Yo vine a Rusia a buscar a Yuuri –el ruso lo miró aturdido.

–¿No era que te habías tomado un descanso por una lesión? –el tailandés negó tajantemente ante su temblorosa pregunta.

–Mentí para que nadie supiera mi verdadero fin. Quiero saber qué le pasó y donde está.

–¿Ya? ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo aquí?

–Vine, justamente, porque ciertos mensajes entre tú y Yuuri son muy extraños.

–Katsudon era mi amigo.

–Noté demasiado interés en que Viktor estuviera preso.

–¡¿Qué harías tú si supieras todo lo que ese malnacido le hizo a Yuuri?!

–Sé todo lo que le hizo, pero te obsesionaste con que estuviera tras las rejas. Para estos casos solo hay que denunciar y apartar a la víctima.

–No sé si Viktor te habrá dicho algo, pero ese imbécil es un lobo con piel de cordero.

–¿Por qué dices que Viktor lo mató? Ni yo, que tengo más pistas que tú, pienso eso.

–¡Yo los vi! –Yuri se levantó del sillón, dejando a un lado la manta cuadrillé–. Vi las marcas, vi a tu amigo desarmarse en lágrimas, Viktor lo trataba pésimo, incluso inventaba cuentas falsas para manipularlo.

–Esas cuentas no son falsas.

–¿Qué?

–De verdad había gente tirándole mierda a Yuuri, así que, aunque no fuera la mejor forma, Viktor si estaba preocupado de que a Yuuri le hicieran algo. Y es curioso que sospechara de ti también.

–¿No te parece curioso que justo haya desaparecido después de irse de la casa de Viktor?

–También me parece curioso que haya desaparecido justo cuando venía para acá.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Phichit, manteniendo la serenidad, levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando que llevaba el anillo de Yuuri en su dedo anular.

–¿Sabes qué es esto?

–¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –le preguntó anonadado, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

–¿Dónde crees tú?

–No tengo idea, idiota, por eso te pregunto.

–¿Cómo pagaste el vuelo a Japón?

–¿Eh?

–Tú te ofreciste a comprárselo, sale en los mensajes.

–Ser campeón del GPF me dio mucho dinero, cosa que tú no entiendes porque nunca lo has ganado –el tailandés respiró hondo para no perder la compostura.

–Es una pena que Viktor no pueda competir en esta temporada, lo bueno es que te será más fácil volver a ganar el oro.

–¿Estás insinuando algo?

–Sé que te gustaba mi amigo, sé que odiabas a Viktor y, curiosamente, encontré este anillo en una tienda de empeño, lo había vendido una persona muy parecida a ti –Yuri se veía muy enojado, incluso apretaba los puños–. ¿Por qué no fuiste al funeral?

–No te importa –le respondió entre dientes.

–Me llama la atención porque dices que era tu amigo y que querías ayudarlo, ¿y no fuiste a despedirlo?

–¡¿Para qué querías que fuera si no era él?!

–¿Tú ya sabías que no era él? –Phichit lo miró extrañado, el ruso retrocedió unos pasos y sus ojos lo traicionaron, reflejando nerviosismo.

–¡Y-yo no dije eso!

–Eso dijiste –Phichit estaba aturdido por sus reacciones.

–¡Estás malinterpretando todo! Primero vienes a mi casa como si nada, me llenas de preguntas estúpidas después de lo que me pasó y, más encima, ¡me estás acusando de hacerle algo a Yuuri!

–No entiendo por qué te enojas, si tú obraste de bien deberías estar tranquilo, e incluso ayudarme con esto, porque no tendrías nada que esconder.

–Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, ahora.

–¿No me vas a ayudar a encontrarlo?

–¡Lárgate de mi casa!

El tailandés se retiró lo más rápido posible luego del grito del ruso, ya veía que Otabek lo sacaba a patadas. Quizás no debió interrogarlo ni provocarlo después de ese intento de secuestro. Regresó a la casa de Mila completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque cada cierto rato miraba hacia los lados por si veía un auto plateado.

–Qué miedo esta ciudad.

…

"¿Por qué habrán querido secuestrarlo?" pensaba el moreno asiático, algunas teorías aparecieron en su cabeza, la que más le convencía era pedir dinero por el rescate. Sin embargo… ¿y si tenían que ver los dos casos? Después de todo, la niña que apresó a Yuri era muy parecida a él. O tal vez… Yuri estaba mintiendo y por eso Otabek respondió, para que no fuera evidente la mentira, aunque se veía muy vulnerable bajo esa manta cuadrillé.

–A estas alturas, no puedo desechar ninguna teoría.

…

Llegó al departamento y encendió el computador. Escribió en el buscador "averiguar el dueño de un auto por la patente".

–San Google ilumíname por favor –rogó antes de apretar enter para realizar su búsqueda.

Encontró varias páginas referentes al tema, ingresó a un foro donde daban consejos antes de comprar un automóvil usado.

Empezó a revisar el portal, tenía links para ver si el auto había estado en remate antes, el historial de revisiones técnicas, si fue chocado con anterioridad, multas pendientes, si pertenece o perteneció al Registro Nacional de trasporte público o escolar, si está encargado por robo y, al final los datos que él quería:

…

 _ **(GRATIS)**_ _Averiguar DNI, nombre y cumpleaños del propietario, según la patente (cumpleaños solo con alternativa 1)._

…

Eran cinco alternativas, todas correspondientes a empresas de aseguradoras. Se devolvió al link para ver si estaba encargado por robo y no correspondía, así que supuso que el auto era de las secuestradoras. Regresó a los links para ver el DNI y buscó en cada link que coincidiera, hasta que en la penúltima le reconocieron la patente. Anotó el DNI del dueño o dueña y retrocedió hacia el foro. Al final de los links había una posdata que decía:

…

 _Y con ese número de DNI lo ingresan acá y obtienen el nombre del dueño._

…

Seguido del link, ingresó y escribió el número:

 _Tatiana Vólkova_

…

Volvió a anotar el nombre en la libreta de teorías y buscó en otra pestaña "cómo encontrar la dirección de alguien con su nombre y DNI" y el tercer link era la página " .ru". Ingresó y habían varios links que derivaban a diversas instituciones públicas: Servicio Electoral, Registro de Identificación Civil, Servicio Federal de Capacitación y Empleo, Personas en Rusia y luego páginas publicitarias que se camuflaban muy bien. Además era difícil orientarse en base a la traducción automática de Google.

…

Buscó en cada link hasta que dio con la dirección. No sabía si correspondería a alguna de las chicas ese nombre, si quizás ella vendió el auto y aún no aparece el nuevo registro, o si quizás robaron el auto y ella no hizo la denuncia…

–No la culparía, la policía es lo más inepta que hay.

…

Otra idea, bastante absurda, pasó por su cabeza.

"Ver las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad"

…

Los primeros links eran de publicidad y, la verdad, encontró muy idiota su búsqueda. Hasta que unos links más abajo hicieron que sus ojos brillaran:

 _Como Acceder a Cámaras en Vivo y en Directo? Acá la Respuest ..._

–Increíble, Internet de verdad lo tiene todo –murmuró en medio de un bostezo, ¿qué hora sería?–. ¿Las 3:20 de la mañana? –susurró aturdido–. Será mejor que deje esto hasta aquí, en la mañana sigo.

…

Estuvo una semana investigando muchos portales, foros y páginas un tanto sospechosas, hasta que finalmente logró llegar a las verdaderas cámaras de San Petersburgo, reconociendo una esquina cerca del centro. Se cambió de página hacia Google Maps y buscó la dirección de Viktor, Yuuri la había mencionado en uno de sus apuntes para cuando llegara a Rusia. Colocó la vista de calle –street view– y buscó la dirección de Viktor. Al notar lo complicado que era moverse por la pantalla así, sacó la vista de calle y buscó la dirección directamente, para después colocar la vista de calle.

Al enfocar la parte de afuera del departamento, empezó a ver qué cámara coincidía. Odio que las cámaras no tuvieran abajo la dirección, solo tenían la fecha del momento y el tiempo. Estuvo mucho rato buscándola, cambiando de vista en Google Maps, hasta que finalmente encontró una cámara que parecía coincidir con la imagen del mapa. Estaba a media cuadra de la casa de Viktor, se veía la gente pasar.

–¿Se podrá… retroceder en el tiempo?

…

Duplicó la página y empezó a incursionar, al no ver resultados positivos, buscó en San Google: ver filmaciones de cámaras de seguridad de días anteriores.

–Esto definitivamente no va a estar –apretó enter, con algo de miedo.

…

Encontró más páginas de anuncio, discusiones éticas sobre el almacenamiento de las imágenes, la regulación de las cámaras… cuando llegó a un tutorial. Lo apretó y salía una serie de páginas donde se podían ver las cámaras de lugares privados, con el riesgo que pudieran rastrear la IP. Se salió del tutorial, debía haber alguna opción de tomar las grabaciones de las cámaras públicas.

Busco y buscó, cambió la búsqueda un par de veces, hasta que finalmente encontró un portal que lo permitía, se colocaba la fecha y hora a revisar y aparecía la grabación, pero que decía que había que tener cuidado porque podrían rastrear.

* * *

...

–¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que esto sería sencillo? –se preguntó mientras veía un tutorial en Youtube como proteger el IP–. No, viejo, no quiero entrar a la Deep Web –soltó un suspiro cuando el youtuber explicaba por qué tenían que hacer eso para recorrer la web profunda–. No puedo creer que le esté haciendo el trabajo a la policía rusa, y eso que para ellos es más fácil conseguir las grabaciones –seguía mirando el tutorial con atención–. Juro que si encuentro a Yuuri y fracasa mi carrera de patinador, me meteré a la policía. Si no lo encuentro… al menos podré decirles a mis hijos que lo intenté.

Se estaba metiendo en algo demasiado peligroso, porque no entendía todas las medidas de seguridad y la pobre Mila podría pagar caro los errores.

Decidió buscar otras opciones, investigar sobre la seguridad de internet, tomándose una semana de dura investigación para por fin entender cómo funcionaba las redes y conseguir un método no tan arriesgado, aunque donde sí tenía que proteger la IP. El tutorial que había encontrado y que le daba más confianza decía que al ser cámaras públicas con visión a la calle no suelen rastrear a los desconocidos, pero cuando se revisa mucho un mismo lugar, especialmente centros comerciales, sí se levanta la señal de alerta.

–¿Encontraste alguna pista? –le preguntó curiosa la dueña de casa mientras se apoyaba en la silla que ocupaba el tailandés. Phichit se sobresaltó al oírla tan de repente, volteó a mirarla y vio que estaba demasiado cerca de él, ella sonrió divertida al ver su rostro sonrojado–. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

–Eh, sobre seguridad en Internet.

–¿Y por qué? –Mila seguía apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla. El tailandés tuvo que forzarse a mirar hacia arriba, ya que la prominente anatomía delantera de la chica estaba muy cerca.

–Quiero ver las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad que está cerca de la casa de Viktor, quiero ver si las chicas que intentaron secuestrar a tu compatriota son las mismas que Viktor decía que se colocaban afuera del departamento –ella lo miró asombrado.

–Vaya, te tomaste esto muy en serio, me gusta la determinación que tienen ustedes los asiáticos –le sacudió la cabeza en señal amistosa–. ¿No es peligroso entrar?

–No, estudié mucho de seguridad y como evadirla. Sé que puedo entrar sin ser rastreado –ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y suavemente le besó la mejilla. Él la miró estupefacto.

–Éxito con eso –le sonrió con complicidad y se retiró al dormitorio.

Phichit la siguió con la mirada sin parpadear. Cuando la perdió de vista se tocó la cara, notándola caliente. Podía sentir que su corazón palpitaba más rápido y fuerte que hace un momento, donde estaba nervioso de iniciar la misión.

Respiró hondo e ingresó al sistema.

–Vamos hombre, concéntrate.

…

* * *

...

 **Notas finales** : Me sentí haciendo la investigación junto con Phichit xD todo lo que él buscó yo también lo hice para que sonara real. Lo único que no sé si será real pero yo lo puse porque esto es ficción, es la página para poder ver grabaciones antiguas de las cámaras de seguridad. Pero sí se puede ver las cámaras de seguridad de las calles, una vez vi un video en youtube que decía como hacerlo y en mi búsqueda junto a Phichit salían algunos links. Por si están muy aburridas pueden psicopatear a la gente (sí, re buenos consejos les doy chiquillas (y) soy todo un ejemplo a seguir).

Sobre la canción, es una preciosa melodía que habla del desamor y que, en este fic, representa el sentimiento de la pérdida de la persona querida (tomando en este caso que el amor no es tan solo de pareja sino en todos los planos de las relaciones sociales) y de la necesidad de volver a encontrarla. Marija, la cantautora, ganó el Eurovisión del 2007 con esta canción, convirtiéndose en la primera mujer abiertamente homosexual en ganar el certamen con 268 puntos, además de ser la primera victoria para Serbia como tal (antes era Yugoslavia). Podemos decir que Marija también nació para hacer historia :)


	7. Capítulo 7: Una notificación inusual

Hola! ¿qué tal mi gente? Cómo les va en este hermoso día? Está corto este capítulo porque tuve que dividirlo, este capítulo iba junto con el siguiente, pero quedaba monstruosamente largo.

Gracias por el amor que le dan al fic! mención especial a los seguidores mexicanos, que representan, literalmente, el 50% de los views! Un aplauso! *aplaude emocionada como Phichit*

 **...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Una notificación inusual**

 **Carta n° 7**

Acaba de pasar algo demasiado curioso, Viktor y yo estábamos cenando de lo más tranquilamente cuando quise cerrar la ventana que da a la calle porque hacía demasiado frío y vi la figura de Yurio, aunque no le veía el rostro, noté su cabello rubio que le cubría la mitad del rostro, el cual estaba cubierto medianamente por el gorro de una chaqueta. Estaba parado, mirando directamente hacia el departamento.

–¡Yurio! ¿Quieres pasar? –me asomé y le grité desde ahí. Inmediatamente se retiró–. ¡Hey!

–¿Qué pasa? –Viktor acercó a la ventana y vimos a la silueta irse.

–¡Yurio! –seguí llamándolo, pero él me ignoró. Miré a mi amor, quién me devolvió una miraba confundida.

–¿Era Yurio?

–Supongo, no le vi la cara pero tenía el mismo cabello y la misma postura.

–Yurio y sus cosas de adolescente –murmuró molesto, volviendo a la mesa. Cerré la ventana lo seguí, él ya se había sentado a comer. Me acerqué por atrás y le di un beso en la mejilla.

–No te enojes con Yurio, sabes que es así –Viktor se giró y me tomó suavemente del rostro para besarme, al principio de manera suave pero no faltó demasiado para que las cosas se encendieran. Terminamos haciéndolo arriba de la mesa.

Este hombre es demasiado candente, me encanta.

...

* * *

...

Tenía un montón de papeles en la mesita. Había separado las hojas donde Yuuri narraba las veces que supuestamente Yuri se quedaba afuera del departamento, pero no encontraba nada. Demonios, ¿por qué no les puso fecha? Revisó los días antes de la desaparición, pero no veía ni un sedan plateado al frente de la casa, ¿y si fue un caso fortuito? Empezó a estresarse, deseaba con todo su corazón que apareciera ese maldito auto con la misma patente, pero no había nada.

Veía gente pasar, algunos se quedaban mirando a la casa, incluso un par de veces vio gente corriendo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando una persona que estaba corriendo se tropezó y prácticamente se deslizó por el suelo por lo resbaladizo que estaba.

Si no fuera porque estaba ansioso de encontrar el sedan plateado, se habría divertido mucho mirando a la gente.

Todos los días revisaba una media hora, porque no podía estar mucho rato mirando la misma cámara. Llevaba ya varias semanas en esa metodología, por lo que decidió un día acompañar a Mila a la Pista de Entrenamiento para usar el wifi de la Federación Rusa y así cambiar un poco de lugar.

...

Ya había ido antes a la Federación Rusa, pero no a la pista de patinaje, sino que a otra sede de disciplinas. Quería ver a alguien.

Leyendo en Internet, vio el caso de dos chicos en Australia que, usando un chaleco reflectante y un walkie talkie, consiguieron colarse en el cine, en el zoológico y hasta en un concierto de Coldplay ¿Cómo él no podría? Así que puso en marcha su plan, compró el chaleco reflectante, un porta identificación de plástico para colgarse al cuello, buscó en Internet tipos de identificación para hacer una réplica y buscó el sitio en Internet para luego descargar el mapa, lo revisó varias veces y cuando se sintió listo se dirigió al lugar. Ingresó por la puerta principal de la Sede Olímpica como si conociera el lugar perfectamente. Nadie le dijo nada, nadie preguntó nada, es más, ni lo miraron.

–Yo sabía que pasar horas en upsocl me serviría para algo algún día –pensaba intentando contener su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Caminó hacia las canchas, notando la gran variedad de deportes que se realizaban al mismo tiempo, para su buena suerte, encontró a quien buscaba.

–Así que ese es Dmitriv –pensó al identificar a un gigante ruso, debía medir 1.90 metros o más, de contextura musculosa y de fría mirada, entrenando lanzamientos–. No me gustaría para nada topármelo enojado.

Lo observó por unos minutos mientras simulaba que estudiaba la estructura del gimnasio y hablaba por el walkie talkie. Cambió de posición y se fue a observar a otros deportistas, pero al parecer había llegado justo cuando terminaba el entrenamiento, debido a que los jugadores iban camino a los camarines. Phichit observó cómo interactuaba con sus pares, mientras todos lanzaban bromas y reían, él se mantenía serio.

–¿Cómo podré hablar con él?

Después de unos minutos, se retiró por donde mismo entró, nuevamente nadie le preguntó nada.

...

Cómo sospechaba de Yuri, también quería investigarlo, pero como la estrategia del chaleco no funcionaría con él, decidió tomar otro rumbo.

–Veamos que dicen tus redes sociales.

Buscó en Facebook, Instagram y Twitter si publicó algo el día en que Yuuri desapareció. Curiosamente, en esta última encontró algo.

El día de la desaparición Yuri estuvo muy activo en la mañana, justo en los momentos en el que Yuuri iba camino a su casa, el ruso había publicado un corto video jugando con su gata en esta red social, el que también estaba en Instagram pero lamentablemente en Instagram no aparece la hora de publicación. Pensó que podría haber publicado ese video para tapar algo, pero él subió varias fotos y le contestaba a las YuriAngels con fotos de él con su gata, parecían fotos del momento. El último tweet de ese momento decía "tengo que dejar las preguntas-respuestas, Viktor vino a buscarme para algo".

–Yuri no tuvo nada que ver entonces –murmuró para así al ver esa evidencia–. ¿Por qué fue tan desagradable la otra vez?

...

* * *

La llegada de la patinadora rusa y de su acompañante asiático a la pista de patinaje, charlando animadamente, causó mucha extrañeza en el resto de los rusos. Todos empezaron a cuchichear.

–Ella es demasiado alta y linda para estar con ese enano de la selva –comentó una de las rusas a Georgi. Él rodó los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

–Ni que lo digas, no sé cómo lo lleva alojando tres meses.

–¿Podrás esperarme todo este rato? –Phichit le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

–Tú tranquila, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Me gustaría verte patinar.

–¿Tres meses ya? –lo miró aturdida, él asintió–. ¿O sea que sí son pareja?

–No lo sé, Mila no habla de eso.

–¡Claro! No hay problema –le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y se fue a cambiar. Phichit sonrió por el gesto, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció ante la mirada de los patinadores.

–¡Hola! –saludó tratando de no verse nervioso. Los rusos lo ignoraron, lo cual lo entristeció un poco–. Menos mal que Mila es diferente, ella es muy amigable y dulce. Es la única… que cree en mí.

Se dirigió a las gradas, a la parte más alta, encendió el computador para comenzar su investigación cuando una voz ronca lo interrumpió.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –le cuestionó molesto el pequeño ruso de cabello rubio, quien recién se había cambiado para practicar, viendo por primera vez al extranjero. Phichit lo miró con nerviosismo–. ¡Acá solo tienen que haber rusos! ¡Lárg…!

–¡Hey, Yuri! –Mila salió de los camarines para llamar a su compatriota, el grito lo interrumpió–. Viene conmigo, así que déjalo en paz.

–¿Por qué defiendes a este idiota, vieja bruja? –le preguntó a su compañera en ruso–. ¡No tiene nada que hacer aquí! ¡Qué se largue!

–Yo traigo a quien quiero, ¿me oíste?

–A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Yakov decidió intervenir, ya que producto de la discusión todos los patinadores se habían detenido, mirando la escena.

–Mila trajo a un extranjero, más encima un patinador de otra federación.

–Traje a mi amigo.

–Me da igual que sea de ti ese mono.

–Ella me pidió permiso y yo accedí, tú no tienes ninguna injerencia en mis decisiones –Yakov estaba muy serio–. Ya no te voy a aguantar más actitudes insolentes, Yuri, una más y ya no te entrenaré.

–¿Ja? Yo soy tu única esperanza, ninguno de estos patinadores tiene ni la mitad de mi talento.

–Escúchame, Plisetsky, siempre llegan patinadores con talento, no te creas la gran estrella. Así que te callas y te vas a entrenar en silencio, ¿me oíste?

La mirada de Yuri era penetrante, se veía las llamas de su ira en sus iris. Yakov se mantuvo impávido, con los brazos cruzados. El hada rusa miró a Phichit, quién estaba algo cohibido por la situación, él se había dado cuenta que hablaban mal de él, aunque no hubiera entendido ni media palabra.

–Qué gran amigo eres, ¿estás contento ahora? –espetó en inglés, como escupiendo esas palabras desde lo más profundo de su alma.

–¿Eh? –todos lo miraron confundidos por sus palabras. Yuri mantenía el enojo en sus ojos.

–¿Cuánto te pagó para que creyeras sus mentiras?

–No entiendo –le explicó el tailandés, aun sentado en las gradas.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua, se quitó los protectores e ingresó a la pista, sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a Mila. La rusa soltó un suspiro, miró de reojo a su amigo, quién quedó un poco cabizbajo.

–A entrenar, Mila.

–Sí, entrenador Yakov.

Phichit decidió ignorar lo ocurrido y dedicarse a lo que realmente había venido. Estuvo media hora revisando la cámara de tres días, pero no encontró nada, solo vio que algunas veces un auto se estacionaba a la distancia, pero como las cartas de Yuuri decían que Viktor decía que el automóvil se estacionaba justo afuera, ese auto debería ser de algún vecino. Era muy cuidadoso con las horas, tenía miedo que por adelantar demasiado se le pasara la pista.

Miró al frente y vio a Mila patinar, se veía tan concentrada. Patinaba con una belleza espectacular, parecía una pluma en el hielo y sus piruetas eran simplemente preciosas.

–Parece un ángel –susurró todavía mirándola.

Ella se detuvo y miró al tailandés, a quien le causó vergüenza que ella se diera cuenta que la estaba mirando. Lo saludó con la mano y volvió a patinar. Tanta vergüenza que su rostro acanelado se volvió un poco carmesí.

Tomó su teléfono para distraerse y por el reflejo vio que estaba la enorme e imponente bandera rusa, decidió tomarse una selfie con ella.

…

phichit+chu: приложить все усилия ! :D (hacer el mayor esfuerzo)

…

Mila terminó su entrenamiento dos horas después, los demás seguían entrenando pero ella decidió terminar antes. Yakov soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a su rostro.

–¡Phichit! –lo llamó, él estaba muy concentrado mirando las cámaras. Levantó la mirada y la vio lista para irse–. ¡Vamos!

–¡Ok! –guardó todo y bajó donde ella. Notó que el resto de patinadores lo miraba constantemente, esas miradas que dan escalofríos, especialmente la de Yuri.

–¿Encontraste algo? –le preguntó ya caminando en la calle.

–No –soltó un suspiro–. Creo que mi hipótesis no es correcta –murmuró desanimado. Mila lo abrazó por el hombro, sorprendiéndolo.

–Me sorprende escucharte desanimado, cuando tú siempre eres tan alegre –lo miró con dulzura–. Yo sé que lo lograrás, no te des por vencido.

–Gracias, Mila, necesitaba oír eso –se apegó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura, aunque la diferencia de estatura hacía ver divertido el abrazo.

–Puedes contar conmigo –ella le hizo cosquillas en el cuello con uno de sus dedos. Él empezó a reír, divertido.

–¿Nos tomamos una selfie? –le preguntó con ilusión.

–Ok, pero… –lo miró con detenimiento, él entrecerró los ojos–. Vamos a la Plaza del Palacio –al asiático se le iluminaron los ojos, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

–¡Vamos!

Llegaron a la Plaza del Palacio, uno de los mayores lugares turísticos de San Petersburgo y de Rusia. Se tomaron muchas fotos, muy divertidos de que Mila tuviera que agacharse un poquito para que se viera bien la fotografía.

...

❤8,237 Me gusta

phichit+chu: junto a la mejor guía turística :D ＠mila-bv

Ver los 153 comentarios

...

Subió varias a las redes sociales, sin darse cuenta que la pelirroja rusa lo miraba atentamente.

–Eh, Mila –llamó el tailandés mirando su teléfono para luego mirarla–. Grabemos un video corto a Instagram.

–Veo que extrañas subir cosas a las redes sociales –rio divertida, sabía que Phichit tenía la necesidad de subir constantemente material para sus seguidores.

–¡Claro! Administrar las redes sociales es un trabajo duro que debe hacerse constantemente –sin embargo, los dos sabían que se refería que extrañaba competir.

...

¡Hola a todos! Soy Phichit Chulanont desde Rusia, miren que belleza de paisaje –giró para mostrar a la cámara toda la Plaza del Palacio rápidamente, viéndose algunos atractivos como el Museo Hermitage y el Palacio de Invierno–. Y estoy con la mejor guía turística y excelente patinadora, Mila Babicheva –ella apareció y saludó efusivamente a la cámara–. Quisiera decirles a todos que por favor apoyen a Mila en su camino al Gran Prix Final por mí –ella hizo el gesto típico de Phichit, colocar los dedos en la posición de la paz–. ¡Esfuércense al máximo por sus sueños! –y apretó el botón para finalizar la grabación, en ese momento Mila rápidamente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Él la miró aturdido.

...

–Oh, yo quería que eso saliera en el video –mencionó en un puchero, chasqueando los dedos. Él tailandés la miró confundido–. ¿Vamos al departamento? Tienes la cara helada.

–Ok, vamos –asintió, siguiéndola.

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, pero el constante sonido del teléfono llamó la atención de ambos. Al final se devolvieron al departamento riendo de los comentarios que empezaban a surgir en las redes sociales.

Ya en el departamento, Phichit continuó con su misión de revisar las cámaras, cuando escuchó el sonido de un mensaje por WhatsApp.

Era de Yuri.

 _Y: ¿Viniste a buscar a tu amigo o a turistear? ¿O acaso usas la excusa de la búsqueda porque no tuviste las agallas de seguir compitiendo, luego de tu fracaso en el GPF?_

La mano del tailandés temblaba ligeramente, ¿qué se creía él?

 _P: ¿Acaso tú has hecho algo por tu amigo? Ah, no, verdad que solo estabas encaprichado y querías quitárselo a Viktor._

 _Y: ¡Él era importante para mí!_

 _P: ¡Entonces demuéstralo!_

 _Y: Eres más patético que la policía rusa, mejor devuélvete a tu país y deja de darle pena a Mila, a ella jamás le interesarás, mono de la selva._

 _P: Mira bien, Plisetsky, yo encontraré a Yuuri, con o sin tu apoyo. Y no metas a Mila en esto._

 _Y: Han pasado tres meses y aun no lo encuentras, eres p-a-t-e-t-i-c-o._

Una poderosa ráfaga de furia atravesó el pequeño cuerpo del asiático, no se daba cuenta incluso que tenía su mandíbula fuertemente apretada al punto que sus dientes crujían. Optó por lo más sano y bloqueó al ruso de WhatsApp.

–Qué tipo más desagradable, ojalá tengas un esguince grado 3 y no puedas competir más.

Dejó el celular al costado y siguió mirando las cámaras, a los pocos minutos volvió a escuchar la notificación de WhatsApp.

–Juro que si es ese imbécil voy a… ¿Viktor? –su tono de enojo cambió a aturdimiento al ver que el platinado ruso le había mandado un mensaje por la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, ¿qué querrá?, ¿cómo tiene acceso a un teléfono si está detenido?

 _V: Hola Phichit, ¿estás ocupado?_

 _P: ¿Qué quieres?_

 _V: Sé que es un poco tarde, necesito hablar contigo._

 _P: ¿Qué quieres?_

 _V: ¿Podrías venir? No puedo salir._

–¿Quiere que vaya a la comisaría a estas horas? –se preguntó confundido, se llevó su mano libre a la frente para alisar las arrugas que se le habían formado en la frente y entrecejo por su desconcierto.

 _P: No puedo, dime por acá._

 _V: ¿Cómo te ha ido en la búsqueda? ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?_

–Digamos que desde tu lugar, no puedes aportar mucho –pensó con los labios fruncidos y ligeramente ladeados a la derecha.

 _V: De verdad estoy preocupado, no hay día en que no piense en Yuuri._

El tailandés sin querer le dejó el visto azul, pues no sabía que responderle. Soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que se llevaba la mano libre a su negra cabellera.

 _V: Te mando ánimos, cualquier cosa escríbeme, por favor._

 _P: Gracias, te avisaré._

–¡Phichit! ¡Phichit! –llamó a gritos la rusa. Él rápidamente dejó el teléfono tirado por ahí y se levantó del sillón para salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

–¡¿Qué pasó?! –preguntó asustado. Mila tenía en sus manos dos botellas del verdadero vodka ruso.

–¿Y esa cara? –le preguntó riendo divertida, él la miró con falsa molestia.

–Pensé que te había pasado algo.

–¿Alguna vez has tomado el verdadero vodka ruso? –él negó con la cabeza–. Muy bien, encontré estos tesoros, es tu día de suerte.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y ella colocó las dos botellas al frente. Tomó unos pequeños vasos y comenzó a servir.

–Mila, perdona mi ignorancia pero… ¿se toma solo? –preguntó el tailandés asustado al notar que ella estaba sirviéndolo en su estado puro. Ella asintió.

–Vamos a partir con una ronda pequeña, solo este pequeño vasito –apuntó los vasos de 50ml–. De ahí vamos a comer y tomaremos algo caliente, no quiero que te intoxiques.

–¿P-pero si nos tomamos combinado? –la sonrisa de la rusa cambió a seriedad–. Ok, ok, cómo tú digas, tú sabes más.

Mila tomó su vasito e incitó al brindis.

–So svidanitsem! –exclamó ella chocando las copas con Phichit.

–Sa… ¿qué? –ella rio al verlo confundido.

–"¡Por el encuentro!" En ruso.

–Ahhh jajjajaaj –rio él de buena gana–. Tengo que aprender ruso.

–Esta es la mejor manera de aprender –le guiñó el ojo y de un sorbo se tomó todo el licor.

Phichit miró su vaso con un poco de temor, pero decidió dejarse llevar. Era muy fuerte el sabor del alcohol, tanto así que mareó un poco y los ojos se le colocaron llorosos, le ardía fuertemente la garganta.

–¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora… –Mila se levantó y fue a buscar algunas frutas–. Come esto.

Mila había preparado una comida contundente y cenaron eso, junto con algunas frutas ácidas y luego un té bien cargado, para proteger el estómago. Durante esa hora de conversación relajada, Mila le contó que Viktor había salido de la comisaría.

–¿Lo dejaron libre? –preguntó aturdido.

–No, tuvo que pagar una alta fianza para poder tener derecho al arresto domiciliario. La Federación le ayudó a costear ese gasto, lo dejaron libre ayer. Hoy le pregunté a Yakov que pasaba con Viktor y ahí me lo comentó.

–Entiendo.

–Phichit, según todo lo que has investigado ¿tú crees que fue él? –le preguntó con seriedad. Él negó con la cabeza.

–No, no fue él. A no ser que sea muy buen actor, porque el día que fui a verlo… se veía muy afectado por lo que pasaba, incluso… me rogó que encontrara al culpable. Casi se largó a llorar frente a mí.

–Wow –ella lo miró impresionada. Él apretó ligeramente la taza de té.

–Incluso, me acaba de escribir, preguntando en que podría ayudarme.

–¿En serio? Pobre, debe estar muy afectado por todo ¿Y quién crees que puede ser?

–Ahora pienso que pueden ser las niñas que secuestraron a Yuri. Antes… –Mila lo miraba atenta–. Sospechaba de Yuri.

–¿Yuri Plisetsky? –le preguntó atónita. Phichit asintió–. ¿Hablas en serio? No creo que pienses eso por lo que pasó hoy.

–Claro que no, sospechaba hace tiempo de él. Yuri está enojado con Viktor, las razones no las manejo completamente, pero en los mensajes entre él y mi amigo, Yuri insistía en denunciarlo y que fuera encarcelado. Además, cuando hablé con él hace dos meses estuvo muy a la defensiva. Bueno, ni que decir de ahora.

–¿Ahora?

–Me mandó unos whatsapp muy groseros, incluso lo bloquee.

–No me imagino a Yuri haciendo eso…

–Pero no fue él, cuando Yuuri desapareció él estuvo publicando videos y hablando con sus seguidoras.

–Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué pensar eso de él?

–A estas alturas, Mila, uno no sabe que esperar del otro –la rusa lo miró aturdida, el tailandés seguía serio, mirando fijamente su taza de té–. Por eso estoy tan determinado en encontrar a Yuuri a como dé lugar, por él, por su familia, por sus seguidores, por Viktor… y por mí.

–Tienes todo mi apoyo, yo sé que lo lograrás –ella colocó su mano sobre la mano del extranjero, haciéndolo sonreír.

–Gracias, Mila –ella le devolvió la sonrisa y apartó su mano de la piel del chico, alzándola para acompañar sus próximas palabras.

–Nuestra Federación te lo agradecerá, porque la japonesa no está nada contenta, nos quieren sacar de los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio.

–¿En serio? –ella negó con tristeza–. ¿Por qué?

–A Viktor no le quitaron los cargos, solo quedó con arresto domiciliario por pagar la fianza. La Federación Japonesa está indignada de que por un cargo de homicidio la pena haya sido solo 30 días de arresto domiciliario…

–Entiendo, se da para entender que hubo intereses ahí.

–Espero que todo se aclare, para que no paguemos justos por pecadores.

...

Cuando pasó una hora, Mila volvió a llenar los vasitos.

–Ahora empieza la ronda de verdad, ¿listo?

–So vidaniste! –Mila rio ante el mal ruso de su compañero, él también rio al saber que lo dijo asquerosamente mal.

–So svidanitsem! –mencionó ella y chocaron sus vasos.

Mientras bebían y charlaban divertidos, en las sala de estar apareció en la cámara de vigilancia un auto sedan, al parecer gris, se estacionó fuera de la casa de Viktor. El auto estuvo detenido toda una hora al frente del departamento, para luego irse.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Sus opiniones siempre serán muy bien recibidas.

Gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo 8: Un aviso inesperado

**Notas iniciales:** Nihao gente! Quiero agradecerles porque hemos llegamos a los 2k!. Todo mi love para ustedes.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Un aviso inesperado**

–Mila tienes un aguante de envidia –exclamó el extranjero en medio de una gran carcajada. Iban a empezar la segunda botella, él se había tomado cinco vasos pequeños y ya estaba un poco mareado, cuando la rusa se había tomado todo el resto de esa botella como si nada.

–La experiencia –rio ella al verlo al borde de la borrachera.

–Oh verdad –murmuró el chico en su idioma nativo, a la vez que intentaba levantarse de la silla con algo de dificultad.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Dejé la computadora encendida –le explicó en inglés, arrastrando levemente las palabras. Mila lo empujó para que se volviera a sentar y ella fue a apagarla–. Hey!

–Ya veo que te caes –le dijo burlándose de él mientras estaba en la sala de estar.

El tailandés volvió a levantarse, cuando sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no se había dado cuenta lo ebrio que estaba hasta ese minuto. Apoyándose contra la pared, caminó a la sala de estar, encontrándose con la dueña de casa apagando el computador.

–No quiero a la policía aquí –rio divertida, él soltó una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

–Esos ineptos jamás vendrán, es mucho trabajo para ellos.

–Phichit, suelta la pared, no estás en un barco –siguió burlándose de él al ver lo aferrado que estaba a la muralla. Él se soltó y abrió ambos brazos.

–Por favor, estoy re bien –ella reía energéticamente al ver como su amigo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

–Y eso que patinas, a la hora que eres un mortal cualquiera estarías en el suelo.

–Podríamos ir a patinar, los dos juntos –sugirió en medio de una risa, volviendo a sujetarse a la muralla.

–Sería divertido verte así.

–Tendrías que ayudarme –Phichit caminó donde ella y le tomó las manos, para simular un patinaje en parejas, aunque parecía que bailaban un vals muy mal coordinado.

Los dos reían divertidos por la situación, Mila hace tiempo no lo pasaba tan bien con un chico. Todos los chicos con los que juntaba o eran unos idiotas que querían acostarse con ella o eran tan infantiles que la aburrían, de esos que buscaban una mamá de reemplazo.

–Eres un gran bailarín –Phichit rio por el comentario.

–Jajajaj, qué chistosita estás –la chica seguía riéndose–. Ya te daré yo algo que te deje borracha.

–¿A mí? Jajajaj difícil, querido.

–Ya verás –el chico casi se cae al costado y Mila lo sujetó de los brazos.

–Afírmate, mira que el suelo está muy movedizo –él se carcajeo al oírla, la abrazó para no volver a caerse–. A la próxima no te voy a sujetar.

–Jajaja, ¿si me lesiono me dejarás a mi suerte?

–Lo pensaré.

–Qué mala –a Phichit le llegaban a doler los músculos del estómago de tanto que se reía por los comentarios de su amiga.

Sin embargo, la torpeza motriz producto del alcohol no daba tregua y el tailandés volvió a tropezarse con sus propios pies, cayendo hacia adelante, empujando a la chica hacia el suelo. Phichit intentó levantarse, preocupado por ella, pero al ver que la rusa se reía hasta las lágrimas se tranquilizó, incluso se contagió de la risa pegajosa de la chica.

Mila estaba recostada en el suelo, con un brazo sobre la altura de su cabeza y el otro a la altura de su cadera. Una pierna la tenía estirada y la otra ligeramente flexionada. Phichit, en cambio, estaba arrodillado sobre ella, con ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho.

–D-déjame ayudarte –mencionó aun riéndose, mirándola directamente a los ojos, tenía sus negros ojos llorosos por la risa, entrecerrados por efecto del alcohol, la respiración agitada tanto por la risa como por el baile y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Él se iba a apartar pero ella le sujetó la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se abrazaba de su cuello–. ¿M-Mila?

Ella seguía mirándolo directo a los ojos, en ella era muy evidente el carmesí de sus mejillas gracias al color de su piel, su pecho subía y bajaba con energía. El tailandés tragó seco, colocándose muy nervioso. Mila empezó a acercar su rostro hacia el extranjero, a quien el mareo del alcohol lo tenía atontado, como dormitando en un sueño, hasta que sus labios acariciaron los delgados labios de él. Fue una suave y lenta caricia, para ver qué hacia el chico. Cuando creía que él no iba a responder, Phichit le correspondió.

Cerraron sus ojos para sentir ese cálido contacto, entremezclado con el intenso sabor del vodka. Ella le acariciaba los oscuros mechones de su melena mientras él apoyaba sus codos a los costados del cuerpo de la rusa para poder tocarle el rostro, el cuello y suavemente los hombros. Ella notó que él era muy delicado, no como la horda de brutos barbatanes con los que había salido, quienes apenas le daban un beso ya buscaban tocarla indecorosamente. Phichit no apresuró el beso y, aunque se notaba la torpeza motriz por el alcohol, le encantaba las suaves caricias que le daba.

El suelo se volvió incómodo luego de unos minutos de besos constantes, por lo que la local mostró sus intenciones de levantarse. El tailandés se apartó y la ayudó a incorporarse, aunque por el mareo terminó cayéndose de espalda al suelo. Soltó una gran carcajada.

–Dios, soy un desastre –mencionó muerto de la risa. Mila se cubrió los labios para que no viera que se reía de su persona–. Estaré ebrio, pero sé perfectamente que te estás burlando de mí, mala mujer.

–Jajaja, solo un poquito –la rusa lo ayudó a levantarse y, al momento de tenerlo de pie, volvió a besar sus labios.

El beso partió muy suave otra vez, Phichit se afirmó de su cintura para no caerse y Mila lo apegó a su cuerpo tomándolo por la espalda, pero cuando ella lamió los labios de él para profundizar el beso, las cosas se colocaron un poco más pasionales.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Carta N° 19**

Me he aislado de todos, de mi familia, amigos y seguidores. Viktor habla con mi familia y les dice que estoy bien, pero es una jodida mentira. No me siento bien, trato de agradarlo para que todo esté bien pero siempre cometo algún error y termina pasando algo. Aun me duele la cara desde ese empujón que me dio el otro día. Estoy asustado, cada día me llegan más comentarios y eso acrecienta la obsesión de Viktor, ¿de verdad habrá alguien queriendo lastimarme? ¡Por favor, detente!

Quiero a mi Viktor de vuelta, me da miedo hablarle, he perdido mi autenticidad. Me devolvería a Japón, pero tengo miedo. Si él se entera…

Demonios, me está llamando. Tengo que esconder todo esto…

...

* * *

Qué confortable estaba, estaba en un lugar cálido, blandito, muy acogedor, incluso abrazaba algo que irradiaba un calor muy agradable. Había mucho silencio y nada de luz, ideal para mantener su sueño tan profundo como estaba... hasta que el timbre de un celular destruyó la maravillosa atmósfera.

Se giró para no escuchar ese ruido, pero en ese momento sintió un hachazo directo en la cabeza. Dios, cómo dolía. Se llevó las manos a su rostro a la vez que sentía la boca muy amarga y el estómago delicado. Alguien se movió a su lado, agitando un poco el lugar donde reposaba su cuerpo pero lo suficiente para marearlo. Para peor, alguien dejó entrar un montón de luz, la intromisión de los rayos del sol hicieron estragos en su vista y cabeza. Se quejó de dolor.

–¿Estás bien? –escuchó una suave voz, abrió los ojos y se topó con los hermosos azules de Mila que demostraban preocupación.

–¿Eh? –abrió más los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación, pero no la reconoció.

–Te voy a traer unas aspirinas, vengo en un momento –la vio alejarse para verla… ¡Estaba usando la playera que él había usado ayer!

Phichit se incorporó como pudo, lo que le permitió darse cuenta que estaba en una cama y él sin nada en el pecho. Los recuerdos difusos del día anterior aparecieron en su mente, estremeciéndolo, ¿en qué momento llegaron a la cama? Recordaba hasta que se besaron apasionadamente en la sala de estar.

–¿M-me acosté c-con ella? –pensó aterrado al verse en la cama de ella, estaba muy desordenada, era claro que habían dormido juntos. Había mucha ropa tirada alrededor de la cama, levantó las sábanas y vio que llevaba puesto sus pantalones deportivos. Al menos no estaba desnudo.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable.

–Listo, esto te hará sentir mejor –la voz de ella lo estremeció, se veía igual de dulce y amable que siempre, le entregó dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua.

–Gracias –agradeció con timidez, para tomarse las medicinas. Se tomó todo el vaso de agua y aun sentía esa amargura en su boca.

–¿Tomamos desayuno? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa–. ¿O te sientes mal del estómago?

–Eh, no… s-sí quieres…yo lo preparo.

–¿Te sientes bien para hacerlo? –le preguntó preocupada, él asintió–. Ok, me iré a duchar, nos vemos allá –se retiró del dormitorio, vistiendo solamente la playera del chico.

Cuando Mila se retiró del dormitorio, la vergüenza golpeó de lleno en su rostro.

–Qué vergüenza, ¿cómo podré seguir viviendo aquí después de lo de…? –miró la cama y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

...

Se levantó y, como la rusa usaba su playera, se colocó el poleron canguro que había usado ayer, el cual estaba tirado al lado de… del brassier de Mila. Sintió un calor tan fuerte inundar cada milímetro de su rostro que podría preparar el desayuno en él.

Al pasar hacia la cocina tenía que pasar fuera del baño, donde escuchó la regadera. Se imaginó a la pelirroja bañarse y algo dentro de él despertó. Empezó a golpearse el pecho y las piernas para dejar atrás esa imagen y caminar hacia la cocina lo más normal posible.

–Contrólate hombre.

Al llegar a la cocina se tomó un gran vaso de agua, pero aún no se le iba a sensación de amargura. Comenzó a preparar panqueques porque si él comía lo típico de su país iría directo al baño a devolverlo todo. Y no, ya era suficiente la vergüenza de lo de ayer como para agregar más cosas.

No podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido, lo cual lo distrajo un par de veces. Cuando estaba sacando el último panqueque alguien lo abrazó por la espalda. Se estremeció ante el contacto de la piel húmeda.

–Qué rico –le comentó al oído–. Veo que ya tienes la mesa preparada.

–Eh, sí, solo falta esto –la apartó suavemente para colocar la masita en un plato con el resto.

Ella se sentó a la mesa, tenía el cabello húmedo y, aunque seguía usando la playera del tailandés, ahora vestía el pantalón deportivo de ayer. Phichit colocó los platos con los panqueques sin rellenar sin mirar a la chica y se sentaron a comer.

Ella notó su distancia, preguntándose qué había pasado.

–¿Lograste dormir bien?

–Eh, sí –hubo un largo silencio, el tailandés se sentía jodidamente incómodo–. ¿Y t-tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

–Sí, a mí el vodka ya no me afecta, tengo el hígado adaptado. Me preocupé por ti.

–Estoy bien –murmuró para luego darle una mascada a su panqueque con mermelada–. Qué rica la mermelada –susurró con la mirada fija en la masa.

–Se la compré a una señora mayor en un viaje a una provincia de aquí, es casera.

–Entiendo.

–Están ricos los panqueques, pero nunca los había comido así –comentó ella al ver que tenía que rellenarlos y luego doblarlos por la mitad. Él solo musitó.

Guardaron silencio, la dueña de casa se desanimó al ver al chico tan distante. Tal vez… ella se había equivocado.

–¿M-Mila? –la llamó titubeoso cuando ya estaban terminando de tomar desayuno.

–¿Si?

–N-no me acuerdo mucho de ayer –le confesó sin mirarla–. Recuerdo… algunas cosas… –ella lo miraba atenta–. Ayer… nosotros… ammm… –Dios le era muy difícil hacerle la pregunta. Ella se levantó y le dio una suave caricia en el rostro. Él la miró con nerviosismo y tensión.

–Ayer solo nos besamos en mi cama y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, nada más –sonrió un poco triste–. Si te incomoda, hagamos cuenta que nunca pasó nada, ¿te parece?

El tailandés la miró sorprendido, el alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando ella le dijo que no tuvieron sexo. Se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella quedó un poco aturdida.

–No quiero olvidarlo –le confesó aun abrazándola.

–Phichit –murmuró su nombre.

–Solo… temía haberme aprovechado de ti –ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

–Creo que yo me aproveché de ti –sonrió divertida, él soltó una risa despreocupada–. Después de todo, yo te di vodka.

–El mejor vodka del mundo.

...

* * *

 **...**

 **Carta n° 20**

No doy más… ya no doy más. No puedo seguir viviendo con él. Lo amo tanto, pero no puedo vivir con alguien que me quiere controlar así, es demasiada la obsesión que me siento ahogado ¿por qué, Viktor? ¿Por qué eres así? Nunca fuiste así en Japón, siempre fuiste amable, cariñoso, me sentía realmente querido por ti. Fue la peor decisión venir a Rusia. ¿Acaso este es tu verdadero yo? ¿Acaso por eso eras el eterno soltero? Me duele la piel y el alma, siento que el corazón se me rompe en mil pedazos. Me rompiste todas las tarjetas, tengo apenas 20 dólares en mi billetera, no quiero pedirles dinero a mis padres, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que está ocurriendo, no quiero que nadie vea estas marcas en mi piel, las lágrimas que derramé por tus gritos. Me siento realmente estúpido, engañado y traicionado. Necesito ayuda, necesito escapar.

¿Por qué intentas provocarme miedo con que pueden lastimarme? Una parte de mí piensa que inventas esas cuentas falsas de stalkers para asustarme, eso me destroza, me haces tanto daño con todo esto.

Quiero mi libertad, aunque me cueste la vida…

...

* * *

...

¿Nada aún? –le preguntó preocupada, él negó con la cabeza.

–Nada –su voz sonaba exhausta, miraba con apatía la pantalla de la computadora.

¿Cómo era posible que el auto no apareciera? Ya habían pasado tres días desde la borrachera, aunque al día siguiente el pobre no podía mirar una pantalla sin sentir jaquecas, cuando se sintió mejor volvió a su misión.

Mila notaba que para Phichit, su amigo era más importante que cualquier cosa. Claro, había dejado su carrera artística por él. Sin embargo, le generaba un poquito de celos la situación, la entendía perfectamente y jamás le pediría que se detuviera, pero si tenía ganas de salir con él, el tailandés le decía "no puedo, estoy investigando". Fue a la cocina y le llevó una taza de té, que él aceptó gustoso.

La rusa caminó a su cuarto y fue a buscar su computadora para poder ayudarlo.

Phichit estaba sentado en el suelo con la computadora, así que ella se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la de él. El contacto lo sorprendió.

–Te ayudaré a buscar otras pistas –eso le sacó una sonrisa al extranjero, después de todo llevaba tanto tiempo luchando solo contra la marea.

Mientras él revisaba la cámara de seguridad, ella recorrió todos los portales de noticias deportivas del mundo, desde Estados Unidos hasta los mismos portales japoneses. Estos últimos eran los que más información daban, pero ninguna les servía.

Phichit se masajeó las sienes y se refregaba los ojos, sentía que iba a quedar ciego de tanto mirar la pantalla.

–Esas chicas que secuestraron a Yuri no tienen nada que ver con Yuuri –concluyó desanimado en su mente, después de todos estos meses no había hallado nada. Iba a apagar todo y a darse una ducha fría para sacarse el malestar que afectaba a su cuello, espalda baja y cabeza en general.

–¿Qué? –murmuró Mila en ruso, llamando la atención del chico, que ya estaba apagando el computador.

–¿Qué pasó? –volteó para mirar sobre su hombro. Ella estaba leyendo una página de noticias del área deportiva de Rusia.

–Dmitriv se agarró a golpes con la ex pareja de su pareja.

–¿Quién es ese? –la miró confundido.

–¿En serio no te acuerdas? Dmitriv Kuznetsov, el ex de Viktor.

–Ahhhhh, ¿por qué? –se giró completamente y la abrazó por la espalda.

–Pasa que el ex de su actual pareja le escribía y se habían juntado a salir y eso no le agradó para nada a Dmitriv.

–Sí es un tipo violento, ¿quizás sabe algo de Yuuri?

–Puede ser, deberíamos hablar con él –Phichit la miró con escalofríos.

–¿Accederá? –Mila le guiñó el ojo.

–Tengo un magister en tratar con estos tipos.

–Se supone que eso debería darme tranquilidad, pero me perturba más –pensó inquieto, imaginando que eso lo decía por las ex parejas de la rusa.

...

* * *

...

 **Mariinsky Hospital, St. Petersburgo.**

Phichit seguía a Mila por atrás, ella habló con todo el mundo para poder ver al deportista. Los profesionales no tenían mucha disposición a ayudar, pero con algunas indicaciones, intuición y suerte llegaron al piso donde estaba hospitalizado Dmitriv.

Lamentablemente la enfermera jefe les dijo que solo uno podía pasar, así que Mila ingresó al cuarto. Phichit, en tanto, tuvo que esperar afuera.

Quiso jugarle una pequeña broma a sus seguidores y se sacó una foto dentro del hospital, colocó como pie de nota el emoji de un hospital y un emoji enfermo.

Al notar que Mila se demoraría con el chico, comenzó a revisar las redes sociales. En un mes empezarían las copas clasificatorias para el Gran Prix Final, ya estaban todos asignados a los distintos torneos y, tal cual como señaló la Federación Japonesa, ningún ruso iría a la Copa NHK.

–Yuuri… –musitó desanimado al buscar su perfil y ver las últimas fotos que había posteado. Salía junto a Viktor sonriendo, después de verla tantas veces notó que la sonrisa del japonés ya no era tan auténtica y que la mano de Viktor hacia presión en su cadera.

Los mensajes de los fans eran muy tristes, más le dolía ver las teorías que inventaban ellos, algunas muy descabelladas.

–¿No saben que esto nos hace más daño a nosotros? –murmuró molesto al leer teorías horribles.

...

* * *

...

 **Interior de la habitación**

–¿Qué tal todo? –saludó Mila amigablemente. El gigante ruso de 25 años y de cabello rubio la miró aturdido, estaba hospitalizado porque, debido a la pelea, se le fracturó la clavícula derecha y tuvieron que operarlo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a verte, te servirá como distracción.

–Tú quieres algo.

–¿Supiste lo que le pasó al novio de Viktor? –el ruso rodó los ojos.

–Salió por todas partes, era obvio que me enteraría –colocó expresión de asco.

–¿Por qué colocas esa cara?

–No me interesa hablar de ese tipo, menos de Viktor. Si viniste a eso, ándate.

–No me iré, necesito que me contestes algunas cosas, mira que la Federación lo está pasando mal, ha gastado mucha plata y todos estamos quedando como asesinos en potencia. Me imagino que supiste que quedaremos afuera de los juegos olímpicos de Tokio, ¿no?

–¿Qué? –la miró aturdido, ella asintió.

–Sí, Japón no quiere a ningún ruso en sus tierras hasta que no se aclare qué fue lo que pasó.

–Pero si encontraron muerto a ese tipo, ¿qué más quieren?

–Resulta que no… –Mila le contó lo ocurrido con el cuerpo. Aunque Dmitriv era de pocas expresiones faciales, se apreció con claridad su asombro.

–¿La policía no hace nada?

–No, incluso cerraron el caso –negó con la cabeza–. Y la Federación Rusa está intentando negociar con la Japonesa, pero de lleno no quieren nada –el ruso colocó expresión preocupada, había estado teniendo un muy buen rendimiento, hasta la pelea, lo que le daba esperanzas para ir a sus primeros juegos olímpicos, ¿pero no poder ir por esa razón?–. La única forma es que se aclare qué fue lo que pasó con Yuuri.

–¿Y qué tengo que ver yo ahí?

–Viktor te acusó como sospechoso –la cara del ruso se desconfiguró.

–¿Qué?

–Viktor declaró que desde que tú te enteraste de lo de ellos le mandabas mensajes en plan celos –el atlético ruso levantó una ceja, completamente aturdido.

–Qué tipo tan infantil, ¿en qué minuto se me ocurrió meterme con él? –se llevó el brazo bueno al rostro.

–¿No fue así?

–Viktor siempre fue muy dependiente, quería estar con alguien para "despertar cada día, prepararle desayuno y salir a jugar con los caniches". Y claramente, yo no encajaba en eso. Traté varias veces de terminar con él, pero siempre me buscaba y volvíamos, hasta que un día me dijo "ya no te amo, me aburrí de ti", dejándome estupefacto. Bueno, yo seguí mi vida, conocí más gente y él cambió al "eterno soltero" pero me mandaba mensajes tipo "aun te extraño" "quiero pasar todos mis días contigo" y luego a "te odio" "¿para qué te conocí?" en fin. Y cuando vi que se hizo viral el beso que se dio con ese japonés me llamó la atención y por eso le mandé ese mensaje de "¿me cambiaste por eso?" pero él ya no me interesa. Menos voy a hacerle algo a ese tipo. Mientras más lejos ponga a Viktor de mí, mejor.

–Ya veo –comentó la pelirroja, con el ánimo bajo.

–Yo creo que ese chico se está escondiendo. Con lo agotante, obsesivo y meloso que es Viktor, él tuvo que querer irse y no lo dejaba, entonces planeó todo esto para que Viktor lo dejara en paz. Hasta yo hubiera escapado de Rusia.

Mila procesó la teoría, ¿pero era para botar sus recuerdos más preciados? ¿Y si justamente hizo eso para evitar sospechas? Pero… ¿Yuuri sería tan maquiavélico de hacer eso? Aunque… si estás realmente cansado de todo…

–¿Eso es todo lo que querías? –le preguntó bruscamente.

–Sí, gracias. Te dejo descansar.

El ruso asintió.

–Mila –la llamó, ella volteó.

–¿Mmh?

–¿Me alcanzas el control remoto? La enfermera lo dejó muy lejos –la rusa caminó hacia la mesita de noche y se lo entregó.

–Por tu ayuda.

Sin decir más, se retiró de la sala.

...

Phichit se levantó como un resorte al verla.

–¿Qué te dijo? –Mila negó con su cabeza–. ¿No te dijo nada?

La rusa sentó al chico en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y le comentó todo lo que le dijo Dmitriv y su teoría.

–No, imposible –negó el moreno patinador–. Él jamás haría eso.

–Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero piensa un poco. Yuuri estaba agobiado por la obsesión de Viktor.

–¡Es que no! –espetó alzando las manos y luego cortando el aire con ellas–. Yuuri no haría algo así, ¿dejar todas sus cosas tiradas y dejarnos con el alma en un hilo?

–Pienso lo mismo, ¿pero él no había puesto que buscaría su libertad a cualquier precio?

–No creo que mi amigo haga algo como eso –comentó Phichit, intentando creer en sus palabras.

–Si abandonaba sus cosas, nadie sospecharía de esto.

–No, no –negaba el tailandés, sin querer asumir que era una teoría sustentable.

–Phichit, piénsalo, ¿por qué crees que no has encontrado a ningún responsable en todos estos meses? –el tailandés la miró con los ojos vidriosos, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y negaba con su cabeza por inercia. Ella lo abrazó acogedoramente, él seguía sin poder asimilarlo.

Además las notas que Yuuri dejó demostraban que él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con total de alejarse de Viktor.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales** : No quiero hacer spoiler, pero… el próximo capítulo se viene buenísimo! Digamos que… van a saber qué fue de Yuuri D: *chan chan* *inserte meme de Viktor sorprendido* Ya! Me callo! No diré más!

Espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer!


	9. Capítulo 9: Las pancartas negras

Buenas a todos y a todas! Gracias a todos por el amor que le dan a este fic, cuando empecé a publicar nunca esperé sobrepasar las 2 mil visitas *u* mil gracias de verdad por sus comentarios que me dan vida y por darle fav a este fic. Por eso, les voy a regalar un capítulo muy largo.

Afírmense que este capítulo es intenso.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Las pancartas negras.**

 **Trofeo Éric Bompard**

 **Presentación del Programa Libre**

–¡Animo Mila! –gritaba Phichit desde la tribuna alzando la bandera rusa al momento que su novia salía a la pista.

Hace un mes y medio que habían empezado esa relación y decidió acompañarla en todos sus torneos.

A ella la designaron al evento de Francia, donde estaban ahora, y antes participó en el _Skate Canada_ , donde también la acompañó pero no pudo ver las presentaciones por un pequeño problema con la organización. Pero a él no le importaba mientras pudiera estar cerca de su chica, se había enfocado completamente en ella. Siempre la encontró bonita, pero nunca se había hecho la remota idea de poder interesarle. Él sabía que el prototipo de hombres de Mila eran chicos más altos, musculosos, de apariencia ruda y mirada seria. En cambio, él era todo lo contrario a eso. No la conocía muy bien, sin embargo, como era amigable le pidió si podía alojarlo y ella aceptó sin problemas, dejándole bien claro que ella no tenía otra habitación y que tendría que conformarse con el sillón. Al principio hablaban muy poco, pero después de más de 3 meses de alojamiento se empezaron a conocer y… pasó lo que pasó.

Mila, en cambio, antes de todo lo ocurrido, nunca había charlado profundamente con Phichit. Se seguían por las redes sociales y tenían escuetas conversaciones de pasillo. Al ser tan extrovertido en sus publicaciones de las redes sociales, se daba cuenta que era un chico simpático y amistoso, pero no conocía esa parte dedicada y suave de él. Aunque no era su prototipo físico, le encantaba su personalidad. Incluso ya no le molestaba los 5cm de diferencia ni que tuviera más fuerza que él.

Los seguidores de Phichit inventaban teorías de que estaban juntos ya que, de pronto, él subía muchas fotos con ella, pero él siempre decía que quería retribuirle la amabilidad de alojarlo en su casa mientras se recuperaba de una lesión. Esto último decía ya que no quería que nadie supiera la razón verdadera por la que dejó el patinaje, pero la verdad nadie le creía.

Llegó a tal punto, que sus fans lo molestaban diciéndole que era el rey de la friendzone, incluso hacían memes con las fotos que publicaba.

Había una donde estaban juntos en San Petersburgo, él miraba a la cámara y sonreía, mientras ella miraba con anhelo una empadita rusa. El meme decía "cuando invitas a la chica que te gusta a comer pero le presta más atención a la comida que a ti" y después salía la misma imagen, pero en blanco y negro y a él le habían hecho lágrimas en Paint.

Él se reía mucho con el humor e ingenio de sus seguidores.

❤10,168 Me gusta

hamsterkindom: ＠phichit+chu ＠mila-bv #TodosSomosPhichit 💔

Ver los 573 comentarios

phichit+chu: ＠mila-bv :'c

mila-bv: ＠phichit+chu vamos por más piroshki amigo! :D

phichit+chu: u.u

…

La chica rusa realizó una presentación maravillosa, al elegir patinar canciones en base al amor, salieron los rumores que ella tenía una relación, pero ella no confirmaba ni descartaba nada. Con esas noticias, los seguidores de Phichit más lo molestaban con ser el rey de la friendzone.

El tailandés estaba fascinado mirándola patinar, recordando cuando él también competía. La nostalgia se apoderó de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se imaginó la sensación de deslizarse en el hielo.

 _¡Ya te dije que no volvería a patinar si no encontraba a Yuuri!_

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad… ¡maldición! Se embobó tanto con ella que se olvidó de la razón por la que estaba ahí. Ella seguía patinando, el chico tragó en seco, al menos mañana regresarían a Rusia, podría seguir buscándolo.

Aunque la verdad… estaba agotado.

Después de hablar con Dmitriv, el panorama se veía mucho más complicado. La teoría de que Yuuri podría estar escondiéndose complicaba todo, porque no había ninguna pista que lo negara. Phichit buscó algo más que pudiera conducirlo a otra teoría, incluso le envío un email a la japonesa que le había enviado el mensaje a Yuuri pero ella respondió que no sabía nada de él, que jamás se había contactado con ella. Temiendo que mintiera, revisó su perfil desde el Facebook de su amigo, pero la geolocalización jamás indicó que ella estuviera en un aeropuerto.

–Para la policía esto sería tan fácil… ¿por qué no quisieron hacer nada? ¡Qué impotencia!

Buscó incesantemente alguna otra pista, sin embargo, luego de dos semanas se vio con las manos completamente vacías.

Yuri no había sido el responsable, Viktor no lo había matado, Dmitriv no tenía nada que ver, nunca apareció el auto fuera de la casa de Viktor…

...

Mila terminó su rutina sin errores, Phichit aplaudía fuertemente, se sentía tan orgulloso de ella. Obtuvo un puntaje de 104,03 lo cual sumado a su programa corto de 68,50 le daba 172.53 dejándola en segundo lugar y le daba la clasificación para el Gran Prix Final.

El primer lugar lo ganó una japonesa, quien extrañamente no quiso subirse al podio. Toda la prensa quedó estupefacta por la decisión de la chica y cuando la entrevistaron, sus declaraciones helaron la sangre a más de uno.

–Yo no compartiré el podio con una integrante de una Federación asesina, corrupta e incompetente. Mi país quiere justicia para Katsuki Yuuri.

La mitad del estadio aplaudió las declaraciones de la patinadora japonesa y aparecieron algunas pancartas negras.

 _Justicia para Yuuri Katsuki!_

En todas las competiciones sucedió lo mismo, solo que la televisión rusa censuraba esa parte. Por eso Phichit no había visto las pancartas, verlas le generó una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago, sintió como se le apretaba al notar que él dejó abandonada la investigación.

Culpa.

Así que Mila y una chica estadounidense se subieron al podio a ocupar el segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente, sin embargo igualmente entonaron el himno de Japón y alzaron la bandera del país del sol naciente.

...

La Federación Rusa se retiró rápidamente del estadio, Phichit se fue junto a Mila, quién se veía cabizbaja.

Llegaron al hotel en silencio, Mila se sentó con pesadez en la orilla de su cama.

–Lo hiciste increíble, felicitaciones –volvió a felicitarla dándole un beso en la frente. La pelirroja se quitó la medalla y la dejó a un costado.

–Siento que no me la merezco ahora –comentó en un murmullo, ahogada en una desagradable sensación de frustración.

Phichit se la colocó nuevamente.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hace tu federación o tu policía –la consoló mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–. Tú no eres una asesina, tú no compraste al jurado y tú has aportado a encontrar a Yuuri por acompañarme en esto… soy yo el culpable… de que aún no esté –susurró al final, intentando no volver a llorar.

Mila le devolvió las caricias y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El tailandés no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, la culpa lo estaba matando. Ella se apartó ligeramente y lo abrazó con dulzura, provocándole un amargo llanto.

–Tú no tienes la culpa tampoco, no eres policía para hacer esto. Tú lo intentaste, hiciste más que la policía y sé que Yuuri estaría agradecido.

–Y-yo renuncié al patinaje para encontrarlo… y no he encontrado nada. Mi entrenador me lo advirtió y yo… yo no le hice caso –soltó más sollozos, tenía acumulado meses de impotencia, frustración, tristeza y rabia. Rabia contra quién dañó a su amigo, tristeza por su pérdida, frustración al notar que todos le dijeron que cometía una locura e impotencia porque aunque se esforzó al máximo, no encontró nada. Todas sus teorías eran falsas o no demostrables, todas se desarmaron y se quedó de brazos cruzados.

–Si no hubieras renunciado y buscado a tu amigo, yo no te habría conocido tanto –le dijo consoladoramente la rusa, acariciándole las mejillas. Él se separó un poco y se secó el resto.

–Sí, tienes razón. Algo bueno de todo esto.

–De verdad yo creo que lo encontrarás –le sonrió dulcemente. Phichit le acarició las mejillas con cariño y le dio un plácido beso de agradecimiento–. Somos un equipo, entre los dos lograremos encontrar a Yuuri –ella levantó y empuñó su mano, él respondió el gesto chocando sus nudillos con los de ella.

–Juntos.

…

Cuando regresaron a Rusia, los dos salieron a la calle a buscar alguna pista. Mila habló con cada conocido suyo por si había visto al japonés o si había visto algo sospechoso, uno de sus amigos le comentó que tenía un pariente en la policía, luego de persuadirlo varias veces consiguió que le enviara algunos archivos que encontraron en el teléfono de Viktor. Phichit revisó las pistas pero no había nada sospechoso, recibió los mensajes entre Dmitriv y Viktor, el jugador de voleibol le había mandado pocos mensajes, Viktor había sido el que había generado más escándalo. Gracias a Mila pudo entender qué decían.

 _D: ¿Por eso me cambiaste?_

 _V: ¿Ahora te apareces luego de tantos años que me ignorabas?_

 _V: ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?_

 _V: ¿Qué tanto te quejas ahora si ya tienes una pareja que, de seguro, es muuuy madura?_

 _V: ¿No me vas a contestar?_

 _D: ¿Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a tu nueva pareja? Pobre de él que tiene que aguantarte._

 _V: Él es una hermosa persona, no como tú, ¿acaso crees que olvidé todo lo que me hiciste?_

 _D: Nada fuera del otro mundo._

 _V: Eres un imbécil._

 _V: Te odio, maldigo el día en que te conocí._

 _D: Cuídalo, no vaya a ser cosa que un día desaparezca._

 _V: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿insinúas algo?_

 _V: ¡Contesta imbécil!_

 _V: ¿Planeas hacerle algo? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi Yuuri!_

 _V: Te lo advierto, malnacido, le tocas un pelo y te mato._

Mila intentó volver a contactarlo para ver si podía enviarle otras cosas cuando Phichit decidió revisar cada mensaje posteado en el fandom por si había alguna pista. La rusa estaba sorprendida por la fortaleza y determinación de su novio.

–Debo esforzarme igual que él.

–Hoy es la Copa NHK –escuchó la suave voz de Phichit a lo lejos, Mila volteó y lo vio con los ojos vidriosos.

–¿Qué tiene? –el tailandés le mostró las fotos que Christophe había posteado. La Federación decoró el estadio con globos negros y tenían un poster enorme con la imagen de Yuuri Katsuki cuando ganó la plata en el GPF del año pasado. A ambos se le heló la sangre al ver las fotos.

De pronto, el sonido de la notificación de un email llamó la atención del tailandés. Entrecerró los ojos al momento de deslizar la barra de notificaciones hacia abajo y leer el nombre de Hayashi Yuuki.

–¿Eh? –apretó la notificación para leer el mail, no conocía ese nombre para nada.

–¿Pasó algo? –le preguntó Mila, él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara.

…

 _Sr. Chulanont, me presento. Soy Hayashi Yuuki, soy periodista del canal NHK. He tratado de contactarlo meses atrás por medios más informales y hace poco he obtenido su correo personal. Nuestro equipo lleva meses investigando la desaparición de Katsuki Yuuri, incluso hemos recibido el apoyo de la policía japonesa, pero no hemos obtenido ningún dato de valor. Hemos presionado a Rusia también, sin resultados positivos, se nos denegó la visa de trabajo para investigar y por eso hemos acudido a usted, ya que hemos investigado que ha renunciado a su carrera para encontrarlo. Quisiera pedirle si podría informarnos de los avances de su investigación para poder dar con el o los responsables de la desaparición de Katsuki. Le agradecemos de antemano su colaboración._

…

–¿Cariño? –llamó suavemente la rusa al ver cómo la expresión aturdida del asiático cambiaba a desagrado.

–¿En serio? ¿Ahora? –Phichit apretaba con fuerza su teléfono, Mila lo miró confundida. Soltó un largo bufido para luego salir de la aplicación, se llevó la mano contraria a su rostro y se refregó los ojos.

–¿Phichit? –el tailandés buscó la mirada de su novia, apretó sus labios para luego soltar otro suspiro.

–Me contactó un periodista japonés que está investigando el caso de Yuuri, quiere que le cuente todo lo que sé.

–Qué bueno, no estás solo en esto.

–¡¿Cómo me dices que es bueno?! –le gritó completamente enfadado, la chica lo miró aturdida–. ¡¿En serio piensas eso?! Dejé los pies en la calle, perdí mi carrera, perdí mi único sustento económico, todo para encontrar a mi amigo, ¿y a esos inútiles, que no han encontrado nada, se les ocurre recién después de más de 4 meses contactarse conmigo para que les cuente lo que sé? Claro, como Rusia no quiere que se sepa nada, les negaron la visa de trabajo, pero podrían venir con visa de turista. Pero por supuesto que no lo harán, porque el canal no les va a pagar, ¡todo es jodido dinero! ¡No pienso hacerles el trabajo gratuitamente! –de la rabia que sentía lanzó su teléfono lejos, el cual afortunadamente cayó en el sillón. Mila lo miraba anonadada. El tailandés soltó un gruñido ahogado en medio de sus manos de la frustración que sentía para luego frotarse la cara con fuerza.

La chica, aun dolida por su reacción, lo abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo.

–Lo siento, pero nunca más me grites –susurró con un tono de voz entristecido, ahí recién el moreno se había dado cuenta de su alterada reacción. Se dio la vuelta para abrazarla, a la vez que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello y la espalda alta.

–Perdona, Mila, perdona. Me descontrolé, no quise herirte –ella se acomodó en su hombro y le devolvió el abrazo.

...

* * *

...

 **San Petersburgo. Centro de la ciudad**

–¡Wow esto es fantástico! ¡Podría hacer esto todos los días! –pensaba con una sonrisa el joven patinador ruso abrazado a su amigo mientras andaban en motocicleta.

El kazajo estaba concentrado en el tránsito, pero dedicaba una parte de su concentración a sentir el abrazo de su pequeño amigo. Decidió regresar a Rusia una semana antes de la Copa Rostelecom para ver a su amigo, ya que ambos coincidieron en el evento.

Estaban dando vueltas por la ciudad, ya que el pequeño ruso le "pidió" ir a dar una vuelta, y él no se negaría.

De pronto notó que un auto iba muy apegado a ellos, un auto plateado sedan conducido por una mujer. No la identificaba. Soltó un suspiro y se apartó de la calle principal, pero el auto también dobló donde ellos. Comenzó a dar vueltas de manera aleatoria, notando que el auto seguía su mismo camino. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuello.

–Otabek se tensó, ¿Por qué será? –se preguntó Yuri al sentir los músculos de su amigo en estado de co-contracción constante.

–¡Yura! –le gritó, él levantó la mirada–. ¡Agárrate! –dicho esto aceleró, el hada rusa se aferró a la espalda del conductor, mientras el auto también aceleraba.

Pasaron por varias calles, pero el auto seguía el mismo camino, hasta que vio un pasaje con solo una calle y justo un auto mal estacionado, por lo que no cabía ningún auto, solo la motocicleta. Ingresó al pasaje y el auto siguió de largo. Otabek se estacionó en la vereda.

–Yura, ¿sabes dónde estamos? –el ruso observó el lugar y recordó que pasaron por una cancha de fútbol.

–¿Por qué?

–Necesito una calle que me lleve rápido al centro.

–Sigue derecho y dobla a la derecha, tres cuadras y de ahí tomas una curva y bajamos a un semáforo.

–Ok, súbete.

El kazajo siguió las indicaciones del rubio y lograron salir a la calle principal, el auto ya no los seguía. Yuri estaba confundido, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero al menos Otabek dejó de estar tenso. El conductor ingresó al estacionamiento de un supermercado y se estacionó detrás de una camioneta.

–¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó con expresión molesta.

–¿Cómo llego a la casa de Mila?

–¿Eh?

–¿Me dirás o no?

–¿Y para qué vamos para allá?

–Solo dime.

Le dio las indicaciones tratando de acordarse desde ese supermercado.

–Ok, súbete.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de la pelirroja lo más rápido posible.

–¿Me dirás lo que pasa? –le exigió el pequeño ruso cuando llegaron a la casa de su compañera. El kazajo se sacó el casco y lo miró con preocupación.

–Nos seguía el auto que trató de secuestrarte.

–¿Q-qué? –Otabek caminó hacia la puerta y la golpeó. Yuri se estremeció al recordar la traumática experiencia, recordó cuando los policías simplemente lo ignoraron cuando fue a denunciarlas, creyendo que quería llamar la atención.

–¿Si? –apareció Mila abriendo un poco la puerta–. ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó extrañada.

–¿Podemos pasar o no?

–Eh, sí, claro.

…

Pasaron directo a la sala de estar, notaron que la rusa estaba sola pero se oían ruidos a la distancia.

–¿Phichit no está? –preguntó Otabek, la rusa asintió.

–Sí, está en mi cuarto. Está viendo la copa NHK por la computadora, lo dejé ahí porque quedó un poco afectado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntaron los chicos, Mila suspiró.

–Pasa que en la inauguración hicieron un minuto de silencio en honor a Yuuri, el presidente de la Federación le dedicó unas palabras y se llenó el estadio con pancartas pidiendo justicia –explicó la rusa en baja voz, temiendo que el tailandés la oyera, aunque era difícil porque el cuarto quedaba al fondo del departamento.

–Qué duro –comentó Otabek. Yuri se estremeció por dentro al imaginárselo.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Necesitan hablar con él?

–Nos siguió el auto plateado.

–¿Qué auto plateado? –preguntó Mila. Las visitas se miraron extrañadas y luego la miraron confundidos.

–¿No supiste que trataron de secuestrarme?

–¡¿Qué a ti qué?! –gritó aturdida.

–¿No te dijo? Esto pasó hace como dos meses –explicó Yuri.

Se podía ver como la dulce expresión de la patinadora cambiaba a molestia.

–¡Phichit Chulanont! –gritaba molesta mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Los chicos se miraban preocupados.

–Creo que la cagamos –le dijo Yuri a su amigo, quién asintió.

Escucharon al fondo unos gritos, pero no alcanzaban a entender que decían. Las visitas se miraban consternados, además que no sabían que eran pareja, así que les parecía muy extraño todo.

–¿Y si nos vamos? –murmuró Yuri incómodo.

–¡Harás la investigación solo, Phichit Chulanont! –se escuchó clarísimo desde el fondo del pasillo, para luego oír un portazo.

–¡Qué odiosa te pusiste, Mila Babicheva!

De pronto vieron que venía el tailandés por el pasillo, quien se pasaba las manos constantemente por sus ojos, sus pasos eran pesados y muy marcados.

–Agh, mujeres, son todo un… –musitaba enojado mientras caminaba a la sala, donde vio a las visitas, sumamente consternadas, el tailandés se paralizó–. Ehh…

–¿…? ¿…?

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó confundido, parecía que había estado llorando por lo rojo que se veían sus ojos. Otabek miró a su amigo, quién estaba de brazos cruzados. Al ver que no hacía nada, le dio un suave codazo. Phichit miró extrañado esas acciones.

–Yura…

–¡Ok!, ¡ok! Basta ya –se quejó con su amigo para luego mirar a Phichit–. Yo ammm… lo siento.

–¿Eh?

–Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo estos meses, tú solo quieres encontrar a Yuuri y yo he complicado todo –el tailandés no sabía que decir–. Es que yo estoy seguro que fue Viktor y tú no piensas igual.

–Es que, Yuri, él no fue.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Porque llevo más de 4 meses investigando, no fue él –el ruso chasqueó la lengua.

–Todos los ven como un tipo inocente.

–Nadie dice eso, sé que Viktor hizo cosas terribles, pero él no fue el responsable –trataba de hacerle entender al chico rubio, Otabek volvió a pegarle suaves codazos en las costillas.

–Agh, ok. Si tú lo dices… te creeré –Phichit sonrió.

–Acepto tus disculpas –eso alegró al ruso, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿Venían a eso? –Otabek negó con su cabeza.

–Venimos para acá porque nos siguió el auto plateado –el surasiático se llevó una mano a su boca.

–¿Les hicieron algo?

–No, solo nos siguieron –explicó el kazajo–. Íbamos en moto, nos siguió por muchas calles, logramos evadirlos cuando nos metimos por una calle muy angosta.

–Qué miedo –los miró aterrado.

–Sí, yo creo que esas chicas algo tienen que ver con el caso de Yuuri –Phichit negó con la cabeza.

...

Les contó todo lo que averiguó.

–Así que la chica se llama Tatiana Vólkova –comentó Otabek.

–Esa malnacida, se las verás conmigo –susurró con rabia el pequeño ruso.

–Pero no me sirvió de mucho –explicaba Phichit–. Revisé las cámaras de seguridad y nunca vi el auto.

–¿Eso se puede hacer? –preguntó Otabek curioso

–Maldita sea ¡¿Eso es legal?! –preguntó en gritos Yuri. Phichit asintió y luego negó con su cabeza.

–Ammm, sí a la pregunta de Otabek, no a la pregunta de Yuri.

–¿Te ayudo a revisar las cámaras? –le preguntó el kazajo, el moreno chico se llevó una mano a su negra melena y la agitó un poco.

–Lo intenté, revisé grabaciones del último mes antes de la desaparición y nada.

–¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –el centroasiático lo miró con seriedad, al tailandés se le heló la sangre.

–O-ok, pero es peligroso. Tienes que proteger tu IP.

–¿Y cómo se hace?

–Espera un poco.

Phichit caminó hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose en el interior del departamento, se escuchó como golpeaba la puerta de la habitación y como discutía con Mila. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con su computadora bajo el brazo y con la expresión molesta. Ya con el computador consigo, Phichit le explicó todo, de fondo se escuchaba la música de los programas cortos de los patinadores. Le mandó los links de los videos de Youtube que vio y los libros que utilizó para aprender de seguridad, también le mostró qué cámara era la que daba cerca de la casa de Viktor y como retroceder en el tiempo. El chico prestó atención a todo.

–Te avisaré si encuentro algo.

–Gracias Otabek.

Los chicos se fueron, Phichit soltó un largo suspiro.

–De verdad deseo con todo mi corazón que ese auto aparezca en las grabaciones.

...

El tailandés volvió a mirar la competencia, imaginando como serían las cosas si Yuuri estuviera ahí, dando su mayor esfuerzo.

–Debo dar mi mayor esfuer… –de pronto la señal se cortó. Miró la barra de herramientas y salía que no había internet. Un aura negra asomó por cada uno de sus poros, caminó hacia la habitación de la chica–. ¿Apagaste el Internet? –preguntó mientras apretaba los dientes.

–Sí –respondió ella.

–¡¿Acaso no te importa que esté viendo la competencia?!

–No.

Empuñó sus manos con el impulso de derribar la puerta, pero intentó tranquilizarse.

–Eres una cría completamente infantil.

–¿Para qué quieres el Internet? Si Otabek te hará el trabajo.

No se contaminaría. Tomó su celular y se retiró del departamento.

De la bronca que sentía, no se dio cuenta que un conocido auto plateado estaba afuera, el cual encendió las luces y comenzó a seguir sus pasos.

...

* * *

...

 **San Petersburgo. Barrio residencial de la periferia**

 **Al otro extremo de la ciudad.**

 **1er día de la Copa NHK.**

–¿Dónde se metió esta niña? –una chica castaña de largo cabello ondulado revisaba cada rincón de la casa buscando su teléfono, ya le había preguntado a su compañera de piso pero no tenía idea donde estaba su hermana pequeña.

–¿Para que buscas a Valeriya? –le preguntó la joven rubia de ojos azules dejando de lado el informe que escribía para la universidad.

–Se llevó el auto y necesito salir –murmuró molesta la castaña.

–¿Puede manejar? –la miró aturdida.

–No, por eso quiero saber dónde está. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza –se llevó una mano a su frente.

–Oye, Tanya, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

–Sí.

–¿Qué hace ella allá abajo? –apuntó hacia el suelo.

–Tiene su estudio –respondió Tatiana con voz plana, como no dándole importancia.

–Pero siempre tiene sonidos ahí, incluso me dio la idea de escuchar gritos.

–¿Gritos? –miró a su compañera de piso confundida.

–Sí, no creo estar tan loca.

–Ya sabes que Lya es especial, le gusta tener ruidos raros. Pero no te asustes, es una cinta de sonidos especiales.

–¿No son reales? –Tatiana rio de buena gana.

–Jajaja, ¿qué crees, Polya? ¿Qué tiene a alguien secuestrado allá abajo?

–Claro que no, no tienes que ponerte sarcástica –Tatiana se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus hermosos ojos azules por la risa mientras Polina le reprochaba molesta–. No me da miedo, solo me intriga, ¿tú has ido? –ella negó aun riendo levemente.

–No me deja entrar, es su lugar sagrado, ¿podrías llamarme? No encuentro mi celular.

–Sí –marcó y ella escuchó el sonido de Once Upon a December.

–La cocina –dijeron las dos y se rieron.

–Gracias Polya –la chica sonrió mientras la castaña iba a buscar su teléfono–. Maldita psicópata, ¿dónde demonios estás? Te pilla la policía y estamos fritas –pensaba enojada mientras llamaba a su cómplice, pero nada.

...

* * *

...

 **San Petersburgo. Barrio residencial de la periferia. Al otro extremo de la ciudad**

 **Hace dos meses atrás**

–Tanya deberíamos irnos de aquí –comentaba una chica rubia de ojos verdes a su hermana mientras jugaba con un cuchillo pequeño, clavándolo en la madera y haciendo pequeños caminos.

–¿A dónde quieres irte?

–Volver a Moscú, a la casa de nuestros padres.

–¿En serio quieres volver donde ellos? –la miró confundida.

–No sé, me da igual –apretó con un poco más de fuerza el cuchillo a la mesa–. Tengo miedo que nos sigan.

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Lya, la policía cerró el caso.

–¿En serio? –el cuchillo se le cayó de la mano de la impresión. La castaña de ojos azules la miró sonriente.

–Sí, lamentablemente quedó como que nuestro adorado Viktor mató a ese malnacido, pero al menos la Federación ya le pagó la fianza. Espero que el próximo año pueda volver a patinar.

–Si tan solo el idiota de Plisetsky no lo hubiera acusado –la rubia había tomado el cuchillo y apretaba fuertemente de la empuñadura–. Qué ganas de haberle clavado esto en su estómago, retorcerlo por sus paredes y ver su cara de agonía –la castaña rio de buena gana.

–Habría estado fantástico, pero fue tu culpa que se escapara.

–¡No fue mi culpa!

–¿Y quién tenía que mantenerlo agarrado?

–Pero te dije que tenía mucha fuerza, debimos haberlo noqueado como al flacuchento –la castaña asintió, echándose para atrás de la silla–. De todas formas, pienso que tenemos que irnos, el hada rusa puede acusarnos.

–Ya no lo hizo, probablemente no le dieron bola –la rubia rio con ganas y la castaña la siguió.

–Oye, Tanya –llamó la rubia, la chica la miró–. ¿Y qué hacemos con el flacuchento? ¿lo matamos ya? La verdad me estoy aburriendo de él –la castaña negó mientras se levantaba–. Hey, ¿A dónde vas?

–Vengo de inmediato –caminó hasta el freezer y sacó una esponja con la forma de una mano, para luego mostrársela.

–¿Y eso?

–Esto se llama esponja de baño, se usa para bañarse.

–No seas estúpida, sí sé qué es, ¿pero por qué lo traes?

–Podrías darle un baño muuuuy helado al flacucho, incluso pasarle cubitos de hielo –la miró con una media sonrisa de pura maldad. La rubia le devolvió una mirada fascinada, acariciándose la barbilla.

–Interesante.

–Y así no me destruyes la mesa con tus cuchillos.

–Es que no me dejas apuñalarlo –le hizo puchero. La castaña negó tanto con su rostro como con el dedo índice.

–Solo cortarlo, nada más, no tendríamos como camuflar el olor.

La rubia reflexionó sobre este punto.

–¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Tanya?

–Estarías presa, pequeña psicópata –la dos rieron divertidas.

–¿Te parece que voy a eso y luego nos tomamos un vodka?

–Empecemos la ronda ahora –la castaña fue a buscar unos vasos pequeños y se tomaron un shot de vodka. La rubia tomó una bolsa de hielo y el guante de baño, para retirarse de la cocina riendo maliciosamente. La castaña, en tanto, iba a ir a su dormitorio a terminar unos informes de la universidad, pero le dio curiosidad la actividad de la rubia, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Sonrió cuando escuchó el primer quejido de la jornada.

...

* * *

 **San Petersburgo Centro de la ciudad.**

 **1er día de la Copa NHK.**

...

El tailandés deambuló por varias tiendas, aún estaba molesto con Mila por su actuar, más enojado todavía porque se perdió gran parte del evento deportivo. Entró a una tienda de mascotas y vio varios hámsters, los miró con gran ternura, desde que se fue de Detroit que no tenía y, la verdad, extrañaba a esos animalitos tan divertidos. Recordó uno de sus hámsters que era muy hábil para abrir la puerta de la reja, lograba abrirla con facilidad y salía durante la noche, en cambio sus compañeros no. Siempre lo encontraba en los lugares más inesperados, durmiendo en una zapatilla, en un nido formado por una playera, dentro de la mochila. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios cuando recordó la vez que se metió en una de las pantuflas de Yuuri y el susto que se dio al ver al hámster ahí.

Luego se entristeció, todo le recordaba a Yuuri.

–Son bonitos, ¿cierto? –de pronto le habló una chica en un acentuado inglés. El tailandés la miró, era una joven rubia con varias horquillas de colores formando un lindo peinado.

–Sí –contestó extrañado.

–¿Has tenido? –preguntó mirando la jaula de los animales.

–Sí, varios. Me encantan.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo se cuidan? Pasa que yo quiero uno pero mi madre dice que yo mato todo lo que toco.

–Tienes que limpiarle la jaula todas las semanas, darle varios tipos de semillas, venden un pack con todo listo, porque si le das solo un tipo de semilla le van a faltar varios minerales –le dio una cháchara al respecto, la niña se veía muy interesada y le inspiraba confianza. Ella le hacía muchas preguntas y él las respondía con gusto.

–Sé nota que te gustan.

–Son mis animales domésticos favoritos.

–¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí? Porque se nota a kilómetros que no eres ruso –él soltó una risa un poco amarga, su fea piel oscura siempre lo delataría (1).

–Poco, unos cuatro meses y medio.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

–Bien, hace frío –ambos rieron.

–¿Estás casado? –le preguntó al ver el anillo. Él se lo mostró.

–No, es el anillo de mi mejor amigo, él… –su semblante se volvió oscuro, le dolía saber todo el tiempo que llevaba en Rusia y solo tenía los recuerdos.

–Disculpa, creo que hice una pregunta muy personal.

–Descuida, no sabías.

–¿Sabes? Me has convencido de comprarme un hámster.

–Me alegro, son muy divertidos. Tienes que cuidarlo bien porque no viven mucho.

–¡Claro! Mis padres se llevarán una sorpresa –sonrió alegremente–. Dime, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

–¿Eh?

–Quisiera ponerle su nombre.

–Se llama Yuuri.

–Ahh, no puedo ponerle ese, mi hermano se enojará –rio divertida–. Él se llama así.

–Ya veo.

–¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

–Phichit.

–¿Chichit? –el tailandés rio con ganas.

–Phichit –volvió a pronunciar.

–¿Phichit? –él asintió–. Qué nombre tan raro.

–Es tailandés.

–Woaah, ¿de dónde es ese dialecto?

–De Tailandia.

–Jajajaj que estúpida mi pregunta –la niña era bien agradable–. Ok, Phichit, le pondré así a mi hámster.

–Espero que me cuides bien –ella guiñó el ojo, se despidió con la mano y entró a la tienda a comprar un hámster.

El tailandés siguió caminando con una sonrisa.

–Ojalá todos los rusos fueran así.

...

* * *

 **Bosquet "Laguna Menazheriyny", San Petersburgo**

–Así que tú eres el que me estaba buscando –la rubia se había sacado todas las horquilla y usaba su peinado habitual, el que le cubría la mitad del ojo derecho. Sostenía en sus manos un hámster ruso bebé, el cual dormitaba en su mano–. Tanya quiere que haga cosas simbólicas para que no me meta en problemas, así que "simbólicamente" mataré a ese infeliz –tomó al hámster y en un rápido movimiento lo lanzó directo al lago. Sonrió siniestramente al ver como salpicaba a la distancia. Se apoyó en el puente hasta que el lago volvió a verse quieto otra vez–. No vuelvas a entrometerte en mis planes, asqueroso tercermundista, o sino ya no seré tan benevolente.

Se quedó observando el lago un momento, recordando esos mensajes de Instagram que la alertaron de los pasos del extranjero. Soltó un suspiro, el viento acariciaba sus blancos pómulos y hacía bailar su cabello.

–Debería matar al flacucho cuando Tanya no me vea… sí, eso haré… si ese sucio indio vuelve a hacer cualquier cosa, los mataré a ambos –una tétrica sonrisa apareció en su rostro–. Sería divertido, verlos juntos…

Rio de buena gana mientras se retiraba del parque, colocándose la capucha de su chaqueta, ignorando la constante vibración de su celular.

...

* * *

 **Cuatro días antes del Gran Prix Final**

 _..._

 _Phichit, apareció el auto._

...

Fue el mensaje que le dejó el kazajo mientras arreglaba algunas cosas para irse a Marsella con Mila. Detuvo inmediatamente todo para contestarle.

 _P: ¿Qué? ¿Afuera del departamento? ¿Cuándo? Dame detalles._

 _O: Una chica se baja del auto y se queda parada fuera varias veces. Es el mismo auto que vimos con Yura. A veces llega sola y se queda ahí, incluso parece que ronda alrededor del departamento. Tiene mucho parecido con Yura, por eso Yuuri se confundió al verla._

–Dios, no puede ser –se llevó una mano a su boca. Le temblaban las manos, intentaba responderle pero el temblor era incontrolable.

 _P: ¿Pero cómo? Yo revisé tantas veces._

 _O: Es que la cámara no apunta a la casa de Viktor directamente. Con Yura fuimos a comprobar y la casa de Viktor está dos casas más atrás._

Phichit pudo sentir como el mundo se le veía abajo. Ese auto que vio tantas veces era el sedan plateado, esa persona a la distancia no era un vecino, era la chica. ¡Tanto tiempo perdido en nada!

 _O: ¿Tienes la dirección?_ –el mensaje de Otabek lo distrajo de la odiosa sensación de culpa que lo empezaba a invadir.

 _P: Sí._

 _O: ¿Vamos o no?_

Un subidón de adrenalina recorrió sus entrañas y su mirada se iluminó, vio el rompecabezas armado. No importaba nada ya, no importaba haberse equivocado, no importaba los meses perdidos. Yuuri estaba a un mensaje de distancia.

 _P: Vamos._

 _O: Ven a la casa de Yura, nos vamos desde ahí._

–¡Phichit! ¿podrías ayudarme con…? –apareció la rusa con su maleta al borde del colapso–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Mila, lo siento, tengo que irme –le respondió sin mirarla mientras buscaba la dirección de la chica del auto y le tomaba una foto.

–¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó confundida al ver lo rápido que alistaba las cosas para irse.

–Las chicas que secuestraron al Yuri ruso aparecen merodeando en la casa de Viktor antes de la desaparición de mi Yuuri. Voy a su casa –contestó rápidamente sin detenerse a mirarla.

–¡¿Tú estás loco?! –lo sujetó del polerón, impidiendo que saliera del cuarto.

–¿Eh? –ella lo apresó en sus brazos dominantemente sujetándolo por atrás.

–¿Y si esas psicópatas te hacen algo? Me muero si desapareces.

–Mila –se conmovió al escucharla, él también tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a dos psicópatas, o quizás eran más, no lo sabía. Se separó de su novia, volteó y le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla–. Voy con Yuri y Otabek, todo estará bien –le dio un beso de despedida, el cual rápidamente fue subiendo de intensidad.

–¿Y si llamamos a la policía? –le suplicó en medio del beso, él se apartó y negó con el rostro.

–Sabes que no son confiables.

–Pero…

–Mila –le tomó las manos–. Si llega a pasar cualquier cosa, quiero que ganes el oro…

–¿Cómo me pides que gane si te pasa algo?

–Escúchame. Quiero que ganes el oro y digas qué pasó aquí en la rueda de prensa. Tengo apuntado el nombre y la dirección de la chica, junto con la patente. Así, el gobierno japonés, mi país y el de Otabek podrán presionar, ¿de acuerdo, Mila? –ella asintió con tristeza.

–Sí, cuídate por favor –le dio otro beso.

–Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero –se despidió de ella y salió rápidamente de la casa, antes de que la valentía se esfumara.

...

Cumpliría con su promesa, aunque le costara la vida.

...

* * *

Notas finales:

(1) Fea piel oscura: quiero aclarar que no soy racista, hice ese comentario porque los asiáticos en general tienen un tema con la piel. Ellos odian la piel oscura, tienen asociado que la piel oscura es de gente pobre, de campo, en cambio la piel blanca es de clase alta. Entonces como Phichit es moreno y, más encima, está viviendo en un país donde todos son excesivamente blancos, más fea ve su piel. Pero es un tema cultural asiático.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me muero de ganas de saber sus impresiones.

Niñas el próximo capítulo es de infarto :O Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y reacciones.

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿Alguien oirá mi plegaria?

**Notas iniciales** : Niñas, seré breve.

1° Les quiero agradecer el amor que le dan al fic, mil corazoncitos geis ❤️

2° Este capítulo es muy intenso. Aviso que tiene escenas fuertes, de antemano lo siento si les rompo el kokoro. Les recomiendo tener pañuelos cerca.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¿Alguien oirá mi plegaria?**

...

¿Qué día sería?, ¿lunes o sábado?, ¿qué fecha?, ¿primera semana o quincena? No tenía importancia, el tiempo dejó de tener valor desde que despertó. Lo único que sabía era la hora, pues todo el día estaba encendido el televisor en un canal exclusivo de noticias. Hace tiempo que no sentía la diferencia entre el día y noche, ya que la ampolleta que iluminaba su nuevo "hogar" estaba encendida todo el día.

Todos los días iniciaban igual, despertaba cuando escuchaba el crujir de las escaleras de madera. Hace demasiado tiempo que no descansaba bien, así que cada vez que despertaba se sentía más cansado que el día anterior.

–¡Buenos días! –le gritó directamente en los oídos, él intentó apartarse dentro de lo que su estado permitía–. Ya empezó un nuevo día, flacucho.

Le costaba ver, le habían quitado los lentes desde que lo dejaron ahí, así que reconocía las personas por la voz. La grave siempre bajaba a despertarlo. Abrió la boca y extendió el cuello. Ella sonrió mientras sostenía un vaso de leche.

–No, no. Tienes que levantarte. No me dan ganas de agacharme hoy.

Estaba esposado a un poste por una mano, sus piernas estaban libres. Intentó levantarse dándose impulso con las piernas, pero estaba tan fatigado que no resistió.

–Eres un inútil bueno para nada –le lanzó el vaso de leche en la cara, el chico intentó lamer lo más que pudiera, ella le propinó una fuerte cachetada–. Qué patético, pareces un animalito. No eres capaz de mover tus piernas inútiles para comer, ¿qué te vio el grandioso Viktor Nikiforov para perder el tiempo contigo?

Y ahí iba todo de nuevo, como siempre.

La chica comenzó a golpearlo, con lo que pillara cerca. Usaba sus manos, un palo, herramientas de construcción, sogas, lo que fuese. Ese día decidió golpearlo con sus puños, para luego cambiar de herramienta, rompiendo el vaso y así, usando un pedazo de vidrio, empezó a generarle cortes en las piernas.

–Agghh, no, no, aaggh, itai.

Ella sonreía, esos quejidos y gimoteos de dolor eran música para sus oídos. El chico empezó a llorar del dolor.

–Por inútil te mereces esto, piernas inútiles, sin gracia –le propinó diez profundos cortes y al final le sujetó la mandíbula–. Mírate, qué patético, llorando por un par de rasmillones. Me haces enojar. Te daré razones para llorar –dicho eso tomó una fusta que guardaba cerca y comenzó a golpearlo en las piernas con ella, como un látigo.

–Basta… me duele… no más… –estaba tan fatigado que ni fuerzas para gritar tenía.

Ella se quedaba un rato, hasta que se aburría, luego se iba y él se quedaba solo, gimoteando de dolor.

Quería morir...

No tenía ninguna esperanza. Cuando recién lo secuestraron gritó hasta quedar afónico, gritó tres días seguidos, pero nadie acudió en su rescate. Intentó zafarse de las esposas hasta que se rasmilló toda su piel. Tiempo después, en la televisión salía que él mismo había sido encontrado muerto.

Recordaba ese momento. La chica lo estaba torturando quemándole la piel con cigarrillos cuando dieron la noticia.

–Oh, mira, eres famoso. Te encontraron muerto –rio divertida–. ¿Todavía quieres gritar?

–Por favor, déjame ya –como respuesta, ella le enterró con energía el cigarro en el estómago y no lo quitó de ahí, generándole un dolor indescriptible al japonés.

–¡Le quitaste a Rusia su leyenda viviente! ¡Pagarás caro! –le reprochaba en medio de los gritos del japonés. Al terminar de hablar retiró el cigarro, sintiéndose orgullosa de su obra de arte.

El chico lloraba a mares y se retorcía del dolor.

–Por favor, déjame, me duele mucho, basta.

–Eso, suplica, ruega, implora –sonreía maliciosamente, rozaba su labio con su colmillo, gozando el momento. Prendió otro cigarrillo y volvió a enterrárselo en la piel. Ella reía en medio de los gritos de su secuestrado–. Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, lo pasaremos muy bien nosotros dos.

...

Sin embargo, la vez que realmente se enojó, fue cuando salió la noticia de que tomaron detenido a Viktor como responsable de su muerte. Bajó enojadísima y descargó toda su rabia contra él, dejándole feos moretones en sus piernas por las patadas que le propinó. Del dolor, Yuuri llegó a pensar que le había fracturado algún hueso.

–¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Estás contento ya?! ¡¿Por qué siempre dañas a Viktor?! ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de la gran puta! ¡Eres lo peor que ha pisado esta maldita tierra!

–¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátame ya! –le suplicaba en medio de las fuertes patadas.

–¿Tan fácil? ¿Acaso crees que todo es tan fácil? ¡No, hijo de la reverenda puta! ¡Vas a sufrir todo lo que está sufriendo Viktor!

–¡Mátame! ¡Mátame por favor! ¡No aguanto más!

–Ok, ¿eso quieres? –dejó de golpearlo y comenzó a arremangarse las mangas. Yuuri comenzó a temblar del miedo, ¿qué le haría esa loca desquiciada?

Ella se acercó a él y rápidamente colocó sus manos en su garganta. Apretó con fuerza a la vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, enterrándole los dedos en su blanca piel. Yuuri comenzó a desesperarse al sentir cómo se le cortaba el aire, especialmente porque seguía esposado al fierro, no tenía forma de apartar las manos de la secuestradora de su piel. Movía su cabeza con fuerza, buscando así aflojar las manos de la chica, pero ella hacía más presión. Sus gimoteos y los sonidos de sus desesperados intentos por respirar se oían por todo el cuarto. La chica lo miraba divertida, sin embargo, en sus ojos se veía como ardía en ira.

–¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? –le sonreía inocentemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima–. ¿Ves lo piadosa que soy?

La mirada de Yuuri se fue apagando, sentía que su mirada se nublaba a la vez que varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Comenzó a llorar al recordar sus experiencias en el patinaje, aquel hermoso deporte que lo había conducido a esta horrible situación.

Cuando sus labios estaban azulosos, ella lo soltó con brusquedad.

–¡Aaaah! –tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego toser compulsivamente.

–Ahora dime, ¿qué prefieres? –le preguntó tomándolo con brusquedad de su mentón. Sus ojos llorosos dificultaban más la visión, seguía tosiendo y respirando agitadamente.

–D-déjame ir –susurró como pudo, ella tomó con fuerza la mandíbula y estrelló la cabeza del chico contra el fierro que había en su espalda.

Yuuri perdió el conocimiento por el impacto.

...

Cuando despertó, notó una silueta a la distancia, algo llevaba en las manos.

–No más… no más –susurró apenas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Abre la boca, te vengo a dar leche –era una voz un poco más aguda y cantarina, ahí supo que estaba con la otra chica. Ella observaba las torturas o le daba de comer. Él obedeció y sintió el frío vidrio tocando sus labios, ella le ayudó a beberse todo el vaso

–Gracias –siempre le agradecía esas pequeñas acciones, pero esta vez ella le respondió con un golpe en la nariz.

Se quejó de dolor al recibir el impacto, sintió como la sangre corría por sus labios.

–Por tu culpa Viktor está detenido por algo que no hizo, ni siquiera deberíamos darte comida.

Yuuri la miró entristecido, cerró los ojos por la molestia en su nariz.

–Por tu culpa irá a la cárcel, por tu culpa tendrá que dejar el patinaje, por tu culpa ningún ruso podrá ir a la copa NHK, y lo más probable es que Rusia quedará afuera de los juegos olímpicos de Tokio. Todo por tu jodida culpa.

–Y-yo no quería –susurró en medio de los sollozos.

–A nadie le importa lo que tú querías o no, nunca debiste venir a Rusia, nunca debiste elegir a Viktor como tu entrenador. Debiste pensar un poco más.

–Y-yo no…

–¡Cállate! ¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que piensas? –la chica miraba con frialdad las lágrimas del japonés, mientras su sangre escurría por su cara y manchaba su ropa–. Le hubieras evitado todo esto a tanta gente, pero sólo pensaste en ti, egoísta.

–L-lo siento... –gimoteó en medio de sus sollozos.

–Te mereces todo esto y más, basura.

Ella lo miró con enojo y se retiró del lugar. Yuuri intentó acomodarse lo más que pudo, intentando refugiarse de todo lo que le sucedía. Recordó las veces que Viktor se preocupó, no fue la mejor manera claro está, pero entendió que él veía que esto podía suceder.

–Perdóname, perdóname Viktor –lloraba amargamente, sufriendo al imaginar que la persona que más amaba estaba encerrado en la cárcel por un crimen que nunca cometió, sin poder competir, quedando pésimo delante de toda Rusia y todo el mundo–. Viktor… ojalá te saquen de ahí luego… ojalá alguien me encuentre… Viktor… Viktor…

...

Cuando anunciaron que su caso se cerraría entendió que de esa casa jamás saldría con vida. Pensó tantas veces en sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos, el amor de su vida. Lo había perdido todo.

La angustia era tan fuerte que pensó varias veces en suicidarse, pero no tenía los medios para hacerlo. A medida que pasaron los meses su mente se fue desconectando de su cuerpo, sintiéndose como un verdadero muñeco de trapo. A veces no distinguía cuando dormía y cuando estaba despierto, a veces ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo, solo sabía que existía cuando la rusa lo maltrataba. Rogaba internamente que un día lo matara, para poder finalmente descansar de tanto dolor.

* * *

Al mediodía de este día volvió a bajar la voz grave, reconocía los pasos. La torturadora bajaba marcando un paso rítmico, en cambio la aguda cantarina bajaba sincrónicamente un pie y luego el otro, suavemente.

–Abre la boca –obedeció rápidamente y sintió algo muy dulce y blando en su lengua, era flan de chocolate–. Si te mueres de hambre sería terrible–. Murmuró con desgano, él sabía que ella quería matarlo, pero suponía que la otra no lo dejaba. Cuando terminó de darle de comer le soltó la esposa.

Como estaba tan debilitado y por el roce se le lastimaba la piel, solo le amarraban un brazo.

–Agghhh –se quejó profundamente, tanto así que sintió su garganta rajarse. La chica estaba curándole las heridas con alcohol.

–¿Acaso quieres povidona? Agradece que te curo. Por mí que te corten la mano o que se te infecte.

Unas odiosas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, la miró totalmente apaleado.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó en un susurro, se cansaba hasta de hablar por las pocas calorías que ingería.

–Porque te odio, el patinaje de Viktor era lo único que me sostenía y tú arruinaste todo.

–L-lo siento –se disculpó a la vez que lloraba–. L-lo siento –ella le pegó una fuerte cachetada.

–Me das asco, agradece que no te mato, porque por mí te clavaría un cuchillo aquí –tocó su hundido estómago–. Y rajaría cada una de las paredes –mientras hablaba movía el dedo para todos lados–. Cada una.

Él se retorcía para intentar apartarse de ella, pero estaba tan débil que no podía.

–Me imagino sosteniendo tu sangre en mis manos, escurriendo como agua. Me imagino ver cómo la luz de tus ojos se apaga mientras mueres poco a poco, no sabes cómo lo anhe…

–¡Lya! ¡Lya!

Escuchó que la llamaban del piso de arriba.

–¡Estoy ocupada!

–¡Ven rápido!– Tatiana jamás la llamaba por nada.

–¿Qué quieres? –dejó todo tirado y subió las escaleras con desgano para llegar al primer piso.

Yuuri miró las escaleras del sótano con la mirada perdida, movió su mano derecha, ahora libre, tratando de sentir el movimiento. Llevaba una semana esposado en esa mano, la sentía tan entumida. De pronto un ruido sordo llamó su atención, habían cerrado la puerta, todo quedó en silencio.

–¿Salieron… las dos? –se preguntó extrañado. Miró sus manos, libres de las esposas. Al desarrollar ese pensamiento una idea surgió en su cabeza.

Escapar.

...

* * *

–¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? –preguntó Otabek cuando llegaron a los suburbios de la periferia. Se fueron en la moto del kazajo y el ruso, al ser el más pequeñito, se fue al medio.

–Woaaa, hace tiempo que no andaba en moto –exclamó emocionado el tailandés bajándose de la motocicleta.

–Shhhhh –lo hizo callar el ruso, quién tenía el pulso a mil por hora, al imaginar que moriría aplastado y se caerían de la moto por ser tantos–. Sí, es por aquí.

Los otros se bajaron de la moto. Otabek empujaba la motocicleta para no hacer ruido cuando entraron a la calle, Yuri miraba Google Maps para ubicarse y Phichit leía los números de las casas.

–Esa es –Phichit señaló una casa de dos pisos de color rojo, afuera estaba estacionado el auto plateado.

–¿Cómo la encontraste antes que yo? –se quejó el ruso aun sosteniendo su teléfono con la aplicación de Google Maps abierta.

Pasaron lo más disimuladamente posible, buscando algún punto para esconderse por si veían a alguna de las dos chicas. Se escondieron detrás de un tacho de la basura y la motocicleta.

–Pongan en silencio los teléfonos –murmuró Otabek, los chicos le hicieron caso.

–Tengo una extraña sensación –susurró el tailandés mientras se frotaba los brazos.

–¿Por qué hablamos bajito si estamos a dos casas? –preguntó el ruso.

–Shhhhh –lo hicieron callar al unísono.

Se quedaron un rato mirando.

–¿Cuánto rato tendremos que quedarnos aquí? Esto apesta –preguntó Yuri cubriéndose la nariz.

–Esto no es una película o un cuento –le respondió Phichit–. La loca no saldrá pronto.

–Ya lo sé, idiota –murmuró molesto el ruso.

Pasaban los minutos y nada, estuvieron cuarenta minutos esperando.

–Yo no podría ser stalker –mencionó el ruso.

–Shhhhh.

–¡Ya páren…! –exclamó cabreado, Otabek le tapó la boca para que dejara de meter tanto ruido. Phichit miró a los costados, ya veía que salía alguien o que llamaban a la policía.

–Hey, hey –le pegó codazos a los hablantes de ruso. Otabek y Yuri miraron hacia donde apuntaba el tailandés. Venía una muchacha castaña de cabello largo ondulado por la vereda del frente.

–Ella conducía –susurró el menor. A los tres se les detuvo el corazón.

–Ella es Tatiana entonces –pensó Phichit al verla–. Tan bonita y tan siniestra.

La siguieron con la mirada hasta que ella entró a la casa roja.

–¿Cómo podremos saber si tienen a Yuuri ahí? –preguntó Phichit todavía escondido tras el basurero.

–Tiene que venir la policía –comentó Otabek, el ruso lo miró despectivamente.

–¿Esa manga de inútiles? Deberíamos entrar y sacarlo nosotros –indicó el ruso, saliendo de su escondite. Los dos salieron detrás de él.

–¿Estás loco? Nos van a meter preso –Phichit intentó detenerlo pero el ruso se zafó de un tirón.

–¿Y si el cerdo está ahí y nosotros aquí discutiendo?

–¿Y si no está ahí? –preguntó Otabek.

–No digas esas cosas –espetó aterrado el pequeño ruso, a Phichit se le detuvo el corazón al imaginar esa posibilidad.

–Yuri –habló calmadamente el tailandés–. ¿No escuchaste nada cuando te secuestraron?

–¿Qué iba a oír? Solo quería salir de ese jodido auto –espetó molesto, sin querer demostrar que estaba aterrado ese día.

–¡¿Hey?! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –exclamó Tatiana. Los tres patinadores vieron a las dos chicas con miradas molestas, recién notaron que estaban en medio de la calle. A Phichit se le heló la sangre al ver que la rubia que estaba ahí era igual a la niña con la que habló de hamsters.

–¿M-me siguió? –pensó asustado–. Mierda, sabe quién soy perfectamente y donde vivo... ¡Oh, Dios! Menos mal que no le ha pasado nada malo a Mila.

–Quedamos en pana –Otabek apuntó la motocicleta mientras hablaba en ruso–. ¿Tienen un poco de bencina o no?

–No –espetó Tatiana–. Váyanse antes de que llame a la policía.

–Ok, nos vamos –mencionó el kazajo de lo más normal, intentando no alterar a las chicas ni causar más extrañeza en el barrio.

* * *

...

Con mucho esfuerzo logró pararse, pero por la fatiga cayó de rodillas al suelo.

–Vamos cuerpo, solo un poco de esfuerzo.

Volvió a levantarse y trató de caminar hacia las escaleras afirmándose de la pared, pero tropezó a mitad del camino. Intentó levantarse, sin embargo terminó gateando hasta las escaleras, subiéndolas de la misma forma, de manera muy lenta porque su cuerpo no le permitía más.

–Vamos, un poco más.

Levantó con mucho esfuerzo la puerta del sótano, la cual estaba entreabierta, y vio un pasillo al frente suyo. La luz lo cegó, dificultándole la vista. Parpadeó muchas veces, a la derecha estaba la puerta principal.

–Ahora o nunca.

Con ayuda de la pared se levantó y apoyándose en ella caminó lentamente hasta la salida. Hasta que…

–Creo que ya se fueron –la voz de la rubia paralizó sus entrañas. Miró a la izquierda y vio un armario. Rápidamente corrió la puerta corrediza y entró en él, segundos después entraron sus secuestradoras a la casa. Se llevó ambas manos a su boca para que no oyeran sus jadeos de cansancio y nerviosismo.

–No entiendo… ¿qué hacía Yuri Plisetsky afuera de nuestra casa?

Yuuri abrió los ojos al oír el nombre de su amigo, entendió gran parte de la frase. De algo que sirviera oír ruso todos los días y los meses que aprendió con Viktor.

–Yurio está afuera.

Su corazón se paralizó, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿esperar que las chicas se fueran del pasillo?, ¿gritar con todas sus fuerzas para que Yuri lo escuchara? ¿Lo escuchará? Maldición, todos pensaban que él estaba muerto.

–Ese chino odioso tiene la culpa. No puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta nuestra casa, ese imbécil se las verá conmigo.

–Lya no hagas ninguna estupidez –escuchó cerca de él. Yuuri sentía como se estaba enterrando las uñas en sus mejillas del puro nerviosismo. No entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, algunas palabras sueltas fuera de contexto. Solo quería que se alejaran y poder escapar antes de que Yuri se fuera.

–¡Estoy harta! ¿Entiendes? ¡Harta! Lo voy a matar cuando menos se lo espere, al inútil también.

–Si haces eso nos van a descubrir.

–Los tiramos al lago, listo, y nos mudamos a Moscú. Al ruso ese jamás supieron quién lo mató.

–Cálmate, ¿ya? Tengo que ir a dejar unos pedidos, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, ¿ok? –la rubia la miró molesta, la castaña la miraba decidida–. ¿Entiendes?

–¡Sí! ¡Entiendo! ¡Déjate de joder!

–¿Qué estarán diciendo? Váyanse luego. Yurio por favor, quédate cerca.

–Bien, nada estúpido.

–Ya entendí, agh, voy a terminar mi tarea con el flacucho –sintió como se le heló la sangre al oír que se referían a él. Ya reconocía su "cariñoso" apodo, por lo que la chica bajaría y al no verlo, definitivamente lo mataría.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego los pasos de la chica perderse, había bajado las escaleras. Era ahora o nunca.

Salió rápidamente del armario y se abalanzó contra la puerta, sin embargo estaba cerrada. Maldición, no, no…

–¡¿Dónde estás flacuchento?! –escuchó el grito en el inglés acentuado de la chica rubia. Con desesperación empezó a buscar alguna llave para poder abrir la puerta, pero estaba tan nervioso, ciego y fatigado que no podía tomar ninguna llave.

–¡Yurioooooooo! ¡Yuriooooooooo! –comenzó a gritar lo más alto que pudiera, rogando que el ruso siguiera cerca, o sino… –¡Yuri…..! –no pudo seguir porque la chica le tapó la boca.

–¡Cállate! –con una mano le tapaba la boca y con la otra lo sujetó del estómago. No se rendiría.

–¡Yuriooooooo! –la chica le metió dos dedos dentro de la boca para intentar ahogarlo.

–¡Qué te cal… ahggg! –se quejó por la fuerte mordida que le propinó el japonés.

El chico intentó acercarse lo más posible a la puerta, mientras Valeriya seguía arrastrándolo hacia el sótano. La garganta le dolía, tanto por los gritos como por los intentos de la rusa de asfixiarlo.

–¡Yurioooooo! ¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡Ayudaaaaaa! ¡Ayu….! –de pronto todo se volvió nubloso y daba vuelvas, sintió como su cabeza rebotaba en el suelo, quedando de medio lado, mirando borrosamente la imagen de la rusa con un florero quebrado en su mano.

–Este es tu fin, flacucho, por fin estamos solos –la imagen empezó a difuminarse y a volverse opaca, hasta que todo se fue a negro.

Quedó inconsciente, esperando la muerte.

...

* * *

Se habían apartado un poco de la casa para simular que se iban, pero luego de que la castaña cerrara la puerta Yuri sujetó a los dos chicos para que no se apartaran. Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles para discutir que harían.

–No es una buena idea –murmuró Otabek al oír la descabellada idea del tailandés de tratar de entrar por el patio trasero.

–¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Traemos refuerzos? –le preguntaba el surasiático desesperado.

–¿Y si Yuuri no está ahí? –Phichit lo miró con pánico.

–No digas eso –se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza.

–Mejor vamos y pensemos un mejor plan, antes de que alguien llame a la policía y nos deporten.

Por alguna razón, el ruso estaba muy atento al ambiente, tenía la extraña sensación de quedarse callado y prestar atención a cualquier ruido. Los chicos discutían cual sería el plan, ya que apenas el tailandés llegó se fueron sin pensar ninguna estrategia, cuando el ruso creyó escuchar su odiado apodo "Yurio". Se paralizó al instante, mientras Otabek y Phichit seguían hablando. Ellos notaron eso.

–¿Yuri, qué pasa? –le preguntó el tailandés.

–¿Oyen eso? –señaló a sus espaldas. Los chicos prestaron atención. Phichit negó.

–No, ¿qué escuchas?

–Parece un grito –comentó Otabek. Yurio volvió hacia la casa de las rusas–. Yura ven –lo llamó preocupado siguiéndolo.

–¡Yurioooooo! –no era fuerte, solo alguien que conocía la palabra podría haberse percatado.

–¡El cerdo! –y en ese momento escucharon claramente la voz de Yuuri pidiendo ayuda.

Los tres corrieron hacia la casa roja. Yuri intentó abrir la puerta jalando de la perilla, pero estaba cerrada. Otabek lo apartó. Dejaron de escuchar la voz, la cual fue reemplazada por un golpe seco.

–¡Ey! ¡Corret…!

Pero en ese momento el kazajo comenzó a propinarle fuertes patadas a la puerta. Phichit, impactado por lo que ocurría, estaba estático. Yuri también comenzó a darle patadas a la puerta hasta que cedió. Lo primero que vieron fue a la rusa con una pistola y con una mirada completamente enloquecida.

* * *

...

Luego de noquearlo con el florero, Valeriya fue a buscar la pistola que tenía Tatiana como protección en el cajón del mueble de arrimo que estaba en el pasillo. Estaba aburrida de tanta mierda con él, lo mataría a balazos en el sótano cuando despertara y se terminaría todo, por fin todo terminaría.

Pero de pronto, la puerta sonó fuertemente, como si alguien estuviera pateándola. Cargó el arma y se colocó en posición rígida, dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

La puerta cedió ante los golpes y lo primero que vio la rusa fue al joven patinador kazajo. No se cohibió ante su presencia, pero sí al notar que detrás de él estaban los otros dos patinadores.

–¡Yuuri! –gritaron a la vez Phichit y Yuri al ver al japonés tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza sangrante.

–¡No se acerquen o disparo! –amenazó Valeriya apuntándolos con el arma con nerviosismo–. Sí, ¿me oyen? Cualquier movimiento y lo mato –apuntó al japonés.

Los tres levantaron sus manos, el kazajo mantenía su postura estoica, mientras Yuri y Phichit temblaban de miedo. Yuri intentaba esconderlo, pero no quería decir nada, tenía miedo de que esa loca de patio les hiciera algo.

El kazajo, aun manteniendo los brazos arriba y su postura imperturbable, caminó a paso seguro hacia la rusa.

–¡Aléjate! –le gritó en inglés.

–No tienes que gritar –le mencionó en ruso, dejando de caminar.

–Das otro paso y te disparo –le apuntó directamente–. Y lo mato a él –apuntó al japonés.

–Tranquila –dio otro paso.

–¡Qué te quedes quieto! –volvió a apuntarle. Quería matarlos, pero con la puerta abierta todos los vecinos oirían los disparos, llamarían a la policía y sería catastrófico.

–Déjanos llevarnos al chico y te dejaremos tranquila.

–¡Jamás! ¡Ese infeliz no se irá nunca de aquí! –Otabek dio otro paso, se había acercado mucho a la chica–. Otro más y te mato infeliz –lo apuntó con decisión. Yuri y Phichit estaban inmóviles, asustados, especialmente Yuri, ¿qué haría si le hacían algo a su amigo?

El kazajo soltó un suspiro, bajando la mirada. Valeriya seguía apuntándolo, ¿por qué diablos su hermana no aparecía cuando más la necesitaba? Phichit soltó un gemido ahogado del miedo y Valeriya lo apuntó, en ese momento Otabek aprovechó la desconcentración y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la pistola hábilmente de las manos.

–¡Quieta! ¡Estoy armado! –le gritó con decisión. Ella levantó los brazos y sonrió siniestramente.

–Ok, anda… ¡Dispárame! Hazlo, ¿o tan solo eres un cobarde con un arma?

–Yura, llama a una ambulancia y a la policía –el pequeño ruso sacó su teléfono, todavía impactado por la valentía de su amigo, se dispuso a llamar a emergencias.

Phichit, al ver que ya no corría peligro su vida, se acercó a su amigo Yuuri para ver si reaccionaba.

–¡Yuuri! ¡Amigo reacciona! Estás a salvo ahora, estoy contigo –le sacudía suavemente el hombro, pero el japonés no reaccionaba. No quiso moverlo más, por si tenía algún daño en la cabeza. Se quedó a su lado, tomándole la muñeca, estaba preocupado al verlo inconsciente.

–Woah, qué miedo –comentó burlescamente–. La policía de aquí es lo más ineficiente que existe, capaz de cerrar un caso para no hacer más trabajo.

Otabek mantenía la pistola con firmeza, Valeriya cambió su tétrica mirada por una de sorpresa y miró hacia la puerta.

–Qué bueno que llegaste, hermana, tenemos visitas –mencionó en ruso.

Yuri y Otabek voltearon a mirar a sus espaldas, pero no había nadie. En ese momento la rusa se abalanzó sobre el kazajo para intentar quitarle la pistola, comenzando un fuerte forcejeo.

–¡Suéltalo estúpida! –gritó Yuri, quien iba a dirigirse donde su amigo para ayudarlo.

–¡Bang! –un fuerte disparo retumbó por toda la casa. Una bala loca había sido eyectada hacia el segundo piso.

–¡Suéltala! –gritó la rusa siguiendo forcejeando con el chico.

–¡Bang! –otra bala salió disparada hacia la pared derecha.

Phichit, temiendo que Yuri resultara herido, se levantó de su lugar y arrastró al hada rusa hacia la puerta, para luego tirarlo al suelo junto a Yuuri y colocarse arriba de los dos, para protegerlos.

Valeriya tenía demasiada fuerza, incluso para Otabek era difícil controlarla. La chica le pegaba patadas para intentar quitarle el arma.

–Suéltame –ordenó el ruso, zafándose del agarre del asiático, para ir donde su amigo a ayudarlo. El tailandés, temiendo que una bala loca le pegara al patinador ruso, se levantó y fue donde él.

–¡Yuri ven! –volvió a gritarle, estiró su brazo derecho para sujetarlo cuando una bala se interpuso.

La bala pegó justo en su brazo derecho.

El ruso volteó al ver al tailandés gritar por el dolor, reaccionando por fin.

–¡Cuida a Yuuri! –le gritó el rubio y fue valientemente donde su amigo para pegarle una fuerte patada a la rusa, apartándolo del kazajo.

La chica cayó al suelo por el impacto, Otabek apuntó con decisión a la chica.

Phichit, en tanto, volvió donde Yuuri. Se colocó al lado de él mientras sujetaba su brazo con su mano izquierda. Dolía horrores, vio cómo su ropa se manchaba con sangre, pero no salía tanta como pensaba, quizás no había afectado a una arteria importante.

–Tienes fuerza para ser tan bajo –espetó burlescamente la rusa mientras se levantaba, sujetándose el estómago por la fuerte patada del ruso.

–Me cansé de este juego de niños, no dejaré que lastimes más a mis amigos. Nos iremos y tú no lo impedirás –la rusa soltó una tétrica risa.

–Me gusta tu determinación –sonrió perversamente, caminando hacia atrás pero sin quitarle la vista al kazajo–. Pero, ¿por qué irse tan luego? El flacuchento estaba cómodo con nosotras –llegó a la puerta de la cocina y rápidamente estiró su brazo para alcanzar una fotografía enmarcada para lanzársela a los patinadores. Otabek se corrió para colocarse delante del cuerpo de Yuuri y, así, evitar que le impactara. La chica aprovechó la situación y corrió a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo carnicero y luego esconderse. Otabek la perdió de vista, lo cual no era nada bueno.

–¡Saquen a Katsuki de aquí! –gritó el kazajo, tomó el arma con fuerza y caminó por el pasillo, pero Yuri lo detuvo.

–¡Vámonos! –le rogó tomándolo del brazo con expresión atemorizada.

–No podemos perderla de vista, los policías tienen que arrestarla.

Phichit se levantó, sujetándose con fuerza el brazo, y se quedó confundido al ver a los chicos discutir, no sabía que hacer ahora.

Lo que no sabían, era que el primer piso de la casa era circular, por lo que ella desde la cocina caminó hasta el otro extremo de la sala, donde esperó su oportunidad. Estaba dispuesta a matarlos a todos, ella no iría presa, no pasaría su vida encerrada tras las rejas por un idiota que le arrebató lo único que la sostenía y la hacía feliz, lo único que adoraba en esta tierra. Claro que no.

Notó que el joven estaba muy distraído discutiendo con el ruso y ninguno miraba hacia el extremo dónde estaba ella. Sonrió perturbadoramente, su primer paso fue cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

–¡Ahhh!

Los dos chicos que hablaban ruso miraron en dirección al grito ahogado del tailandés, aprisionado bajo los delgados brazos de la rusa, quién presionaba sutilmente un enorme cuchillo carnicero en la garganta del asiático.

–Suelta el arma, guapetón, ¿o quieres ver cómo le corto el cuello? –presionó levemente el afilado cuchillo en la piel morena del chico, cortándosela levemente, gotas de sangre comenzaron a recorrer la piel de su cuello llegando hasta el pecho. Phichit cerró los ojos por el dolor, sintiendo un gran ardor en la zona–. Quédate quieto –le gritoneó en inglés.

Otabek decidió hacerle caso y dejó el arma en el suelo lentamente. Yuri intentó impedírselo, pero al escuchar otro quejido del tailandés por un nuevo corte se quedó quieto.

–Cooperen, o mataré a este asiático también –hizo ese comentario al ver que el japonés no reaccionaba.

¿Qué debían hacer?

–Qué divertido, tengo a tres juguetitos nuevos. Me muero por rasgar sus entrañas y ver su sangre correr entre mis manos –sonrió perturbadoramente. Phichit cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, estaba realmente asustado.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó el kazajo.

–Llamen a la policía y nieguen todo.

Phichit vio que su amigo seguía tirado en el suelo, sin reaccionar. Necesitaba urgente una ambulancia, atención médica, no las locuras de una rusa psicópata que le tenía sujeto el brazo derecho atrás de la espalda y el izquierdo aprisionado con el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, que era su brazo izquierdo. Tomó aire, se tragó el dolor y se armó de valor.

Rápidamente deslizó su brazo izquierdo por debajo del brazo del cuchillo de la rusa y lo colocó sobre él, para apartar el cuchillo de su cuello. Todo fue tan rápido que la rusa no se dio cuenta cuando Phichit le agarró el brazo izquierdo y lo corrió lo suficiente como para pasar debajo del brazo de ella y zafarse del agarre, para luego empujarla hacia donde estaba el kazajo, quién en un rápido movimiento la estrelló contra el suelo, pero no alcanzó a quitarle el cuchillo. Escucharon que a lo lejos se escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia y de la policía.

No, no podía terminar así. Maldita sea, necesitaba un plan. El kazajo aún la tenía sujeta, pero no se entregaría tan fácilmente. Usando su cabeza le pegó un cabezazo, aturdiéndolo y, rápidamente le clavó el cuchillo en el tórax.

–¡Otabek! –gritó Yuri desesperado.

–¡Policía! –escucharon la voz de los oficiales rusos a sus espaldas, quienes abrieron la puerta a patadas. Valeriya se escabulló debajo del cuerpo del patinador extranjero con gran destreza y corrió hacia la cocina. Los oficiales la siguieron velozmente.

Otabek se colocó de lado, ya que no era capaz de soportar su peso. El dolor era muy fuerte, tanto que se mareaba, miró hacia abajo y vio su pecho lleno de sangre.

–¡No! –Yuri corrió hacia su lado y vio que el cuchillo se había clavado hasta la mitad, lo cual era demasiado. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de la angustia–. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No te vayas!

–¡Paramédico! –gritó un joven vistiendo uniforme sanitario, atrás de él venía un compañero con la camilla. Se dirigieron hacia el kazajo pero él apuntó con lo que tenía de fuerzas al japonés, que seguía inconsciente.

–Él primero –murmuró con esfuerzo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¡Beka! –le gritó Yuri, llamándolo por primera vez así. Otabek los abrió un poco más.

–¡Otra camilla! –gritó el paramédico que atendía a Yuuri a su compañero, quien salió a buscar el implemento.

–Mantente despierto Beka, no puedes irte.

–Yura –susurró con una leve sonrisa, levantando con dificultad su brazo hasta tocar su cabello–. Es muy sedoso, no lo cortes.

–Beka quédate, quédate conmigo –Yuri hacía todo lo posible por no desarmarse en lágrimas, pero le era imposible.

De pronto escucharon unos disparos y luego un sonido sordo. Yuuri salía en la camilla y Phichit iba a su lado, sujetándose el cuello por el corte que tenía. El paramédico le había colocado un cabestrillo para que pudiera descansar el hombro.

–Te quiero, Yura –le confesó manteniendo la sonrisa, la cual se fue apagando de a poco.

–¡No! ¡Beka no!

En ese momento sintió que alguien lo corría, era el otro paramédico colocándole un respirador artificial y preparándolo para irse al hospital.

–Por favor, ¡déjeme ir con él! –suplicó en medio de sus lágrimas, el paramédico aceptó–. No lo dejen morir, por favor, no.

–Haremos todo lo posible por salvarlo –intentó animarlo el paramédico, pero Yuri no podía tranquilizarse.

Se fue junto con el personal de salud en la ambulancia, abandonando esa horrible casa roja. Estaba la policía afuera y un grupo de periodistas, sin embargo él ignoró todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No escuchaba las preguntas de los reporteros, su mente estaba en blanco por el shock. Tenía ojos solo para mirar a su amigo, quien estaba conectado al reanimador manual.

–Beka… Beka…

...

* * *

Notas finales: Se me hizo muy intenso escribir este capítulo. Espero haber escrito bien las escenas para que se las hayan imaginado como yo.

Quiero aclarar algo. Originalmente Phichit iba solo a buscar a Yuuri. Después de meses de no ver el auto, él releía las notas y veía que ahí salía que sí había una persona fuera e iba a comprobar la casa de Viktor en vivo. Al comprobar su teoría, se iba donde las rusas sin avisarle a nadie. Tuve que cambiarlo a que Otabek encontraba esta pista porque Phichit jamás le pediría a alguien que lo acompañara si podía hacerlo solo, y por el hecho de ir solo, el final no era nada bonito. Por eso lo cambié. Aclaro esto porque no quiero que quede como que Phichit fue un inútil que perdió el tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!


	11. Capítulo 11: Libertad

Nihao gente! Como premio a la gran cantidad de reviews que llegaron he vuelto con esta conti (que me costó un poco hacer, la verdad, me salieron más fáciles los siguientes jajjaja). Antes de pasar al capítulo, mil gracias a cada persona que dejó su review, gracias por tomarse unos minutitos en hacerme llegar su comentario.

Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar:

A Blacklara, que siempre dejó su review en cada capítulo, dándome muchos ánimos para seguir.

A Haneko-chan, infinito amor por tu testamento, me ayudaste a hacer este capítulo.

A sogni, que se incorporó recién pero me dijo algo muy lindo que me inspiró a seguir mis próximos proyectos.

Y a todos los que han aportado con su granito de amor a este fic. Corazones y besitos a todas ❤️

... **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Libertad.**

...

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia resonaba como un eco por todo el lugar. Phichit miraba a su inconsciente amigo, sin poder todavía asimilar que lo había encontrado. Habían sido 5 meses muy intensos y agotadores de búsqueda, todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Quería contarle a todo el mundo lo que sucedía, sin embargo, necesitaba saber primero su estado, no quería ser tan irresponsable como la odiosa policía local.

El cuello le ardía a horrores, el brazo había dejado de dolerle intensamente al tenerlo quieto. Luego de estabilizar a Yuuri, el paramédico procedió a curarle las heridas.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

–Esa loca quiso cortarme el cuello y, de milagro, no me mató con el disparo.

–No quiero que te hagas una mala imagen, la mayoría no somos así –el paramédico lo miró con tristeza–. La herida del cuello no es profunda, tuviste suerte que la bala no penetró en el músculo, sino que te cortó la piel. Te la voy a vendar ahora.

–¿Él estará bien? –señaló a su amigo, quién se veía durmiendo apaciblemente, o al menos eso quería creer. Su cabeza estaba vendada y le colocaron oxígeno por una naricera como soporte más que todo. El paramédico asintió.

–Los doctores darán su mayor esfuerzo, te lo aseguro.

Phichit lo vigiló todo el camino, se le formó un nudo en el estómago al verlo tan demacrado. Estaba esquelético, demasiado pálido y ojeroso, su mejilla derecha tenía tres cortes ya cicatrizados, el labio inferior tenía unas heridas muy feas y, en general, la cara tenía restos de sangre seca. La ropa que usaba estaba sucia y desgastada, las mangas de la camiseta estaban rotas y permitía ver los cortes y golpes que le propinaron, tenía marcas horribles en las muñecas, especialmente en la derecha. Una lágrima de impotencia cayó por su mejilla. Miró hacia las piernas y vio los mismos cortes que en los brazos.

–¿Qué clase de monstruo puede hacer esto? –pensó enfadado. Estiró su mano izquierda y con mucho cuidado tocó la mano de su amigo–. Yuuri, despierta por favor. Despierta y dime que todo estará bien, qué todo será como antes.

El japonés no despertó.

...

* * *

La pelirroja rusa daba vueltas por su departamento, sin poder controlar su nerviosismo. Revisaba a cada segundo su celular por si había noticias, pero nada.

–Ojalá me haga caso y llame a la policía –al menos tenía la certeza de donde estaría si en las próximas horas no tenía noticias para poder avisar a las autoridades–. ¿Estarás bien? Dios, siento que la ansiedad me va a matar.

Luego de cuatro agonizantes horas, llegó un mensaje a su WhatsApp.

 _¡Lo encontramos! Estoy en el mismo hospital donde fuimos el otro día._

Y apareció una fotografía, estaba en el pasillo del hospital, el tailandés se veía sonriente. Le llamó poderosamente la atención los vendajes en el cuello y el cabestrillo.

 _M: ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _P: Te cuento acá._

...

El tailandés había terminado de escribir ese mensaje cuando la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri se abrió.

–¿Familiares o amigos de Yuuri Katsuki? –se asomó una enfermera desde la habitación. Phichit se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia allá.

–Soy el mejor amigo.

–Ok, pasa, el doctor quiere hablar contigo.

Phichit ingresó a la blanca habitación y un fuerte escalofrío lo inundó cuando vio al japonés con una naricera y varias sondas conectadas a él. El médico lo miró fijamente.

–¿Usted es familiar?

–El mejor amigo.

–Soy el doctor Solovióv –se presentó con seriedad–. Su amigo presenta varios traumatismos a considerar, está muy desnutrido y deshidratado. Un par de días más y habría fallecido por la desnutrición –se le cortó la respiración al extranjero, se llevó inconscientemente la mano a su herida–. Sin embargo, no nos preocupa los traumatismos craneales debido a que en la resonancia magnética no se detectó ninguna hemorragia o hipertensión craneal, tampoco hay fracturas así que….

–¿Estará bien? –el médico asintió. Ese gesto le devolvió el alma al asiático. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se llevó una mano a su pecho.

–Hay que dejarlo descansar. De todas formas, cuando recupere la conciencia le haremos algunas pruebas neurológicas. Pero no debería haber problemas, solo debe tener contusiones menores.

–¿Puedo quedarme? –él asintió con apatía.

Los profesionales se retiraron, Phichit caminó hasta el borde de la cama. Tomó un banquito y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Estaba tan contento de verlo y saber que se pondrá bien.

–Te encontré, ¿puedes creerlo? –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, con cuidado tomó una de sus manos y la cobijó en su pecho–. Todos me dijeron que estaba haciendo una locura, que siguiera con lo mío, pero no me rendí y te encontré. Todos se enterarán que estás bien, tu madre se pondrá tan contenta, Yuuri, tu familia estará tan feliz –no pudo contener las lágrimas y apoyó su cabeza sobre el muslo de su amigo. Estaba tan emocionado, por fin podía respirar como antes. Toda la pesadilla había acabado.

O al menos, eso pensaba.

...

Unos minutos después, el tailandés sintió que algo lo tocaba. Se incorporó y vio al japonés despierto. Phichit le sonrió con energía, pero recibió una mirada aturdida como respuesta.

–¡Yuuri! ¡Despertaste! –exclamó para luego abrazarlo como pudiera, el hospitalizado no respondió–. Ups, lo siento –se llevó su mano libre al rostro para secarse las lágrimas–. Es solo que… –notó que Yuuri lo miraba confundido y un poco asustado–. Tranquilo, estás en un hospital, todo estará bien –la mirada del japonés se volvió opaca.

–¿Quién… eres tú? –preguntó en un susurro en su idioma natal.

...

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera había una horda de periodistas, todos rusos, completamente anonadados por la noticia, ni siquiera sabían cómo informar lo ocurrido, puesto que meses atrás habían declarado que Yuuri Katsuki había sido asesinado en manos de su prometido… y ahora se encontraba vivo bajo los cuidados del hospital. Los canales de televisión habían dividido a sus equipos, destinando un grupo a la vivienda de las rusas, otro grupo a las afueras de la primera comisaría donde ingresarían las acusadas y el tercer grupo, peregrinando fuera del hospital por si conseguían nueva información. El director del hospital no había accedido a dejarlos pasar, así que tenían que conformarse con esperar alguna filtración o declaración de las personas más cercanas.

* * *

En otro piso del hospital, en el área de cuidados intensivos, un joven rubio estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Apoyaba su mandíbula sobre sus manos entrelazadas y movía frenéticamente su pierna derecha. No tenía noticias de su amigo y no podía sacarse las últimas imágenes de él. Se le había confesado, ese "te quiero Yura" tocó una fibra en su corazón. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar así? Soltó un bufido de impotencia, ¿por qué Otabek y no él?

A lo lejos venía caminando hacia él un hombre mayor que traía dos vasos de café.

–¿No has tenido ninguna noticia? –le preguntó Yakov, ofreciéndole café. Yuri negó con la cabeza, con la mano rechazó el café. Su entrenador dejó ambos cafés en una mesita y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro en señal de ánimo.

–Se pondrá bien, Otabek es fuerte.

–Un cuchillo lo atravesó, ¿en serio pretendes consolarme así? –lo miró con rabia, susurrando esas palabras con los dientes apretados. Intentaba controlar sus emociones, pero las odiosas lágrimas insistían en querer salir–. Si a Otabek le pasa algo, mataré a esa malnacida.

–No creo que puedas, la chica ya está detenida.

–¿Qué?

–La policía la tomó detenida a ella y a dos compañeras de piso –esclareció recuperando uno de los vasos térmicos de café.

–Ojalá se pudra en la cárcel –espetó con ira mientras se secaba con rudeza las lágrimas.

...

* * *

–¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó el tailandés confundido. Yuuri miró al techo y entrecerró los ojos, como recordando algo.

–¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó en un inglés muy entrecortado y mal pronunciado.

–Soy Phichit, tu mejor amigo –le explicó con una sonrisa. El japonés entrecerró los ojos para poder verlo más claramente–. Junto con el Yuri ruso y Otabek te sacamos de la casa de esas psicópatas.

–¿Eh? No entiendo de qué hablas… –la sonrisa del tailandés se debilitó.

–¿Recuerdas algo? –el hospitalizado negó con su cabeza, a la vez que acercaba sus brazos a su cuerpo, armando un escudo entre él y el chico, mirándolo asustado.

El surasiático se levantó rápidamente de su banco y salió disparado de la habitación, dejando más confundido a Yuuri.

–Maldición, tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada, apenas recuerda cómo hablar en inglés. Esto es malo, jodidamente malo, ¿qué haré si no me recuerda?, ¿si no recuerda patinar? –pensó aceleradamente mientras buscaba alguna enfermera.

…

–¿Puede hablar más lento? –le pidió la enfermera de turno al no poder entenderle nada de lo que dijo. El tailandés respiraba agitadamente luego de correr hacia el mesón.

–Necesito un médico –explicó un poco más lento–. Mi amigo, Yuuri Katsuki, despertó y no recuerda nada. Tiene amnesia. El doctor dijo que estaría bien… ¡pero tiene amnesia! –gritó al final, desesperado. El ardor volvió a su cuello, soltó un quejido y se llevó la mano a la zona.

–Tranquilo, ¿quién lo ve?

–No sé cómo se llama.

–Ok, ¿qué sala es la de su amigo? –la enfermera le hablaba dulcemente al verlo tan angustiado.

–La 265, es la del fondo –apuntó al pasillo.

–Ok –buscó en los registros del hospital–. Doctor Ivan Solovióv, él está en quirófano en este momento.

–¿No puede ser otro? –ella negó con su cabeza–. Por favor, mi amigo no recuerda nada –la enfermera se compadeció al ver sus ojos cristalinos por la angustia. Soltó un suspiro.

–Lo siento, sería muy irresponsable. Tendrás que esperar –trató de explicarle con mucha paciencia y amabilidad, pero el tailandés no se lo tomó muy bien.

Se retiró quejándose en su idioma natal.

–Todos son unos buenos para nada –musitaba molesto, mirando el suelo y sujetándose el cuello.

...

No quiso entrar a la sala, se quedó afuera esperando que algún profesional se apareciera para bombardearlo con sus preguntas. Estaba tan contento hace diez minutos atrás, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta?

–¿Phichit? –escuchó la voz de Mila a la distancia, levantó su mirada para encontrarla y ella se preocupó al verlo así. Rápidamente fue hacia él, Phichit salió a su encuentro y la medio abrazó con desesperación. Ella no entendía nada–. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Esa cara? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cuello y a tu hombro? –le dio una suave caricia en el cabello.

–No recuerda nada, no sabe quién soy yo –explicó mientras el labio le temblaba, ella lo acogió más en sus cálidos brazos.

–¿El doctor no te dijo nada?

–Está operando, él dijo que todo saldría bien, me mintió el desgraciado.

–Tranquilo, cariño –se separó ligeramente de él, notando lo afligido que se veía, decidió sentarlo en una de las sillas–. Cada persona es un mundo. Quizás algunos sufren esto –el moreno soltó un largo suspiro–. ¿Puedes decirme que te pasó?

–La loca me cortó el cuello –Mila lo miró aturdida–. Y una bala loca me pegó en el brazo, pero no es grave, solo me cortó la piel.

–Fuiste muy valiente –lo abrazó con fuerza, él se sintió acogido en sus brazos.

–Me preocupa Yuuri, no me recuerda –las odiosas ganas de llorar volvieron a aparecer. Ella le acariciaba suavemente el hombro izquierdo.

–¿Y si entramos y le explicamos todo? Quizás así recuerde –el chico accedió y los dos entraron a la sala, tomados de la mano. Mila quería brindarle su apoyo, comprendiendo lo difícil de la situación.

Vieron a Yuuri mirarse los brazos y como daba suaves movimientos. Le vieron una suave sonrisa, la cual cambió al notar su presencia, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¡Hola Yuuri! Qué gusto me da verte bien –sonrió Mila, saludándolo con su mano libre. Phichit seguía mirando a su amigo con temor, esperando una reacción.

–¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó en un inglés más fluido.

–Soy Mila, patinadora rusa, estoy junto a tu mejor amigo, Phichit.

–¡¿Phichit-kun?! –abrió los ojos bruscamente, el tailandés se estremeció–. Estoy tan ciego, no veo nada –se llevó una mano a sus ojos y comenzó a refregárselos–. ¿En serio eres tú? –le preguntó anonadado.

–¿Me recuerdas? –se soltó de Mila y caminó donde su amigo, al estar más cerca el japonés pudo verlo mejor. Yuuri sonrió enormemente.

–¡Claro que sí! –Phichit lo abrazó como pudo, sin evitar llorar de la emoción.

–Qué alegría que me recuerdes, qué alegría que estés bien –le murmuraba emocionado.

Mila miraba la escena completamente conmovida, incluso se llevó ambas manos al pecho, Phichit lo abrazaba con suavidad pero apegándolo a su cuerpo.

–Dios, tengo que avisarle a todos –tomó el celular y llamó a los padres de Yuuri–. Señora Katsuki, no me va a creer… ¡encontré a Yuuri!… ¡Sí! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está conmigo! –Phichit le entregó el teléfono a su amigo.

–¿Mamá? –murmuró conmocionado–. (Mi Yuuri, ¿en serio eres tú?)… Sí, mamá, soy yo (Oh Dios, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Toshiyo! ¡Yuuri apareció! ¡Está vivo!) (Te extrañé tanto mi bebé,)… yo también te extrañé muchísimo… (creí que nunca volvería a verte, ¿estás bien?)... sí, estoy en un hospital… (te amo mi bebé, te adoro)… yo también te amo mamá, mucho mucho… (ya nos veremos, viajaré lo antes posible, prometo prepararte todos los katsudon que quieras)… mamá…

...

* * *

–¿Familiares o amigos de Otabek Altin?

El joven patinador se levantó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Yakov lo siguió por detrás. Les había hablado una enfermera que apareció en el pasillo.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó el rubio en un hilo de voz.

–Su estado es de riesgo, el cuchillo le perforó un pulmón, lo que le generó un hemotórax. En este momento lo están operando. Cuando sepamos algo más le avisaremos.

–¿Un hemo qué? –preguntó desesperado, pero la enfermera se retiró rápidamente. Las lágrimas de impotencia no se hicieron esperar.

–Tranquilo, Yuri, él se pondrá bien. Acá hay muy buenos médicos.

Aunque entendía que estuviera preocupado, no comprendía porque el pequeño ruso se desarmaba en llanto y angustia. Lo contuvo lo más que pudo, esperando nuevas noticias.

...

* * *

–¿Por qué no me recordaste antes? –le preguntó Phichit a su amigo, ya le había avisado a medio mundo. Mila se acercó y se colocó a su lado.

–Estaba como desorientado y no entendía muy bien que decías, aparte que no veo casi nada.

–A ver, ¿qué día es hoy?

–No tengo idea.

–¿En qué país estás?

–Supongo que aun en Rusia.

–¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

–Phichit-kun, ¿en serio?

–Sí, quiero asegurarme que recuerdas todo bien.

–Hiroko y Toshiyo, tengo una hermana llamada Mari, tienen un onsen… sí recuerdo todo… un momento –los miró detenidamente–. Yo no recuerdo eso entre ustedes –Yuuri miró las manos de los dos y ellos comenzaron a reír.

–Bueno, pasar mucho tiempo en Rusia tuvo sus efectos –le contestó en medio de una risilla el tailandés con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–¿Y por qué estás aquí? Espera un poco, ¿cómo llegué aquí? –hiló las ideas al notar que, de alguna forma, tuvo que llegar al hospital.

–Hice una pausa en mi carrera para buscarte –le respondió con tranquilidad, él lo miró anonadado.

–¿Qué tú qué?

–Renuncié a todo para buscarte. Me tardé 5 meses en encontrarte, fue una búsqueda complicada.

–¿En serio? –el tailandés asintió.

–Hubieras visto todo lo que hizo, habló con mucha gente, recorrió toda esta ciudad a pie, se metió a muchos lugares buscando pistas, aun sin permiso, hasta revisó cámaras de seguridad ilegalmente para poder encontrarte. Y se enfrentó a dos asesinas por ti.

–Mila no es para tanto.

–Pero si así fue.

–Amigo, ¿en serio? –la mirada de emoción de Yuuri enternecería a cualquiera. El japonés estaba demasiado conmocionado al notar el sacrificio de su amigo, tanto así que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

–Pero no llores, Yuuri, ya no hay motivos para llorar –Phichit se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar empaparlo con sus propias lágrimas, el japonés respondió a su abrazo con suavidad, estaba muy cansado para poder apretarlo más fuerte.

–Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. Nunca podré agradecerte todo esto.

–El mejor agradecimiento es tenerte conmigo con vida.

En medio del abrazo Phichit le contó algunos detalles de su búsqueda, para luego separarse de él y seguir contando. Al terminar de contar cómo se desarrollaron los hechos Mila recibió un mensaje de Yakov.

–Cariño, tengo que ir donde Yakov –le dio un beso en la mejilla, él giró su rostro para darle un corto beso en los labios. Mila soltó una risilla en medio del beso y se retiró de la sala. Yuuri lo miró extrañado.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Phichit confundido.

–Aun no asumo lo tuyo con Mila –él rio divertido.

–Yo a veces –le confesó riéndose, sacándole una sonrisa.

–Espera… ¿tienes algo en tu cuello?

–Ah sí, nada importante.

–¿Por qué llevas un cabestrillo?

–Nada importante, en serio.

–Phichit-kun…

–Bueno, este, la loca me disparó y me cortó el cuello –el japonés lo miró aterrado–. Pero tranquilo, no fue nada grave, en serio.

–Phichit-kun, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

–Eres mi mejor amigo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

–Yo creí… que ya todo estaba perdido.

–Siempre hay esperanzas –le guiñó el ojo–. Hay algo que tengo que devolverte –el japonés lo miró con interés, Phichit comenzó a sacarse el anillo que había cuidado por tantos meses–. Me debes 600 dólares –le indicó con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

–¿Dónde lo encontraste? –le preguntó confundido.

–En una tienda de empeño, por eso me debes 600 dólares. La psicópata que te secuestró lo vendió.

La mirada del japonés se volvió tormentosa ante esas palabras. Recordó cuando despertó, cuando estaba aterrorizado, cuando se sintió morir en vida.

–¿Cómo pasó? –le preguntó. Yuuri miró a otro lado–. Amigo, leí todas tus notas, sé todo lo que pasó con Viktor, sé que te ibas a devolver a Japón y te ibas a la casa de Yuri, pero nunca llegaste.

–Yo… salí con todas mis cosas… –la mirada se volvió turbia, un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna al recordar.

…

* * *

Lloraba amargamente, no quería que terminara así, ¿por qué las cosas se pusieron tan difíciles? Me era difícil llevar la maleta por la resbaladiza vereda. Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, acompañando mi soledad. Caminé recordando los buenos momentos, iba enfocado en eso, cuando un auto plateado se detuvo a mi lado. Tocaron la bocina y lo miré, una castaña de profundos ojos azules me habló.

–¡Hey! ¿Eres turista? –me habló en un acentuado inglés.

–No –decidí seguir, pero ella siguió mis pasos.

–Pensé que sí, nadie saca una maleta con este clima, ¿te llevo?

–No, gracias.

–Vamos, te congelarás. Dime, ¿a dónde vas?

–Donde un amigo, pero todo está bien –en ese momento el vidrio de la ventana trasera, que estaba polarizado, descendió. Se asomó una chica con el mismo peinado que Yurio, incluso llegué a pensar que era él.

–¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? –me sonrió dulcemente–. Déjanos llevarte, te vimos caminando muy triste, no queremos que te pase nada.

–Qué amable –pensé, ingenuamente. Accedí a subirme, ya que tenía los pies heladísimos. La chica rubia abrió la puerta trasera, así que me senté atrás. Le di la dirección de Yurio a la castaña.

–¿De dónde eres? –me preguntó la rubia.

–De Japón.

–¡Genial! Me encanta la cultura oriental, ¡cuéntame de tu país! Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Katsuki, Yuuri.

–Woah, yo me llamo Lya. Anda, cuéntame.

La rubia charló mucho conmigo, distrayéndome del camino. Luego de un rato algo largo, porque la casa de Yurio no quedaba tan lejos y aun así nos habíamos demorado mucho, miré hacia la calle y no tenía idea donde estábamos.

–¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estamos cerca?

–Sí, es que tuvimos que desviarnos –respondió la castaña sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle.

–Cerraron la calle por el hielo, suele pasar seguido aquí, así que menos mal que te viniste con nosotras. Bueno, cuéntame cómo es eso del "onsen". Me parece muy interesante.

Seguimos hablando, le conté como es el proceso, los beneficios y del onsen de mi familia. Ella me prestaba mucha atención y me hacía muchas preguntas.

De pronto, el auto se quedó detenido. Vi a la castaña preocuparse, no podía hacer andar el auto.

–¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó la rubia.

–Ni idea… Yuuri –llamó la castaña, la miré–. ¿Sabes de reparación? Necesito ayuda con esto.

Sin saber mucho, decidí ayudar por el supuesto "favor" que me hacían.

Nos bajamos del auto, al parecer estábamos apartados de la ciudad.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Eso no importa ahora –abrió el capot para ver si había fallado algo, ella se veía realmente concentrada–. Yuuri, tengo una caja de herramientas en el maletero, ¿podrías ir a buscarla?

–Sí, claro –me di la vuelta y abrí el maletero, no vi ninguna caja–. Qué raro, acá no hay…

De repente algo duro como un fierro golpeó mi nuca provocándome un dolor horrible, mi vista se nubló al instante y perdí el equilibrio, estaba muy mareado y atontado. Caí al frío suelo, donde intenté voltear, para ver a la rubia con una llave inglesa en su mano. Su sonrisa adorable de hace unos momentos había cambiado a siniestra, levantó la llave y volvió a golpearme con ella, dejándome inconsciente.

No supe más de mí hasta que desperté en su sótano, esposado a un fierro a mis espaldas.

…

* * *

–Q-qué horrible –murmuró Phichit impactado por las declaraciones de su amigo.

Yuuri apretó sus labios, si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ellas harían, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado engañar por las apariencias… nada de esto habría sucedido.

–Solo de pensar que la policía cerró el caso por pura flojera me hace arder en bronca –espetó enojado.

Repentinamente escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta. Phichit caminó a la puerta, para llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

–¡¿V-Viktor?! –exclamó aturdido para luego soltar un grito ahogado en medio de su mano izquierda.

El astro ruso se encontraba frente a él, se veía en su rostro una expresión apagada y preocupada.

–¿Puedo… ver a Yuuri? –le pidió en un ruego.

...

* * *

Había sido muy problemático para los cercanos entrar al hospital por la turba de periodistas, pero todo colapsó cuando la prensa vio llegar a Viktor. Se le abalanzaron encima como leonas a una gacela.

–¡Sr. Nikiforov! ¿Qué puede declarar a la prensa luego de ser culpado injustamente?

–¿Piensa ejercer acciones legales por injurias contra Yuri Plisetsky?

–¿Ha sabido algo del estado de salud de Yuuri Katsuki?

–¿Retomarán su relación amorosa luego de lo ocurrido?

Sin embargo, él ingresó al hospital completamente en silencio.

...

* * *

Cuando la pelirroja llegó donde estaba su entrenador y su compañero de pistas, aun no tenían señales del kazajo. Yakov le informó de su estado, en tanto, Yuri tenía las manos cruzadas fijas a sus labios, mientras movía insistentemente su pierna derecha.

Los dos adultos conversaron un poco, Mila le comentó que encontraron a Yuuri y que todo parecía estar bien, decidió omitir el hecho de que fue abordada por la prensa, por miedo a la reacción del ruso adolescente.

–Espera, ¿qué? –Yuri la miró abriendo enormemente sus ojos, pero sin levantarse–. ¿Está bien?

–Sí, está con Phichit ahora.

Yuri iba a levantarse para ver qué le había pasado al japonés cuando de pronto vieron a la misma enfermera de hace unas horas, ella se acercó donde ellos. Al verla, decidió quedarse donde estaba, después iría a verlo.

–¿Cómo está? –le preguntó el hombre mayor.

–Terminó la operación, se estabilizó al paciente, se detuvo el sangrado y se extrajo la sangre y aire del espacio pleural. Estará hoy en cuidados intensivos por observación, según cómo evolucione puede permanecer en UCI o ser derivado a cuidados intermedios.

–¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó Yuri rápidamente, la enfermera negó.

–Para ingresar a la UCI deben ser familiares o personas cercanas, mayores de edad.

–¡Tiene que dejarme entrar! Yo…

–Lo siento, te acabo de explicar las razones…

–¡Es que yo soy su novio! ¡Quiero verlo!

Yakov y Mila se miraron aturdidos.

–¿Qué? –murmuraron ambos, Yuri se veía decidido. La enfermera soltó un suspiro de resignación.

–Ok, haremos una excepción, pero por ser menor de edad tendrás que ingresar acompañado de un adulto.

–Yo entraré con él –mencionó Yakov. La enfermera asintió.

–Ok, acompáñenme.

Mila se quedó en la sala de espera, buscó alguna máquina de café para poder comprar mientras veía las redes sociales. La noticia de la aparición del patinador japonés había conmocionado al mundo, volviéndose trending topic, lo que más feliz la tenía era que los fanáticos le mandaban muchos agradecimientos a Phichit por haberlo encontrado, volviendo su nombre también una tendencia.

–Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, le diste una gran alegría al mundo del patinaje.

…

* * *

Ingresaron a la sala acompañados por la enfermera. Otabek estaba conectado a varias sondas, a un monitor cardiaco y recibía soporte de oxígeno por medio de entubación endotraqueal, estaba inconsciente por efecto de la anestesia, incluso llevaba un antifaz en los ojos.

–No se asusten, está adormilado por la anestesia. Cuando se le retire el TET despertará, es para evitar el impacto. En general él está bien, pero por precaución estará en esta sala. Puedo permitirle la visita solo 10 minutos.

–Entendemos, gracias –agradeció el entrenador y la enfermera se retiró. Miró a su pupilo, encontrándolo ya al lado del kazajo, tomándole la mano con semblante de preocupación. Guardó silencio unos momentos, observando la escena. Yuri le acariciaba suavemente la mano al chico–. Así que es tu novio, ¿cuándo me iba a enterar yo?

Yuri lo soltó rápidamente y lo miró con molestia.

–Le dije eso a la vieja para que me dejara entrar.

–Entonces ¿para qué le tomas la mano si no hay nadie más?

–¿P-por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

–Yuri, está bien sentir afecto por los demás, no tienes que avergonzarte ni ponerte a la defensiva.

–Yo no me pongo de ninguna manera, malpensado.

–Bueno, como Otabek es solo un amigo, tenemos que irnos.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Tienes que alistarte, mañana viajamos a Francia.

–¡¿Cómo me pides viajar con él así?! –le reclamó con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos, apuntando a su amigo.

–Pero si solo es tu amigo, nada más… ¿o no, Yuri?

–Estás pasándote películas, viejo canoso –murmuró molesto–. No me sacarás de aquí.

–Ok, te dejaré a solas con tu "amigo". Te espero afuera, la enfermera dijo solo 10 minutos –dicho eso salió de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver al ruso hervir en vergüenza y mascullar cosas inentendibles.

...

* * *

El tailandés se quedó patinando, sin poder articular palabra. Aunque no decía nada, los ojos de Viktor brillaban con fuerza, rogando poder ver a su exprometido. Al igual que Phichit, Yuuri se quedó mudo de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó bruscamente Phichit al tomar conciencia de la situación.

–Por favor, déjame verlo.

–Él está delicado –respondió ariscamente, aun le tenía resentimiento luego de saber de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir.

–L-le traje flores –levantó un ramo que tenía veintiún rosas rojas.

–Ven –escucharon los dos la débil voz del japonés. Viktor se quedó en la puerta, creyendo que le hablaban a Phichit. El moreno, en tanto, volteó aturdido–. Viktor –llamó otra vez, devolviéndole el alma al ruso. Phichit miró al platinado molesto, pero le cedió el paso.

Viktor caminó lentamente, llevando el precioso ramo de rosas en sus manos. Se detuvo en la mitad, sin saber qué hacer.

–Los dejaré solos, pero antes –miró fijamente al local–. Te juro Viktor que si él derrama otra lágrima por tu culpa, la pagarás caro –el ruso asintió con temor, no había rastro del magnífico Nikiforov en su mirada ni desplante.

Todo le había afectado muchísimo, le hizo darse cuenta lo débil, dependiente y miserable que era sin Yuuri.

...

Phichit salió del cuarto, tomó su teléfono y vio la enorme cantidad de notificaciones y mensajes que le habían llegado. Incluso tenía mensajes de periodistas que querían entrevistarlo.

–Woah, qué rápidos… un momento, ¿hay periodistas afuera? –se asomó a la ventana para observar la caravana de medios gráficos. Observaba todo con la boca abierta.

...

* * *

Viktor caminó hacia el mueble que estaba al frente de la cama en completo silencio, sin querer mirarlo. Colocó las rosas en un florero y al separase de ellas notó que tenía que hablarle. Se giró, la ex pareja se miraba sin decir nada. Viktor no sabía si avanzar hacia él o quedarse donde estaba, verlo en ese deplorable estado, conectado a los sueros aumentaba el nudo en la garganta que cargaba hace meses. La culpa, la jodida culpa lo tenía amordazado. Comenzó a susurrar su nombre, intentando asimilar que su amado estaba vivo, que podía verlo de nuevo y que nada hubiera sucedido si él no hubiera sido el patán que fue.

–¿Viktor? –preguntó Yuuri preocupado al verlo llorar.

–Perdóname, por favor perdóname.

–Viktor…

–Si yo tan solo no hubiera sido como fui, jamás te habrían secuestrado, no estarías así –a cada palabra aumentaban la intensidad de los sollozos. A Yuuri se le apretó el corazón verlo así–. Me sentí morir con la noticia –le costaba entenderle en medio de los sollozos.

–Viktor…

–Yo no vengo a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo, solo quiero que me perdones –le rogó llorando, manteniendo la distancia.

–No fue tu culpa… es decir, sí tienes razón con eso de que si no hubieras sido tan dominante no me hubiera ido, pero fue mi culpa subirme a...

–Yuuri da igual si fue tu culpa o no, solo quiero tu perdón… perdóname por favor. Soy un peligro para ti, yo solo… destruyo lo que amo –volvió a llorar con más fuerza, requiriendo esta vez sentarse, tomó un pequeño banco que estaba cerca.

El asiático no sabía qué hacer, se le rompía el corazón verlo así. Recordó cuando creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Viktor seguía llorando cuando decidió levantar la mirada, Yuuri le extendía su mano. Él la miró confundido.

–Stammi Vicino.

–¿Qué? –Viktor miro a Yuuri, quién soltaba algunas lágrimas.

–Non te ne andare –le susurró la canción que patinaron juntos el año pasado, esa canción la había tarareado tantas veces cuando estuvo secuestrado.

–Yuuri… Ho paura di perderti––susurró completando la canción mientras se acercaba a él, arrastrando el taburete. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, para llevarla hasta sus labios y así poder besarla, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar ningún cable. No pudo evitar mojársela con sus lágrimas–. Perdona, soy un idiota. Quédate cerca de mí, no te vayas.

Yuuri levantó con mucho esfuerzo su mano izquierda para tocar su rostro, dándole suaves caricias.

Aunque nada es eterno, esas caricias les hacían sentir que el tiempo se había detenido, solo para ellos.

...

* * *

En ese momento, la noticia de la aparición del patinador japonés revolucionaba los noticieros rusos, informando de la detención por secuestro de las tres jóvenes Tatiana Vólkova, Valeriya Vólkova y Polina Berezutskaya. Informaron, además, que el control de detención se realizaría en tres días más. Sin embargo, no tan solo en Rusia se entregaba esa información. Paralelamente, en Japón se anunciaba por todos los noticieros la noticia, impactando a los ciudadanos.

Internamente, las cadenas de televisión japonesas enviaban a sus mejores periodistas a Rusia, sin importar si tenían o no visa de trabajo, necesitaban la premisa lo antes posible. Lo que sí buscaron tramitar fue estar presente en el control de detención de las rusas.

Lo que más aturdía al mundo entero era que, realmente, Viktor Nikiforov no había sido el culpable de la muerte del chico, cerrando el caso injustamente y resolviéndose gracias a tres civiles, dos de otros países. En ese momento, el Ministerio de Seguridad Nacional se contactaba con el Director de la Policía Nacional Rusa para pedir explicaciones por la nueva falta.

Un nuevo revuelo se formó cuando, en cadena nacional, el Ministro de Seguridad Nacional pidió la renuncia del Director de la Policía Nacional Rusa y de todos los presuntos responsables en la jerarquía policial.

...

* * *

–¿Así que está bien? –le preguntó el tailandés a la pelirroja rusa.

–Sí, está estable, así que dentro de estos días le quitarán el soporte de oxígeno.

–Menos mal que no le pasó nada grave, no te imaginas el susto de verlo todo ensangrentado.

–Lo tuyo también fue grave.

–Sí, pero a él le clavaron el cuchillo en el tórax. A mí solo me presionó el cuchillo contra la piel.

–Menos mal que no te pasó nada grave, me tenías con el alma en un hilo –ella lo abrazó por la espalda, él le respondió abrazándola por la cintura.

–Estoy preocupado por mi amigo –le confesó sin mirarla.

–Phichit, si quieres quedarte con Yuuri, yo te entenderé, en serio.

–Cariño, yo iría contigo, pero me da un algo dejarlo solo. Su mamá recién podrá estar aquí en tres días más, no sé cuándo le den el alta.

–Tranquilo, de verdad entiendo –llegaron a las afueras de la sala de Yuuri Katsuki–. ¿Crees que Viktor se haya ido?

–Yo creo que sí, después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, Yuuri debe estar muy enojado con él.

Abrieron la puerta, para encontrar una escena que los dejó aturdidos.

Viktor, de alguna forma, se había recostado al lado de Yuuri en la cama, abrazándolo protectoramente, mientras que Yuuri dormitaba acurrucado en su pecho. Los dos descansaban profundamente.

El tailandés y la rusa se miraron atónitos.

–¿…? ¿….?

–¿Vamos?

–Sí, mejor –Mila se estaba retirando con él, cuando una idea llegó a su mente–. Espera… –se devolvió y les tomó una foto con el modo silencio, ella lo miró intrigada–. Te acompañaré a Francia –ella sonrió, aunque su tono y semblante dudoso le preocupó.

–Estará todo bien, mi intuición me dice que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y él sonrió en respuesta. Mila le dio un suave beso, como respuesta Phichit le tomó la mano y salieron del hospital.

Era de noche, tenían vuelo para primera hora mañana y estaban muy cansados. Con agilidad evitaron a los pocos periodistas que quedaban.

…

* * *

…

❤10,168 Me gusta

phichit+chu: ＠katsuki-yuuri me puedes explicar esta foto? 👀😲

Ver los 642 comentarios

katsuki-yuuri: ＠phichit+chu ¡¿cuándo tomaste esa foto?! (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

v-nikiforov: aww nos vemos tan lindos ❤

vikturi_is_love: me encantaaaaan ❤

nia_pzt: me alegro de que ＠katsuki-yuuri esté bien #TeAmamosYuuri

...

Phichit reía al imaginar la reacción de su amigo, aunque le habría gustado verla en vivo.

Sonó la notificación de un whatsapp.

 _Y: ¡¿Por qué subiste eso?!_

 _P: Jjajajaj, ya sabes como soy._

...

The next skater representing Russia: ¡Yuri Plisetsky!

Una ovación salió a saludar cuando el joven ruso salió a la pista con elegancia. Phichit dejó el teléfono y se dispuso a observar la presentación con entusiasmo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

–En la siguiente temporada estaremos todos juntos, será fantástico.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Al principio iba a dejarlo hasta acá, pero encuentro que quedarían demasiadas cosas en el aire. Seré sincera, estoy sorprendida por haber logrado casi 52000 palabras de puro contenido hasta ahora (son como 130 páginas), no sé cómo agarré tanto vuelo xD tomando en cuenta que todo partió con un fanart (de seguro lo han visto, es uno de Viktor usando el traje de Stammi Viccino mientras sostiene un cuchillo, está todo ensangrentado, mirando la nada, y hay un cuerpo ensangrentado al lado, al parecer de Yuuri), una idea central (en este caso, la violencia doméstica) y una canción (molitva). Juntamos las tres cosas y nació chocapic c:

Si les gustó les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber con su review, no les pido nada más a cambio :3

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Capítulo 12: Enfrentando las pesadillas

Notas iniciales: Antes de empezar, quiero contarles algo chistoso. Estaba haciendo un quiz de upsocl que decía "este test de texturas revelará una de tus ambiciones secretas en la vida" de puro ocio la verdad. Nunca le creo a test así, pero este me sorprendió demasiado cuando me salió "quieres escribir libros exitosos". Fue como "maldita sea, me observan en silencio" jajajjja.

Ok, vamos a lo que nos convoca.

Gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews ❤️❤️ me encorazonan.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Enfrentando las pesadillas**

...

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Quise llevar una mano a mi cabeza para aliviarme las molestias cuando noté que no podía moverlas, forcejee hasta que sentí el sonido de las cadenas. Estaba esposado a un fierro que estaba justo detrás de mi espalda.

No veía con claridad, todo estaba muy borroso, me di cuenta que no llevaba mis lentes. Traté de girar mi cabeza hacia los lados pero el dolor se acrecentaba. El miedo me invadió, no tenía idea de donde estaba, por qué estaba ahí y qué me harían.

Unos pasos rítmicos se hicieron presentes, voltee inconscientemente, sintiendo un hachazo en mi cabeza. Solté varios quejidos y cerré los ojos.

–Al fin despertaste, bello durmiente –exclamó cantarinamente una voz grave–. ¿Estuvo buena la siesta?

–¿Dónde estoy?

–Pfff, eso da igual. Yo me preocuparía de otras cosas.

–¿Q-qué quieres?

–¿Qué quiero? Mmm… interesante pregunta, ¿quieres saber?

–Si quieres dinero pídemelo, te daré todo lo que quieras, pero no me hagas daño.

–Jajajaja –la risa era áspera y tétrica, me heló la sangre–. No me interesa tu asqueroso dinero, inútil –dicho esto me propinó una fuerte patada en las piernas, las que recién me había percatado que tenía amarradas con una soga.

–Aaaghh –me quejé del dolor.

–¿Sabes qué quiero? –se inclinó y me tomó fuertemente la mandíbula, provocándome mucho dolor en mi cabeza–. Quiero destruirte, hacerte pagar el haberte llevado a Viktor. Quiero hacerte todo el daño posible hasta que te arrepientas. Quiero golpearte, oh sí, ver como tu piel se enrojece y levanta del daño, ojalá romperte la piel para ver como tu asquerosa sangre se derrama entre mis manos. Quiero que me ruegues hasta que no puedas más, quiero que te arrepientas de haber decidido nacer.

Esas declaraciones me cortaron la respiración y me helaron la sangre, sentí como varias gotas de sudor frío recorrieron mi piel y mi labio inferior temblaba del susto. Mi corazón latía con demasiada rapidez, sentía como bombeaba con fuerza la sangre por mi garganta. La sonrisa de la chica era amenazante, tétrica y absolutamente sombría.

Sacó de su bolsillo una linterna, yo la miré completamente asustado, ella ladeó la sonrisa, se veía que se deleitaba con mis expresiones de pánico. Apretó un botón y sonidos de fuertes chispas se escucharon en todo el lugar.

–No, no, no… –susurré agitado, intentando moverme para que la linterna de electroshock no me tocara, pero al estar sujeto al fierro se me hizo imposible.

Grité, grité muy fuerte, sintiendo como se me desgarraba la garganta como si de un cuchillo se tratara, pero no se podía comparar con el intenso dolor que me provocaba la corriente eléctrica en mi estómago. No sé cuánto tiempo dejó la linterna, pero se me hizo eterno. Cuando sacó la linterna vi como disfrutaba mis gritos, incluso se relamía el labio inferior. El dolor me tenía mareado.

–Ja, ¿no se suponía que te destacabas por tener un enorme aguante? Tu vida son puras mentiras –dicho esto volvió a electrocutarme, sentí como hacía más presión en mi piel. Intenté apartarla con mis gritos, pataleando, moviéndome como fuera, el dolor era demasiado intenso.

Cuando ella retiró la linterna, me fue imposible retener mis lágrimas, pero eso no hizo más que enojarla.

–¡Eres un bebito llorón! –me propinó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla derecha, volteándome el rostro, la cabeza ya no daba más del dolor por el golpe con la llave inglesa. Ella tomó unos mechones de mi cabello y lo tironeó hasta que mi mirada topó con la suya, se veía furiosa, veía el fuego de su ira.

Supe, en ese momento, que no tendría escapatoria.

–Me das asco ¡asco! –jaló más fuerte mi cabello, ya no soportaba el dolor que tenía en la cabeza–. Le diste pena a Viktor, porque eres miserable, inútil, sin gracia, patético… –a cada insulto me jalaba más fuerte el cabello, llegué a pensar que incluso me lo arrancaría por la fuerza–. Asqueroso, sin talento –me soltó la cabellera, agaché la cabeza ocultando mis sollozos–. Te daré verdaderas razones para llorar –volvió a tomar la linterna y apretó fuertemente contra la zona baja del estómago.

–¡Aaaghh! ¡Basta ya! ¡No más!

–Sufre miserable, sufre…

–¡P-por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Aaaggrh!

Cuando apartó la linterna, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando, solo lloraba con amargura. Me dolía todo, sentía que me estaba quemando por dentro.

–Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, así que después volveremos a vernos. Ponte cómodo y disfruta tu nuevo hogar, inútil –escuché que escupió sobre mi ropa y se retiró del sótano, dejando todas las luces y la televisión encendidas.

Completamente adolorido, me recargué sobre el fierro, era jodidamente incómodo todo. Las muñecas me dolían, el cuerpo entero me dolía, no sabía qué hora era, tenía hambre y no sabía si Yurio se habría dado cuenta que no llegué a su casa.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a gritar pidiendo ayuda, lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero el dolor me ganó. Traté de acomodarme donde menos incómodo estuviera y cerré los ojos. Solo quería que alguien me sacara de este horrible lugar.

...

* * *

–¡No!… ¡No!… ¡Déjame!

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, su respiración agitada se escuchaba por todo el recinto. Estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver qué tenía adelante. Intentó moverse para salir de ahí cuando notó que sus brazos tenían algo. Preso del pánico, tironeó los cables para poder salir de ese lugar, sintiendo un ardor interno al quitarse sea lo que sea que tenía. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No tenía idea de donde estaba, solo sabía que tenía que escapar antes de que la rusa apareciera y lo matara.

Se levantó de donde estaba, sin embargo estaba tan débil que cayó directo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza, no alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y las luces se encendieron, se cubrió su rostro con temor, estaba condenado, no podría escapar.

–Oh por Dios, ¿qué te pasó? –escuchó una voz femenina a la distancia. No quería mirar, no quería verla.

–No me lastimes, por favor, no me hagas daño.

Gritó desesperado cuando la chica lo tocó, intentó apartarla con manotazos, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerle algún daño.

–Tranquilo, estás a salvo, estás en un hospital –levantó la mirada y vio a una chica de aspecto angelical de cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta y profundos ojos azules vistiendo un delantal blanco–. Aquí nadie te lastimará.

–¿Hospital?

Los recuerdos aparecieron rápidamente, en su mente recordó la visita de Phichit, Mila y Viktor. Miró hacia la cama, el ruso ya no estaba.

–Tu novio tuvo que irse, el doctor Solovióv le pidió que se retirara para que pudieras descansar. Él no te quiso despertar.

La enfermera lo ayudó a levantarse, el chico se asustó al verse los brazos con sangre, especialmente ver sus venas hinchadas. Ella soltó un suspiro.

–Vamos a tener que pincharte de nuevo, te sacaste todos los sueros.

–Lo siento –musitó con culpa, sin mirarla.

–Descuida, vamos juntos a la cama.

La enfermera lo ayudó a recostarse y volvió a conectarle los sueros.

–Si necesitas ir al baño pulsa este botón –le mostró un botón rojo que había al costado de su cama–. Si tienes una pesadilla y estás asustado, también puedes pulsarlo. Está para cualquier cosa que necesites.

–Gracias.

–Aprovecha de descansar –la enfermera le sonrió, le dejó prendida la luz de la mesita de noche y apagó la luz principal.

Yuuri miró hacia la ventana que tenía a la izquierda, afuera estaba todo oscuro, no sabía qué hora era, pero el susto le había quitado el sueño.

Tomó el control remoto que estaba a la izquierda y encendió la televisión, se dirigió a un canal de películas pero al notar que estaba en ruso todo no tenía mucho sentido. Decidió apagarla e intentó volver a dormir.

...

…los traumáticos recuerdos volvían en forma de pesadillas…una pesadilla demasiado real.

...

A la mañana siguiente le hicieron las evaluaciones neurológicas y todo indicaba que él estaba muy bien. Lo único que los médicos ignoraban eran las secuelas emocionales.

Como al medio día aparecieron dos policías en su sala para hacerles algunas preguntas, para así cerrar el caso. Tuvo que comentarles a los oficiales, con detalles, todo lo que vivió en esa maldita casa, haciéndolo sentir mal al ver su indiferencia. Lo único bueno es que en el allanamiento a la casa de las rusas encontraron sus lentes y se los devolvieron, aunque no veía al cien por ciento, sí mejoró considerablemente su visión.

–Bien, hablamos con tu doctor y dentro de pocos días recibirás el alta. Estás citado a declarar en seis días más al Juzgado de Policía Local, es obligatorio que te presentes ese día a la hora indicada –le entregaron un papelito con la citación en inglés–. Y tendrás que presentarte un día antes en la primera comisaría de San Petersburgo –le entregaron otro papel con la citación en inglés–. ¿Quedó claro?

–S-sí.

–Ok, nos vamos.

Él quería ver a su familia lo antes posible, pero sabía que era su deber declarar para que se hiciera justicia.

...

Los médicos le dieron el alta al tercer día. Viktor iba decidido a ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a su casa, cuando notó que Yuuri salía de la sala junto a su madre. Le dio remordimiento ver a su ¿suegra todavía? pues sabía que por su culpa ella había sufrido mucho, incluso parecía que había envejecido diez años de golpe. Se escondió en el pasillo para que ellos no lo vieran, aunque los asiáticos no son muy cariñosos, pudo notar que Hiroko no soltaba a su hijo. Decidió retirarse del hospital, la vergüenza no le permitió acercarse a saludar.

–De seguro deben odiarme.

...

* * *

Hiroko llevó a su hijo al hotel donde se hospedaba y le aseguró que lo acompañaría en todos los procesos legales necesarios.

–Mamá –la llamó cuando estaban en el dormitorio.

–¿Sí?

–Quiero regresar a Japón –le confesó sin mirarla. Ella se le acercó y con afecto le corrió los mechones de su frente.

–Entiendo, te hará muy bien estar en casa y disfrutar del onsen.

–¿No crees que soy… ammm… patético, verdad?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres maravilloso! –lo animó con una gran sonrisa.

Ella no sabía que las duras humillaciones de la rusa habían calado más profundo que las marcas en su piel.

–Deberías darte un baño caliente, te hará bien –le recomendó, él asintió.

Hiroko se levantó para preparárselo pero él lo impidió.

–Tranquila, mamá, puedo hacerlo yo.

–¿No quieres que te lo haga?

–Tú descansa, recién llegaste de Japón. Deberías ir a comer algo.

–No quiero separarme de ti, nunca más –la señora lo abrazó, pero en vez de sentirse grato se sintió incómodo, especialmente porque ella presionaba zonas que le dolían.

Al final, Yuuri logró convencer a su mamá de ir a comer algo mientras él se bañaba, sin embargo la condición fue que ella prepararía el baño y, una vez todo listo, se iría. Él aceptó.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, ella le dio una suave caricia a su hijo y salió del dormitorio. Él ingresó al baño lentamente, soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la bañera lista. Comenzó a desvestirse, cuando las marcas en su estómago lo interrumpieron. Nunca se las había visto, eran horribles. Se estremeció al recordar el aroma del cigarro y el dolor al sentir ese calor quemarle la piel. Se retiró la playera con pesadez y luego los pantalones, sin embargo la desagradable sensación volvió al ver las marcas en sus piernas. Intentó ignorarlas, pero al momento de ir a buscar una toalla se miró de frente en el espejo.

No se había visto en todos estos meses y le pareció ver una persona completamente diferente. El espejo reflejaba a una persona escuálida, tanto así que se le marcaba la quijada y los pómulos, su palidez era tan fuerte que incluso se veía un poco verdoso. Tenía marcas horribles en el cuello, tórax, estómago y brazos. El reflejo le devolvió una mirada angustiada, incluso su labio inferior temblaba. Notó que lágrimas caían por sus pómulos al ver su reflejo llorar, él no las sentía deslizarse.

 _Inútil, eres un inútil patético llorón. Mírate, llorando por un par de rasmillones._

–No más –susurró mirando con congoja su maltrecho reflejo, autoabrazándose con sus delgados y heridos brazos.

 _¿Qué te vio el grandioso Viktor Nikiforov para perder el tiempo contigo?_

Se metió a la bañera llorando amargamente, los recuerdos y verse constantemente las heridas le impidió disfrutar el baño. No pudo estar muchos minutos, se sentía mal al verse así, se sentía miserable, destruido, insignificante. Rápidamente se secó con una de las toallas blancas, sintiéndose reconfortado al cubrirse las lesiones y sentir que algo suave lo cobijaba. Intentando no mirarse, se vistió con la mirada fija en las murallas del hotel, sintiendo rechazo por su demacrado cuerpo.

...

* * *

Viktor se mantuvo distante físicamente, sin embargo le preocupaba el estado de Yuuri, así que le escribía mensajes para saber sobre su estado. No obstante, no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar, no sabía cual era el límite entre la paz que el chico necesitaba a la sobreprotección. Por él, lo tendría en casa cobijado bajo sus brazos todo el día, todos los días, cuidándolo de que nada ni nadie volviera a hacerle daño ni lo apartara de su lado, jamás.

 _V: ¿Alguien te acompañará mañana a declarar?_

 _Y: Sí, mi madre me acompañará._

 _V: Me avisas cualquier cosa._

 _Y: Gracias._

Qué difícil era empatizar con una situación que nunca antes había vivido, especialmente cuando él se sentía culpable de que hubiera sucedido.

...

Las dos citas fueron horribles.

Los oficiales volvieron a hacerle las mismas preguntas en la comisaría y se veían apáticos cuando él les contaba. Lo que más dolía era que rebuscaran los detalles.

–Pero, ya me preguntaron esto en el hospital –murmuró afectado al recordar todo otra vez. Tenía pesadillas todos los días, ya no quería revivir más esos eventos.

–Necesitamos los antecedentes y estás obligado a cooperar.

Tuvo que entrar solo a la sala de interrogación, el solo hecho de estar en esa blanca habitación, frente a los grandulones rusos mirándolo con seriedad, usando esos chalecos antibalas, le generaba escalofríos. Eran muy fríos para interrogarlo, lo peor es que ya habían interrogado a su torturadora, así que le preguntaban por cosas que ella les había comentado. Cuando terminaron de "tomar sus declaraciones" su mamá salió a buscarlo. Se asustó al verlo demacrado y apabullado.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó en un inglés muy básico.

–Estrés postraumático –mencionó con indiferencia un oficial–. Mañana es la cita en el juzgado –le informó a la víctima y se retiraron.

–¿Qué te hicieron? –le preguntó preocupada.

–Solo… indagaron qué fue lo que pasó. No te preocupes, será por un tiempo –intentó tranquilizarla.

Él mismo quería creerse eso.

...

Si ese día fue duro, el día siguiente sería horrible.

Tuvo que declarar en la misma sala donde estaban sus victimarías. No quería que su madre estuviera, debido a que tendría que escuchar todo lo que pasó, no pudo evitarle ese dolor. Primero tomaron las declaraciones de las victimarias, quienes ya habían sido interrogadas y el informe de esas interrogaciones estaba en manos del juez. Las tres tenían el mismo abogado y las familias de ellas estaban discutiendo ferozmente, pues la familia Berezutsky le reclamaba a la familia Vólkov de meter a su hija en algo que no cometió.

–¡Silencio! –ordenó el juez en ruso, al lado de la madre de Yuuri había un intérprete que traducía todo del ruso al japonés–. Comenzaremos con la declaración de Polina Berezutskaya.

Ingresó a la sala una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules completamente ojerosa, se veía en su rostro la angustia que le producía la situación. Yuuri jamás la había visto, pero sabía que en esa maldita casa vivía más gente que las hermanas Vólkova, escuchaba los pasos desde el sótano. Ingresó esposada acompañada de una gendarme. La familia de ella sollozaba al verla tan demacrada.

–¿Juras decir la verdad y solo la verdad?

–Sí, lo juro.

–Tenemos tus declaraciones registradas y un informe redactado por la policía, así que te pedimos que no faltes a la justicia.

–Yo juro que no hice nada, de verdad. Yo solo compartía piso con las hermanas Vólkova, Tatiana es compañera de universidad y me ofreció alquilarme un cuarto.

–La víctima estuvo 5 meses en el sótano, ¿cómo nunca escuchaste nada?

–Valeriya tenía un estudio, me dijeron, que era su rincón sagrado. Yo sí escuché sonidos raros, pero Tatiana me convenció de que era un soundtrack ambiental. En general llegaba tarde a la casa, algunas veces estaba temprano que era cuando no tenía que trabajar, pero comúnmente yo no pasaba en la casa. Juro que nunca supe y juro que si hubiera sabido habría sacado al chico de ahí.

–¿Nunca se te ocurrió ir a mirar?

–La verdad no, me dijeron que no pasaba nada.

–¿Y los ruidos? No puedes decir que te convencieron con eso de la cinta ambiental.

–Juro que así fue –la chica ya estaba llorando, desesperada por estar en esa situación.

Siguieron interrogando a la victimaria, incluso el abogado que asesoraba a los Katsuki, entregado por la Fiscalía rusa, le hizo unas duras preguntas, pero ella siempre contestó que era inocente.

–Yo de verdad me arrepiento de no haber sido más valiente –levantó la mirada y miró directo al japonés–. De verdad lo siento –le habló en inglés–. Perdona no haberme atrevido, si hubiera sabido te habría sacado de ahí. Siento mucho todo lo que te ocurrió, yo no soy así, yo no soy una asesina ni maltratadora. Yo solo me junté con las personas equivocadas –cambió la dirección de su mirada para buscar a sus padres–. Mamá, papá, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Juro que yo no hice nada, lo juro por ustedes y por mí, ¡soy inocente!

–¡Basta ya! ¡Silencio! –la rusa se calló, Yuuri al ver su mirada de terror logró empatizar con ella–. Bien, haremos un pequeño receso para que la comisión judicial discuta el caso.

La comisión se reunió y comenzaron a charlar el caso en voz muy baja. Luego de quince minutos, la presidenta de la comisión cedió la palabra al juez.

–Qué pase Tatiana Vólkova.

La gendarme retiró a la chica rubia, que lloraba de miedo por ir a la cárcel, cuando apareció la castaña. Se veía muy tranquila, caminó junto a la gendarme y se sentó en el cubículo.

–¿Juras decir la verdad y solo la verdad?

–Sí, lo juro.

–Tenemos tus declaraciones registradas y un informe redactado por la policía, así que te pedimos que no faltes a la justicia.

–No tengo nada que ocultar –miró fijamente al japonés, él recordó cuando ella lo alimentaba o le daba agua, ¿le estará pidiendo una colaboración?

–Se te acusa de secuestrar a este joven, ¿qué puedes decir en tu defensa?

–Yo no hice absolutamente nada –contestó con mucha tranquilidad.

–Tú condujiste el automóvil que secuestró a Yuuri Katsuki.

–Efectivamente, yo iba manejando ese día. Yo solo me ofrecí a llevarlo porque iba caminando con las maletas en pleno invierno, pero… –hizo una pausa, miró a su familia–. Perdón, mamá y papá, pero fue idea de Valeriya. Ella lo noqueó con la llave inglesa del maletero, yo le reproché su actuar, pero ella me dijo que quería asustarlo.

–¿Asustarlo es torturarlo por 5 meses? –preguntó el abogado de Katsuki.

–Valeriya me dijo que quería asustarlo y yo accedí, nunca me imaginé que lo tenía encerrado en el sótano.

–La víctima declaró que tú lo alimentabas y que observabas las torturas durante estos meses, ¿cómo dices que no sabías que lo tenía en el sótano?

–¿Él dijo eso? Pero si yo jamás bajé. Mi hermana se ponía como loca si alguien quería entrar. Además, yo trabajo y estudio, ¿en qué momento iba a verlo?

–¿En qué trabajas? No apareces en ningún registro laboral.

–Independiente –mencionó con naturalidad.

–¿Qué haces?

–Trabajo vendiendo cosas en la universidad, tenía que costear mis cosas de alguna forma. También hago tutorías, no me da el tiempo de llegar a casa.

–¿Tu horario te permitía estar más tiempo en casa?

–Hipotéticamente sí, pero yo casi nunca estaba en casa. Incluso cuando tomaron detenida a mi hermana yo no estaba.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Había salido a vender, por eso cuando me llevaron detenida yo cargaba solo dinero.

–¿Nunca escuchaste nada?

–Pasa que Valeriya quiso hacer su estudio aislado. Reconozco que yo la ayudé a forrar las paredes con material aislante para que no nos molestaran sus ruidos raros. Pero yo no tenía idea que él estaba ahí.

–Mi defendido declaró que tú estabas ahí.

–Pero si yo no lo conocía. Yo sólo lo vi caminando, lo llevamos, mi hermana quería asustarlo y yo le seguí el juego. Nunca me imaginé que pasaría a mayores –levantó sus hombros en señal de confusión.

Le hicieron varias preguntas, pero ella mantenía el tono tranquilo. Yuuri sentía mucha impotencia, porque ella sí era cómplice, pero estaba mintiendo. Tenía todo muy calculado, el abogado le hacía duras preguntas pero ella respondía con tranquilidad siempre.

–Bien, haremos un pequeño receso para que la comisión judicial discuta el caso.

La comisión se reunió nuevamente y comenzaron a charlar el caso, esta vez tardaron unos largos cuarenta minutos. La presidenta de la comisión cedió la palabra al juez.

–Que pase Valeriya Vólkova.

Ingresó a la sala la rubia de ojos verdes acompañada de la gendarme, llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentó en el cubículo y le dedicó su mejor mirada al japonés, él sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

–¿Juras decir la verdad y solo la verdad?

–Sí, lo juro.

–Tenemos tus declaraciones registradas y un informe redactado por la policía, así que te pedimos que no faltes a la justicia.

–Disparen no más.

–¿Por qué secuestraste a la víctima?

–No sé porque cuidan tanto a ese inútil sin talento, cuando yo le hice un favor al mundo del patinaje sacándolo de una vez.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó aturdido el juez.

–Yo lo secuestré, yo lo torturé, yo le hice tantas cosas, ¿quieren oír? –soltó una risa maniaca que alteró a todos los presentes–. Lo electrocuté, oh sí, ¿recuerdas Katsuki como te retorcías de dolor y me suplicabas que parara? –lo miró fijamente, declarando en inglés, él no pudo evitar recordar esas veces con la linterna–. Te quemé también, hay una hermosa obra de arte en tu cuerpo, lleno de caminitos para que recuerdes cada maldito día de tu existencia lo patético que eres. También te golpee con mis manos, con lo que pillara cerca, especialmente con mi mejor amiga la llave inglesa. Amaba oír tus gritos, Katsuki, amaba ver como se te levantaba la piel por los golpes, me deleitaba con tus expresiones. Sé que nunca te diste cuenta porque te quité los lentes, pero yo grabé cada escena.

–¿Qué? –todos quedaron anonadados por las declaraciones de la rusa.

–Y no te imaginas cuánto dinero me dieron por las cintas.

–¿Las vendiste? –preguntó el abogado defensor de Yuuri. El abogado defensor de las Vólkova le hacía gestos para que se callara.

–Hay muuucha gente enferma como yo en este mundo –una siniestra risa brotó de sus labios–. Llevarás esas marcas para siempre, Katsuki, por robarle a Rusia su pentacampeón –todos estaban estáticos ante esas declaraciones–. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Debí haberte matado, ¡debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad! Como esa vez que me suplicaste morir y te ahorqué, debí haberte apretado más fuerte ¡Le harás un favor a este mundo muriéndote!

–¡Basta ya! ¡Llévensela!

–¡Eres basura Katsuki! ¡Solo porque tu amigo te buscó apareciste, pero nadie te buscaba! ¡La policía dejó de buscarte a las dos semanas! ¡Porque a nadie le importas! –no pudo seguir hablando porque la sacaron de la sala.

Los padres de la chica lloraban amargamente por las declaraciones, no podían creer que su bebé era una psicópata de esos calibres. La señora Katsuki no entendió todo porque el intérprete no quiso traducirle, sentía que las tripas se le revolvían al escuchar todo eso, por lo que para ella sería aún más fuerte. Yuuri lloraba desolado, no entendía como esa chica lo odiaba tanto para que, aun en libertad, le destrozara más el alma. Sin embargo, la señora Katsuki no necesitó traductor para entender la magnitud de las declaraciones.

–Bien –llamó el juez con dificultad, aun shockeado por el espectáculo–. Haremos un pequeño receso para que la comisión judicial discuta el caso.

Nuevamente la comisión se reunió, tardaron unos diez minutos. Como de costumbre, la presidenta de la comisión cedió la palabra al juez.

–Qué pase Yuuri Katsuki.

El chico sentía que le fallarían las piernas, lentamente caminó hacia el cubículo en compañía del intérprete. No estaba en la mejor situación psicológica luego de todo lo acontecido.

–¿Juras decir la verdad y solo la verdad? –el juez volvió a hablar ruso y el intérprete le tradujo directo al japonés.

–Sí, lo juro.

–Tenemos tus declaraciones registradas y un informe redactado por la policía, así que te pedimos que no faltes a la justicia.

–Entendido.

–¿Por qué Viktor Nikiforov fue acusado de tu supuesta muerte?

Ahora su madre se enteraría de todo.

–Viktor… una vez, me gritó.

–¿Una vez o más de una vez?

–Más de una vez.

–¿Solo gritos o algo más?... –el japonés no quería responder–. Señor Katsuki, la verdad y solo la verdad.

–Viktor… me pegó también –la señora Katsuki se llevó ambas manos a su boca–. Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso.

–Contestarás mis preguntas con la verdad absoluta –dictaminó el juez, él asintió–. Queremos todos los detalles.

Así, el japonés contó todas las razones por las que se iba a ir de la casa de su prometido a la casa de Yuri. Luego contó como fue el secuestro y como fueron los días ahí. El juez insistió en detalles, pero al ser la tercera vez que contaba como lo habían torturado se largó a llorar. El juez, sin ningún signo de misericordia, siguió la interrogación.

–-Disculpe, señor Juez, mi representado no está en condiciones para seguir –mencionó el abogado al ver como Yuuri se cubría el rostro con sus manos para que no lo vieran llorar. A Hiroko se le rompió el corazón verlo así.

–Señor Katsuki, la última pregunta, ¿cómo lograste salir del lugar?

En medio de sus lágrimas, el japonés contestó cuando sus amigos encontraron la casa y él, al oír a las rusas decir que los espiaban, salió del sótano como pudo para intentar escapar.

–La rubia me golpeo con algo, no sé qué fue, y perdí la consciencia. Ya en el hospital, mi mejor amigo, Phichit Chulanont me contó cómo me sacaron de ahí

–¿Cómo fue? –Yuuri respiró hondo y volvió a contar como Otabek, Yuri y Phichit lo sacaron de ahí.

–Bien, regresa a tu lugar

El intérprete lo ayudó a volver a su puesto, su madre lo esperó para darle un pequeño abrazo de ánimo.

–Fuiste muy valiente hijo, estoy orgullosa de tu fortaleza –sin embargo, él se sentía más fracturado que antes.

–Bien, resolución del caso. Hemos oído en directo las declaraciones de la víctima y de las acusadas, tenemos en nuestro poder los informes de la policía sobre los interrogatorios, las pruebas encontradas en el domicilio, y sus hipótesis. Estos informes han sido estudiados por la comisión judicial aquí presente y, sumado a lo expuesto el día de hoy, se llegará a una sentencia –todos guardaron silencio, los padres de las rusas estaban atemorizados–. Cedo la palabra a la presidencia de la comisión judicial.

–Gracias, señor Juez –una señora platinada muy elegante, con una carpeta en mano, se colocó de pie al frente de su puesto–. En base a lo discutido por la comisión, la detenida Polina Berezutskaya... –los padres de la chica se levantaron de sus asientos del nerviosismo–. Es declarada con mayoría absoluta como inocente del delito de secuestro –los padres de la chica suspiraron aliviados–. Sin embargo, es declarada con 15 votos a favor y 6 en contra del delito de obstrucción a la justicia en su calidad de cómplice–. Los padres de la chica no podían creer lo que oían.

–¡Mi defendida no hizo nada! –exclamó el abogado.

–¡Silencio! ¡No se interrumpe a la presidenta de la comisión judicial! –espetó el juez severamente.

–Referente a Tatiana Vólkova –la señora siguió dando a conocer el dictamen, los padres de las chicas se llevaron las manos a su rostro–. Es declarada con 20 votos a favor y 1 en contra como culpable de los delitos de obstrucción a la justicia en calidad de cooperadora necesaria y secuestro en calidad de autor intelectual –la madre de la chica comenzó a llorar angustiosamente, el padre la abrazó para contenerla–. Ahora, la detenida Valeriya Vólkova, es declarada con mayoría absoluta como culpable de secuestro en calidad de autor intelectual y material, lesiones gravísimas, tortura e intento de homicidio calificado reiterativo. Gracias, señor Juez –espetó la presidenta, volviendo a su puesto.

El juez se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.

–Ante estos antecedentes, se procederá a dictaminar la sentencia. Para la señorita Polina Berezutskaya, de 23 años, se le condena a pagar una indemnización de 300.000 rublos rusos a la víctima Yuuri Katsuki y a reclusión nocturna por los siguientes noventa días. Para la señorita Tatiana Vólkova, de 22 años, se le condena a presidio efectivo por 5 años y un día por los delitos cometidos. Para la señorita Valeriya Vólkova de 16 años, se negará el derecho de imputabilidad por ser menor de edad y se le condenará como adulto…

–¡Rechazo ese dictamen! –espetó el abogado defensor.

–La señorita Valeriya Vólkova es sentenciada a cadena perpetua sin beneficios carcelarios por los siguientes 40 años.

–¡Rechazo la sentencia en nombre de la legislación de protección de menores!

–Además –el juez ignoró completamente al abogado–. La familia Vólkov deberá pagar una indemnización a la víctima Yuuri Katsuki de 450.000 rublos rusos por los daños y perjuicios sufridos, según lo exigido por el abogado defensor de la víctima –dicho esto, golpeó la mesa con el martillo, dando fin al caso–. Se da por concluida la sesión.

El abogado de la familias rusas les mencionaba que buscará la forma de reducir la condena de las chicas y que abriría un nuevo juicio. La familia Katsuki solo se retiró del lugar, ni siquiera querían el dinero.

Afuera de la sala había un grupo de periodistas, en su mayoría rusos, sin embargo había varios japoneses y algunos pocos de diversas partes del mundo. Al ver al patinador salir de la sala se abalanzaron sobre él para obtener las primeras declaraciones, ya que el magistrado había declarado que no quería prensa dentro del control de detención.

–Señor Katsuki, ¿cómo se encuentra luego de estos días de recuperación?

–¿Tiene algún mensaje para la policía rusa?

–¿Se querellará contra la policía rusa?

–¿Volverá a patinar para la próxima temporada?

–¿Cómo está su relación con Viktor Nikiforov?

–¿Qué tiene decir sobre los mensajes de odio que recibió de las fans de Viktor?

–¿Cuáles son sus planes a futuro?

–¿Regresará a Japón o se quedará en Rusia?

Su madre lo cobijó para que no lo molestaran, incluso se quitó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Aunque no era parte de sus funciones, el abogado defensor se colocó delante de los asiáticos para permitirles el paso y hacer el quite a los periodistas.

–Mi defendido no hará declaraciones, por favor retírense –repetía por cada dos preguntas que hacía la prensa, a quién poco parecía importarle el estado del chico.

–Quiero volver a Japón –le murmuró a su mamá en medio del ajetreo.

–Tranquilo hijo, compraremos los pasajes ahora.

Un taxi los esperaba fuera del Juzgado de Garantía, rápidamente subieron al vehículo sin dar declaraciones a la prensa.

...

* * *

Yuuri se iría en cuatro días más, sin embargo aún no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos hacia Viktor. Quería pensar en eso, pero a la vez necesitaba descansar de todo. Caminó hasta la terraza del hotel, donde podía ver gran parte de San Petersburgo, incluso se veía a la distancia la Iglesia del Salvador sobre la Sangre Derramada, la cual estaba cerca de la Plaza del Palacio y otros atractivos. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, se suponía que él formaría una nueva vida en ese frío país, lucharía para llegar al torneo de los Cuatro Continentes, para después intentar una vez más ganar el GPF. Se suponía que él debería estar feliz mientras miraba el precioso atardecer que le regalaba la vida, pero no podía sentir eso. No podía sentir felicidad y eso lo angustiaba.

–Yuuri –escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas, el japonés volteó para ver quién era. Su vista se nubló.

 _¡Patético! ¡Eres basura!_

–¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? –Yuri lo había sujetado por los hombros al ver que el extranjero se había perdido en una laguna de pensamientos. Yuuri agitó su cabeza intentando volver al presente. El enorme parecido con Valeriya lo perturbaba.

–N-nada… eh, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Te vine a ver, supuse que estarías aquí –el ruso lo soltó y miró hacia donde estaba el sol–. Tiene una muy buena vista.

–¿Cómo supiste…?

–Phichit me dijo que alojas aquí y supuse que estarías viendo el atardecer –respondió sin darle mucha importancia–. También me dijo… que te irías luego.

–Sí, regresaré a Japón.

–Ya veo –el ruso caminó hacia el borde de la terraza para apoyarse en la baranda, Yuuri lo miró extrañado.

–Yurio… yo quería agradecerte –el ruso volteó extrañado al oírlo.

–¿Eh?

–Tú también fuiste a buscarme y… gracias a que tú me escuchaste ahora estoy libre –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, Yuri notó la mirada dolida de su tocayo.

Sin moverse de la baranda, Yuri comenzó a bajar el cierre de su propia chaqueta, acto que extrañó al japonés pero lo alertó al ver lo que tenía bajo la chaqueta. Apuntó al pecho pero ninguna palabra salió de sus temblorosos labios.

–Sí, es la medalla de oro de este GPF –murmuró el ruso mientras se sacaba la medalla y volvía a subirse el cierre de su chaqueta, caminando hacia él.

–Felicit… –Yuri lo hizo callar colocando su propio dedo índice en los labios de su tocayo.

–La gané para ti –dicho esto intentó colocársela.

–¿Eh? ¡No! –Yuuri la rechazó, apartándose del ruso, molestándolo.

–¡Nada que no! Me esforcé para ganarla para ti, tú te la merecías, no pudiste competir.

–¡Es tuya!

–Maldita sea Katsudon ¡Yo patiné pensando en ti! –esa declaración sorprendió al mayor, Yuri estaba muy sonrojado, bruscamente se la colocó. El japonés miró la medalla en su pecho, la tomó suavemente, sin notarlo algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus pómulos.

–¿Por qué haces esto? –el ruso lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo.

–Yo jamás te haría daño, olvídate de ese imbécil de Viktor y quédate conmigo. Si quieres irte a Japón, yo me voy contigo, yo te acompañaré en todo, dame la maldita oportunidad –la voz del ruso se quebró, Yuuri sentía las lágrimas del adolescente en su hombro derecho.

Dolía, dolía mucho lo que sucedía.

El asiático lo apartó con suavidad, Yuri intentó esconder su rostro entre los mechones de su cabello, pero Yuuri guió su rostro para que lo mirara mientras le secaba las lágrimas con delicadeza.

–Te agradezco tu amabilidad, eres una linda persona.

–¿Por qué no? –le reprochó con mucha frustración, adelantándose a lo que el mayor le diría.

–Lo siento Yurio, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

–¡Solo quiero una oportunidad! ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada! –Yuuri sonrió con tristeza.

–Mejor quédate con alguien que pueda devolverte todo este amor, tienes a Otabek.

–¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! Es como tú y Phichit. Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti, ¿tanto te cuesta entender?

–No puedo amar a nadie, porque ahora ni siquiera me amo a mí mismo –Yuri lo miró aturdido al escucharlo, esa mirada de tristeza que tenía Yuuri podía romper el corazón hasta del ser más frío del mundo–. Eres joven, yo soy algo pasajero en tu vida, busca a alguien que te quiera, te valore y te cuide –Yuuri le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla mientras él mismo no podía contener sus lágrimas. Yuri lo abrazó con fuerza, lastimando más al pobre japonés–. A mí veme como un amigo, nada más.

Al oír eso, Yuri se apartó bruscamente del asiático de un empujón en el pecho, lo miró con rabia mientras sentía como se le rompía el corazón por el rechazo.

–¿Yurio?

El ruso no volteó, solamente caminó con brusquedad hacia la salida, mientras sollozaba amargamente. Yuuri se quedó en la terraza sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo la medalla del ruso más pesada que antes.

–Perdona Yurio, perdona no poder ser la persona que necesitas.

...

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Perdonen el fail del tribunal, intenté documentarme lo más que pude pero cada país tiene sus propias leyes y tipos de juicios, la verdad se me hizo muy confuso todo.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo! D: así que sí, el próximo es el final (me da pena despedirme de este bebé, hizo que renaciera mi amor a la escritura). Sin embargo, si les van quedando dudas no duden en hacérmelas saber para hacer un epílogo que esclarezca todo.

Y antes de irme, vengo a hacerme publicidad xD empecé a publicar un nuevo fic, se llama "Bajo las Aguas Negras" para que también le den amor ❤️

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.


	13. Capítulo 13: Decisión

Notas iniciales: Mil gracias por todo el amor que le han dado a este fic, llegaron muuuuuchos reviews que me hicieron llorar, de verdad les estoy tan agradecida ❤️ me alegro mucho que les guste mi narrativa, no saben cuánto me han animado con sus palabras.

Antes de pasar al capítulo quiero decir: preparen los pañuelos!

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Decisión.**

…

–Sigo dejando abierta mi invitación a Tailandia, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

–Gracias, Phichit-kun.

–Te hará bien después de que veas a tu familia, te llevaré a las mejores playas para que te relajes.

–¿Ya tienes todo listo? –le preguntó Mila con una sonrisa.

Estaban en la casa de la pelirroja disfrutando de una agradable reunión. El fin de los procesos legales coincidió con el regreso de los chicos del Gran Prix Final, donde Mila quedó tercera. Durante todos esos días, Phichit le escribía a su amigo para saber de su estado y, aun con el cansancio del viaje, no dudó en invitarlo a la casa de Mila para pasar el rato y ayudarlo a distraerse. Debido a que Yuuri estaba tomando vitaminas y su cuerpo estaba en proceso de cicatrización, estaban charlando acompañado de la rica comida que había preparado Mila y gaseosas, nada de alcohol. Aunque estaba descansando en una buena cama y comiendo bien, todavía se le veía demacrado.

–Sí, mañana partimos.

–Podría decirle a un amigo que los lleve, él tiene automóvil.

–Descuida, Mila, la Federación Rusa nos pagó una van como compensación.

–Deberían haberles pagado los pasajes –comentó enojada al ver lo tonta que era su federación, el japonés sonrió.

–Si lo hizo.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, incluso el hotel donde estamos alojando mi mamá y yo lo está costeando tu Federación.

–Al fin que hagan algo bien –comentó molesta, aun le dolía el trago amargo de las competencias anteriores–. Bien, ¿quién quiere postre?

–¡Yo! –alzó la mano infantilmente el tailandés, haciendo reír a los chicos.

–Ok, ¿tú, Yuuri?

–Sí, por favor.

Mila caminó hacia el refrigerador, de donde sacó una budinera con flan de vainilla bañado en caramelo. Comenzó a servir en pocillos individuales mientras Phichit le hablaba de los destinos turísticos de Tailandia.

–No quiero llevarte a lugares como Phi Phi porque siempre está colapsada de turistas. Hay un sector costero cerca de Bangkok que se llama Prachuap, está como a 300km, no es la graaan maravilla, pero tiene pocos turistas. Hay una playa genial que se llama Ao Manao, es un centro militar, gracias amor –le agradeció a Mila cuando le sirvió el postre, luego volvió a mirar a Yuuri–. Pero llevando tu pasaporte nos dejarán entrar.

–¿Dejan entrar? –preguntó la rusa mientras le entregaba el postre a Yuuri, para luego sentarse al lado de Phichit.

–Sí, si llevas el pasaporte no ponen problema –le respondió a su novia, mirándola todo el tiempo–. Incluso es gratis hasta para turistas, siendo que en mi país siempre buscan cobrarles todo lo posible. Eso es lo bueno de esos lugares que tienen pocos… –el tailandés se calló al ver que Mila le hacía un gesto para que se detuviera y apuntó disimuladamente a Yuuri.

El japonés estaba paralizado, mirando fijamente la comida con expresión de horror.

–¿Yuuri pasa algo? –le preguntó Phichit mirándolo confundido, el chico no respondió. Seguía mirando el flan como si aquello fuera el objeto más espeluznante del planeta–. ¿Yuuri? –el tailandés se levantó de su silla e intentó colocar su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

–¡No! –Yuuri lo apartó de un manotazo, pasando a llevar el pocillo, el cual cayó directo al suelo, ensuciando el piso. Mila también se levantó de la silla al ver lo que ocurría.

–¿Amigo? ¿Qué pasa? –Phichit comenzó a preocuparse al verlo tan aterrado. Yuuri miraba fijamente el flan esparcido con su labio inferior tembloroso, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, sin embargo la mirada que tenía era una mirada completamente ida.

–No, no… –susurraba agitadamente, incluso sus manos empuñadas tenían un temblor muy fuerte.

–Yuuri, tranquilo –Mila se acercó hablándole muy dulcemente.

–No me hagas nada.

–Estás en mi casa, aquí no pasa nada –la rusa se colocó delante del japonés para decirle eso, buscando que él la mirara. Cuando hizo contacto visual con él, volvió a repetir lo que había dicho–. Estás en mi casa, aquí estás seguro.

En ese momento, Yuuri parpadeó varias veces, pareció que volvía de un flashback.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? –levantó la mirada, sus pupilas volvieron al tamaño normal. Se topó con la vista preocupada de la pareja.

–Tranquilo, todo está bien –espetó Phichit todavía asustado por lo que había ocurrido, levantando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

El japonés miró el suelo y vio el postre embarrado en el suelo, comprendió lo que había sucedido, sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

–Mila discúlpame por favor –escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos unidas por las palmas. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

–No pasa nada, Yuuri, yo lo arreglo –ella se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la cocina para ir por un paño para limpiar los residuos del postre.

Phichit sentó a su amigo en la silla y lo miró confundido.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

–Fue el flan –musitó con culpa. Phichit mantuvo su mirada aturdida, iba a preguntar más cosas pero Mila lo detuvo dándole golpecitos en el hombro y negando con su cabeza cuando la miró.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, atormentando al japonés por la insipiente culpa. Mila, limpiando el suelo, miró a su novio abriendo los ojos y mirando de reojo a Yuuri, tratando de decirle disimuladamente que lo distrajera.

–Oye Yuuri, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Mila le hizo rápidos gestos de negación con su dedo índice, confundiendo al moreno asiático.

–No quiero salir –susurró Yuuri acomplejado.

–¿Y si vemos una película? –el japonés negó, Mila soltó un suspiro, preguntándose como Phichit podía ser tan tonto a veces.

–Me devolveré al hotel.

–¡Ya sé! ¿Veamos videos estúpidos en Youtube? ¿Te acuerdas que eso siempre nos animaba cuando estábamos en Detroit? –la mirada culposa de Yuuri cambió a una más relajada, incluso se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–Bueno.

–Ven, vamos a la sala de estar, allá hay enchufe –iba a tomar la muñeca de su amigo pero él evitó el contacto. Sin ayuda, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigieron hacia la sala.

Cuando iban saliendo, Phichit miró a su novia, quién le hizo un gesto desaprobatorio mientras sostenía el paño lleno de flan. Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Todo se había vuelto muy difícil desde que salió del hospital.

…

* * *

Un día después del juicio, Viktor decidió ir al hotel, la necesidad de ver al japonés era más fuerte que la cordura. Le escribió un mensaje preguntándole si podía ir a verlo, que quería hablar con él. Yuuri le respondió un "sí" muy escueto.

Acordaron en verse en una de las salas del hotel, la cual tenía varios sillones muy cómodos y un hermoso acuario lleno de peces de distintos colores y tamaños. Yuuri no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de salir del hotel, el solo hecho de pensar en salir a la calle lo aterraba.

Cuando Viktor llegó a la sala, Yuuri estaba mirando el acuario con una ligera sonrisa, dándole la espalda al ruso. Estaba fascinado mirando los peces nadar de un lado a otro y como se abría rítmicamente un cofrecito decorativo, liberando varias burbujas.

–H-hola, Yuuri –lo saludó a la distancia, notó que el chico se sobresaltó al oírlo. Viktor apretó sus labios al pensar que había cometido un error.

Yuuri volteó, y al momento de ver sus ojos algo dentro de él se apretó.

 _¿Qué te vio el grandioso Viktor Nikiforov para perder el tiempo contigo?_ –escuchó desde los rincones más profundos de su memoria.

–H-hola –saludó apenas el joven japonés.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin saber qué decir. Viktor llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño presente. Decidió caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Yuuri mirando a veces para no intimidarlo.

–Un poco tarde, pero sentía que debía dártelo –estiró sus brazos para darle el presente, Yuuri lo miró extrañado, dejándolo con los brazos extendidos por unos segundos, pero después aceptó el gesto. Viktor no necesitó que Yuuri hablara para entender qué pasaba por su mente–. Un regalo por tus 25 años –el ruso le dedicó su mejor sonrisa tierna para la mirada aturdida del chico.

–G-gracias –agradeció en un murmullo.

–Si quieres… puedes abrirlo. Sino, puedes abrirlo después.

–P-prefiero después.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, Yuuri sujetaba el regalo con fuerza entre sus delgados dedos.

–Perdona si soy muy directo pero… te regresarás a Japón, ¿no es así? –le preguntó con tristeza y resignación, sintiendo culpa al verlo aún pálido y demacrado.

–Viktor yo…

–Entiendo –lo interrumpió–. Rusia es muy peligrosa la verdad… aunque creí que… quizás nosotros…

–Yo no puedo –susurró con la mirada baja. Viktor se mantuvo sereno, intentando disimular que se estaba rompiendo por dentro–. Perdona es que yo… no sé… –comenzó a balbucear, ya que no entendía que era lo correcto decir y sentir, no quería levantar la mirada–. Necesitamos distanciarnos.

–Yo entiendo –dijo el platinado intentando demostrarle al chico que empatizaba con él, Yuuri levantó la mirada sorprendido, aunque Viktor se veía sereno él veía la tristeza en su mirada.

–L-lo siento –Yuuri notó que Viktor mentía por su bien, haciéndolo sentir más culpable.

–No tienes que disculparte, todo está bien.

–M-me gustaría que todo fuera como antes pero yo… estoy muy afectado.

–Yuuri, no te imaginas como me encantaría quitarte ese dolor.

–Si de verdad sientes eso, me dejarás ir –el ruso soltó un largo suspiro, notó que sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos e intentó controlar esas lágrimas para no dañar más a su querido japonés, lo quería a su lado, maldita sea, ¿por qué todo se dio así? Yuuri le dio una suave caricia a su mejilla–. Necesito perdonarte de corazón.

–De verdad, entiendo –soltó de corrido luego de un largo suspiro.

Se quedaron en silencio, en un silencio muy incómodo. Ambos notaron que lo suyo estaba muriendo, pues si entre dos personas hay un silencio incómodo es porque no tienen nada que decir.

–Gracias por venir, pero debo volver con mi mamá, debe estar preocupada.

–Yuuri –lo llamó con suavidad.

–¿Si?

–Te amo –le declaró en japonés, conmoviendo al asiático–. Espero puedas perdonarme, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

–Viktor yo…

–Yuuri…

–Gracias por ser mi entrenador –le agradeció con una reverencia, al incorporarse vio los ojos cristalinos del platinado. Viktor juntó sus palmas e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste siendo mi pupilo –no se había dado cuenta que él mismo lloraría hasta que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, decidió ignorarla al ver las lágrimas de su querido–. No llores Yuuri, conserva los lindos recuerdos –se acercó a su asiático y le limpió suavemente las lágrimas.

–Debo irme.

–Mucha suerte.

Yuuri se retiró a su habitación, llevando entre sus manos el regalo, dejando al astro ruso solo en la sala.

–Buscaré la forma de volver a ganar tu amor…

...

* * *

Regresó a Japón esperando por fin tranquilidad, pero no se imaginó que miles de fans, periodistas y que hasta la Federación Japonesa iría a recibirlo al aeropuerto de Haneda. Miró a su mamá, quién negó todo. A pesar que Minako-sensei le explicó que tenía que ser amable con los fans, él no tenía ganas de saludar a medio Japón. Solamente saludó a la directiva de su Federación, quienes le entregaron un regalo simbólico por tener que retirarse involuntariamente de la competencia. No dio declaraciones a la prensa y rápidamente tomaron el tren hasta la prefectura de Kyushu.

Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo cuando llegó a Hasetsu.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, aunque había muchos carteles de él en la estación, la gente no lo molestó, así que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia su hogar. En casa se encontraban su padre, Mari, Minako, Yuko, su marido y sus tres hijas, todos salieron a recibirlo con gran alegría.

–¡Bienvenido Yuuri! –exclamaron todos al verlo mientras lanzaban confeti. Las hijas de Yuko hicieron sonar unas cornetas de fiesta.

Todos se veían muy animados, pero Yuuri apenas sonrió. No tuvo tiempo de procesar sus emociones, pues todos lo abordaron para expresarle su cariño. Su madre se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para prepararle muchas porciones de katsudon, en tanto, Mari le ayudó a llevar su maleta y mochila a su dormitorio.

Cansancio, probablemente eso era, pensaba.

–Por eso no me emocioné tanto al verlos, estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir –pensó para animarse.

...

Una desagradable sensación lo inundó cuando vio su cuarto tal cual como antes de irse a Rusia, todo estaba exactamente igual, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

–Si quieres descansar, yo te vengo a despertar para la cena –le avisó Mari y se retiró, dejándolo solo.

Dolía, dolía ver los posters de su amado ídolo. Dolía saber que no volvería a tenerlo nunca más como antes, que debía conformarse con verlo en los posters, presentaciones por televisión y esperar si podía volver a clasificar.

 _Eres basura, un inútil sin talento._

–Creo que debería reti… mmm, no. No tomaré decisiones precipitadas, me tomaré vacaciones de esta temporada para ver qué es lo que haré.

Se desvistió y se colocó su entrañable pijama que estaba bajo su almohada, se recostó en su cama, sintiéndose tan cómodo en ella. Rápidamente se durmió.

 _..._

 _Patético, eres patético, le diste pena a Viktor. Basura, eso eres, te mereces todo esto y más. Sufre, sufre como yo sufrí cuando te lo llevaste._

–¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Basta!

–Yuuri, Yuuri –su hermana lo llamaba mientras lo mecía suavemente.

–Eh, ¿qué?

–Despierta, tenías una pesadilla –se sentó al borde de la cama.

–Lo siento Mari-nechan.

–Está lista la cena, ¿te sientes bien?

–Sí, descuida –se levantó y se cambió de ropa a una que le tapara todas las marcas, Mari lo esperó afuera. Una vez listo, se dirigió junto a ella se a comer

...

* * *

Así pasaron las semanas, todas las noches Yuuri tenía pesadillas con las torturas y con las frases hirientes de la rusa. Ya no tenía ánimos de entrenar, se sentía peor a la vez que perdió su primer Grand Prix Final. Cada noche se hundía más en una depresión que había creado la rusa psicópata. Trataba de ocultar su sentir a su familia, ya no quería preocuparlos más, se sentía una carga para ellos, el notar que sea lo que él hiciera siempre repercutiría en ellos. Pero no pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo su desánimo ni sus pesadillas.

–¡Yuuri! Tranquilo hijo, estás en casa, estás bien, estoy contigo –su madre entró rápidamente a su cuarto cuando lo escuchó gritar agónicamente. Lo vio retorciéndose en la cama, llorando y pataleando, rogándole a un ser imaginario que se detuviera.

...

Intentó aparentar ser fuerte muchas veces, ocultándolo en una personalidad muy irritable. A todos les llamaba mucho la atención ver que por cualquier cosa, hasta la más pequeña, él respondía o muy irritado o muy apático.

Al principio no quería ir al médico, pensando que se le pasaría por su cuenta, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no podría manejarlo solo cuando estaba trabajando de recepcionista y llegaron unos turistas fumando. El olor del cigarro causó estragos dentro de él, sintió que la garganta se le apretaba a la vez que sentía en su piel un intenso ardor como de quemadura. Los turistas le hablaban pero él no podía oír nada, intentó pedirles que se detuvieran cuando sintió que no podía mover las manos, como si estuvieran esposadas a sus espaldas.

–¡Ja! ¿Acaso crees que podrías hacer algo bien con lo inútil que eres? ¡Patético! –la voz de la chica rusa retumbó en las paredes de su cabeza.

–No, no, no –intentó apartarse, pero no podía moverse. Sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello que lo apretaban con alta intensidad, no podía respirar. Comenzó a jadear, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba huir de ese lugar. No quería morir.

–¡Hijo! ¡Hijo tranquilo! –pareció escuchar a la distancia, se sintió apresado en medio de unos fuertes brazos y la sensación de angustia aumentó.

Necesitaba escapar de esa cárcel, intentó apartar a esa persona que lo sujetaba con fuerza, pero se sentía mareado por la falta de aire. Respiraba demasiado rápido, sin embargo sentía que nada de aire entraba.

–No quiero morir, no quiero… ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! –exclamó en medio de sus jadeos, su pulso estaba a mil por hora, le dolía demasiado el pecho, sentía que su corazón rompería sus costillas y saldría disparado. La cabeza le bombeaba muy fuerte, se sentía demasiado mareado. Comenzó a llorar de la angustia, hasta que no soportó más y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación blanca con mucha luz, la cual era tan molesta que tuvo que parpadear muchas veces. Cuando logró ver bien vio que tenía algo en la cara… una mascarilla, ¿por qué la tenía? Intentó tocarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo sentía muy pesado, como si cada brazo pesara toneladas.

Había tenido una crisis de pánico.

...

Cuando se estabilizó, el médico que lo atendió en urgencias le explicó que fue lo que le ocurrió, porqué se debía y le recomendó que consultara con un psiquiatra. .

–Si no vas a terapia, estas crisis van a volver y cada vez serán peores –le explicó detalladamente. Él aceptó, notando la angustia que embriagaba a sus padres.

El psiquiatra le recetó algunos medicamentos inhibidores selectivos de la recaptura de serotonina y le recomendó ir a terapia psicológica, pero él sentía que "hablar de sus problemas" no solucionaría nada, es más, lo empeoraría. Él quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, incluso no dejaba que su familia hablara del tema.

Con los medicamentos se estabilizó su ánimo y se había aliviado la frecuencia e intensidad de las pesadillas, también dejó de tener esos episodios de parálisis y ya no oía la voz de la rusa. Creyendo que estaba bien, los dejó de golpe.

Cuatro días después se arrepentiría.

...

...

Todos estaban trabajando cuando volvió de salir a trotar, decidió darse una ducha dentro de casa para después pasar al onsen. Entró tranquilamente al cuarto de baño, abrió la llave de la regadera para que se calentara y comenzó a desvestirse. Antes de comprobar la ducha decidió ir a buscar una toalla al mueble que estaba al lado del espejo del baño, se miró de reojo, observando las marcas cicatrizadas de los cortes y de las quemaduras.

Sintió de pronto que las marcas volvían a abrirse, como si estuvieran pasándole un vidrio sobre ellas otra vez, del ardor intentó llevar sus manos al estómago, pero las sintió paralizadas, como si estuviera atado nuevamente.

Miró su reflejo, en vez de verse a sí mismo, vio el rostro de Valeriya y al fondo la televisión rusa.

–Mírate, flacucho, llorando por un par de rasmillones, te daré motivos para llorar.

Sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo agonizantemente, apretó sus dientes ahogando los quejidos de dolor que sentía.

–¡Déjame ya! –le gritó al espejo, la niña le devolvió una tétrica risa mientras se relamía el labio inferior.

–Voy a estar contigo cada maldito día de tu existencia –susurró cantarinamente.

–¡No! ¡No!

–¡Hasta que te mates te perseguiré!

–¡Cállate! –le pegó un fuerte golpe al espejo del baño con la palma de su mano.

Por el impacto el vidrio se rompió el varios pedazos, varios de ellos pasaron a llevar la piel de su muñeca, rebanándole los vasos sanguíneos.

El dolor era muy intenso, ardía tanto que se llegó a marear. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la corredera de la ducha.

–Todo esto es tu culpa, tu culpa, ¿para qué naciste? Le hubieras evitado esto a tanta gente…

–Cállate, cállate…

–Jjajajajja, patético, patético.

–¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –se escuchó la voz de su padre afuera, pero él estaba completamente poseído por esos aterradores flashback.

Su padre forzó la puerta, entró al baño en compañía de su madre. Los dos se asustaron al verlo sentado desnudo, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y llorando amargamente. Toshiyo lo fue a levantar cuando notó que el vidrio le había cortado las venas, Hiroko, por su parte, soltó un grito ahogado al ver el espejo roto y lleno de sangre.

–Llamaré a una ambulancia, quédate con él –espetó Toshiyo, saliendo rápidamente en busca de un teléfono.

Hiroko tomó la primera toalla que encontró y se acercó a su hijo para intentar detener la hemorragia con ella, pero Yuuri no se dejaba tocar.

–¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me esposes!

–Tranquilo hijo, soy yo, mamá.

–No quiero más, déjame ir.

–Tranquilo mi vida, nadie te hará daño –tomó la toalla y la apretó en la muñeca, él soltó un grito.

–¡No quiero más! ¡Me duele!

–Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé –le decía ella completamente sobrepasada por la angustia de verlo así, sin poder controlar sus propias lágrimas. Intentó cobijarlo en sus brazos pero él no accedía, le daba manotazos desesperados, golpeándola y ensuciándole la ropa con sangre–. Estás con mamá, nadie nunca más te hará daño.

Yuuri abrió los ojos y vio el rostro angustiado de su mamá manchado con su sangre.

–Mamá, mamá –él la abrazó desesperado mientras sollozaba completamente acongojado–. Dile que se calle, dile que no quiero más. Me duele mucho.

–Ella nunca más estará aquí, hijo, nunca más. Ahora iremos al doctor para que te curen las heridas.

–Déjame morir mamá, no quiero vivir así –ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

–Saldremos de esta juntos, eres fuerte, somos fuertes –le dio un beso en la frente y siguió cobijándolo–. Déjame curarte el brazo –él lo extendió y ella apretó la herida contra la toalla, él se quejó por el dolor.

–No quiero vivir más –esas palabras le dolían tanto.

–No digas eso, cariño, la vida es hermosa, todo saldrá bien.

–¡Es porque tú no viviste lo que yo viví! –le gritó hastiado, apartando el brazo, la sangre seguía brotando de su muñeca–. ¡Ella me perseguirá toda la vida! ¡Déjame descansar ya!

–Buscaremos ayuda hijo, ella jamás te volverá a tocar –trataba de convencerlo en medio de su angustia, pero Yuuri no quería nada. Intentó apartarla, sin embargo luego de tres intentos fallidos se aferró a ella como un salvavidas.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, le suministraron un calmante, lo envolvieron en mantas y lo llevaron rápidamente al hospital.

...

El médico que lo atendió en urgencias, luego de estabilizarlo, lo regañó duramente por haber suspendido el tratamiento psiquiátrico bruscamente. Se tomó todo el tiempo para explicarle lo contraproducente que era abandonarlos y que, producto de eso, había tenido un episodio tan fuerte.

–Debes ser responsable, tomarte tus medicamentos, ir a un psicólogo y poner de tu parte. O sino jamás te mejorarás. Aquí, el único que se está haciendo daño eres tú. Ahora tú eres tu peor enemigo.

–P-pero ella…

–Esa chica está en la cárcel, hombre, ¿entiendes? Está privada de libertad.

–Y-yo la veo, ella me persigue.

–Tus recuerdos se hacen vívidos porque tu mente intenta procesar que fue lo que ocurrió, estás con tanto estrés que tu mente colapsa. Esa imagen que ves de ella no es real, está aquí –le tocó su cabeza–. ¿Entiendes? Jamás se irá si tú no la echas.

–Quiero que se vaya –confesó sin mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía.

–Entonces sé responsable y sigue el tratamiento del especialista –lo miró con severidad.

...

Resignado, fue a la psicóloga que le recomendó el psiquiatra y retomó las dosis de sus medicamentos. Asistía a terapia tres veces a la semana. Con esta combinación, empezó a sentirse mejor. No tan solo se aliviaron las pesadillas, cesaron los episodios retrospectivos, sino que su ánimo empezó a estabilizarse y los momentos de fobia a ciertos objetos empezaron a disminuir. Con el paso de los meses incluso ya no sentía pánico ante el aroma de la leche o al ver los noticieros.

...

* * *

Había tomado por hábito bañarse en el onsen antes de dormir, ya que había notado que la probabilidad de pesadilla disminuía considerablemente.

Después de bañarse subió a su habitación, había sacado todos los posters de Viktor, lo que daba la sensación de ser un cuarto muy vacío de decoración. Se colocó su pijama y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la cama, mirando justo donde estaban.

Extrañaba a Viktor, llevaba tres meses sin verlo, su madre no quería ni saber de él, incluso ella guardó los posters poco tiempo después de que volvieron a Hasetsu.

–Quiero verte –soltó en un suspiro.

Tomó su teléfono para revisar las redes sociales. La primera foto que vio fue de Phichit en Tailandia junto a Mila, disfrutando de la playa. Los dos salían haciendo el típico saludo del tailandés.

...

❤12,427 Me gusta

Mila-bv: En el paraíso con ＠phichit+chu 😘

Ver los 751 comentarios

hamsterskindom: Si ＠phichit+chu pudo salir de la friendzone todos podemos!

allen_noaedo: Se ven maravillosos juntos.

...

–¿Habrán hecho pública su relación? –se preguntó Yuuri al ver los comentarios.

Revisó las demás fotos, Yuri estaba de vacaciones en Kazajistán, se alegraba de ver a Otabek completamente sano. Christophe había subido una foto en Italia con su novio, GuanHong estaba paseando por China, Michelle y Sara tenían una foto entrenando, Leo se veía preparando tacos, y así varios otros más, pero le llamó atención no ver nada de Viktor.

No le había escrito en meses, lo que lo hacía sentir algo culpable. También le dolía que Viktor no le hubiera escrito.

–Quizás es mejor así, quizás debería retirarme, alejarme del mundo del patinaje. Nadie me extrañará.

Ahí iban sus pensamientos masoquistas depresivos, pero nadie podía sacarlo de ahí si él mismo no los exteriorizaba, al igual que hace dos años atrás.

...

* * *

–¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

–Completamente, gracias por todo.

...

* * *

–Debería salir a caminar –pensaba Yuuri para sí mismo, mirando como las flores de cerezo florecían. Se cambió de vestimenta y salió a dar un suave paseo. Se dejó llevar, que sus pies lo llevaran a donde tuviera que ir. Terminó el castillo de hielo. Decidió entrar y vio a las hijas de Yuko practicando mientras su papá les enseñaba.

–¡Hola Yuuri! –saludó Yuko alegremente. Las mini patinadoras trataron de abalanzarse sobre él, pero se cayeron en la pista por acelerar.

–Hola…

–Ay no –se llevó una mano a su lindo rostro–. Están muy aceleradas –explicó ella.

–¡Yuuri! ¡¿Volverás a patinar?! –iban a bombardearlo con preguntas pero su madre las miró amenazantemente, se quedaron calladas.

–Si quieres puedo enseñarles –sugirió, las niñas se ilusionaron en escucharlo.

–¡Sería maravilloso! ¡Ser entrenadas por el subcampeón del GPF! –Yuuri sonrió y comenzó a enseñarles a las chicas.

Estuvieron una hora, donde las niñas se soltaron más y ya no necesitaban el pingüinito.

–Eres realmente bueno en esto, Katsuki –lo felicitó el esposo de Yuko manteniendo la distancia.

–Gracias, Nishigori.

–Si quieres puedo hablar con los jefes para que hagas clases, te vendría bien para distraerte.

Yuuri lo pensó un momento, se había sentido realmente bien patinando de nuevo y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio reír a las chicas por sus clases, se notaba que lo estaban disfrutando. Sintió alegría, una emoción que había estado muy esquiva en él.

–Sí, puede ser.

–Los jefes estarán felices de tenerte como profesor, ¡te lo puedo asegurar!

Quizás debió irse de Rusia para ser profesor, no estaba mal.

...

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que estaba a una cuadra de su casa, pero sí unos gritos lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida real.

–¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí!

Era la voz de su madre, se le oía muy enfadada. Yuuri corrió para saber qué demonios ocurría, nunca la había visto enojada, jamás.

El aire entrando abruptamente a sus pulmones fue el único sonido que emitieron sus labios cuando llegó a la entrada.

–¿V-Viktor? –soltó en un susurro ahogado.

Ahí estaba su ex entrenador junto a su caniche, Hiroko estaba en la entrada principal obstaculizando el paso, tenía la cara roja de la rabia.

–P-pero señora Katsuki… yo solo quiero ver a Yuuri.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡Jamás dejaré que le vuelvas a tocar un pelo!

Yuuri caminó silenciosamente, no podía hablar de la impresión. La señora Katsuki dirigió la mirada a su hijo cuando lo notó llegar, cambiando su semblante a preocupación. Viktor volteó al verla mirar a otro lado y se topó directo con los castaños ojos de su cerdito. A Yuuri se le detuvo el corazón al ver otra vez esos profundos ojos azules.

…

 _Perdóname, por favor perdóname._

 _¡¿Por qué tienes respuesta para todo?!_

…

Unas odiosas lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos al recordar ese momento donde el ruso le pedía disculpas en el hospital y otro momento donde lo regañó antes de golpearlo.

Creía que lo había perdonado, pero las heridas no habían cicatrizado.

–Yuuri ven –lo llamó su mamá con voz firme pero suave.

–Yuuri quiero conversar contigo –Viktor le dio la espalda a Hiroko y caminó donde su ex pupilo.

Hiroko rápidamente corrió donde su hijo y se interpuso entre ellos. Yuuri seguía sin tomar ninguna acción, envuelto en sus pensamientos.

–Te dije que te fueras, no dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño.

–Señora Katsuki, yo de verdad estoy muy arrepentido –la mirada de dolor de Viktor era muy real, su apariencia radiante había quedado en el pasado, su piel estaba opaca y sus ojos vidriosos demostraban que no podría soportar mucho más la culpa que lo atormentaba.

–Él todavía tiene pesadillas, está con terapia psicológica, está superando de a poco el estrés y no dejaré que tú arruines todo.

–Discúlpeme, pero no le entendí –mencionó ya que el inglés de Hiroko era tan básico que había terminado hablando en japonés.

–¡Ándate o llamaré a la policía!

–Mamá, deja arreglar esto –no sabía cómo, pero logró tomar coraje para poder sacar la voz. Su mamá giró preocupada, Yuuri evadió su mirada, se veía como apretaba sus labios y escondía sus ojos entre los mechones de su frente.

–Hijo, no quiero que te expongas a esto, entra a casa.

–Debo aclarar cosas con él… la psicóloga me lo recomendó.

–Pero hijo, ¿seguro te hará bien después de todo lo que…?

–Déjame cerrar el círculo –le rogó, mirándola por un segundo. Ella seguía aturdida por sus palabras.

–Está bien, me quedaré en la puerta, asegurándome que no te haga nada. Esa es mi condición.

Mientras tanto, Viktor miraba la escena confundido. Hiroko volteó y le dedicó su mejor mirada de rabia, para colocarse en la entrada principal, mirando a los patinadores.

–Yuuri, perdona si querías tenerme lejos, pero quería verte, aunque fuera unos minutos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo… quiero tu perdón… quiero ser tu entrenador otra vez… quiero que volvamos a estar juntos… te extraño tanto, no hay día que no te recuerde.

Las palabras de Viktor dolían, eran como cuchillas que se clavaban en su pecho. El ruso intentó tomar las manos de su ex pupilo, pero Yuuri no se dejó tocar.

–¿Yuuri?

–¿T-tu carrera?

–Ya no me interesa competir, yo quiero entrenarte, que todo sea como antes, entrenarte hasta que te retires, para que después juntos entrenemos nuevas estrellas. Te he extrañado tanto, mi katsudon, te añoro y pienso todos los días.

–Yo… también te extrañé –una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios del ruso, pero arrugó levemente el entrecejo al ver la expresión dolida del japonés–. Mucho –confesó sintiendo que se sonrojaba, Viktor no entendía sus expresiones, se veía triste y evitaba su mirada, pero le decía cosas bonitas–. Ha sido difícil.

–Prometo ayudarte con todo esto, yo me distancié para no agobiarte, pero me estoy muriendo sin saber de ti.

–Es que ese es el problema –Yuuri lo miró mientras apretaba sus labios–. Solo piensas en ti… no en mí –no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, ahogándolo en una niebla de angustia, su mirada se volvió vidriosa y acuosa, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Viktor se apresuró a secarlas, pero el tacto dolía.

Sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

–Perdóname Yuuri, soy un imbécil –confesó soltando lágrimas de impotencia, se odiaba por ser así, maldita sea todo le salía mal–. Nunca había estado tan enamorado y traté de cuidar esto que tanto amo, pero fue tanta mi obsesión por cuidarlo que lo destruí.

Yuuri miró a otro lado, buscaba no sentir esa opresión en el pecho que lo agobiaba.

–Vendí todo en Rusia.

–¿Qué? –Yuuri lo miró aturdido, todavía derramando lágrimas. Viktor se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, el japonés pudo ver que aun usaba el anillo. Una amarga sensación lo invadió al ver que él hace tiempo no lo usaba. Lo volvería a usar cuando… lo perdonara.

–No quiero vivir más allá, no quiero vivir la vida que vivía antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida. La cambiaste completamente, la llenaste de color, me diste vida, me rescataste de mi prisión… y yo la cagué…

–Viktor…

–Yuuri por favor, la última oportunidad. Jamás volveré a hacerte daño, lo juro, no después de estos horribles meses donde creí que nunca más volvería a verte. Te amo tanto, Yuuri –el ruso rompió a llorar, Yuuri tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo pero sintió la mirada de su madre. Tomó aire y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Sintió que se quemaba en dolor, que su nudo se agrandaba en vez de disminuir. Negó con su cabeza y se apartó de él. Viktor lo miró aun llorando, aturdido y angustiado.

–Lo siento, no puedo.

–Yuuri –Viktor se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, ya no podía respirar con normalidad, su pecho dolía, sentía que se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Yuuri apretó sus manos, sintiendo como se le clavaba las uñas en su palma. Tomó aire y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, pasando por el lado de su amado ruso… a quien no podría volver a amar como antes… por más que rogara volver a amarlo.

Viktor volteó con desesperación, Hiroko recibió a su hijo con un golpecito en el hombro y lo hizo entrar a Yutopia, para luego cerrar la puerta.

–Yuuri –susurró completamente abatido, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, su mascota se colocó a su lado y lo miró fijamente–. ¿Qué haré ahora? Mi querido Yuuri… lo siento tanto… –el caniche se subió a sus piernas para ser abrazado–. Iremos donde Chris –le murmuró en medio de su profuso llanto–. Luego veremos que haremos.

Se levantó como pudo retiró del onsen y caminó hacia una van blanca que estaba en la esquina de la cuadra, indicando que regresarían al aeropuerto.

–Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo… si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que sucedería… –susurró mientras miraba las fotos y videos del banquete donde se conocieron, sentía que su vida se esfumaba en una fracción de segundo, dejándolo completamente vacío y varado en la nada–. Mi Yuuri… Yuuri…

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se desplomó apenas se encerró en su cuarto, apoyándose en la puerta. Solo podía murmurar el nombre del ruso, como un mantra. El dolor que sentía era tan fuerte, tan real, que sentía que perdería la cabeza. Se levantó como pudo y buscó la caja donde su madre había guardado los posters, sacó uno y lo abrazó desesperación, sin importarle las arrugas.

–Viktor… Viktor…

...

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Lloren conmigo T_T

Yo iba a dejarlo hasta aquí, pero ustedes saben cómo soy, agarro vuelo cuando me emociono jajajaj. Sus reviews me ayudaron mucho a inspirarme para hacer el epílogo. Así que gracias!

Yo sé que mi fic hizo que odiaran a la policía rusa. Quiero aclarar que esto es ficción, yo no tengo idea como es la policía rusa, no quiero dejar mal a una institución y que luego sir Putin venga a buscarme D:

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias, las loveo, besitos para todas ❤️ ٩( ε )۶


	14. Capítulo 14: Volver a empezar

**Notas iniciales** : Les juro dos cosas por el amor que le tengo a YOI:

1- Les juro que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico porque al día siguiente de que publiqué el capítulo anterior, no podía ver los reviews que me llegaban y pensaba que me habían baneado DD: (fue mi karma por hacerlas llorar)

2- Les juro también que iba a hacer un epílogo cortito, pero terminó siendo un capítulo largo jajajja. Estoy como el meme "por qué eres así?" aunque yo sé que para ustedes es lo mejor.

Quiero agradecerles la enorme cantidad de comentarios que llegaron, nunca había recibido tantos y por eso me desvelé ayer para poder actualizar luego. De verdad mil gracias por todo el amor que le dan a este fic y al otro que estoy publicando. Lamento mucho el haberles roto el kokoro.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Volver a empezar.**

 **...**

 **Bangkok, Tailandia**

Hace demasiado tiempo que no escribía, pero he decidido cerrar los ciclos tal cual como me recomendó la señorita Harada. Han pasado un poco más de dos años desde que mi querido amigo me sacó de ese infierno que vivía y, haciendo una retrospección, me sorprendo al ver lo mucho que podemos cambiar con el paso de los años, especialmente luego de haber vivido un episodio tan fuerte.

Al principio decidí apartarme de todo, renunciando incluso al patinaje artístico. Me retiré oficialmente a los 25 años para dedicarme a hacer clases en Hasetsu. Tuve que dejar las clases un tiempo, debido a quemientras mi ánimo se estabilizaba, tenía constantes crisis, especialmente cuando mis alumnos decían que no lograrían ser tan genial como yo. Me quedaba paralizado, recordando las frases de esa rusa. No quería que ellos pasaran por lo que yo pasé, no quería que nadie viviera ese dolor. Me sentía con un dilema moral al pensar que por mi culpa esos niños podrían ser futuras víctimas de locas desquiciadas. Sin embargo, la señorita Harada me ayudó a dejar esos miedos atrás.

Al día de hoy, ya no tengo pesadillas ni crisis de pánico. No obstante, aunque me dieron el alta, no soy igual al chico que ganó la medalla de plata en el GPF. Algo dentro de mí se rompió y nunca más pudo reponerse. Sin embargo, encontré mi refugio y escape en el patinaje artístico. Seguí aferrándome al hielo y a todo lo que lo rodea. Noté lo bien que me hacía ver las caritas de ilusión de mis alumnos, me hacía sentir útil, que por fin había algo que podía hacer bien.

Cuando hice público mi retiro, mis redes sociales colapsaron. Muchos fans lloraban mi partida, haciéndome sentir culpable de su dolor. Recuerdo que incluso Minami viajó desde su prefectura para intentar convencerme de que no me retirara, apelando a una promesa que le hice. Yo entendía su frustración, pero me daba tanto coraje que nadie me entendiera a mí. Maldita sea, ¡me habían torturado y humillado por 5 meses! ¿Cómo querían que volviera al hielo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada! Apenas tenía el valor de salir solo a la calle para ir a trabajar o para salir a trotar, el miedo a que un día alguien me secuestrara no dejaba de perseguirme. Imagínate en el extranjero.

El único que, medianamente, me entendía era Phichit-kun. Él nunca me obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera, nunca me reprochó el haberme retirado, lo único que me decía era "piénsalo un poco más". No obstante, los dos sabemos lo difícil que es volver luego de alejarte una temporada y, en mi caso, serían dos temporadas. Además, había perdido mi motivación y ya no tenía entrenador.

Era mejor retirarse dignamente.

...

Me acuerdo que me daba cierta envidia ver a Phichit-kun competir, se le veía tan feliz deslizándose en el hielo. Aunque me invitó a acompañarlo a sus torneos, no quería salir de mi país, así que lo seguí por la televisión e Internet. Me sentía sinceramente feliz al verlo radiante, el amor le había hecho tanto bien, incluso recuerdo con gracia cuando, quedó primero en el Skate America, Mila entró al kiss and cry inesperadamente y le robó un beso delante de las cámaras. Me di cuenta que me estaba sanando cuando recordé que Viktor hizo lo mismo y ya no me dolía como antes.

Siempre sentí que debía devolverle la mano a mi amigo, pero nunca me imaginé que tendría que hacerlo de la forma que ocurrió.

Pocos meses después de mi primera temporada fuera de las pistas, un post de Phichit-kun me había llamado mucho la atención. Aunque había dejado mis redes sociales, cree otro Instagram pero ahora privado y seguía a todos los patinadores, cuando vi la foto.

Era en un aeropuerto, la foto estaba en blanco y negro y mostraba a la gente pasar como siluetas. Tenía una leyenda que decía "yo tan solo pedía que te quedaras cerca de mí y detuvieras el tiempo; tú, en cambio, te perdiste entre toda esta multitud".

Habían muchos mensajes de sus fans preguntando qué pasaba y si estaba bien. Rápidamente decidí llamarlo por Skype, pero él solamente me aceptó la llamada por voz, no la videollamada.

...

Yuuri miró hacia el frente, dejando de escribir, recordando la llamada con su amigo.

* * *

...

–¿Y-Yuuri? –al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz un poco aguda pero muy gangosa. Yuuri se sorprendió al oír a su amigo en esas condiciones, puesto que jamás en todos los años que se conocían lo había escuchado tan angustiado.

–¿Phichit-kun qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? –detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo para poder hablar con él.

–S-se fue snif snif…

–¿Qué? –era muy difícil poder entenderle ya que por el llanto las palabras se le aglomeraban en la garganta.

–M-me snif snif d-dejó.

–Amigo no te entiendo, toma aire y háblame lento.

–M-Mila…

–¿Qué tiene ella?

–M-me terminó snif snif Y-Yuuri… v-vino a T-Tailandia snif snif, s-solo a terminar c-conmigo. Luego… s-se f-fue snif snif… me d-dejó…

No pudo seguir armando más palabras, puesto que se había desarmado en un llanto contenido. Yuuri no podía verlo, pero él estaba aún en el aeropuerto, sentado en uno de los sillones que había para la espera de los pasajeros.

Estas declaraciones habían dejado helado al japonés, quien no entendía como aquello podía haber sucedido, sabía qué hacía tres semanas se habían peleado, sin embargo, a la semana se habían reconciliado. Solo escuchaba de parte de su amigo intensos gimoteos que le hacían darse cuenta que tenía que decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

–Amigo, trata de calmarte, ¿me escuchas?

–S-sí.

–Vente a mi casa, te hará bien estar en el onsen.

–N-no sé si p-pueda.

–Ven, te hará más mal estar allá. Yo corro con todos tus gastos, tú solo compra los pasajes.

–¿S-seguro?

–Eres mi mejor amigo y te debo mi vida, por favor, acepta.

–B-bueno snif snif, g-gracias.

...

* * *

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando descansar sus dedos y muñeca a la vez que seguía recordando algunas cosas. Recordó que, a los dos días de esa llamada, Phichit ya estaba en su casa, quedándose un mes en ella. Soltó un suspiro al recordar la razón, la distancia física había afectado mucho la relación de su amigo con su novia rusa, ante esto, Mila había decidido viajar para terminar con aquello.

...

–Estoy seguro que a ella le interesa otro tipo –murmuró molesto mientras estaban disfrutando del onsen, Yuuri lo miró detenidamente, entrecerrando los ojos –. Fui tan ciego, era obvio que ella me dejaría por un grandulón ruso.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Mírame –se colocó de pie con lentitud–. ¿Cómo puedo competir contra esos grandulones si soy más bajo y débil que ella? –se apuntó a sí mismo con expresión de fastidio, para luego recargarse en una piedra, dejando que el agua lo envolviera hasta su cuello, soltó un largo suspiro–. Yo no sé porqué ella no fue sincera desde el principio, yo la adoraba.

–A veces las cosas cambian. Yo adoraba a Viktor y viste lo que pasó…

Phichit lo miró abriendo los ojos del aturdimiento, pero su entrecejo fruncido le demostraba a su amigo que se había molestado. Yuuri, al verlo así, entendió que no debió haber mencionado al ex astro ruso.

–No puedes comparar las dos cosas –Phichit se incorporó un poco, ahora el agua le llegaba al pecho–. Ese idiota te maltrataba, en cambio Mila… solo me mintió –cambió su tono a uno melancólico, bajó la mirada y volvió a suspirar.

–Yo no creo que Mila hiciera eso, ella es muy buena persona –el tailandés no lo miraba, parecía perdido en sus recuerdos–. Simplemente, amigo, el amor a distancia no existe. Necesita ser físico. Ya encontrarás a tu alma gemela.

Phichit se quedó callado un momento, mirando el agua con detenimiento, luego miró fijamente al dueño de casa, causándole escalofríos.

–¿Has sabido algo de Viktor? –Yuuri evadió la mirada, enfocándola en una piedra. Se reprochaba mentalmente haberle mencionado al chico, ya que algo dentro de él cambiaba cuando oía ese nombre–. Si no quieres decirme, lo entenderé.

–No he tenido comunicación con él –respondió sin mirarlo.

–¿Nada desde que te fuiste de Rusia? ¿En serio?

No le había contado que tres meses después de irse, cuando los cerezos estaban floreciendo, el ruso se había aparecido en su casa, resultando en una desastrosa visita. Soltó un suspiro, sentía que ser honesto con su amigo y decirle la verdad.

–¡No te lo puedo creer! ¿En serio vino para acá?

–Sí, incluso me dijo que había vendido todo en Rusia.

–Ahora entiendo todo –Phichit se llevó su arrugada mano a su mentón para acariciarlo suavemente.

–¿Qué cosa? –lo miró interesado, su amigo le devolvió la mirada.

–¿No sabías? Viktor está viviendo en Suiza.

–¿En Suiza? –abrió ligeramente su boca inconscientemente, sorprendido por la noticia. Se preguntaba qué hacía él tan lejos de su propio país.

–Sí, me enteré por… la innombrable, ella me contó.

–¿Y qué hace allá?

–Entrena patinadores, está trabajando para la federación suiza, Chris lo metió ahí.

–¿Chris? –Yuuri lo miró confundido, una extraña idea surgió en su mente, ¿acaso Viktor tenía algo con Chris? Pensar esa posibilidad, curiosamente, no le dio celos, pero sí mucha intriga.

–Sí, yo no entendía que hacía entrenando patinadores extranjeros, pero con eso que me contaste que vendió todo en Rusia, le encuentro sentido.

Yuuri no sabía si indagar más, pero le generaba mucha curiosidad la nueva vida de su ex pareja.

–¿Y no ha tratado de contactarse contigo?

–Supongo que no quiso… después de lo que pasó.

–Espera, ¿qué le dijiste cuando vino?

–Qué… no podía perdonarlo –la cara de Phichit se desfiguró por la sorpresa–. Ya, lo sé, fue mi culpa. Sé que no debí decirle eso.

–¿Por qué? –lo miró confundido.

–Porque le rompí el corazón y se fue, debe pensar que no quiero nada con…

–No, espérate –lo interrumpió alzando su mano en señal de stop–. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? –le preguntó con seriedad.

–¿Eh?

–No tienes que sentirte culpable de tus sentimientos, menos con él.

–Es que…

–Yuuri por favor, Viktor te trataba mal, te gritaba, hasta te golpeó, ¿cómo vas a sentir culpa? Está muy bien que hayas decidido ser honesto con tus sentimientos y no perdonarlo, ¿o acaso crees que podrás rearmar lo que pasó? –Yuuri desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su amigo, pero también pensando en ellas–. Dime, si volvieran a estar juntos, ¿tendrías la seguridad que jamás te volvería a hacer algo malo?

–C-creo que no.

–Claro que no, la confianza ya se rompió. Al principio podría ser todo muy lindo, como una luna de miel, pero… ¿a la primera pelea? ¿qué pasa si pierde el control y te hace algo? O quizás de verdad se arrepintió y jamás lo hace, pero siempre que haya algún problema tendrás la duda, ¿podrías estar con alguien que te hace dudar sobre tu propia seguridad?

Phichit lo miraba intensamente, buscando convencer a su amigo de lo que decía. Yuuri lo miraba a ratos, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza y culpa. Cuando procesó su pregunta, Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

–Quiero oír tu respuesta.

–N-no.

–Con convicción.

–No.

–Con más convicción.

–¡No!

–Eso –el moreno aplaudió emocionado al escuchar su grito. Yuuri sonrió ligeramente al verlo.

–Te pasas amigo –el tailandés rio.

–Ya sabes como soy, vine a este mundo a levantarte el ánimo –el dueño de casa sonrió mostrando ligeramente los dientes.

–Creo que deberíamos salirnos, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí –mencionó el dueño de casa al ver que su amigo tenía las manos arrugadas.

–Hace un rato iba a decirte eso, pero me distraje con la conversación –se llevó una mano a su cabeza y sonrió.

...

* * *

Durante ese mes que se quedó mi amigo hicimos muchas cosas. En ese tiempo ya no me daba miedo salir a la calle solo, así que salíamos a caminar por Hasetsu, incluso fuimos a pescar una vez, aunque él se aburrió rápidamente y se dedicó a sacarme fotos y a grabar videos para Instagram mientras yo pescaba.

También me acompañó varias veces a mis clases, mis alumnos estaban fascinados con su presencia, ya que a Phichit-kun se le conoce como "el sol del sudeste asiático". Fue muy provechoso su estancia porque motivaba a mis alumnos a luchar por sus sueños, como él lo hacía.

...

* * *

De pronto su teléfono sonó indicándole que se le estaba agotando la batería, decidió detener la escritura para cargarlo, dándole tiempo de recordar lo que su amigo le había comentado después de una de sus clases.

...

–Woah Yuuri, nunca me imaginé que serías tan buen profesor –le comentaba su amigo mientras iban de regreso a Yutopia. El japonés soltó una pequeña risa de nerviosismo.

–No es para tanto, solo hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

–Me gusta cómo le das confianza a los niños, especialmente como tomaste a ese chico de cabello negro y lo deslizaste por el hielo, me recordó a mí cuando conocí el hielo –Phichit acompañaba sus palabras con muchos movimientos de sus manos.

–No sé qué opinas, pero yo veo potencial en ese niño.

–¡Sí! Ese niño será un gran patinador, tienes que incentivarlo.

–La verdad, Phichit-kun, me da un poco de miedo enseñarles.

–¿Por qué?

–Me da miedo que esos niños sean víctimas de alguien loco que quiera hacerle algo –Phichit detuvo a Yuuri, sujetándolo del hombro, el tacto aturdió al japonés pero no sintió la repulsión que sentía antes cuando lo tocaban.

–Yuuri, no pienses eso. Esos niños llegaron a tus manos para que tú les des las alas que necesitan para cumplir sus sueños –esas palabras conmocionaron al japonés, haciéndole sentir algo especial en su pecho.

Calidez.

–¿T-tú crees? –Phichit asintió.

–Yo siempre le voy a agradecer a ese profesor que estaba en la pista de hielo ese día que fui a patinar, él me dio el impulso para terminar aquí, haciendo lo que más amo. Así que no tengas miedo, todo está bien.

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente.

–Sí, tienes razón –Phichit guiñó su ojo de manera cómplice.

–¡Claro que tengo razón! Siempre la tengo –el japonés rio divertido, dándole un pequeño empujón.

–Jajajja, creído.

–Jjajajja, tal vez.

Así se fueron bromeando por la costanera, sin darse cuenta que era la primera vez que Yuuri reía sinceramente.

* * *

Sonrió por el recuerdo, nunca podría terminar de agradecerle a su amigo por ayudarlo incluso en los momentos que esa ayuda pasaba muy desapercibida.

...

Cuando Phichit llevaba tres semanas en Japón, recibió un mensaje de Celestino indicando que debía retomar los entrenamientos. El moreno chico miró el mensaje con molestia y soltó un largo suspiro.

–No tengo ganas de presentarme este año –le confidenció durante la rica cena que la mamá de Yuuri les había preparado, dejando de comer incluso por la molestia.

–¿Te vas a retirar? –le preguntó Yuuri aturdido, todavía sosteniendo el pocillo de katsudon entre su mano.

–¡Noo! –el japonés se sobresaltó al oírlo gritar, incluso se le cayeron los palitos a la mesa–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Jamás!

–¿Entonces? –le preguntó curioso mientras dejaba su pocillo de comida en la mesa, al costado de los palitos.

–Es que participar significa… ver a la innombrable –masculló mientras el lado derecho de su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente.

–Pero no puedes dejar que eso te limite amigo, tienes que lucirse incluso –intentó animarlo con una sonrisa, sin embargo el moreno asiático no se la devolvió.

–Es que no sé… no quiero topármela –confidenció entristecido, sentía un poco de vergüenza al darse cuenta lo mucho que le había afectado la separación, cuando él creía que algo así jamás podría afectarle. No quería que Yuuri supiera que la extrañaba mucho, ella se había vuelto alguien muy importante–. Además, no sé cómo poder destacar, el año pasado terminé cuarto en el Grand Prix Final y me sentía en mi mejor momento. Ahora estoy desmotivado.

–¿Tú? ¿Desmotivado? ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste la semana pasada cuando conociste a mis alumnos?

–A ellos una mina no les rompió el corazón –lo miró con reproche.

–Pero tú estás cumpliendo tus sueños, no puedes dejar que algo externo te desmotive. Tienes 22, aun te quedan años en esto, no quiero que después de arrepientas.

–Aun así –apoyó sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su cabeza en sus manos–. Necesito algo que me motive, no me siento con ganas de luchar por una medalla.

–Piensa en tu país, tu familia, tus ganas de demostrarle a Mi… digo la innombrable –arregló al ver la expresión molesta del chico–…que eres el mejor patinador de Asia –Phichit soltó un suspiro, todavía apoyando su cabeza entre sus puños.

–Necesito algo que me levante como ese profesor cuando era pequeño –miró por unos segundos a su amigo, colocándolo nervioso–. Mañana iremos a patinar los dos.

–¿Eh?

–Quizás si te veo patinar de nuevo me motive.

...

...

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

–¡Woaaaaaa! Amigo yo creo que si volvieras al patinaje ganarías todas las medallas –Phichit aplaudía emocionadísimo luego de ver a Yuuri repetir su programa libre, Yuri on Ice.

–Hace tiempo que no hacía este programa, se sintió raro volver a hacerlo –le comentó, especialmente porque ese programa reflejaba su historia en el patinaje y el amor que había desarrollado por todo lo que estaba relacionado al hielo… y eso incluía a su ex entrenador.

–Aun con la falta de práctica te salió genial el flip cuádruple. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo como eso, de seguro ganar… ¡Ahí está! –Phichit se sacó los protectores e ingresó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron a la pista de hielo para luego arremeter contra su amigo, lanzándolo sin querer hacia la fría pista. Yuuri se quejó de dolor.

–Auch, ¿qué pasa? –Phichit lo ayudó a levantarse sonriéndole apenado.

–Perdón me emocioné de más –rio en medio de la disculpa.

–¿"Ahí está" qué? –le preguntó una vez que logró incorporarse.

–Enséñame estos saltos –le pidió empuñando sus manos en señal de convicción, aturdiendo al asiático.

–¿Eh?

–¡No! ¡Mejor aún! Sé mi co-entrenador, el ayudante de Celestino.

–¡¿Qué?! –se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás del aturdimiento. El tailandés cada vez se sentía más inundado de emoción y entusiasmo.

–¡Sí! ¡Con la ayuda de ustedes dos más mi coreógrafa ganaré el GPF y el Cuatro Continentes y llegaré al Mundial por primera vez! ¡Podré destruir todos esos comentarios que llegaron luego de que la innombrable me dejara! A ver si seré poca cosa –empuñó su mano derecha en señal de fuerza mirando al horizonte, como desafiando a sus haters, confundiendo al asiático.

–¿No hablarás en serio, verdad?

–¡Claro que sí!

–Pero Phichit-kun, yo no tengo experiencia en esto. Es decir, estoy enseñándoles a los niños a deslizarse, es muy diferente a enseñarte saltos y esas cosas.

–Por eso serás el ayudante de Celestino, estoy seguro que aprenderás mucho y después podrás trabajar como Coach. Cualquier fan del patinaje querría ser entrenado por ti.

–No creo que tanto así.

–¡Deja de mirarte en menos! –le reprochó molesto, asustando al japonés–. ¡Basta ya de eso, Yuuri! Antes de que te retiraras eras uno de los mejores patinadores de Japón, ¡incluso rompiste un record mundial! ¿Acaso crees que cualquiera puede hacer eso? ¿Eh?

–Mmm… no.

–¡¿Entonces?! ¡Deja de tirarte para abajo! Serás un excelente coach y para eso tenemos a Celestino.

–Pero…

–Dijiste que debías pagarme lo que hice, ¿cierto?

–Sí –respondió con poca convicción, ya sabía a donde apuntaba la conversación y no le gustaba para nada.

–Ok, tú deuda conmigo quedará resulta si te vuelves mi co-entrenador.

–P-pero Phichit-kun.

–Si no aceptas, me enojaré contigo.

–E-es que yo…

–Ya dije… –el japonés soltó un profundo suspiro, dándose cuenta que no podría ganarle.

–¿Y cómo lo haríamos? ¿Tendría que mudarme contigo?

–¡Aceptaste! ¡Yai! –exclamó feliz el tailandés, abrazando a su amigo con ansias. Yuuri se dejó abrazar, aunque por la fuerza y por el fuerte grito en su oído entrecerró sus ojos.

–Phichit-kun, dame mi espacio, por favor.

–Jajjajaj, bueno –lo soltó mientras sonreía, la sonrisa del chico moreno era kilométrica. Yuuri se preguntaba como su amigo se ponía tan feliz por aceptar su propuesta, ¿realmente le sería útil?

–Entonces, ¿cómo lo haríamos?

–Mmm… Celestino está entrenando en Detroit y viaja cada cierto tiempo a Tailandia a entrenarme, yo me quedo con mi coreógrafa todo ese tiempo. Pero no sé si querrás regresar a Estados Unidos, nos queda más cerca Tailandia, además que puedo recibirte en mi casa y, en caso de cualquier cosa, puedes tomar un vuelo directo a Japón.

–Bueno, me gusta la idea.

–No te imaginas mi nivel de felicidad en este momento, necesito recordar esto en una foto.

Yuuri rodó los ojos y negó con su cabeza, pero se prestó para el autorretrato. La sonrisa del tailandés desbordaba calidez y alegría.

–¡Pero no pongas eso! –le reprochó al ver la leyenda de la foto "Se vienen nuevas sorpresas #TeamKatsukiChulanont"

–Ya sabes que no soy muy bueno guardando secretos.

...

* * *

–No puedo creer lo fácil que soy para convencer –rio al recordar cómo fue que terminó siendo el co-entrenador de Phichit.

Decidió seguir escribiendo

...

* * *

Al final, por mis clases y por una sesión de patinaje juntos, Phichit-kun me insistió en volverme su co-entrenador y ayudarlo a conseguir el oro. Cómo yo le debía mi vida, sentí que era mi obligación, pero la verdad tenía miedo de hacerlo. No me sentía capacitado, sentía que me faltaba tanto, que otra persona podría hacerlo mejor que yo.

No sabía si era la mejor decisión, además que a mi familia no les gustó la idea de dejarme ir, aún tenían miedo, siendo que ya había pasado más de un año.

Recuerdo que Phichit-kun les aseguró que yo estaría viviendo con él, que me obligaría a hablarles por Skype todos los días, que él siempre mandaría reportes de mi estado y que no me dejaría salir solo. No me preocupaban los temores de mis padres, me preocupaban mis propios temores.

…

Decidí acudir a quien sabía que podía ayudarme, la señorita Harada. Ella me había explicado, cuando decidí volver a hacer clases, que esos miedos que tenía eran tanto por mi tendencia a la ansiedad como por las repercusiones emocionales de las humillaciones y que yo tenía el poder de acallar todos los miedos y que yo siempre podría más de lo que creía. Aunque estaba dudativo, de todas formas intenté creerlo.

Sabía que ella me daría las herramientas para tomar la mejor decisión.

* * *

...

–Así que tienes la posibilidad de entrenar a tu mejor amigo en otro país.

–Sí, la verdad me da miedo.

–¿Te da miedo el fracaso?

–Es que es diferente a lo que hago.

–¿Estarás apoyado?

–Sí, su entrenador y su coreógrafa harán todo el trabajo duro, yo iría a enseñarle los saltos y practicar con él las rutinas.

–Entonces no podrás hacerlo fracasar, incluso podrás ayudarlo mucho, ya que él confía en ti. Es una persona de confianza, él sabrá entenderte.

–Sí, tienes razón. De todas formas, además de ese miedo, me aterra la idea de salir del país.

–Te entiendo, te sientes muy seguro aquí porque esta es tu zona de confort.

–Tengo miedo que me pase algo allá. Mi amigo me asegura que estaré seguro con él, que no me dejará solo, y sé que él me va a cuidar, pero no quiero ser una carga, además que sé que en algún momento él puede no estar en su casa y yo tenga que salir solo.

–Es muy normal ese miedo, Yuuri, incluso en la gente que nunca ha tenido una experiencia traumática. Pero me parece muy bien que lo verbalices, deberías decirle a tu amigo esto, expresarle tus miedos, pero no dejar que te frenen.

–Además, estaría lejos de mis padres.

–Lo bueno de estos tiempos es que tenemos internet, podemos estar muy cerca de las personas que queremos aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros.

–Sí, tienes razón con eso, ¿y si me pasa algo?

–¿Te refieres a una recaída?

–Sí.

–Mira, no deberías porque has estado muy estable, por eso nos vemos una vez al mes ahora. Sin embargo, sí puedes tener una recaída estando allá por salir de la zona de confort. Pero no debes dejar de eso te limite, podemos seguir nuestras sesiones por Skype.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, no será tan distinto a lo que hacemos aquí. Además, cuando verbalizas tus emociones, tomas control de ellas. Si te sientes asustado por estar en un lugar extraño, busca ayuda en tus cercanos, en tu amigo, en su familia, de seguro están ahí para ayudarte. Y claro, has caso a las recomendaciones. Lo mismo cuando sientas que no estás siendo útil, verbaliza tus miedos con tu amigo, de seguro él te sostendrá y te ayudará a salir de esas sensaciones.

–¿Tú crees que debo ir?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Tan así?

–Claro, ¿te acuerdas cuando recién comenzamos que te dije que la vida era una onda, con peaks de alegría y peaks de tristeza?

–Sí, recuerdo que fue porque te dije que creía que nunca saldría del agujero.

–Claro, siempre que pasan cosas malas vienen cosas buenas. Yo creo que te puede ayudar a impulsar tu carrera desde otro punto y a sanar heridas, pues volverías al mundo del patinaje competitivo pero desde un área más oculta, no estarías expuesto.

–Sí, tienes razón, no lo había visto así.

...

Así, armé mi maleta y me vine a Tailandia. Celestino estuvo feliz de recibirme como su ayudante. Me acuerdo que la primera sesión Celestino quiso ponerme a prueba pidiéndome que le hiciera el calentamiento a mi amigo, me da risa recordarlo pero en el minuto me puse muy nervioso, puesto que Phichit me trataba como si fuera un profesor de verdad, me trataba con mucho respeto y cuando me colocaba muy nervioso me decía "Vamos, Yuuri, relájate. Soy tu mejor amigo, no el hijo del rey de Tailandia". Fue divertido la verdad, aprendí muchas cosas.

El momento que me colocó muy tenso fue cuando Celestino me pidió que buscara las canciones para Phichit.

...

* * *

Yuuri dejó descansar su mano luego de cambiar de hoja, se había cansado mucho anotando la conversación entre la señorita Harada y él. Comenzó a recordar algunas cosas que sucedieron para la preparación de Phichit.

...

* * *

–¿Eh? Pero yo quiero elegirlas –reprochó el tailandés.

–Si vamos a hacer el debut de Yuuri como coach tenemos que hacerlo bien, además –Celestino cambió su mirada hacia el japonés, colocándolo más nervioso–. Tú elegiste la canción que rompió el record mundial, confío en ti.

–Ehhh… p-pero…

–Ya dije, confío en ti.

Fue muy difícil buscar canciones para Phichit, él quería hacer programas sobre alguna película o algo así, pero Yuuri sabía que si su amigo quería causar verdadero impacto sus programas debían contar historias.

"Cómo lo hacía Viktor…"

...

Decidió un día sentarse a conversar con él para saber qué buscar.

–Amigo, dime, ¿qué te gustaría mostrar en tus programas?

–Algo genial, qué impacte.

–Sí, pero… ¿qué?

–¿Cómo que qué?

–Pasa que la mejor forma de hacer buenas rutinas es contando historias, eso hice yo.

–Ahhhh.

–Entonces quiero saber, ¿qué historias quieres contar?

–¿No sería más fácil si ya tenemos las canciones?

–Es que me saldrá más fácil buscar canciones en base a lo que quieres contar que a que te llegue yo con miles de canciones con varias ideas.

–Mmm… buen punto. Yo creo que… no, eso no.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, es una estupidez.

–Nada es una estupidez, dime.

–Bueno, quiero… amm… mandarle un mensaje a la innombrable.

–¿A Mila?

–Te dije que le digas innombrable.

–Ok, ok, ¿cómo qué?

–Que fue una mentirosa, que me rompió el corazón y qué se siente estar sin mí.

–¿No será muy fuerte algo así?

–Qué le duela lo que me dolió a mí.

–O-ok, no hay que ponerse agresivo.

–Bueno.

–¿Y la otra historia?

–Quiero algo que hable de un nuevo comienzo, algo así como "después de la tormenta sale el sol" es como me siento ahora.

–Ok, me esforzaré –Yuuri apuntó todo eso en una libretita que tenía y se retiró al cuarto que Phichit le habilitó para ponerse a buscar.

...

Estuvo una semana entera buscando distintos tipos de canciones, buscando en Google, Spotify e ITunes, siempre pensando "hay que sorprender al público, darles algo completamente inesperado, algo único, dos tipos de programas muy diferentes, es lo único que impactará". Cuando escuchaba las canciones tenía que imaginarse algo de rutina para ver si quedaría bien.

Al final, luego de mucho esfuerzo, llegó con tres canciones por ideas.

...

* * *

Cuando encontré las canciones adecuadas, llamé a Phichit-kun para que nos reuniéramos en la sala de su casa. Le entregué el computador con los audífonos, habían dos carpetas que decían "idea 1, innombrable" "idea 2, renacer".

Phichit partió por la idea 2. Había tres canciones, le entregué la letra en inglés de todas para que las leyera, había una que estaba en un idioma extraño, una en inglés y otra en japonés.

–Quiero esta –levantó la letra de la canción con el idioma extraño–. ¿Qué idioma es? No lo reconocí.

–Amm… no me acuerdo, deja ver –busqué en el navegador la canción–. Es estonio.

–¿Y eso de donde es?

–De Estonia.

–¿Y eso dónde queda?

–¿Phichit te hicieron clases de geografía en la escuela? –le pregunté riéndome–. Es un país de Europa del Este.

–Ahhh, nunca en la vida lo había escuchado. Ok, vamos a la carpeta fea –me dio risa ver que colocaba una expresión molesta, si le desagradaba la idea, ¿para qué la pidió?

...

Le entregué las letras de las canciones para que las leyera mientras escuchaba las canciones. Había una en japonés muy rockera, una en inglés más pop, y una en inglés más energética.

–Woaaa Yuuri, ¿de dónde sacaste esta canción? –le preguntó al escuchar la canción que estaba mitad en japonés y mitad en inglés.

–Internet lo tiene todo, deberías saberlo –dije eso ya que así Phichit me encontró, él pareció entender mi mensaje porque soltó una carcajada.

–Sería muy brusco el cambio.

–La verdad me gustaba más la canción en inglés de la idea 1, pero encuentro que mezcla suave de la canción que elegiste para la 2 más este ritmo más potente para la idea 1 haría un contraste impresionante.

–Es como tú con Eros y luego esa hermosa canción en piano.

–Sí, algo así.

–Me gusta, hay que mostrárselas a Celestino.

...

* * *

Celestino nos dio su aprobación, así que contactamos con la coreógrafa para empezar a armar el programa. La canción de la idea 1 (la ruptura) sería Liar de One Ok Rock, la canción de la idea 2 (renacer) sería Et Uus Saaks Alguse (o volver a empezar) de Birgit Õigemeel. Lo bueno de esa cantante era que había hecho una versión en inglés de la canción, así que podría transmitir el mensaje. Lo torpe, de mi parte, fue que me enteré después de que Phichit la escogiera, podría haberle hecho escuchar directo del inglés, pero bueno. Aun así, Phichit decía que si no hubiera habido versión en inglés, le habría pedido a alguno de sus seguidores (autodenominados hámster-kindom) que hiciera un cover de la canción en inglés.

...

* * *

–Pero Phichit, ¿qué más saltos podrías agregar si solo tienes el toe-loop cuádruple?

–¡Este año agregaré más! ¡Yuuri me enseñará los que puede hacer!

–Si así será, recomiendo mucha energía para esta canción.

...

* * *

Trabajamos muy duro, estuve enseñándole a Phichit todo mi repertorio de saltos, varias veces nos caímos, varías veces nos cansamos, varías veces peleamos, pero nos sentimos tan contentos cuando terminamos los programas. Yo me dediqué a adaptar las canciones para los tiempos de cada programa. Liar sería el programa corto y New Way to Go sería el programa libre.

–Woah Phichit, nunca había visto algo tan impactante –musitó impresionado Celestino cuando vio el último ensayo, ya estábamos en la recta para participar en las clasificatorias para el GPF. Phichit le mostró la coreografía de Liar terminada, para la cual colocaba unas expresiones muy serias y enfadadas a veces.

–¿Cierto que sí? –preguntó emocionadísimo, echando por la borda su papel de "chico rudo".

–Yuuri te enseñó muy bien hacer ese salchow cuádruple, ahora sí llegarás al podio.

Lo que Celestino no sabía, era que ese salto nos tuvo discutiendo varias veces, es que yo no entendía como Phichit nunca podía hacerlo bien y yo aprendí relativamente pronto a hacerlo.

...

Todos esos meses ensayando me distrajeron de mis problemas, incluso me sentía renacer cuando teníamos ensayos. Creí que me pondría muy ansioso cuando tuviéramos que viajar, para la suerte de ambos, no designaron a Phichit a la copa Rostelecom (creo Rusia lo vetó porque el año pasado tampoco lo designaron para allá, en fin) así que ninguno estaría nervioso por tener que ir.

Lamentablemente, Phichit y Mila coincidieron en el trofeo NHK. Lo cual me tenía preocupado porque sería el segundo campeonato donde estaría, ya que el primero había sido el Skate Canada. Temía que bajara su rendimiento por verla.

Sin embargo yo me llevaría la sorpresa de mi vida en el Skate Canada.

…

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Dios, me carcajeo sola. No sé cómo agarro vuelo con tanta facilidad. Tuve que dividir este "cortito epílogo" en dos capítulos.

Pero prometo que sí o sí el próximo es el final. Supongo que en el fondo del kokoro no quiero terminarlo y por eso hago esto xD

La canción que canta Birgit Õigemeel tiene una versión en español hecha por ella misma, así que busquen en Youtube "volver a empezar Birgit Õigemeel" y lloren conmigo, es jodidamente hermosa, pero encuentro que la versión en inglés le queda mejor a Phichit. Sin embargo, esta canción no solo representa lo que pasa con Phichito.

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!


	15. Capítulo 15: Volver a empezar (parte 2)

**Notas iniciales:** Juro por nuestra sagrada Kubo-sensei que este es el último capítulo.

Se ve largo, pero es que son muchas notas jajajaj.

PD: no se asusten si en los caps anteriores ven las notas alteradas, solo edité las notas y no el contenido.

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Volver a empezar (parte 2)**

...

Fue bastante ajetreado para mí volver al patinaje, aunque fuera parte del staff deportivo, todos los periodistas querían preguntarme cosas, tuve que salir del paso varias veces diciendo que se concentraran en Phichit y no en mí, que yo solo era el co-entrenador. Se me había olvidado lo desagradables que pueden llegar a ser los periodistas. Una pregunta que me molestó mucho y que incluso dejé al periodista con el micrófono estirado fue que si Phichit y yo éramos pareja porque usábamos una pulsera roja con un gatito chino. Cuando empezó la pregunta lo miré tan aturdido que, al parecer para intentar arreglarlo, agregó "te pregunto porque se parece al estilo de los anillos de oro con Viktor Nikiforov". Ahí me enojé y me fui sin responder nada más, llevándome a Phichit al arrastra.

Estábamos entrando al estadio para el ensayo general, Phichit se veía muy motivado, incluso charlaba con todos los patinadores y con algunas fans del "hámster-kindom". Al momento de entrar a la pista me fijé en algo a la distancia, un cabello plateado llamaba la atención, le hablaba a una niña muy pequeña, debería tener unos 10 años.

Mi vista se nubló cuando vi que era Viktor.

–¡Yuuri! ¡Vamos ya que quiero ir a comer luego! –Phichit me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a la orilla de la pista, sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

...

* * *

–Woah –musitó el chico–. Todavía se me pone la piel de gallina al recordar eso.

Se dejó embriagar por los recuerdos de las sensaciones que le produjo la situación.

Recordó cuando vio de reojo que, por el grito de Phichit, Viktor había volteado a verlo. Evitó su mirada, concentrándose en su amigo, pero le era imposible, Viktor tenía una mirada muy penetrante. Vio cómo se acercaba a donde estaba, colocándolo muy nervioso. Pero a medio camino se detuvo, volteó y regresó con su pupila.

–Yuuri ¿Cómo me salió el salchow cuádruple?... ¡Yuuri!

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? –regresó su vista hacia su amigo, quién lo miraba colocando sus puños en sus caderas.

–No me digas que no me viste.

–P-perdón, es que…

–¿Es que qué? –preguntó molesto.

–Está Viktor ahí.

–¿Qué? –Phichit volteó, viendo que estaba el platinado ruso al otro extremo de la pista, dando indicaciones a un joven de unos 16 años de cabello rubio, a su lado estaba la niña que recién había visto–. No lo puedo creer.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Celestino imponentemente. Yuuri se asustó al ver a su "jefe" en esa parada, pero Phichit le hizo un gesto de confidencialidad.

–Ven, acércate –Celestino accedió, acercándose al borde de la pista e inclinándose para que Phichit le susurrara–. Mira, está Viktor ahí –mencionó apuntándolo disimuladamente con su pulgar.

–¿Y por eso detienen el ensayo? –se incorporó molesto–. Ponte a practicar –los dos asiáticos se asustaron por sus órdenes, así que Phichit ingresó a la pista y Yuuri lo miraba atento–. Concéntrate, Yuuri, aquí no valen los temas sentimentales.

Asintió, Celestino tenía razón, Phichit iba por el oro en esta temporada, iba con otra mentalidad, no solo a pasarlo bien, iba a demostrar el porqué era "el sol del sudeste asiático".

Phichit estaba tratando de concentrarse en sus saltos y en la secuencia de pies de su programa corto, pero la penetrante mirada del ruso lo colocaba nervioso, cada cierto rato volvía a la orilla donde estaba Yuuri, quien le daba nuevas instrucciones.

–Lo estás haciendo bien, Phichit, tienes que hacerlo igualito mañana.

–¡Sí! –exclamó chocando su pulsera con la del japonés.

Terminaron la práctica y rápidamente quisieron retirarse para evitarse inconvenientes.

–Yuuri –escuchó que lo llamaba esa voz en particular, aquella voz que alguna vez le dijo "te amo" pero también las frases más dolorosas que había escuchado de labios de alguien amado.

No quiso voltear y Phichit, ni tonto ni perezoso, aceleró el paso para sacar a su amigo del recinto. Celestino empatizó con la situación y se colocó detrás de Yuuri, por lo que Viktor no podría tocarlo.

...

Aunque fueron a comer los tres a un restaurante en una zona muy privada, no se esperaron que en el recibidor del hotel estaría Viktor esperándolo. Llegaron solamente los asiáticos, Celestino decidió ir a un bar a beber algo para relajarse.

–Yuuri –volvió a hablar, levantándose del sillón donde estaba. El susodicho intentó evitarlo, caminado a pasos más acelerados. Sin embargo, el ruso fue más rápido, abordándolos velozmente colocándose delante del japonés.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –le reprochó el tailandés, colocándose delante de su amigo. Aunque intentó verse intimidante, su 1.65 cm no era nada comparado con el 1.80 del ruso.

–Solo quiero saber si puedo hablar con Yuuri unos minutitos, no sé por qué me evitan –el ruso tenía una expresión entristecida que tocó el cristalino corazón del japonés.

–Tranquilo, Phichit, deja hablar con él.

–¿Y qué te vuelva a romper? No amigo, vamos al cuarto –Phichit quiso tomar la muñeca de su amigo para llevarlo a los ascensores, pero Yuuri no se dejó arrastrar.

–Ya me siento mejor, puedo conversar con él como adultos.

–Ok –espetó el moreno luego de soltar un suspiro, ¿cómo era posible que cayera tan rápido?–. Te espero arriba, para que vayamos a turistear.

–Ok –respondió el japonés, por lo que Phichit decidió dejarlos solos.

Yuuri volteó, topándose con los lindos ojos de Viktor.

–Me alegro que te hayas vuelto coach de tu amigo –le comentó con una sincera sonrisa.

–Soy solo el ayudante de Celestino –respondió a la defensiva.

–Vi los saltos que hace Phichit ahora y su secuencia de pies, se nota que le has enseñado muchas cosas.

–Sí, algo.

–Hace tiempo que quería saber de ti, pero luego de lo que pasó en tu casa decidí alejarme –le confesó, agudizando su mirada entristecida.

Soltó un suspiro, notó que era el momento de ser honesto. Lo había pensado hace tiempo, incluso lo había hablado con la psicóloga. Ya era tiempo de tomar una decisión de verdad.

–Viktor, quiero ser honesto, no me interesa nada contigo.

–¿Eh? –preguntó aturdido, dejándolo sin habla.

–Yo me estoy sanando y no quiero volver atrás.

–P-pero… nosotros… nuestro dueto.

–Yo no volveré con alguien que me hacía daño, que me pegaba y me gritaba.

–Yuuri yo de verdad lamento eso que te hice, solo tenía miedo que te apartaran de mí porque eres demasiado valioso, pero ahora sé que no corres peligro. Te juro que nunca más volverá a pasar, nunca más volveré a gritarte y menos a levantarte la mano, por favor vuel... –estiró su mano para tocar al japonés, sin embargo, Yuuri le hizo el quite, mirándolo severamente.

–No confío en ti, así de simple –esas palabras dejaron helado al ruso–. Yo merezco a alguien que me cuide siempre, no que "pierda el control" y me golpee.

–Y-yo…

–No, nada de lo que digas me convencerá. Tomé esta decisión hace mucho.

–¿Acaso estás saliendo con Phichit?

–Eso te debe dar igual.

–¿Viste, al menos, el regalo que te di en Rusia? –la voz le salía temblorosa, intentaba mantenerse lo más firme posible pero sentía que si lo tocaban se quebraría.

–Sí, era un chocolate muy fino…

–Ese no era el importante, eso era para animarte en ese periodo tan complicado.

–Y también vi la foto, era nuestro dueto, gracias por interrumpirme.

–¿Viste lo que decía atrás?

–Sí, lo vi. Pero no, Viktor, no volveré atrás –Yuuri se estaba retirando hacia las habitaciones, cuando Viktor estiró su mano para tomar la muñeca del chico, deteniéndolo.

–Yuuri ¿por qué eres así de cruel?

–¿Perdón?

–¿Por qué eres tan injusto conmigo? –respiraba profundo a medida que hablaba, para controlar el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba de la angustia que sentía al ver como perdía al amor de su vida–. T-todos tenemos derecho a e-equivocarnos y y-yo quiero arreglar lo que r-rompí. D-de verdad estoy arrepentido.

–¿Te has puesto en mi lugar alguna vez? Porque tú solo piensas en ti.

–¿O sea que n-nunca me p-perdonarás? –le preguntó con los ojos vidriosos, sintiendo que volvía a romperse por dentro.

Aunque le causaba tristeza verlo, no empatizaba con él, pues al verlo recordó cuando lo regañaba duramente, lastimando su autoestima, aquellas veces que se sentía un estorbo al lado de él. No quería volver a eso ni tampoco que alguien volviera a ser posesivo con él, a encerrarlo en una jaula, aunque tratara de convencerlo con las palabras más lindas del mundo, las caricias más cálidas de la tierra y los regalos más costosos del planeta.

–No –espetó con convicción, retirándose del hall sin mirarlo.

Viktor se quedó en el recibidor, estaba tan aturdido por lo que acaba de suceder que ni siquiera podía procesarlo. No se daba cuenta que lloraba, ni siquiera los músculos de su cara se movían, las lágrimas caían solas por sus ojos, como los pedazos de su roto corazón.

Yuuri apoyó su espalda en el espejo del ascensor, mirando los números de los pisos, todavía con su memoria en el hall. No le dolía, pero tampoco se sentía aliviado. No sentía nada la verdad.

...

–Me hubiera gustado verle la cara –le confesó el tailandés preparado para salir a turistear–. No vamos a dejar que ningún ruso o rusa nos lastime otra vez, somos el team anti-rusos –Yuuri sonrió ante las locas palabras de su amigo, quién había chocado su muñeca con la de él, tocándose las pulseras.

–No todos son iguales, Yurio es una buena persona –Phichit lo miró confundido.

–Si tú lo dices…

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Fue de lo más desagradable cuando te estuve buscando, incluso me boicoteó la investigación al inicio.

–Es que Yurio es así, Pero todavía me manda mensajes para saber de mi, también me ayudó a dejar a Viktor.

–¿Y yo no? –le reprochó mirándolo con molestia.

–Vamos, no te pongas celoso –le sonrió dulcemente, pero el tailandés se veía molesto–. Iré a darme una ducha, de ahí saldremos a turistear.

–Apúrate –espetó molesto todavía luego de lanzarse sobre la blanda cama del hotel.

Necesitaba esa ducha, necesitaba sacarse la imagen de Viktor de su retina.

...

Phichit dio el máximo en el Skate Canada, quedando primero en el certamen. Todos los periodistas alabaron sus rutinas, sorprendiéndose por la música e intensidad de la coreografía del programa corto.

–Qué increíble que, cuando más mal estás emocionalmente, es cuando más energías sacas para salir adelante.

–Exacto, colega, la energía que muestra Phichit Chulanont es sublime, es como el ave fénix que renace de las cenizas.

–Nunca habíamos visto esas combinaciones de saltos y el hecho que pudiera agregar tres cuádruples a su rutina. Sé que no debo tomar partido, pero me gustaría ver qué es capaz de hacer en el GPF.

–No eres el único, de seguro a muchos más les gustaría ver hasta dónde puede llegar.

–Habrá que ver qué pasa en Japón, cuando se reencuentre con su ex novia.

–Será algo muy interesante de ver, no lo digo por el culebrón, claramente, sino porque la energía que desatarán.

–Además que Mila Babicheva también escogió temas sobre el desamor, será muy interesante ver esa confrontación.

Ese resultado alivió al staff, ya que pensaban que si Phichit decaía en Japón, podría salvarse con este resultado.

...

Sin embargo, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que su rutina fue más enérgica que en Canadá.

–Phichit, baja un poco la intensidad –le recomendó Yuuri luego de que le dieran su puntaje por el programa corto–. No vaya a ser que te lesiones.

–Lo único que me importa ahora es que me haya visto –le confidenció molesto, cuando entró a la pista miró las gradas, pero no pareció verla.

No obstante, él no sabía que Mila sí lo había observado, pero en camarines, a través de las pantallas de televisión. Al principio reaccionó molesta por el mensaje que le daba.

–Qué tipo más infantil, fue lo mejor para los dos.

Yuuri iba de regreso a los camarines luego de salir del _kiss and cry_ , sin embargo, Phichit lo llevó a las gradas rápidamente.

–Oye, ¿qué…?

–Quiero ver a los demás –mencionó tratando de sonar relajado, sin embargo Yuuri lo conocía muy bien como para darse cuenta que estaba tenso.

Al día siguiente era la presentación del programa corto femenino, Phichit no quiso ir al estadio, se quedó en el hotel descansando, ni siquiera quiso ver la competición. El día siguiente sería la presentación del programa libre masculino y femenino, por lo que sí o sí se toparían.

...

Estaban en el pasillo, recién habían terminado de entrevistar al tailandés cuando una pregunta de un periodista lo dejó preocupado. Sucedía que en todas las redes sociales, especialmente Twitter e Instagram, estaba ocurriendo en ese momento una gran pelea de fandoms, pelea entre los seguidores de Mila y el HamsterKindom. Como estaba tan concentrado en su programa libre, no se había metido a las redes sociales, así que mencionó no tener idea de lo que pasaba.

Cuando terminó la entrevista, decidió ver los mensajes. Los fans de Mila estaban muy agresivos, lanzando duros dardos contra él, tratándolo como la peor basura y un "poco hombre", sin embargo, estaba feliz de ver como sus seguidores lo defendían con uñas y dientes.

Estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea para defender a sus seguidores cuando Yuuri lo calmó.

–Déjalos, son peleas tontas de fans. No te metas porque lo vas a agravar.

–¿Tú crees? A mí me da igual lo que me digan, pero me da rabia como los insultan. Mira lo que dice esta estúpida –le mostró un tweet que escribió una rusa tratando de "incivilizados salvajes" a los fans tailandeses.

–Mira, cuando termine el campeonato sube un video defendiendo a tus fans, pero no ahora. Ahora solo concéntrate en tu programa.

–Sí, tienes razón.

–Recuerda que tu programa habla de la esperanza, el optimismo. Si te metes, te contaminarás y no podrás mostrar esos lindos sentimientos que están aquí –Yuuri colocó la palma de su mano en el pecho de su amigo, haciéndolo sonreír.

–Gracias amigo, necesitaba oír eso.

–Phichit –oyeron a la distancia a sus espaldas. La piel del patinador activo se le erizó al escuchar esa voz. No quería voltear, no quería verla.

–Amigo, ayúdame con mis estiramientos –mencionó ignorando la voz de la rusa, tomando la muñeca de su amigo para alejarse de ahí, pero Yuuri no lo dejó. Phichit lo miró aturdido, Yuuri hizo un gesto con los ojos para que mirara hacia atrás.

Phichit soltó un suspiro y volteó. En el pasillo estaba la patinadora rusa con una mirada extraña, era entre dolida, molesta y confundida. La chaqueta de su federación cubría parte de su traje de competición, el cual parecía ser un lindo vestido rojo.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó seriamente a la distancia, ninguno de los dos había dado el paso para acercarse.

Yuuri, aprovechando que su amigo le había contestado, lo dejó solo. No sabía si era lo correcto, sin embargo, su amigo tenía que aclarar cosas, dejar ese enojo atrás, para renacer completamente.

...

Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.

–Hace tiempo que nos veíamos –aunque la mirada de la chica era indescifrable, se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios–. Veo que te estás esforzando mucho en tus programas.

–Yo siempre doy lo mejor de mí.

–Lo sé, siempre has sido así.

–¿No deberías estar alistándote? En un rato te toca salir.

–Quería verte.

–¿Ahora?

–Antes de salir, quería decirte que lamento lo que pasó –le confesó de corazón, llevando sus manos a su pecho, esa confesión aturdió al asiático.

–¿Eh?

–Creí que había sido una buena idea cortar nuestra relación, pues… era lo mejor para los dos.

–Mentirosa, ¡fue la mejor decisión para ti! Así podías irte con otro tipo.

–Yo no he estado con nadie –le contestó molesta al sentirse agredida–. Yo sufría por tenerte lejos y sé que a ti también te dolía, era mejor terminar con ese dolor.

–Eres una egoísta, yo te amaba y me dejaste de la peor manera posible, ya no quiero hablar contigo –el chico decidió darse la vuelta para ir donde su amigo, pero la chica lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

–¡No seas inmaduro!

–¡Déjame ya! –la apartó con brusquedad.

–¡Eres un tonto! –le reprochó con lágrimas en sus ojos, él la miró con molestia–. Yo quería decirte antes de salir que… que todavía te amo.

El chico la miró aturdido, se quedó estático ante sus declaraciones, perdiendo la voz y cualquier rastro de raciocinio. La rusa se llevó las manos a su cara para limpiarse las lágrimas y evitar que las gotas de agua arruinaran su hermoso maquillaje.

–Todavía te amo… y me arrepiento del daño que te hice… yo solo quería cuidarte.

–No te creo, no después de lo que me dijiste en el aeropuerto.

–P-pero Phichit.

–No quiero oír más mentiras –la rechazó con seriedad, no obstante él sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería y no quería flaquear delante de ella.

La dejó sola, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a su camarín. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, asustando a Yuuri.

–¿Qué pa…?

El japonés se calló al ver a su amigo desplomarse sobre una silla, haciendo poderosos esfuerzos por no llorar. Phichit se había llevado sus manos a sus ojos todavía sentado en la silla, sus piernas se movían frenéticamente, al igual que su tórax.

–Amigo, ¿qué pasa?

–D-déjame solo.

–P-pero…

–¡Qué me dejes solo! –le gritó, levantando la mirada. Yuuri vio el dolor en sus negras pupilas vidriosas.

Decidió obedecerlo y salió rápidamente del camarín. Escuchó a la distancia un sollozo. Soltó un suspiro.

–Me equivoqué –pensó con culpabilidad–. Celestino me va a matar.

Entró al camarín cuando ya era tiempo de su presentación para ir a buscarlo. Notó que Phichit tenía una mirada perdida en la nada, pero al menos había dejado de llorar. No hubo tiempo de arreglar con maquillaje sus ojos rojos e hinchados, así que todos se preguntaron la razón del porqué se veía tan decaído y con esa mirada.

–Amigo… perdona, creí que…

–Shhh –lo calló con apatía, sin mirarlo.

Ingresó a la pista sin siquiera escuchar lo que Celestino le dijo. El italiano miró a Yuuri, haciéndolo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, incluso mordisqueaba sus uñas mientras lo veía. Phichit no podía transmitir la esperanza en su coreografía, se notaba que el encuentro lo había perturbado. En un momento el tailandés se desconcentró y tropezó, cayendo al suelo, sin embargo se levantó rápidamente y siguió como si nada.

–Vaya, colega, habíamos visto que Chulanont no había fallado ese triple axel hace varias temporadas, pero ahora le faltó velocidad.

–Vamos Phichit –rogaba Yuuri desde la orilla de la pista.

Lamentablemente, no fue el único error. Phichit se desconcentró varias veces y tuvo algunos errores, algunos saltos salieron mal. Sin embargo, pudo quedar tercero, así que logró clasificar al GPF.

El encuentro afectó más a Mila, ya que ella tuvo muchos errores y había quedado penúltima, lo que arruinó sus posibilidades de clasificar.

...

Luego de salir del _kiss and cry_ , Celestino regañó mucho a Phichit por los resultados.

–Si te hubieras presentado así al GPF no hubieras llegado al podio, controla tus emociones, puedes flaquear todo el año, no ahora.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, cargando su medalla en el pecho con pesar.

–Celestino no seas así con Phichit-kun, tuvo una experiencia desagradable.

–Yuuri –lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro, Phichit volteó al ver que se habían detenido, pero Celestino solo tenía ojos para el japonés–. Tú tienes que entender que en la competencia los sentimientos no deben influir en los resultados –Phichit se quedó ahí, mirando la escena, Yuuri miraba a Celestino con culpa–. Debes fomentar en tu pupilo el separar las cosas, o sino cualquier tema afectará su rendimiento. Phichit puede mucho más de lo que mostró hoy y yo no puedo permitir que él muestre menos de lo que puede. Tú eres el mayor apoyo de tu pupilo cuando él flaquea, no puedes dejarlo caer compadeciéndolo –Celestino vio que el tailandés seguía ahí, se le acercó y le dio una suave caricia en la espalda, animándolo.

Phichit siguió su camino con una débil sonrisa. Yuuri, en cambio, soltó un suspiro sintiéndose culpable.

...

* * *

Ser entrenador era más difícil de lo que creía. De todas formas, yo lo vi con Viktor, él nunca supo que hacer cuando yo estaba muerto de miedo por mi ansiedad. Lo bueno es que Phichit logró recuperarse y encontrar su motivación para el Gran Prix Final. Entrenamos mucho, ya que la idea era que Phichit pudiera hacer un cuádruple al inicio y tres cuádruples en la segunda mitad para puntear más. Intenté enseñarle a hacer el flip cuádruple, pero siempre se caía, no podía clavarlo casi nunca, y las veces que podía, lo hacía mal. Así que preferimos no incluirlo.

La competencia era durísima, los programas de los otros patinadores eran buenísimos. Yo trataba de animarlo en el backstage pero él estaba muy nervioso, iría segundo el primer día por quedar quinto en la clasificación.

Mientras estaba en eso sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro por la espalda y me daba unos golpecitos, voltee sorprendido y vi a un chico de cabello muy corto castaño claro pasar por el pasillo en compañía de Yakov, no le vi la cara ¿será un nuevo ruso?

Voltee a ver a mi amigo, quien había reemplazado su rostro nervioso a uno con desagrado.

–¿Qué pasó ahora? –pero él me hizo un gesto con la mano como "olvídate de eso".

De pronto vimos a Celestino entrando rápidamente a buscarnos, Guang-Hong estaba terminando su rutina.

Lamentablemente, los nervios le pasaron la cuenta. Estaba tan determinado a ganar el oro que en el programa corto perdió equilibrio al hacer la combinación de un toe-loop cuádruple con un triple axel y tocó el hielo con toda la mano.

Le di ánimos para el programa libre, traté de ser el soporte que Celestino decía que había que ser, pero los nervios volvieron a atacarlo y el salchow cuádruple no salió bien, le faltó rotación y la pierna en el aire no se estiró lo suficiente.

Estábamos todos preocupados de que no pudiera tener una medalla, pero nos alegramos mucho cuando vimos que pudo alcanzar el podio.

Se le veía tan feliz en la premiación, cuando lo presentaron dio unas vueltas a la pista saludando a la gente y haciendo reverencias al público. Yo me sentía con el pecho lleno de orgullo al verlo en el podio del tercer lugar, él me miró y me hizo un corazón con sus manos. El momento más emocionante fue cuando le colocaron la medalla de bronce y él llegó a llorar de la emoción. El presidente de la federación del país anfitrión lo saludó con alegría, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

El segundo lugar lo ganó Jean Jacques y el primer lugar fue un ruso que no conocía, un chico castaño de cabello corto y ojos verdes. No entendí cuando lo presentaron en la pista y, por estar tan estresado con Phichit no vi casi ninguna rutina.

–Celestino, ¿Quién es ese ruso?

–¿No lo reconoces? Es Yuri Plisetsky.

–¿Yurio? –le pregunté sorprendido, él asintió–. Pero… ¿por qué se cambió el look?

–Dijo a la prensa que era por temas personales.

...

Cuando terminó la premiación, Phichit volvió a la orilla de la pista mostrándonos con orgullo su medalla.

–¡Por fin! ¡Mi primera medalla! –exclamó radiante de energía, aun con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, volviendo donde nosotros.

Contrario a mi típica forma de ser, me lancé directo hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Yo también estaba muy contento por su triunfo, nuestro triunfo.

–Felicitaciones Phichit-kun, te lo merecías. Merecías el podio.

–El próximo año ganaré, te lo aseguro. Mi inexperiencia me jugó en contra.

–Lo sé amigo, sé que lo lograrás.

Ante ese resultado estábamos tan contentos que decidimos llevar a cabo nuestro acto sorpresa con más entusiasmo que antes. No le habíamos dicho a nadie, pero para la gala de exhibición haríamos un dueto. No en plan romántico, claramente, sino más bien haríamos un espectáculo juntos.

Me sentía nervioso al colocarme la ropa de presentación, cuando me retiré pensé que nunca volvería a hacer algo así.

–Te ves genial, amigo, será una velada excepcional.

Phichit tenía razón, tenía que disfrutarlo, tenía que disfrutar mi última vez.

...

Fue tan emocionante cuando salimos los dos a la pista a patinar, el atronador sonido de los aplausos conmovieron mi corazón.

–El medallista de bronce, Phichit Chulanont, presentará el programa "Shall we skate?" junto a su co-entrenador, el medallista de plata del Gran Prix Final del año 2015, Yuuri Katsuki.

Fue una presentación muy divertida para los dos, ya que habíamos decidido interpretar los personajes de la película. Phichit era el rey de Tailandia y yo sería el traductor inglés que hacía magia con las cartas. Lo pasamos increíble y el hecho de bailar en el hielo junto a mi mejor amigo mientras la gente nos animaba con las palmas hizo que mi amor al patinaje creciera. No iba a volver al patinaje competitivo, pero sí tenía más ganas de seguir ligado a este mundo.

Iba a proponerle a Phichit volverme parte de su staff oficialmente después del banquete. Esa noche noté a mi amigo muy nervioso mientras se alistaba.

...

* * *

Yuuri hizo una pausa para recordar ese momento en que fue a ver la razón del por qué demonios su amigo se demoraba tanto en el baño. Lo encontró frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello, buscándose cualquier imperfección.

Phichit lo vio por el reflejo del espejo, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Me veo bien? –le preguntó apuntándose a sí mismo.

–Sí.

–Pero… ¿bien-bien?

–¿Por qué te pones así? –le preguntó en una risa, ante esto la morena piel de los pómulos del tailandés se tiñeron ligeramente de carmín. El baño se inundó de un agradable aroma a perfume que venía del patinador activo–. Ah no, ah nooo –negó dramáticamente el japonés, colocándolo más nervioso, incluso comenzó a reírse de los nervios.

–Jajjaja, no seas tonto Yuuri y contéstame mi pregunta.

–¿Quién es la víctima?

–Nadie –le respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos pero aun riéndose.

–No puedes mentirme, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que estás nervioso porque verás a alguien en el banquete. No te estarías arreglando tanto.

–Bueno… en el patinaje individual femenino vi a una chica china que hizo un programa muy lindo, la hubieras visto, Yuuri, patinaba como un bellísimo ángel, tan suave, tan elegante, tan… –se detuvo al ver la expresión emocionada del japonés, aturdiendo al moreno asiático.

–Mírate por favor –lo giró y Phichit vio su reflejo sonrojado y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

–N-no es nada –el asiático de tez blanca rio por lo gracioso del comentario.

–Si no te conociera te creería. Espero que tengas suerte esta noche –ante esa frase el tailandés se colocó más nervioso de lo que estaba–. Si quieres puedo ir a recepción y pedir una habitación para que estés más cómodo.

Esa frase logró teñir de profundo rojo carmín las mejillas del tailandés. El japonés se carcajeó al verlo así.

...

* * *

Nos fuimos los tres al banquete, la coreógrafa no quiso asistir debido a que estaba con una jaqueca muy fuerte. Mi amigo miraba a todos lados por si venía a la china de sus sueños. La verdad me pondría muy feliz si conociera a otras personas para olvidar el trago amargo de Mila. La verdad yo no creo que ella fuera mala con él, simplemente creo que la relación se desgastó y llegó a un punto que se hizo insustentable. Sin embargo, siempre los que estamos afuera vemos las cosas de otra forma que los actores. No recordamos las palabras que nos dicen, recordamos cómo éstas nos hicieron sentir.

Mi amigo no estaba en condiciones de dirigirme una conversación profunda ya que seguía buscando a la chica disimuladamente, me hablaba cosas a medias o se comunicaba con monosílabos.

–Disculpa, ¿Yuuri Katsuki, cierto? –me habló de pronto en inglés una mujer muy atractiva, de largo cabello negro ondulado y profundos ojos grises, vistiendo un elegante vestido azul.

...

* * *

Yuuri detuvo su escritura unos momentos, pero no pudo detener sus recuerdos.

...

–Eh sí, soy yo –respondió escuetamente ante la sorpresa de que la mujer se le haya acercado tan de repente.

–Disculpa si los interrumpí, me presento, soy Lorraine Parsons, soy coach de la federación japonesa. Quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor.

–Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

–Pasa que mi única pupila es una gran admiradora tuya, se llama Rin Aoyama, quisiera pedirte si podrías tomarte una foto con ella.

–Sí, no tendría problema.

–¿Podrías acompañarme? –el japonés asintió, aunque el hecho de apartarse de su mejor amigo le generó mucha ansiedad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico, una mala sensación lo abordó cuando la mujer lo guió hacia la salida del salón de eventos. Miró hacia atrás por si veía a su amigo, pero al parecer había encontrado a su china soñada.

Cuando la señora colocó su mano en la perilla, Yuuri retrocedió.

–¿Pasa algo?

–¿Dónde está la niña?

–Está en una salita al lado de acá, pasa que no puede entrar aquí porque hay alcohol, pero en la otra sala están los junior bajo el cuidado de los coach. Tranquilo, no pasará nada.

Lorraine abrió la puerta y caminaron unos momentos por un corto pasillo, luego la mujer abrió otra puerta y Yuuri pudo ver que había ahí.

Parecía una fiesta de adolescentes, había mucha decoración muy colorida, una mesa con vasos de colores y snacks poco saludables, también había muchos chicos entre 12 y 15 años, la mayoría estaban charlando, graciosamente divididos en grupos de mujeres y de hombres.

De pronto una adolescente de rasgos asiáticos de unos 13 años, de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros abandonó la charla con un hombre y salió disparada para abalanzarse sobre Yuuri. El japonés no sabía si había quedado más aturdido por la rapidez de la acción, por lo fuerte que se le aferraba a su cuerpo o por el chillido de emoción de la chica.

–Jjajajaj, Rin no es de buena educación hacer eso –habló Lorraine en japonés, haciéndola entrar en razón.

La adolescente se separó de Yuuri, quien vio una tierna expresión avergonzada en ella. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se disculpó.

–Discúlpeme –se disculpó en japonés, haciendo una profunda reverencia, incomodando al asiático mayor.

–Tranquila, todo está bien, me dijeron que querías una foto conmigo.

–¡Sí!

Lorraine buscó su teléfono y les pidió que se acomodaran. Yuuri se arrodilló al costado de Rin, quién lo abrazó del cuello por lo feliz que estaba. Lorraine sacó la foto cuando una voz hablando en japonés apareció.

–Parece que alguien por fin cumplió su sueño –habló un joven de unos 28 años de rasgos asiáticos muy atractivo, de cabellera mediana castaña oscura y ojos color chocolate.

–Aún tengo otro sueño –susurró Rin jugando con sus dedos, Yuuri no alcanzó a entender lo que quiso decir.

–¿Eh?

–Disculpa, he sido muy maleducado. Me llamo Niimura Takao, soy el coreógrafo de Rin –se presentó el joven japonés con una inclinación de cuello.

–Un gusto, soy Katsuki Yuuri.

–Sé perfectamente quien eres, además de tu fama y gran talento, nuestra pequeña Rin no para de hablar de ti –esas palabras avergonzaron a la adolescente.

–No diga eso Niimura-sensei.

–¿En serio, pequeña? –la chica se colocó muy nerviosa.

–Anda, Rin, cuéntale lo que me dijiste hoy –Yuuri miró a Lorraine extrañado. La niña no quería decirlo por la vergüenza, pero luego de que su entrenadora volviera a insistir, decidió hablar.

–Quiero que Katsuki-sensei me entrene.

–¿Eh? –musitó extrañado Yuuri al oírla, Rin tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y evadía la mirada del chico. Takao se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué quieres qué te diga? Nuestra pequeña Rin no para de hablar de ti, de lo emocionada que estaba porque podría verte y cuando te vio patinar junto a tu amigo nos dijo muchas veces que quería que tú fueras su entrenador.

–Este… yo lo siento –contestó él al sentir que por su culpa podría estar mirándose en menos el trabajo de la entrenadora.

–No te preocupes –respondió ella con una sonrisa, cambiando el idioma al inglés–. Justo quería hablar contigo de eso.

–¿Qué?

–Quisiera que pensaras esta propuesta, luego nos des tu respuesta. Pasa que por motivos personales debo regresar a Estados Unidos y me da una pena dejar a Rin sola, justo ahora que logró competir en su primer GPF. Vi el trabajo que hiciste junto con el entrenador Celestino y me parece que podrías ayudar mucho a Rin a desarrollarse como patinadora. Ella ha seguido tu carrera hace mucho, incluso tú fuiste su motivación para patinar.

–Como Viktor fue la mía –pensó sorprendido por lo que estaba oyendo, Rin miraba a los adultos sin entender de qué hablaban.

–Quisiera proponértelo, al menos piénsalo, ¿si? Me gustaría que cuidaras de ella.

–Es que yo… nunca he sido coach. Yo solo soy el ayudante de Celestino.

–Yo creo que trabajaremos muy bien juntos –espetó Takao con una sonrisa–. También he seguido tu carrera y creo que lo harás bien, el cambio que tuvo tu pupilo fue impresionante.

–Por favor –rogó la adolescente, sin entender mucho de qué hablaban los adultos, aferrándose al cuerpo de Yuuri–. Sé mi sensei.

Esa frase cautivó el corazón del chico, sintió una calidez especial recorrer su pecho.

–Te dejaré mi tarjeta para que lo pienses –le entregó su tarjeta de presentación, Yuuri la aceptó con ambas manos–. Por favor, contáctame cuando tengas una respuesta, sea cual sea. Cosa de que si no puedes yo pueda buscarle otro coach a Rin, estaré hasta fin de año en Japón.

–Pero es solo un par de semanas.

–Lo sé, no quise decir hasta fin de mes –la estadounidense le sonrió.

Yuuri miró a la chica, que todavía lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa. Recordó al niño que había enseñado en Hasetsu y que le buscó un coach cuando se fue con Phichit a Tailandia, el niño iba muy bien con los entrenamientos. Recordó lo que Phichit le dijo, que él era quien le daría alas a los nuevos talentos para volar.

De todas formas decidió pensarlo bien, entrenar a una nueva estrella sería tarea complicada.

...

Yuuri rio al recordar cuando volvió al banquete y no vio a su amigo, le preguntó a Celestino si sabía de él.

–Está allá –señaló el otro extremo del salón de eventos, donde había un grupo de personas bailando animadamente–. Pero no te recomiendo que vayas, está muy entretenido con una linda chica.

–Veo que consiguió su cometido –rio al notarlo.

–¿A dónde fuiste?

Yuuri le contó lo que le había ocurrido.

–A pesar que ya no soy tu entrenador, me gustaría darte un consejo –Yuuri asintió–. Aprovecha todas las oportunidades que te dé la vida.

–¿Eh?

–No dejes que el miedo te impida hacer lo que te guste. Si esa propuesta te entusiasma, pero a la vez te da un poco de miedo, es justo lo que necesitas en tu vida. Me gustaría verte como colega algún día.

–No sé si pueda hacer algo así.

–Uno nunca está listo, solo si te entusiasma la idea deberías tirarte a la piscina. Cualquier cosa, me contactas y te orientaré.

–Gracias, Celestino –el hombre le sonrió.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo enseñándole a Phichit, sé qué harás un buen trabajo con esa niña. Podrás ayudar a tu federación a crecer. Lo único que te pido es que te quedes con nosotros hasta el Cuatro Continentes.

Yuuri asintió con entusiasmo, sintió como una nueva emoción recorría sus entrañas. No podía sacarse de su memoria la carita de Rin. Buscó en el bolsillo interno la tarjeta de la entrenadora y al tocarla algo dentro de él tembló.

...

* * *

Acepté la propuesta pero me quedé con Phichit hasta que terminó el Cuatro Continentes, donde quedó segundo. Hoy me encuentro a pocos días de dejar Tailandia para volver a empezar una nueva vida en Tokio.

–¡Yuuuuriii! –escuchó un grito a la distancia interrumpiendo su escritura, llegó a sobresaltarse al oírlo, se levantó rápidamente con algo de torpeza, botando al suelo su libreta de notas–. ¡Yuuurii! –escuchó más cerca, el grito era desesperado.

El japonés iba a dirigirse a la salida de su cuarto cuando vio la silueta de su amigo azotarse contra el marco de la puerta.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! –le gritó asustado, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por minuto al oírlo gritar de esa manera.

–¡Ahhhh! –gritó completamente fuera de sí, agitando su teléfono celular de un lado a otro.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Mira! ¡Mira! –el tailandés jadeaba por los gritos sin dejar de agitar su teléfono. No sabía si lo movía tanto voluntariamente o si estaba temblando.

Yuuri le quitó el teléfono angustiado y miró la pantalla.

...

Era una conversación de WhatsApp entre su amigo y MeiLing, la chica china del banquete.

 _P: Parezco vendedor de agencia de turismo, te debo tener mareada con todo lo que se puede hacer aquí jajaja._

 _M: Al contrario, nacieron en mí muchas ganas de ir a conocer tu lindo país, ¿puedes recibirme la próxima semana? además… te he echado de menos._

 _P: Claro! Con gusto iría a recibirte al aeropuerto, también te he extrañado._

–¡Va a venir! ¡Yuuri va a venir! –le gritaba todavía emocionado, se reía del nerviosismo que tenía. Yuuri lo miró fijamente, buscó su libreta de notas y le pegó en la cabeza con ella–. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Me diste un susto de muerte, pensé que te había pasado algo.

–Jjajajja perdona, es que por fin aceptó mi propuesta. Me emocioné de más.

–Siempre te emocionas de más, mira –le tomó la mano y se la llevó a su pecho, el tailandés notó la fuerza con la que el corazón de Yuuri latía del puro susto.

–Gomen –se disculpó en japonés sin dejar de sonreírle.

Yuuri no pudo mantenerse enojado mucho tiempo, cambió su expresión seria a una divertida.

–Me alegro que te esté yendo bien con ella, qué pena que no podré conocerla.

–Sí –el tailandés asintió un poco deprimido–. ¿No puedes aplazar el viaje un poco más?

–No amigo, trabajo es trabajo. Además, no quiero tocar el violín entre ustedes.

El dueño de casa se carcajeó al escucharlo, pero se distrajo con la notificación de WhatsApp. Yuuri lo dejó irse para que siguiera mensajeándose con la chica, para luego dejar la libreta en el escritorio y retomar su escritura.

...

* * *

No fue nada fácil recuperarme, tuve que luchar contra muchos demonios y dejar muchas cosas atrás, pero creo que hoy puedo decir que lo logré junto a las personas que amo y que soy feliz.

Sí, puedo decir que soy feliz.

...

...

..

.

FIN~

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Yo no soy muy sentimental… pero… me dio penita terminar T_T

Quiero agradecer a cada persona que le dio amor a este fic, a aquellos que partieron conmigo desde el primer capítulo; a los que siguieron conmigo hasta el final, dándome esas palmaditas necesarias cuando sientes que estás flaqueando y te preguntas "¿lo estaré haciendo bien?"; y a las personas que se sumaron durante el camino. También quiero agradecer si alguien recomendó mi fic en algún lado, porque así se va creciendo en este mundo. Este fic hizo renacer en mí el amor a la escritura y sus reviews me levantaron cuando me sentía decaer. Fue un gran desafío intentar hacer un fic criminal, ya que había hecho uno antes y fue asqueroso jjajaj, pero lo pasé muy bien escribiendo esto, me siento muy contenta por el resultado, nunca me esperé tantos review y sobrepasar las 5k. Me encorazonan demasiado ❤️

Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo lo disfruté escribiendo.

Me seguirán viendo aquí, ahora con "Bajo las Aguas Negras" y después con otro fic que estoy planeando.

Muchas pero muchas gracias por todo, y hasta la próxima!❤️❤️


End file.
